


On The Other Side (Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, Modern AU, ereri, eruri)

by Lisbeth_Rey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop AU, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Modern Era, Organized Crime, Other, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Yaoi, ereri, gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 146,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey
Summary: Levi Ackerman, an agent working in the anti-drug police department, is on the trail of a dangerous crime organization. He would have given plenty to be the one to have Grisha Yaeger in cuffs and bring him to justice. Unfortunately, the investigation has met a dead end.Meanwhile, the youngest son of the wanted man, Eren Yaeger, is put by his father in a hopeless situation. That's when he decides to take matters into his own hands.**The age of some characters is different from the canon. Warnings: inappropriate language, drug dealing, violence, sexual content. I am really sorry for my english, this is my first long text in this language. Any advices or suggestions will be most welcome. **
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 101
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

**\- PART ONE -**

**Levi**

A warm hand was caressing his hair. 

Fingers combed the dark strands, gently brushing the scalp. His eyes were closed, but still there was light bright enough to shine through his eyelids. If he would open them, the dazzling rays would surely blind him. He didn't want to do that, not yet. Nevertheless, he enjoyed this warmth. It gave him energy and ensured his safety. If he could, he would have lasted a long time in this state, and then even longer. Perhaps forever…

A loud knock against the glass made the warm touch fade away. He must have been dreaming... 

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

Levi sighed, reluctantly opening his eyes just so he could roll them at his friends enthusiasm. He pressed the mechanism in his chair to bring it back upright. Taking naps during the day, during the job, was his everyday life.

A slim woman with brown hair tied in a high ponytail stumbled into the car. Glasses rested on a long nose. The gleaming hazel eyes stared at Levi. She sat in the back, resting her elbows on the headrests of the front seats.

The driver's side door opened and a tall, well-built blond man stepped in. He had bright blue eyes and thick eyebrows. He put his hands around the steering wheel and looked at Levi, who was sitting next to him, stretching. They all wore dark pants, as well as bright shirts of various shades of blue. On top of that they had black vests.

Levi wasn't one for sentiment, but he'd always appreciated how their uniforms were a physical embodiment of their teamwork. His shirts were almost carefully ironed, smooth and neat, however Hanji’s shirts were always a little creased, like the woman didn’t have any time for something that unnecessary like ironing her clothes. Erwin’s shirts were almost as perfect as Levi’s. Smith always forced his friends to wear vests, even when there wasn’t much going on. The man wanted to be sure that they are always ready for an eventual attack.

“So, Erwin, who was right?” Levi asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Me or Hanji?”.

“For some reason the CCTV camera only covers the last 48 hours. We came too late “ Erwin explained nonchalantly, not paying any mind to their childish games.

Levi turned back to give Hanji a triumphant look.

“See? I said it's a waste of time.”

Hanji sighed and lay back comfortably in the backseat.

“How should I know that the mechanics put so little effort into protecting their own business?” The woman asked, rolling her eyes. “Well, we have to wait for another opportunity. Okay, Ackerman, tell me what kind of stuffing you want this time, I'll buy you it tomorrow morning.”

“Hey, hey, woman! I don't want donuts. Blah, I have enough of them” Levi stated, reaching for the seat belt buckle. “I don't know how you can still eat them. This only confirms the stereotypes about police officers.”

“So, what do you want then? Just don't pop out with a foot massage again!”

Erwin laughed, then started the engine. He listened with a smile as his coworkers teased each other about what Hanji should do or buy for Levi as part of a losing bet. When they finally parked in front of the building where their department was located, the two detectives agreed that it will be a packet of the man's favorite tea.

“You have time until tomorrow morning, women. Otherwise, I will demand two packages” warned Levi, opening the wooden door and entering the building.

“What packages are we talking about?” asked the tall, mustachioed blonde man, who suddenly appeared just in front of the newcomers. He wiggled his nostrils in a very characteristic way, as if he sniffed a strange smell. “I don't feel anything unusual...”

“Unfortunately, not the packages you’re thinking of” replied Ackerman, making Erwin laugh.

“Mike! How's your new informant?” Hanji asked, hanging on the shoulder of a giant man and grinning at him. “I heard that this could be a breakthrough in the case”.

"He cut off for some reason" shrugged Mike, frowning slightly. “I have a report to write, and you know how much I am eager to do it… Erwin, maybe you want to help me?”.

“I believe you will do just fine” Smith patted Mike on the shoulder.

The four detectives slowly moved forward. They passed by other associates, greeting some of them more or less effusively. Some were busy with paperwork, some were talking over the phone. Levi looked towards one of the rooms and saw a group of people there, dressed in full uniforms characteristic to the drug department. They talked to their supervisor, probably discussing the details of the operation, in which they were going to participate.

Levi elbowed Erwin, who was walking next to him.

“Are they going out in the field?” he asked Smith, who looked in the direction indicated by Ackerman. The man nodded in agreement.

“More like a support for the regular police, I don't know the details. But I doubt that they’ll discover something new. We'll find out in a few hours, if there's any news they'll call us.”

Levi and his friends entered the room that was their daily workplace. Four desks in the center, two boards standing against the wall and boxes full of documents, piled up on shelves. Ackerman’s eyes went straight to the place he always looked at when he entered this room. A cork board, hanging on the wall near the door, full of photos, notes and newspaper clippings.

Ackerman was an esthete. Every detail of his life had to be in order. It was no different with notes at work. It was he who took care of the proper arrangement of all the elements on the board. A dozen or so photographs and police sketches were attached to its central part, arranged in a pyramid. The higher the photo was placed, the more important the person they were looking for. In several places the photographs were missing. The investigation was still in its early phase. Some players still remained unknown.

As usual, Levi looked at the faces and the names or nicknames assigned to each photograph.

Even though he knew all this information by heart, he couldn't resist his usual urge to look at the photos again. Was it an addiction? No, it was more something like a thirst. He had to seek the justice he agreed to find the day he got this job.

Levi squinted as he took in the sight of the faces before him.

A brunet with a long, handsome face. Bertolt Hoover, known as the "Colossus" because of his height.

A bored blonde with blue eyes and a big nose. _No data._

A young, brown-haired woman with a freckled face and a furious look. Fritz, also called "Jaw", because it just so happened that she bit her opponents.

A thin man with a blank look, a pointed chin and short brown hair. No data available on his name. Nickname "The Owl".

A woman with long black hair and a dreamy look. _No data._

A sketch of a man with short, dark hair, a chubby face and glasses. _No data._

Levi's gaze went higher.

A blond man with short-cropped hair, a fair, showy beard and a gray gaze that was cast from behind round glasses. In the photo, he looked like he was staring straight into the camera. His eyebrows were slightly pursed and his eyes showed increasing anger. Levi studied his face for a moment, slightly tightening his lips. _Zeke Yaeger._ The son of a man they had been trying to find for weeks. If they could capture him, it might have been much easier for them to find his father. However, Zeke was no ordinary gamer. He was characterized by unprecedented cunning and brutality. Of all the criminals they wanted, Zeke had the longest crime count… And also murder count. If the rumors were true, he was extremely brutal. Zeke’s nickname was "The Beast" for a reason.

Levi looked on to the right, at the photo that hung next to the photograph of Zeke.

The photo showed a young man with brown hair almost reaching his shoulders. He was about sixteen then, but this photograph was taken some time ago. The boy had green eyes, a smooth face and a thoughtful gaze. He looked ahead thoughtfully, which made it seem as if he was intensely considering some philosophical question. _Eren Yaeger._ The youngest son of the man they were looking for. He was introduced to the family business quite recently. The detectives had heard that he was supposed to take over his father's empire, if something goed wrong. He wasn't brutal like Zeke, though he might have been better at hiding his actions. In fact, they had no information about any of the confirmed crime this lad may have committed. Although, they knew for sure that he was definitely involved in his father's dirty business. Despite his young age, he could have been dangerous. Unlike "The Beast", Eren did not seem that threatening, but he could have been prepared for his role. Eventually, he could turn out to be much worse than his older brother.

Finally, Levi's eyes fell on the photo at the top. He stared intensively at the face, that seemed to have no emotions at all. The man had the green eyes and the round glasses, very similar to those worn by Zeke. Unlike his older son, he had very well-kept stubble: a short mustache and a goatee. The resemblance, however, was unmistakable. The man's face seemed ordinary, even inconspicuous. Only his gaze suggested that there was some darkness inside of him.

 _Grisha Yaeger._ The most wanted man in their department. He was credited with numerous thefts, kidnappings and murders. He was also the head of the drug business. Theoretically.

Unfortunately, they still had no real proof of Grisha's criminal activities. The man must have been warned that they were chasing him. Some weeks ago he stopped appearing in public. However, he did not give up his business. Quite the contrary. His drug imperium flourished like never before. Yaeger's carefully devised criminal network allowed him to manage everything, even when he was laying low.

Grisha’s legal business was a chain of hotels, but the detectives were almost certain that it served him as a laundry for dirty money. Ironically, in the public eye, he was considered a successful businessman, who supports many charities. It wasn’t easy to convince other people that Yaeger is responsible for the drugs, which were distributed on the street. Unfortunately, Grisha was on good terms with many politicians, so finding a crack in his façade was extremely difficult.

Levi looked up from the cork board. He walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair. Then he turned on his computer to check the mailbox. It contained no relevant e-mails that could help their investigation.

Ackerman had to admit one thing: the Yaeger family was elusive. Unlike the other drug gang that Levi and his colleagues took down three years ago, Grisha made all of his actions almost undetectable. As a result, almost every murder led to no evidence, while the drugs distributed on the streets only led them to uninformed dealers. The interrogations did not bring any results. The more important players always seemed to disappear. Even when Levi and others succeeded and arrested someone, Grisha used whatever means necessary to make that person silent. Silent for good.

There was also another problem. Unlike Yaeger, they didn't have endless amounts of cash. The situation in their department has improved significantly over the last year. They got fresh uniforms, a few brand new cars and a lot of modern equipment, both in the form of computer devices and weapons. But that still wasn't enough.

Somehow, they must infiltrate the Yaeger’s organization and dismantle it from within.

Mike and Hanji usually enjoyed such quiet days. Neither of them liked the action. They preferred to slowly "dig" and gain informants. Levi and Erwin were the opposite. They preferred to act. And while field work was risky, if they could, they would be heading out into town every day. Maybe that's why they got on so well. Erwin was his partner at work. Their long-term cooperation was conflict-free. Their partnership had grown so much it often felt as though they could read each others mind.

As the day was drawing to a close, they headed to the exit. Hanji said goodbye to her friends and tossed a large sport bag over her shoulder, explaining that she was running straight from work to the gym. As she disappeared around the corner, Levi looked at the two tall men. In fact, almost all of his associates were taller than him, which did not amused Ackerman. He could only look down on Petra Ral from the administration department.

He said goodbye to the other two friends. Smith walked away towards the gray car. Mike headed for the bus stop, wearing headphones.

Ackerman started walking towards his motorcycle, which was standing at the far end of the parking lot. He put on his helmet and started the engine. After a while, he mingled with the line of vehicles, enjoying the ride and forgetting everything that had occupied his mind a moment ago.

Fifteen minutes later, he stopped in front of a low, one-story house, fenced off by a bright wall. He took his cellphone from his pocket and typed in a code that unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. He stepped inside, immediately closing the door in the same way.

He doubted that Grisha had any interest in them at this point of investigation. They were unimportant detectives for him. Levi felt as if they wasn’t even right on his heels. Yaeger was always a few steps ahead of them. Ackerman believed that this would eventually change and either they would get some new information or the Yaeger family would at some point make a mistake. They were just humans, right?

Nevertheless, he cared about his safety. He did not consider it an exaggeration.

Making sure his house was secured again, he went to the shower. He washed off all the dirt and tiredness, and then changed into more comfortable clothes.

He rubbed his hand over the misted mirror. In the reflection he saw a young man nearing his thirties with gray, weary eyes, a smooth, thin face and straight, ebony hair, wisps of which fell over his forehead.

He emerged from the restroom wearing gray slacks and a black long-sleeved blouse. He felt much better. A glass of wine and some unambitious film were in his thought right now.

He walked through the dimly lit living room, drying his wet hair with a towel. His gaze fell on the flowerpots located around the room. Some of them stood on the floor, other pots hung from shelves or from the ceiling. Levi stopped and ran his fingers over the leaves of the stately philodendron. He was delighted by its delicate texture. He shifted his gaze to the tiny succulents, housed in small white pots lined up on a shelf just above the TV. That view always made him happy for no particular reason. He touched the green leaves of the zamiokulkas standing nearby.

“It is better right here, huh?” He asked quietly, staring at the plant. “A little less light did you good.”

Maybe there was something wrong with him, but the company of potted flowers made him less lonely in this house. Anyway, why would he think about it? It worked for him, and that was it. The presence of the plants made him feel better.

Levi was about to move forward, but suddenly he froze in place.

Something was not right.

The kitchen door was open. Did he left them that way this morning? He could have sworn the kitchen was locked before he went to shower.

He felt a movement behind him.

"I heard somewhere, that talking to flowers has therapeutic effect" said the unknown voice.

Levi widened his eyes.

He knew he only had a fraction of a second to react. Before taking a shower, he left his Glock on the table, by the other side of the living room. He didn’t have time to run for it now. So this means, he had to choose hand-to-hand combat.

He spun on his heel, taking a swing and hit the tall man with his bare foot. He could not see the man’s face, because he stood in the shadow, but he noticed that the stranger was thin, had long hair and wear leather jacket over his shoulders. Was it a killer hired by Grisha? How had he bypassed his security measures?

The stranger flew backward, hitting the wall with his back. Levi didn't wait for a counterattack. He lunged at the stranger, knocking him to the ground and twisting his arm.

"You can get to four years for assaulting a police officer, so I would advise you not to move!" Levi exclaimed, holding the man in a strong embrace. The stranger was trying to break free.

“But I didn't attack you, man! Armin was right about you... Let me go, please, I just want to talk.”

Levi frowned. What the hell was the man talking about? Listening to his voice, he was surprised that he was probably not dealing with an old man, but with a young lad. The dark strands falling on the stranger's face made it difficult for him to recognize the person he had restrained.

“Who are you?” Ackerman asked, but his grip didn’t loosen. He couldn't allow himself a moment of hesitation.

“Listen... Let's talk, okay? I don't have a gun with me. Search me if you want.”

Levi sniffed loudly, still feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Don't move" he instructed the stranger. Then, he reached into the burglar’s pocket. He felt only a cell phone. He ran his hands higher, along the stranger's muscles and protruding ribs. After a while, Ackerman was sure that this person was indeed unarmed. He finally let go of the stranger and stepped back, still ready to resume the attack. He glanced towards the table, where his gun was located. He could run for it right now...

The burglar lifted on his elbows. He sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Levi reached out and flicked the switch. The living room lit up with a pale light.

Ackerman glanced at the newcomer's face and widened his eyes.

“Can we talk now?” The burglar asked, lifting the corner of his mouth. His long brown hair completely misled Levi. On the photo they had, it barely reached this person’s chin. However, he would never mistake this face with any other. He stared at it practically every day.

 _Well, fuck_ – Levi cursed in his mind.

He had Eren Yaeger in front of himself.

At least one thing was clear up.

But he had no idea what the son of one of the country's most wanted criminals was doing in his living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eren**

Eren sighed. With every day the world seemed to get more and more complicated.

Or maybe he was not keeping up with things?

_He should keep moving forward. Always forward._

“Okay, so I will choose... Caffe Borgia and also this strangely sounding caramel espresso... Con pa...”

“Con Panna!” the smiling coffee shop worker finished the sentence. “You will love it, I'm sure. Will you drink here or take away?”.

“Take away, please”.

A few minutes later, Eren walked out of the coffee shop, holding a gray cardboard box with two paper cups placed in it. He was wearing a brown jacket with a hood and a black glasses. As Annie used to say, "better safe than sorry"? He doubted that anyone would recognize him, but he didn't want to take any risk.

After a while, he slipped into a small tenement house, jumping several steps at a time until he reached the top floor. He knocked twice, then stepped inside the apartment in the attic, pulling the hood off his head.

He almost tripped over the pile of clothes that was laying down in the hallway. Eren laughed softly, then opened the door on the left. Though it was the middle of the day, the room was dark, illuminated only by the computer screen. A young person was sitting in front of the computer. He seemed lost in thought. The boy had short, neatly cut blond hair and rectangular glasses. He ran his fingers through the fringe that fell over his large blue eyes. Then he yawned loudly.

He raised his eyebrows at Eren who just entered his room.

“Eren? Aren't you supposed to be out of town with Annie tonight?”

“Yo, Armin. Change of plans, she postponed the meeting. If I had to guess, Grisha told her go without me. Here you go”. As he spoke, young Yaeger put one cup of coffee on the desk. It joined the collection of others that were placed on the counter, but were already empty.

“Is that coffee? I needed that!” said the boy named Armin and quickly grabbed the hot drink. He took a few sips, then looked at Eren, who jumped on the bed to lie down. “It’s funny that you came by, especially right now”.

“Yeah? Why is that? Are you doing laundry? Can I throw in my clothes?” Eren asked, raising the window blinds. The shadows in the room had been replaced by daylight.

"That too," Armin admitted, then bend over to the computer. He smiled calmly, but there were bright lights of excitement in his eyes. “And also, you know… I finally managed to hack the security system in that detective's house. I can unlock the back door for a few seconds. It's not much, but should be enough to get you inside”.

Eren took off the black glasses from his nose, so Armin could see that his eyes were widening. In no time he stand up and reached the chair, on which his friend was sitting. Yaeger looked at the laptop screen.

“Oh shit! Arlert, you are a fricking genius!”

Armin laughed merrily.

“Shut up, it’s not a big deal… But, to be fair, this is truly one of the most solid security systems that I have hacked. The guy knows his stuff.”

Eren nodded appreciatively. Armin looked at his friend’s face for a moment. He hesitated before speaking.

"Eren ... Are you sure?" asked the blond boy, touching the cup with his lips. His blue gaze turned sad.

Yaeger looked at Armin and raised an eyebrow.

“You need to be more specific. Are you talking about me breaking into this man’s house? I told you, I can't knock to his front door and say hi. I don't want to risk that anyone sees me. I’m not going there for a tea…”

"You know what I mean," Arlert interrupted. “Are you sure you want to do this? I can only imagine what will happen when your father finds out. Or somebody else”.

“I have no choice. You know why”.

Eren reached out and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Armin widened his eyes, then glanced quickly in another direction.

“You don’t have to do that. I can handle it, really” the boy muttered, but his voice started to falter.

“No, you can’t, Arlert. I have to do this on my own. I want you to be safe, you and Mikasa”.

“But what about you?” Armin asked, returning his gaze to his friend. Suddenly there were tears in his blue eyes. "Eren, if something bad will happen to you, I'll never forgive myself”.

“Easy, I'll be fine. Gosh, you are such a cry-baby… Remember? We checked these detectives before. They took down Heckmann's group all by themselves, though it took them some time. Think about how it would look if there was someone inside the group, helping them”.

“I know, but I'm worried anyway. When Mikasa finds out about it, she will definitely won’t let you do this…”

“And that is why we have to keep it a secret. For her safety, I don’t want her to find out. I will get you two out of this shit, I promise.”

“Us three, Eren. Don’t forget about yourself”.

Eren sighed.

“If the police will agree to that, then yes”.

"Of course they will agree," said Armin, turning his eyes to the laptop. “You haven't committed any serious crime yet, Eren. Besides, you are still underage. People don’t go to jail just for belonging to an unlucky family. I hope you will get along with that Ackerman guy. I heard that he's not too gentle, if you know what I mean. Are you sure we should start with him?”.

“Oh yes. I'm sure. I want to do it today. Do you have the evening off?” Eren asked, placing his hands on the backrest of the chair.

"Your father doesn't need me until tomorrow, so yes," replied Armin.

The silence that followed was very telling.

**Levi**

Ackerman put a glass of water on the table. Then he sat down on the chair and looked at Eren.

Eren leaned back against the chair. His face was now clearly visible in the bright light of the lamp. Big green eyes with long lashes attracted attention. The boy's beard was covered with a slight stubble. Long brown hair was falling aroung his shoulders.

Yaeger looked back and smiled wryly.

"Thanks" he said casually and reached for the glass. He took a few sips of water and sighed with pleasure. “Much better now. Being overpowered by a police officer really dehydrates the body”.

“Can you explain now what are you doing here?” Ackerman asked menacingly, staring at Eren through narrowed eyes.

He rested his elbows on the table, with the gun in one hand. He couldn't help it, he felt much safer this way. Even if Eren found it disturbing, he didn't make any comment.

“Like I said, I wanted to talk to you.”

"I’m not your friend, you little punk" Levi muttered, while his gray eyes narrowed dangerously. "As far as I know, shithead, you're not even eighteen."

“Geez, are you always like that?” Eren laughed. When he saw Levi's murderous gaze, he sighed. “Okay, _sir_. Is that better?”.

“What would someone like you want to talk to me about?” Ackerman asked distrustfully. He wanted to call for support right away, but since the kid was harmless, he decided to do that later. He preferred to interrogate Yaeger all by himself. Suddenly something occurred to him. “How did you even get in here? It’s impossible to get through my security system... Was someone helping you?”

“So many questions at once… Sir, you are worse than my mother.” Eren rolled his eyes and smiled. “I’m not the one who hacked your system, it was my friend. He is quite prodigy in that matter. He turned off the alarm in your back door for a few seconds. I couldn't come to you during the day because that would be dangerous. Walls can have eyes and ears... If we want this to work, we must keep our acquaintance a secret.”

“Our acquaintance? That is still an overstatement” said Levi with a gruff tone. He looked at the unannounced visitor without a blink. “What exactly do you want to do? Grisha sent you here, right? This bastard really thinks he can bribe me?”

For the first time this evening, Eren's face tightened. The sound of his father's name was enough to make the boy's body tense nervously. Young Yaeger frowned a little. He looked much serious and much older.

“No. He doesn't know that I'm here” The boy paused for a moment and looked to the side. Levi stared at him silently, waiting for the rest of the speech. While Eren's face was definitely belonged to a young man, his eyes showed feelings and emotions reserved for those who have seen too much. During his career, Levi has often witnessed a similar sight and found it very unfair.

Young people shouldn't have such a heavy gaze.

He didn't know what must have been going on in the boy's life, but it certainly wasn’t anything good.

Levi chose not to rush Eren, he already had asked him too many questions. He knew from his experience that silence was sometimes more effective than any kind of requests. Or threats.

Finally Eren opened his lips and spoke.

“I want you to catch him. I will do anything to help you.”

His voice was strong, determined, without any sign of trembling or hesitating. Levi managed the countless interrogations in his six years in the police force. Thanks to his work experience, he could easily tell when someone was lying. Of course, his feelings were always highly subjective, he was not a lie detector after all. But if he had to make a bet with Hanji tonight, he would have bet that Eren was telling the truth.

However, he decided not to trust that brat so quickly. Perhaps in the same way that his brother was a great killing machine, Eren might as well be a great actor. Everyone had their own role to play.

He turned Glock in his right hand and fixed the gray eyes on Eren.

“Did I understand correctly? Do you want to be our informant?”

“Yes, exactly! That’s the word I was missing" Eren replied, straightening up in his chair. He brought up an earlier smirk that rejuvenated him. Suddenly he looked like a teenager that was up to something. “I know that you probably have to think it through and do all the police stuff, blah, blah, blah… Like talking to your team and so on. I hope that after this we can start our cooperation.”

“How should I know it's not a trick?” Levi asked, watching Eren's face and trying to read his emotions. All he could tell at that moment was that the boy looked relaxed and amused for some reason, though it seemed more like a pose. Levi didn't like it. “You might as well give all the information back to Grisha.”

“Well, I guess you have to trust me. I'll try to win you over somehow. Together we have a chance…”

"No, kid, I don’t have to do anything," Levi interrupted him sharply, speaking each word hostile. “Besides, I don't even know if it’s possible. There's no way I could trust you.”

Eren didn't seem very concerned after hearing this. He shrugged as if he expected that reaction. He was still smiling slightly.

"Well, I'll do anything to make you change your mind. Perhaps your colleagues will have more positive attitude.”

“I really doubt it. What do you want in return?” Levi asked suddenly. Eren raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

“You are definitely doing it for a reason. What do you want in return? A new passport? Or maybe to leave his country under a different name?"

Eren snorted softly and shook his head as if Levi said something that amused him immensely. Ackerman's eyebrows shot up menacingly, but before he could make up any insulting remark, Eren replied:

“That sounds fantastic, agent Ackerman. Yes, I want a passport, even two passports, but not for me. I want you to get new identities for my two friends. They got into this mess against their will. If they stay here with Grisha, it won't end well for them. We have a common goal, detective, so I think we'll eventually get along.”

Levi looked at the young lad without a blink. He took notice of the words that Eren was using during their conversation. He didn’t speak highly about Grisha. He also used the phrase "we", as if he had a detailed plan already prepared in his head and he was sure that Levi's unit would agree to his offer. It also sounded like he already considered himself part of the team.

"I can't promise anything," Levi said finally. “As you mentioned before, I have to talk to the team and especially to my superiors. It is not as easy as you think.”

“Sure. I understand” Eren raised a hand in a reassuring gesture.

They were both silent for a moment.

“Who are those friends you are talking about?” Ackerman asked finally.

Eren's face softened. The boy smiled slightly.

“Armin, my childhood buddy. We've known each other since forever. And also my other friend, adopted by Grisha”.

“Mikasa Yaeger?” Levi asked. “I thought Grisha sent her away somewhere. We haven't heard anything about her in a long time.”

"That’s because he holds her close" the boy replied. His gaze turned serious. “He wants her to help him manage the business”.

“Are you serious? We thought that you will be his successor” Levi said with a little cautious in his voice. He didn't want to reveal too much, in case Eren was actually a double agent. “Aren’t you your daddy's favorite?”.

Eren laughed softly again. Levi didn't know if it was his natural behavior or if he wanted to look laid-back at all costs.

“Me and Grisha don't quite get along. Let's say we have different views on some things. He didn't like the fact that I dared to stand up to him when he got Mikasa and Armin involved in this mess. It’s the kind of a man who you cannot refuse to. But I’m sure you already know that”.

Levi nodded slowly. He studied Eren’s face for a moment longer. The boy looked back at him without any fear. His attitude exuded firmness and confidence. Eren’s green eyes showed the strength and stubbornness so characteristic of this family. Levi also saw in those eyes something else, something he couldn't define at this moment.

Ackerman finally rose from his chair.

"Hope you're not in a hurry," he replied, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing Hanji's number.

“Of course not. I’m at your service, detective” replied Eren, grinning. Levi frowned slightly. Suddenly he heard the sleepy voice.

“Han? Get in a taxi right now”.

“Are you fucking crazy, Ackerman?” The woman muttered. Levi imagined Hanji, rolling over in her bed. “I just came back from the gym and I’m exhausted. Whatever it is, you will tell me tomorrow morning…”

“I made too much quinoa and someone has to help me eat it”.

There was silence on the other side of the receiver. Levi watched as Eren fixed him with an incomprehensible look.

“With chicken? Or with grilled vegetables?” asked Hanji. An attentive listener would sense the anxiety in the woman's voice.

“With grilled vegetables. Lots of broccoli. Come quickly, because it will get cold. Also, ask Erwin and Mike if they are hungry”.

"Will do” Hanji replied, then hung up.

Eren looked around the living room.

“You know, I suddenly got hungry”.

"Because of you, we'll have to change our secret code" Levi confessed, looking at the young Yaeger.

The boy sighed softly. He folded his arms on the table top, resting his chin against them.

“You don't have to change anything. Trust me a little bit, okay?” the young man replied, looking at Levi.

Ackerman did not comment on this. He could not make this decision by himself. He had to consult with his team and, above all, to obtain permission from his superior. He had no idea how Keith Shadis, their unit commander, would react to Eren's offer. Usually informants were greeted with open arms, though very cautiously. However, a person who was so close to Grisha could raise serious doubts.

Seeing the gentle smile young Yaeger sent him from across the table, Levi thought to himself that he might be able to give him a chance.

He didn't know yet if he will be able to trust Eren, but maybe that's how their next step should look like.

Maybe that's what they needed to move forward?


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi**

When Eren finished talking, Ackerman was standing against the wall, studying his friends' expressions. He was trying to guess their thoughts. Levi had known them for a long time. However, they had never been in a similar situation before, so he had no idea how they would react.

Hanji sat across from Eren, staring at the boy with incredulous eyes. On her right, Erwin mused, pressed his eyebrows into a menacing line. He never looked that serious before. Mike was staring at Yaeger with a blank expression, only narrowing his eyes slightly.

Zoe was the first to speak.

“Maybe I'll start? Damn, boy, you surprised me. Even in our wildest dreams we would have never imagined that one of Grisha's sons would come to us and offer his help”.

“Yes. That sounds even too beautiful” muttered Mike, looking at Erwin. “What do you think?”.

Smith regarded Eren with silence. Young man looked back at him without any hesitation or batting an eye. Levi had to admit it was quite impressive. He already knew it was only a matter of time before Erwin will trust this boy.

“You're saying that you and Grisha are not in the good terms. How can we know you're not trying to just use us to buy yourself back into his favors?” Smith asked, resting his chin on his hand. “Secondly, If you two don't get along, and Grisha has sidelined you, how do you even want to help us?”.

Levi had to admit that these were the perfect questions. He looked at Eren, waiting for the answer.

Surpassingly, he boy didn't seem confused. He nodded almost imperceptibly, as if he understood the need to ask these questions.

"Forgive me if I say this again, but we have to trust each other. You're right, detective, I have to improve my relations with my father, but I need your help to do that. We need each other. I will provide information, but first I have to gain Grisha’s trust. And I won’t be able to do this without you”.

“Boy, do you realize how ridiculously this sounds?” Mike asked, shaking his head in disbelief. “Erwin is right. You will use us for your own purpose, and then we’ll end up with nothing, while you’ll crawl back into your crazy father’s favors. What’s in it for us?”.

"It doesn't have to be any important information" Eren said quickly, glanced at Mike. “Grisha just has to believe that I did something in his favor, that I took a chance. I have to show him that I had become a man” Eren grimaced. “Yes, my father is oversensitive at that matter. You have to prove your loyalty to him, over and over again. You can guess now why it was so difficult for me. It's hard to keep your opinion to yourself when your father is a maniac”.

Levi allowed himself to furtively lift the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, he met Erwin's gaze. He knew him well enough to know exactly what the man was thinking.

Ackerman nodded, and then walked towards Eren.

“Now the adults have to talk. Can you leave us alone?”.

The boy jumped to his feet and smiled at Levi. Ackerman felt a twinge of irritation as he realized once again that Eren was a head taller than him. He considered it really unfair.

“Okay. Where should I wait? The kitchen was this way, huh?” The boy asked, then walked to the first door and went inside.

“You little shit, don’t go there, it’s…” Levi called after him, but the door slammed shut before he finished the sentence " ...my bedroom”.

Hanji laughed at her friend's expression.

"I think he feels right at home" the woman said, then adjusted the glasses at her nose. Levi sighed, then dropped into the chair Eren had been resting a moment ago. He looked at the faces of the three detectives sitting in front of him.

“So?” Ackerman asked in a low voice. “What do you think?”.

“I think we should do it” Hanji was the first to speak. She fixed her hazel eyes on Levi. Despite the late hour, her gaze sparkled with excitement. “Look, even if this boy wants to deceive us somehow, let's turn this situation to our favor. He's still a kid, for the god’s sake, we're way smarter than him”.

"Don't forget that he can be a puppet in Grisha's hands" Mike remarked, crossing his arms in front of him. “Shit. It would be very unfortunate to use Eren’s assistance only to end up shooting ourselves in the foot…”.

"Mike, I think Hanji is right" Erwin interrupted, looking at the mustachioed man. "In my opinion, if Grisha would wanted to deceive us, he would have sent someone older. Sending a kid seems too risky. Yes, I know this bastard uses children, gives them guns in the streets and so on, but this is different. It's about negotiating with the enemy, setting conditions, et cetera. I think Eren really came to us of his own free will”.

"I agree with Erwin, though I think we should be very careful" Hanji admitted, folding her hands together in front of her. “Maybe we should let him prove himself”.

The talk took them a while. The detectives were rather open for cooperation, though they agreed that they should not trust Eren right away.

“Levi, what are your thoughts?” Mike asked, looking at Ackerman from under a frown.

Levi rested his hands on the table and considered the answer.

“Firstly, let's talk to Shadis. If he agrees, we will plan the next step. We will arrange a fake operation, a beating, a kidnapping, anything that will make Grisha trust his son again. Then it will be Eren's turn to prove to us that he is on our side. If he leads us to Grisha, we will help his friends leave the country. But only if Shadis give us the permission”. Levi drummed his fingers on the table and looked at Erwin. “Is this plan good enough for you, Smith?”.

Erwin nodded appreciatively.

“It’s perfect. I would never came up with a better one”.

"It's settled then" Hanji said, standing up. “I'll get our boy”.

She walked towards Levi's bedroom and opened the door. After a moment, she turned on her heel, grinning widely. Ackerman took that as a bad sign.

“What is it”? He asked, pushing his chair back and getting up from the table.

The woman chuckled softly and pointed at something with her finger. Levi approach her and his eyes widened as he saw Eren, curled up and sleeping in his bed.

"He looks so cute…" Zoe whispered, trying not to laugh. “Like a puppy!”

“Hey, you bastard! Get up now!” Levi called loudly, going inside, grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it at the sleeping boy. Eren rose on his elbows and looked around in surprise. “I just made the bed today! Gosh, now I'll have to make the laundry again!”.

“Man, relax” Eren got up from the bed and stretched. Meeting Hanji's amused gaze, he asked, "Is he always like this?"

“ _Man?_ As I said before, I’m not your friend” a menacing vertical line appeared between Ackerman's eyebrows.

"Unfortunately, he's a real pedantic" Hanji replied, then ruffled Levi’s hair. Ackerman pushed her hand away. Eren laughed, then left the bedroom with the two detectives.

“So, have you decided what are you going to do with me?” The boy asked, coming back to where he had been sitting earlier. “Should I be afraid?”

"It all depends on our supervisor's decision" Erwin replied. To the surprise of all, he extended his hand towards Eren. “Still, thank you for having the courage to do something like this. You don't even know how much that means to us. My name is Erwin and it’s really nice to have you here”.

Eren stared at the broad-shouldered blond man in amazement. He shook himself quickly, however, and took the man's hand, squeezing it tightly. Hanji got up and patted the boy on the shoulder, also congratulating him on his courage and expressing hope for cooperation. Even Mike stated that if all went smoothly, they would gladly use his help.

Gentle smile brightened Eren's face.

This smile was different from the one Eren presented at the very beginning of their meeting. Back then it was carefree, confident, as if Eren was trying to minimize the distance between them or prove to the world how cool he is. This new smile had gentleness, timidity, and subtlety, as if Eren couldn't believe that someone had given him a reason to smile at all. The boy looked as if some weight had fallen from his heart.

Eren finally looked at Levi. The man just rolled his eyes.

"If you fall asleep on my bed again, I promise you won't get up ever again" Ackerman muttered. “The same goes for breaking into my house. And now it's time for you to go”.

“Sure. I'd better use the back door, just in case”.

Before Yaeger vanished into the darkness of the night, they had made some arrangements about contacting each other.

When the detectives were finally alone, they exchanged still surprised looks.

“Anybody wants some tea?” Levi asked.

Everyone nodded.

**Armin**

As the clock hand inexorably neared the appointed time, Armin packed his equipment into a bag and walked outside the tenement. The sun was already high in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day. The boy, however, was not able to enjoy the nice weather. At the same moment he reached the curb, a black SUV appeared in front of him. A tall, slim but well-built man got out of the car and gave Armin a blank look. He opened the back door for the boy. Arlert got in. He couldn’t remember the man's name. He knew his nickname was related to some bird.

The man sat down next to a broad-shouldered driver, who started the engine.

Armin extended his hand, even though no one said anything. He just knew the rules. The tall man handed him a cotton sack. The boy put it on his head, losing any ability to observe the surroundings. He wouldn't see much anyway, because the windows in the back were tinted on both sides.

The fact that he was a friend of Eren didn’t mean anything. Grisha took all possible precautions. He was very sensitive about the security measures.

The journey took them longer than usual. Armin was a little surprised. He did not have a phone with him, it was an item forbidden by Grisha. Armin could only bring with himself the computer equipment which was necessary for his work. When they finally arrived, the boy was searched (not gently) and then led (even less delicately) to one of the room in the building. He couldn’t checked the time, not until he turned on his laptop. They drove for an hour.

Armin looked around. It was certainly not one of Grisha's many residences. The place looked uninhabited, more like a warehouse or an abandoned office than a home. Empty desks, old, half-open closets. The boy, however, was not going to complain. Electricity worked perfectly, the generators had been delivered earlier.

Finally, Grisha showed up.

As always, Armin noticed the resemblance to both of Grisha’s sons. Both Eren and Zeke had something similar to their father in their appearance, but it were completely different details. As for Eren, it was the color of the eyes, hair, thin figure and a calm manner of moving. Zeke, on the other hand, looked more like Grisha overall. Like his father, he wore round glasses, had stubble and long face. Eren’s appearance was more similar to his mother. To be fair, Armin never met Zeke's mother, so he had no information about her. Grisha's first wife died very early, under rather mysterious circumstances, and neither Grisha nor Zeke liked to talk about it. Carla, on the other hand, was in charge of Grisha's hotel chain, and Eren rarely saw her.

According to Mikasa, Grisha liked to surrounding himself with women. Sometimes they were his age, sometimes much younger. Lickily, Armin had nothing to do with that part of this man’s life. Grisha needed him for a completely different reason.

The man sat down next to Arlert, patting him gently on the shoulder. He fixed the boy with a green gaze that was voided of warmth. Grisha's eyes were cold, though he tried to make them look kind. It was as if the lion was trying to smile with its murderous fangs at his victim. The man's brown hair was smooth and swept-back. The delicate stubble made his face handsome, though the impression was spoiled by an insidious grimace. After a short greeting, Grisha got straight to the point. He handed the boy a piece of paper with several names on it.

“The usual, boy. I need you to find something on these five gentlemen. Pictures, conversations, just like always. The more you find, the greater your reward will be”.

Armin nodded. They both knew he wasn't doing it for the money.

You couldn’t say no to Grisha, and if you dared to do so, you didn’t live long.

Armin knew very well why was Mikasa involved in this dirty business. Formally, it was about using her help to arrange meetings with clients and to conduct negotiations. Mikasa was a beautiful girl, and Grisha's partners were mostly men. Her presence had always a very positive effect on the outcome of the discussion. But Grisha decided to have her by his side for a completely different reason. The girl was his hostage. If Armin or Eren would oppose Grisha, the man would probably hurt Mikasa without any hesitation.

He needed Armin because of the boy’s skills. Arlert could dig up some dirt on Yaeger’s enemies. And he needed Eren because he was his son after all. His son, who knew too much. Grisha still believed that he could turn him into the second Zeke.

Armin hacked into the computer of one of the man designated by Grisha, who was a politician. As he flipped through man’s e-mails, he thought with some satisfaction that maybe it will end soon. If Eren would really start his cooperation with the police, maybe one day all three of them could be free.

While downloading pictures of some disgusting orgy, Armin's mind was far away.

He really hoped it would all be over soon.

And that he would never meet Grisha again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikasa**

A young girl with shoulder-length jet-black hair closed the door after the last visitor. She brushed a dark strand behind her ear and sighed heavily _. It's over,_ she thought with a relief. Suddenly, however, there was another voice inside her head, more realistic one. _It’s over, but only until next time._

She knew it was true.

The girl went to the kitchen feeling the chill on her shoulders. She was wearing a flowing blue dress that did not provide much warmth.

Mikasa hated this dress. If it had been her choice, she would never have worn it. Unfortunately, this piece of her wardrobe was chosen by the owner of this house, so she was stuck with a dress, and the dress was stuck with her.

_One plus one equals two._

She opened the refrigerator and took out a small box. Mikasa took off the plastic wrap and put the box inside the microwave. Today she had no energy to prepare more complicated dish. She had to eat, although she didn’t have much appetite. Anyway, the reheated dish was just fine.

Earlier that day, at the party, she was unable to swallow anything. There were some leftovers on the tables in the living room, but she felt sick just looking at them.

She froze when suddenly she heard footsteps in the corridor. The girl turned in that direction just as Grisha entered the kitchen.

Mikasa sucked a breath in.

An hour ago, he walked up the stairs with two women by his side. _Women_ … They seemed to be more girls her age. Mikasa didn't even know if they were eighteen.

She was certain that she won’t have to deal with him anymore that evening. Apparently he send off his companions sooner than she thought.

Yaeger grinned at the sight of her. He was wearing the same clothes that before. Bottle shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark pants, and elegant gold shoes. In the back, she saw several bodyguards, but they stayed in the hallway.

It was her everyday life. Grisha’s men hovered around the property, carrying the guns. Even if she wanted to, she would never been able to escape from this place on her own.

The man walked towards her and put his hand on her bare shoulder. She trembled at his touch, wishing she could be at least a thousand kilometers from here.

Or for Eren to appear next to her.

"My dear, I am really thankful" Grisha said in a low, gruff tone. He slowly stretched the syllables. “You've outdone yourself tonight. Everyone talked about how beautiful you are. And how you took care of every detail. This pyramid of champagne glasses was a masterpiece. Mayor of Ragako couldn't stop admiring it”.

“I'm glad, sir” Mikasa's voice was low and lined with fear. She tried to take a step back, but Grisha only pulled her closer.

“Sir? I've asked you to call me by name. I know I'm not your father and never will be one, but... I took you in because I wanted to give you a second chance. You can repay me with this little detail, okay?”

"Yes, s… Grisha" Mikasa stammered, looking away. The girl felt her heart racing with nervousness. She almost jumped when the microwave made a loud noise.

Unfortunately, Mikasa's appetite was completely gone.

Grisha laughed out loud and hugged the girl even tighter.

“What a timid birdie you are. Am I that frightening?” The man asked, taking Mikasa's chin and lifting it up so that the girl had to look at him.

"N-no, of course not..." Mikasa answered weakly. She could smell alcohol in Grisha’s breath. “Sorry, I have to clean up after the party.”

“Oh, fuck it. The servants will take care of it tomorrow. You must relax now, birdie” Grisha was still holding the girl's chin, forcing her to look at him. “How about a hot bath?”

“Mikasa? Are you here?” said the voice behind them.

The girl felt a relief when Eren appeared on the threshold. His hair was flowing. He put a leather jacket on his shoulders. Beneath the jacket he had a black t-shirt. He was also wearing gray jeans and black boots. A sports backpack was hung on his left shoulder.

His face was smooth and calm as he entered the kitchen, but the moment Eren's gaze fell on Mikasa and Grisha, standing so close to each other, he looked as he had been struck by lightning. He widened his eyes and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

“Eren, what a surprise!” Grisha exclaimed, lifting the corner of his mouth. However, he did not move away from the girl who was trembling with fear. “You're a little late, our meeting had finished.”

"Yeah, I can see that" the boy said through clenched teeth. Though he seemed infuriated, he was clearly trying to remain calm. “I’m here for her”.

"Of course" Grisha said and took a step back. The girl quickly moved away from the man and walked over to Eren, staring at the floor. “Our birdie did a great job today. She has diplomacy in her blood.”

"Then she definitely should rest now” Eren muttered, crushing his father with a murderous gaze. Mikasa sensed that the boy was trembling with anger, so she quickly took him by the arm.

"Good night" she said to Grisha, then scuttled out of the kitchen, dragging Eren with her. They passed Grisha’s bodyguards, who were standing in the corridor. They never left their boss side.

Walking next to each other, the teenagers went to the first floor, where Mikasa's bedroom was located. The girl pulled Eren inside and locked the door. Then she allowed herself to take a deep breath. After a moment she turned and met the eyes of the taller boy fixed on her. There was a mix of different emotions in Eren's eyes, but indignation and concern surfaced the most.

“Did he hurt you?” The boy asked, taking a step towards Mikasa. The girl shook her head quickly. “You can tell me”.

"It's okay" his friend interrupted him, looking back. She felt a little safer with Eren, but she never could feel completely safe. Not while living in this house. "You don't need to worry. I know him, he won’t hurt me”.

"If only he puts a finger on you, I promise that I will…” Eren didn't finish. Mikasa covered his mouth with her hand. The girl shook her head slowly.

“Don't say it out loud, someone might hear you. It won't happen, Eren. I can take care of myself, remember? After all, I grew up under his roof”. Suddenly she smiled a little. “Do you remember our self-defense lessons? I've always won with you.”

"Don’t bring the past into this" Eren muttered. “Besides, I was always giving you a head start”.

“Yeah, you wish!”.

Eren stared at the girl for a moment, then stepped forward and enclosed her in his arms. Mikasa's eyes widened slightly. Her heart sped up, but this time it was not because of fear. She heard Eren's soft voice next to her ear.

“I'll get you out of here.”

"Eren..." The girl sighed, then stepped back. “We’ve talked about this. I can't stand up to him. You saw what he did to the Colossus.”

The boy was silent for a moment.

They haven’t talked until now about what happened to Hoover. It turned out he was cooperating with the police. When Grisha found out about this, he punished him in the most horrible way.

Eren knew what was his father’s true motive. He wanted to give an example for others. He wanted to show them what will happen if they decide to betray him one day.

“Bert was an idiot. He should be more careful. It is known that Grisha has half of Trost in his pocket. Not to mention the rest of the country.”

“Exactly. And because of that we have to do as he says. I don't want anything to happen to you, Eren” Mikasa whispered, staring into the boy's green eyes. She felt her heart speed up again just as Eren smiled back at her.

“Nothing bad will happen to me”. The boy pulled her onto the bed, where they both sat comfortably. Eren took the backpack off his shoulder and handed it to his friend. “You are probably tired, but maybe you want to watch something? I have your favorite snacks. I have a feeling that no one will disturb us today”.

"Yes, I’d love that" Mikasa replied with smile. For the first time today, she smiled sincerely.

Though her everyday life looked more like a nightmare these days, there were also moments of happiness, like right now. She wanted to savour them for as long as she could.

**Levi**

Ackerman lifted his glass for a toast.

Their favorite pub was full that night, but somehow they found a free table. Mike called it a “destiny of the drunk”, but Levi had a different theory about it. In his opinion, it was connected to the bartender’s stealthy glances, which he was throwing at Hanji. It happened every time they came to this place. Although he kept this theory to himself, he waited for the right moment to torment his friend with his conclusion.

“For the chocolate souffle!” Hanji announced, smiling broadly. "Levi, Erwin, it’s all thanks to you that Shadis liked the dish so much”.

"Not only does he want more, he also asked for a recipe" added Erwin, lifting the corner of his mouth. He sat next to Mike, who was playing with a straw in his drink. Levi was sitting across from Erwin, and when he met his gaze, he looked back at him. “At first he didn't like it very much... But Levi skillfully persuaded him”.

“These skills are in his blood!” The four eyes shouted cheerfully, hugging Levi's neck and laughing out loud.

“When will you bake the next batch?” Mike asked, leaning in toward the detectives who seated opposite.

Levi grabbed Hanji's forehead and pushed his friend away from him.

"I'm sick of this culinary code" he grunted in a whisper, and leaned forward as well. “Tomorrow we’ll meet the brat at the appointed place. Shadis wants us to collect some information first. If the kid sets us up, the old man wants to have at least that much”.

Everyone agreed that it was a smart move. Before they start helping Eren, the boy have to give them all the information he had about Grisha's business.

As they ordered more drinks, they began to discuss more ordinary topics: movies they watched recently, family stuff, home renovations. Suddenly, Hanji and Mike began to sing loudly. Their favorite song was just playing on the radio. Levi rolled his eyes and exchanged a glance with Erwin.

As usual, they understood each other without any words.

Smith smiled at him for a little longer. Levi finally looked in other direction. Hanji was babbling about the two dogs she was currently looking after while volunteering at a nearby animal shelter.

"The golden retriever’s name is Sawnie, and the german shepherd is called Bean. They are just too cute!" The woman was delighted. She showed to her friends pictures of the dogs, which she had on her phone.

Suddenly a tall figure grew up next to them.

“Would you like anything else?” The slim bartender asked, looking at the four customers. He had dark blonde short hair that fell over his forehead, parted in the middle, and light brown eyes. The moment he looked in Hanji's direction, his cheeks flushed a little.

"One more round" Erwin announced, and moved all the empty glasses closer to the bartender.

"I would like something else” Hanji replied, looking up. “You can surprise me”.

"Sure..." the bartender smiled and stared into Hanji's eyes a little longer.

“Moblit!” A voice suddenly came from behind the counter. “You have more customers! Get your ass right here!”

The bartender looked embarrassed. He quickly scooped the empty glasses off the table and went back to work. Hanji glanced after him with raised eyebrows, and when she looked at the faces of the men sitting at the table with her, she frowned.

“What?” She sighed, knowing perfectly well what was going on. “What can I do about my personal charm?”

The three detectives laughed loudly.

When they received another round, they continued talking about non-work related stuff. Levi liked these meetings, they allowed him to forget about everything.

Mike, as usual, was the first to leave. He was the biggest sleepy-head in their team for a reason. Erwin left after Mike. He wished his friends good night and went out.

Levi and Hanji stayed at the bar for a while longer.

Erwin was Ackerman’s work partner and they got along the best. Although his relationship with Hanji was also one of the most important bonds in his life. Zoe irritated him quite often, but when he was with her, he could just be himself.

“Okay, it’s time to go” Levi said finally. His eyes looked more tired than usual.

“Wait, just one more thing. Is everything okay?” Hanji asked, looking at Ackerman with concern. “You seem drawn in thought lately”.

Levi raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what his friend was talking about.

“What do you mean? I'm worried about work, that's all”.

“Are you sure? You would tell me if something was wrong?”.

“You? Never” Levi smiled, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

The friends settled the bill and left the pub, followed by the gaze of the tall waiter. They walked in silence to the intersection where their paths diverged.

“So, tomorrow's a big day? Better get some sleep, Ackerman” Hanji winked at him.

“You too, Zoe. You know that bartender has a crush on you?” Levi asked, shifting from foot to foot. He was tired, but he couldn't help himself. Especially when he saw his friend's face blush.

“Yea, I know. I’m still waiting til he’ll finally ask for my phone number. Well, the world belongs to the brave ones!”

Hanji hugged Levi briefly, despite his loud objections. Then she walked away.

When Levi got home, he took the shower first. Of course, he also had checked all the rooms, looking for an unexpected guest. Fortunately, his house turned out to be completely empty.

Ackerman watered a few more flowers, which should only be given water in the evening, and then he went straight to bed.

Falling asleep wasn't easy. Recently, it was more difficult than usual.

The same thing was happening again.

The walls seemed to tighten around him. Was this some early case of claustrophobia? Levi closed his eyes, trying to get the strange feeling out of his head.

He had no idea how long he was just laying there, lost in the dark thoughts. He just couldn’t fall asleep.

Sleep didn’t come until the early morning. Just before dozing off, when he was on the very edge of his consciousness, it occurred to him what might be the cause of his state.

After waking up, the thought faded away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Levi**

_…Levi rolled over and opened his eyes. He didn’t know what woke him up. It took him a while to realize it must have been the smell of a bacon, coming from the kitchen. Levi got up on his elbows and rested comfortably against the pillow just as Erwin entered the bedroom. The man was wearing only an unbuttoned white shirt and black underwear._

_Levi couldn’t decide what was more interesting. The sight of Smith in such skimpy clothing or the breakfast tray the man was carrying._

_"Good morning" Erwin said, sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing Levi on the lips. Ackerman couldn't help but smiled slightly. He inhaled the scent of scrambled eggs and fresh bread. Erwin placed the tray in front of Levi. “You finally awake. Enjoy your meal”._

_“You want me to eat all of this?”. Levi looked at the breakfast prepared by Erwin. He saw a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon, sprinkled with cut chives, a bowl of chopped tomatoes, and a mug of tea. A mug he haven’t seen before. He raised his eyebrows._

_There was a printing on the mug, saying “Blow me. I’m hot”._

_“Erwin… What the hell is this?”._

_"I came across this mug in the store yesterday and I thought of you" Smith replied with a smirk. “You don't like it?”._

_"You know that I hate such sentimental gifts" Levi announced, then reached for the tray and put it on the night table. Erwin looked at him with surprise._

_“You're not eating? It will cool down and I have to go soon…”_

_Levi didn’t let him finish. He closed Erwin’s mouth with a kiss. Then he put his arms around Erwin's neck and pulled himself up to straddle the man. He didn't have to wait, he immediately felt strong arms encircling him._

_"I want to hear it from you” Levi muttered into his lover's mouth, continuing the kiss. Erwin just sighed in response. He slowly ran his hands over Levi's body, who groaned softly as he felt them stopping at his ass cheeks._

_Ackerman completely forgot about the breakfast, when he felt the man’s fingers slipping inside of him…_

Levi was standing in the kitchen, staring at the mug with a nostalgia written on his face.

How could he forget about this mug?

Ackerman was just making himself his morning tea when he spotted it, standing between other cups.

 _“It was so long ago_ ” Levi thought as he waited for the water to boil. It felt as if ages had passed since that memory.

He and Erwin met in high school. They didn't get along well at the very beginning, but eventually became friends. They came from two different worlds. Erwin grew up in a decent, respected family, while Levi was raised by a man who was not suitable for the role of a parent. Ackerman’s mother died early and he never met his father. But for Erwin it didn’t matter at all. It was him who encouraged Levi to join the police school, and then to participate in prep courses for the drug enforcement unit.

Levi looked back at the mug.

_“Blow me. I’m hot”._

“Fortunately, I didn’t pull it out of the cupboard last time, in front of the guests” Ackerman thought to himself. An amused smirk twitched his lips. He wondered if Erwin remembered about this mug.

A moment later Levi headed towards the terrace exit, while holding a cup of his favorite tea. Of course, he deactivated the alarm first. He stood with his bare feet on the cold stones and looked up at the sky. Heavy dark clouds hung over Trost. Levi looked there and his thoughts returned to the memory that was occupying his mind a moment ago. He wasn't someone who dwells into the past. He preferred to focus on the present. It was too burdensome and sometimes even too dangerous to reflect on what had passed. He didn’t like looking back, especially in that part of his past, which included him and Erwin. Together.

The reason was simple. He didn't want to admit it even to himself, but those were his happiest memories.

They were together for about two years before things started get complicated. Levi didn't exactly know what was the main cause of their break up. It was probably because they get along better as friends. Besides, they were both very young then, inexperienced in serious relationships.

Ackerman wasn’t easy to deal with. There were times when you would get burned if you didn't keep your distance from him. He just needed some space. Erwin could never accept that. Smith always tried to infect Levi with his positive energy. They were just too different. One day they agreed that it would be better for them to be just friends.

When they started working in the police force and were assigned as partners, they agreed that it was a good idea.

Levi was surprised at how well they got along over the years. He knew that he would behave professionally himself. However, he did not expected Erwin could handle it so well.

Being with Erwin made Levi realize one more thing about himself. He just wasn't fit for serious relationships.

Ackerman sipped his tea slowly. He suddenly decided to push these strange thoughts away from him. He didn't need sentiments, not today.

This was the day they expected a breakthrough for their investigation.

*

The day at work had passed quickly, which wasn’t a surprise. He and Erwin interrogated a recently detained drug dealer who did not give them any new information. Still, they had to try to get anything out of him. They preferred to look desperate after all. If they would spent only a half an hour with him, it would be too suspicious. Only them and their superiors knew about Eren. Levi had no idea if there were any Grisha’s spies among the police officers, but he didn't want to take any chances.

In the afternoon he and Smith drove to the gas station to refuel and wash the car. They also stopped at a roadside bar for a quick dinner. Levi ate in silence, while Erwin looked more and more excited.

“Do you think anything will come out of this?” Smith wanted to know, looking at Levi from under his bushy eyebrows. He pecked his food with a fork, apparently even too excited to eat.

Levi rolled his eyes. In situations like this, Erwin acted like a child.

“I have no idea. It may be as you say or it may as well be just a ruse”.

“I hope it will be a breakthrough”. Erwin's blue eyes flashed.

Levi hadn't experienced this sight for a long time. Recently, he had the impression that with every day Erwin doubted more and more in their investigation. He had to admit that seeing Erwin that much excited was pleasing to the eye.

Levi mentally agreed with Smith, but said nothing.

An hour later they pulled into a small parking lot belonging to a gray roadside motel. Places like this wasn’t visited by decent travelers or those who checked in with an ID. It was a perfect spot for them. Nobody asked any questions. Everyone here was anonymous. If you had enough cash, you could even ask the receptionist to forget about you.

Erwin handed money to a middle-aged woman standing behind an old counter. She was chewing gum noisily.

"One room, for one night. You can keep the rest, just don’t let anyone disturb us”.

The woman looked at the cash, then glanced back at Erwin. She blew a pink balloon that popped with a snap. Then she held out the key with the room number engraved on it. Erwin took the item and he and Levi went back outside.

"I didn't know this place was that hideous" Levi stared at the building in disgust. He followed Erwin. They used the stairs to go to the second floor that led to the rooms.

"I feel for you" Erwin said, turning to his friend and lifting the corner of his mouth. “I know you are not happy with this, but it’s a perfect spot. Have you seen? They don't even have any cameras here”.

The men found the right room and went inside. It was no different here, the place did not encourage people to stay in the motel for more than a few seconds. Still, the detectives had a job to do.

Erwin tucked a folded sheet of paper into the gap between the door and the wall so that it protruded from the other side. This was how they wanted to show Eren in which room they were waiting for him. They had to limit phone contact to a minimum.

Levi started looking for the least hideous part of the room. He had to sit down somewhere to take notes. He finally took a seat on an uncomfortable wooden chair. Ackerman pulled out a notebook and a pen. While waiting for the young Yaeger, he stared at the peeling off yellowed wallpaper, at the old curtains hanging from the windows and the bed covered with an old blanket.

"At least we don't have to worry about any eavesdropping" Erwin said, skillfully reading his partner's thoughts. Levi sighed, turning the pen in his hands.

“Let's just get it over with”.

They heard knocking on the room. Levi and Erwin exchanged the nervous looks. They both were prepared for a possible attack. After all, it could be that Eren lured them into a trap to impress Grisha.

The door swung open and the men saw a tall, slim figure. Eren wore a leather jacket with an attached hood, a t-shirt and also a dark jeans with holes on the knees.

Levi clenched his lips in disapproval once again that evening. Today's youth and their sense of fashion…

The boy stepped inside, looking around.

“No one have seen you?” Erwin asked, standing next to Eren and closing the door. Although the boy was quite tall, he still lacked a lot for Erwin's height.

Yaeger pulled the hood off, pushed his long hair from his face, and shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Nice to see you guys”.

“You too”. Erwin smiled and gestured Eren to one of the chairs at the table. “Unless you prefer to sit somewhere else”.

Eren smiled back at Smith, then started walking toward the table. Then he smiled at Ackerman, but the man's face still held the same annoyed grimace.

"We'd better get straight to the point" Levi muttered, clicking on the pen trigger. “We have a lot of questions for you”.

Eren glanced briefly at the bed. He winced slightly and apparently gave up on sitting on it. He reached for one of the pillows, put it on the rug and sat there, crossing his legs and resting his back against the bed.

"I'm ready" the boy said with his eyes fixed on Levi. Ackerman nodded.

“Grisha. He is the brains of the whole operation, about whom we know almost nothing. Tell us everything. How many people he has, what are his plans, how much he knows about us”.

“Of course. Maybe I'll start from the very beginning?” Eren lifted the corner of his mouth. “When I was born, almost eighteen years ago…”

No muscle in Ackerman's face twitched, so Eren quickly gave up on trying to loosing up. He sighed and looked up.

“My father always craved for power. Initially, his small company, which employed a dozen or so people, was enough for him. And he was also drilling us, me and Zeke. He wanted us to grow strong and always be able to take care of ourselves. When things started to go bad in the country, everyone went bankrupt, he didn't avoid it either. You can guess that it was back then when he started his other, less legal business. On the one hand, it makes sense, he had to do something to provide for his family. But on the other hand…”

Eren continued, trying not to skip any detail about his father's past. Levi didn't interrupt him, only Erwin asked a question sometimes.

"His hotels, where your mother works... Does your father visits them often?"

“No, since you started treading on his heels. It was his idea for laundering the money, and Carla agreed to help him. Officially, he is now on sick leave, because he will not tell his employees that the police are looking for a hook on him”.

"Okay" Levi said finally, putting his notebook aside and rubbing his wrist. It felt a bit like he was sitting in a lecture at the police school again. “I bet you know, kid, that we need something specific for your old man. Some proof that he is in charge of it all. Without it, we can’t even get a court order to search his house. By the way, we don't even know where this house is”.

Eren leaned back against the bed and fixed Levi with an unmoving gaze.

“You have to know that it won’t be easy finding something on Grisha. Before he started his own organization, he watched all those who had fallen because of a weak spot”. The boy's green eyes showed a kind of resignation. “He always talked about it to me and Zeke over and over. For example... The bosses didn't do enough to protect their business. They trusted everyone instead of confining themselves to only few. They murdered people in broad daylight, they were just too obvious with their actions. Grisha saw it with his own eyes and he drew some conclusions. Only a few people from within the organization know such details as the boss's exact identity, his family members, where he lives or his hideout. Others know only what they are supposed to know. Grisha has formed a perfect network of contacts. The minor dealers work for the larger ones, and they work for the dealers-managers who own the specific area”.

"Shit…" Erwin blurted out. The man was so excited that he could not sit, so throughout Eren's monologue he stood in the place between the bed and the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly something occurred to him. “Okay, but what about all the dirty work? All these murders, attacks... When have the dealers even time for this? And who is training them?”.

Eren chuckled softly.

“Erwin, we live in the twenty-first century. Have you heard about the outsourcing? To have clean hands, Grisha hired one special group of people. They are well trained professionals, they even have a name. They call themselves the Titans. I have to admit that they get along very well. They even made Grisha their only client. Grisha pays them a lot”.

“What about your brother?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's not a gang member, but if our information is correct, he has committed several murders".

“Several?” Eren chuckled again. “Okay, let's stick to a several. Well, Zeke is very fascinated by his new acquaintances and he aspires to be one of them. Not that Grisha supports his actions, but… My brother is very hot-tempered. This, however, also has its advantages, this man will do whatever Grisha asks him to do”.

Erwin and Levi exchanged glances. Ackerman reached back for his notebook and wrote something.

"Okay... We'll be finishing for today" Levi confessed. His face strangely softened. He met Eren's eyes. “You're doing really well. But we also have to ask about Grisha’s exact location. Where we can find him?”.

Eren blinked, then his eyes went to Erwin. He must have noticed something on Smith’s face as he inhaled loudly and then laughed.

“Guys, are you serious?” The boy patted his knee. "Okay, I guess your superiors want Grisha arrested as soon as possible, but I thought we had an agreement. I won’t give out you his location, because tomorrow you can do whatever you want with this information. And our arrangements won’t mean anything”.

"It's not like that…" Erwin said quickly, but Levi raised his hand.

“You're right, we tried to trick you”. Ackerman shrugged as if not surprised at all. "And yes, our commander wants to capture Grisha as soon as possible. He doesn't care about your friends, he wants inidiate results. You didn't think it would be different, did you?”.

Eren shook his head.

“No, of course not. I understand that. But you also have to understand that I can’t agree to that, not right now. Not until Armin and Mikasa will be safe. And if we want this to happen, more time has to pass, you have to launch some resources… Grisha has to go down. So don’t be mad, detectives, but I will be helping you gradually. My father can’t find out that I'm conspiring against him. Even if he get arrested now, so what? You have no proof to put him to jail, he is still too powerful. If he somehow ends up behind bars, he still can give the order to kill my friends from there. He has so much money that he can easily find them, even if they leave the country”.

“We understand. We had to ask, sorry” Erwin replied. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Eren's shoulder. “We really want to help your friends, believe us”.

The three men started preparing to go. The detectives told Eren to leave first. As the boy buttoned his jacket, Erwin pushed the curtain aside to peer out.

“Did you come by bus?”.

"No… I got here by car. Can you see that old jeep?" Yaeger replied, standing next to Erwin and pointing to the car parked outside the motel.

Erwin and Levi widened their eyes.

“You drove here by a car?” Ackerman looked at Eren indignantly. “But you don't have a driver's license yet!”.

“So what? I had to get here somehow!” Eren didn't seem concerned at all. Quite the contrary, he suddenly smiled with amusement. “What are you gonna do? Arrest me?”.

Levi stared at the boy for a moment longer, then relaxed his shoulders. Well, he couldn't argue with that.

He and Erwin hardly spoke to each other as they was driving back to the city. Ackerman listened to the radio and almost fell asleep when suddenly his partner's voice woke him up:

“The boy did a good job. We can do it, Levi.”

Erwin said nothing more. Levi closed his eyes. He did not share his friend's enthusiasm. For some reason, however, he felt a strange relief. Listening to Eren's story today and looking at the young man's face, at the emotions hidden behind his green eyes, Levi was almost sure the boy was on their side.

Well, maybe that was an exaggeration.

It wasn't that Eren _wanted_ to be on _their side._

Eren certainly still didn't trust them completely. After all, he didn't reveal Grisha's location to them.

However, he _didn’t want_ to be on _Grisha's side_ , and only because of that he was ready to join forces with them.

It had to be enough for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Levi**

Silence seemed to fill every detail of the world around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, savoring the ubiquitous chill that penetrated his body deeply. He felt as if he was floating in the void. As if he was independent of anything and no one. Nothing mattered, nothing was important. There was only him and the silent darkness.

When Levi finally felt breathless, he surfaced and tossed his hair back. He glanced at the electronic clock on the wall and decided it was enough for today.

Ackerman swam to the railing and left the pool, draping a dry towel over his shoulders. He came here at least once a week to reset his mind. Swimming had a salutary effect not only on his body but also on his spirit. He loved the silence here, that’s why he always came to the pool at the end of the day. He wanted to avoid crowds and noisy children. There were only a few people at the pool that evening that he didn't pay any attention to.

He took the shower first and then, tied with a towel, he returned to the changing room. He passed a tall, well-built blond man, slightly irritated that he wasn’t alone. Levi was surprised when he heard behind him:

“Quite impressive, Ackerman. Are you training for the Olympics?”.

Levi frowned and looked behind. The fair-haired man, dressed only in dark pants, was staring at him. There was a slight smirk on his face. The square jaw, narrow eyes, strong shoulders were too distinctive for Levi not to immediately recognize who he was dealing with.

He suppressed a low growl with all his strength.

“Braun. How did you get here?”.

The man laughed softly, then sat on the bench to put on his socks.

“It's a public space, isn't it? I have the same right to be here as you. Well, pleasant as always”.

"I haven't seen you here before" Levi muttered, then opened the locker and took out his clothes. Reiner Braun, one of the detectives Levi disliked the most. Ackerman was irritated by his jokes, approach he took in his work and duties… In fact, the man irritated him entirely.

"I usually come a little earlier" Reiner replied.

Ackerman made no reply. He turned away from his work acquaintance and began dressing as if nothing had happened. Unfortunately, his good mood passed already.

“How's your investigation going?” Reiner asked suddenly, just after he had put his white shirt on. “Any new leads?”.

Levi gave him a grudging look.

“No”.

The man laughed softly again. He started buttoning.

“So much for the conversation... Well, I’m not surprised at all. Such things can go on for years”. Reiner suddenly sighed. “Im in the counter-smugling department lately. Boring shit and lots of paper work”.

Levi didn't answer. He wanted this conversation to be over. To his relief, Reiner threw his sports bag over his shoulder and nodded at him.

“See you around, Ackerman”.

After a moment Levi heard the door closed. He took a deep breath, immediately appreciating the silence and emptiness. Although he knew that all that void will be difficult to bear back at home.

**Reiner**

Braun stepped outside the building and looked up at the dark sky. There were no stars to be seen. The rainy aura had been lingering over the city for some time and it wouldn't go away.

Reiner took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He put one of them in his mouth and set it on fire. The thoughtful expression appeared on his face. After a while he started walking toward the parking lot, but before he could get there, a black car blocked his way.

"Get in" he heard a strict, familiar voice.

The man sighed, then reached for the car handle.

“Really? Throw it out first”.

Reiner raised an eyebrow. However, he was not in a position to object. He dropped the cigarette on the pavement and after that he got into the car.

His ride left immediately. Braun glanced at the driver. It was a young, slender woman with blonde bangs covering one side of her face. She had bored, blue eyes a large, prominent nose. She was wearing a dark trousers and a denim jacket. She tied her hair in a high ponytail, and her exposed ears were pierced with numerous silver earrings. Annie Leonhardt.

"Good to see you, gorgeous" Reiner greeted, leaning his elbow against the open window. He could feel the wind in his hair. The man tried to enjoy the fast ride, not allowing himself to be worried. “Where are you taking me today?”.

“Grisha wants to see you”.

“I figured it out. Well, it's about time, it's been a while since we've seen each other. How are you?”.

Reiner felt a sudden thrust forward, as Annie hit the breaks at a red light. Fortunately, he had his safety belt on, otherwise his nose would sure become a bloody pulp.

"Great as always" the girl said, still not looking at Reiner. “Cut the crap”.

"Geez... Nobody wants to talk to me today" Reiner confessed, sighing heavily.

“Maybe nobody likes you?”.

The light turned green. The car started moving and soon picked up the speed it had, just before it stopped.

"I like when a woman is cold as ice” Braun said after a moment. He saw an angry scowl on Annie's face which amused him. “That means she's passionate in bed”.

“When do you make up those text? Before you sleep?” The girl glanced at him menacingly. “I told you to cut the crap. Tell me instead if you did know about Bert”.

Reiner's face tightened slightly, though the man was still trying to smile.

“Are you kidding? If I had known, I would have told you immediately. Or Grisha.”

There was only silence after his words. The car was already passing the suburbs of Trost, and Reiner guessed that they were headed for somewhere outside the city. With each moment he was starting to feel more and more nervous.

“Well, I hope Grisha will believe you” Annie muttered, taking a sudden turn. The car began to roll on the an uneven road. After a while, they stopped in front of some abandoned factory.

The girl looked at the passenger. Reiner unfastened his seat belt and got out of the car, leaving his bag inside.

He noticed a couple of other cars and a few men, guarding them. They all were wearing dark clothes and black glasses. They nodded at Braun, pointing to the path that led behind the building. Reiner walked in that direction and soon saw the people he was supposed to meet.

Grisha was standing there, on the path of green grass. The white golf balls were laying in front of him. The lamps placed at the top of the building casted a pale light on this whole unusual scenery.

Yaeger held a golf club in his hand and was in the position to make a shot. Reiner figured that Grisha was training his swings. Braun started to approach him, but first he was searched by one of Yaeger’s man. Reiner had to admit that Grisha had a better security than Eldia's president himself. And most likely better paid.

Money could do anything in this country.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall figure leaning against a tree. He nodded to Zeke, who replied with the same gesture.

“How is it going?” Reiner asked as he stopped in front of Grisha. The man swung and hit the ball with the club. It went high and disappeared into the treetops. Braun noticed that the stars stretched across the sky, view he could only see so far away from the city.

Yaeger turned to look at the newcomer. Today he was wearing a gray suit with dark stripes and a white shirt beneath it. The buttons of the shirt was half open, revealing dark hair on a thin chest.

“They're falling too quickly. I need to hit a little harder”.

“May I?”.

Grisha handed him the stick. Reiner reached out for another ball. He focused, then took a strong swing. The ball raced towards the trees with great speed. Braun shrugged, then handed the golf club back to the man.

“Well, I don’t have the skills”.

"A bit of practice and you could master it" Grisha said, then placed another ball. “Do you have any news for me?”.

Reiner shook his head, staring at the white ball.

“Not yet. I ran into one of the detectives a moment ago. He's not a very talkative type, so I didn't get anything out of him. I have no access to their files, which makes it difficult for me to gain any new information”.

“Then we need to get you the access”. Grisha's long face showed serious focus. “I know the right man for the job”.

He took a swing and hit the ball again. Reiner couldn't help but close his eyes for a second, right at the moment of the impact. He associated this sound with something unpleasant. Or was it the aura of anxiety that emanated from Grisha, even when he was smiling?

“Fine. I’m waiting for orders” Reiner replied, hoping the conversation to end soon.

“Did you know about Hoover?”.

Braun gasped as he saw large green eyes fixed on him. Grisha's gaze was quiescent and deadly serious. It felt as if it wanted to x-ray him, scan him, go through all his thoughts and memories.

"I had no idea what he was planning to do" Reined confessed, looking Grisha in the eyes. He knew he absolutely can’t look aside.

“You too were close”.

“We knew each other since we were children, that's all. I didn't know he had contacted the police. I have no idea with which detective he was talking to”.

"He is called Zacharius" Grisha confessed, still staring at him. "Find out what exactly Hoover told him. And if necessary, get rid of it". 

"Get rid of it? And how am I supposed to do that? I doubt that I will have the opportunity. I don't want to look suspicious..."

"I'm sure you come up with something". 

Reiner wanted to say more, but bit his tongue. He nodded quickly. Suddenly he wanted to get away from here as far as possible.

But he knew he couldn't do it.

Grisha looked at the ball. He swung and hit it with all his might. The ball raced off into space with a loud swish. Reiner was wondering when he may leave this place.

"So, do you feel sorry for Hoover?" The man suddenly asked. "Are you angry with me for what I did to him?". 

Reiner widened his eyes. He really didn't want to continue this conversation, he was afraid that his answer might disappoint his boss.

"Absolutely not! He deserved it, he shouldn't be messing around behind your back. He knew what he was putting himself into and what will be the consequences”.

Grisha lifted the corner of his mouth. Was that what he wanted to hear?

"You had no choice" Reiner continued. "There was no other option. Everyone should remember about this...". 

Reiner gasped suddenly. He widened his eyes, feeling the pain piercing him. He just realized that Grisha had leapt towards him and hit him with all his strength with the golf club he was holding.

Braun doubled over with a gruff groan. He hadn't had time to prepare when another blow came, this time to the back. The pain was excruciating, it paralyzed his entire body.

_Is that what the end looks like?_

Reiner fell hard on the grass, this time unable to contain the painful scream that escaped his lips. He cringed, expecting another blow, but it never came. Instead, he felt a strong hand grabbing his hair lightly and lifting his face up.

"You're right, Braun, there was no other option. Don't forget about this if some day in your head will born some stupid idea". 

Grisha's voice was like a hiss, low, mean, overflowing with the venom. So different from his tone at the very beginning of their meeting. Reiner managed to lift his eyelids, only to saw the man's face contorted in anger. It wasn't all, he was also smiling slightly.

"The motherfucker thought he could trick me... ME! Can you believe it?" Grisha laughed ominously, and Reiner felt a shiver run through his body. "That jerk's screams, just before I fucked him up were just beautiful. I can hear them until now. Well, Braun, keep doing your job and you'll be fine. You'll get your share next week". 

Grisha patted Reiner's cheek, then pulled away.

"Hang in there, kid. See you soon". 

The man walked away, and his men followed. They also took golf club and the rest of the balls. Reiner rose on his elbows and tried to calm his breathing. It had been a long time since he felt so terrified.

He knew it was pure primal panic, but he couldn't help it. For a split second, he really thought Grisha was going to kill him.

"Get yourself together" he heard above himself.

He managed to sit down and look up. Zeke stood with his hands in his pockets and stared at him blankly. Reiner grunted softly and managed to stand on his own. He had trouble with the breathing, and felt excruciating pain in his chest. Certainly at least some of his ribs were broken.

"Why…?" Reiner asked in a weak, husky voice. He gritted his teeth in pain.

"What are you talking about?" Zeke raised an eyebrow. "This? Don't make me laugh, it was nothing. He was in a good mood today. He hit me harder when I tied the laces crookedly" .

Zeke patted Reiner on the shoulder and followed his father.

Braun looked briefly after the man, then slowly limped back toward the car he had driven in here. Annie was waiting for him, talking to someone on the phone. As Reiner got into the car, she ended the conversation and started the engine. She gave the man a brief look. He tried his best to look cool, but she had to see the pain on his face.

As they drove back to Trost, she did not move towards his apartment, but in the other direction. Reiner sighed.

"You do not have to do that. I can handle it". 

"Shut your mouth" she growled, not looking at the passenger. After a while, she added in a slightly softer tone. "Let him look at you at least". 

Braun looked at his reflection in the window and said nothing more. He did not know why, he was struck by the memory of one conversation. His last conversation with Bertold.

*

_It was about a month ago._

_He grabbed Bertold by the collar and pressed him against the wall._

_"Are you fucking crazy? You know what will happen when Grisha will find out about this?!"_

_Hoover grabbed Reiner by the wrist and frowned._

_"This man is a madman!" The taller guy called. "I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of him! Do you want to work for him all your life? How long do you think it will last?"._

_"I don't know, but definitely longer than yours!"._

_"Well, you can be surprised! At least I will know that I have tried"._

_Reiner shook his head. He let go of his friend and took a few steps back._

_"You're the one who went crazy, Bert... Fuck, are you really going to do that?"_

_Bertolt walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Reiner wanted to break free, but the man held him tight._

_"Let me try. If they will get him, we'd be free eventually, both of us. Not only us, Annie too..."_

_"I can't take that risk. Sorry"._

_"I understand. Leave it to me"._

_Reiner looked into the face of his friend, who was actually more like a brother to him. He wanted to believe him. He wanted to hope. But he couldn't help feeling that everything was going to start falling apart from now on._


	7. Chapter 7

**Eren**

Eren was sitting at the passenger seat at Zeke's red cadillac. The boy was waiting for his brother. Zeke was currently talking with two men in the dark alley, just in front of the car. Only the headlights of the vehicles was litting up the gloom. Just looking at the faces of two men, he could tell that something was not right. If he had to bet on something, he would say that there was some problem with the cash.

The boy sighed, then looked up to peer into the rearview mirror. He saw a black car parked a bit further. Galliards brothers, Marcel and Porco, was watching over them today, and probably Pieck, who had been accompanied them lately. The members of the "Titans" group were the most effective protection Grisha could ever wish for. They didn't ask too many questions, each of them was properly trained, and the money took care of any problem.

Eren also saw the reflection of his face in the rearview mirror, which made reality hit him with the force of a tsunami. He couldn't believe he was here with Zeke, supporting the family business. Not that long time ago he was sure that he would never get involved in this mess and he would escape to another country, leaving the dramas of the Yaeger family far behind himself...

But then everything changed. After Mikasa and Armin became Grisha's pawns, he had to make many difficult decisions.

And nothing would ever be the same as before.

Eren heard a noise in front of him. When he looked there, he saw Zeke kicking one of the dealers who was suddenly lying on the ground. The other man was looking at it in horror, waving his arms and shouting something. Eren hesitated for a moment, but finally opened the door and looked outside.

“…this is the last-fucking-time you are late with payment…Got it, bitch?!” Zeke growled, then stopped with the kicking and looked at the scared guy, who was standing motionless. The latter nodded quickly, obviously afraid that he would get hurt too. He groaned in fear when Zeke reached out and… patted his cheek. The man's fear made the elder Yaeger laugh.

Before he left, Zeke reached for the duffle bag full of money and gave one last kick to the dealer lying on the sidewalk. The man let out a painful cry.

Then Yaeger spun on his heel and stalked towards the car, whistling softly. When he saw Eren standing by, he lifted the corner of his mouth.

Zeke was wearing dark pants with a gold belt and a red long-sleeved shirt with a black vest. He adorned his exposed neck with several gold chains that completed his menacing, yet tasteful image. Zeke liked to look good and that was what he and Grisha had in common. Eren, on the other hand, was wearing a brown jacket over a plain gray t-shirt today, and blue jeans with holes at the knees. For him, appearance wasn’t that much important.

Well, the hair was an exception.

“What’s up? Did you want to join me?” Zeke asked, throwing the bag to him. Eren deftly grasped it, feeling its weight. He had no idea how much cash was inside… He could only guess that is was a lot. Zeke looked back just in time to see one of the guy was helping the other, the beaten one, to get up. "You know, Eren, if you want to, we can have some more fun. If this cunt can stand up, I must have spared him a bit…”

"We should go" the younger man muttered, packing the bag inside the car and then looking at his older brother. “Zeke, we've got a few more places to visit, and it's getting late”.

Zeke sighed. He spun on his heel and got into the car, closing the door behind him loudly. Eren also sat back and fastened his seatbelt.

“Why do you always have to be so fucking serious?” The older Yaeger asked, starting the car with a screech of tires. He entered the traffic, while ignoring other vehicles. They heard a loud horn, but then Zeke stepped on the gas pedal, leaving the annoyed driver far behind.

“I just want to return home today.”

"I never have any fun with you..." Zeke sighed again. He drove on the left side of the two-lane highway, every now and then overtaking the car that appeared in front of them. “Hope you will finally get up some steam”.

"Take me with you more often, and maybe I will” Eren replied, giving his brother a smile. Zeke must have taken his statement sincerely, because he burst out with loud laugh and reached out to pat Eren on the shoulder.

“If that's what you say, brother, so be it. I'll talk to Grisha. Hope you can show some initiative at last”.

Eren was pondering the right answer, while Zeke added:

“Well, your birthday is coming soon”. Suddenly the man laughed loudly. “Oh shit, I'm sure Grisha will have the best surprise in the world for you! I will never forget my eighteenth birthday. Too bad you were a kid back then. You should have seen it”.

Zeke suddenly turned left. Eren felt a strong tug. Fortunately, he used the seat belts before, which kept him in spot. He saw in the side mirror the black car was still following them.

“You know, kid, if you want to prove yourself, now it's your turn to take over the cash. What do you think?” Zeke glanced at him. Round glasses flashed in the dim light. “Don't be afraid, if something happens, I have your back. And we are not alone”.

The car rolled over the uneven road and finally stopped in front of a forest clearing. They saw a sport car parked there with two people standing by the vehicle.

Eren tried not to show any nervousness. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to his brother's suggestion. If it was up to him, he would never get in this car, he would never accompanied Zeke, and most of all, he would never pushed himself into this sick business. However... He was here for a specific purpose. Zeke was giving him the opportunity he had been waiting for.

He had to take it. Regardless of the consequences.

"I’ll to it” the boy replied, combed his long hair behind his ears.

"Okay. So, you speak, I watch" Zeke added before he turned off the engine.

The brothers got out of the car and walked slowly towards the waiting men. The black SUV stopped a couple of meters away, not to disturb, but to be a warning if any of the dealers went crazy. 

Eren stopped walking and immediately reached his hand for the money. One of the men handed him the bag. The boy went to the hood of the car, threw the bag on it and started counting cash. He could feel Zeke's gaze on him. Eren was sure that Zeke was counting the money with him. Math was never his strong point, but he didn't have to be proficient at math to see that there was not enough cash. The boy swallowed, feeling his pulse speeding up. In what on earth did he get himself into…?

He glanced shortly at his older brother, and as he thought, Zeke looked as he already knew everything. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow expectantly. His expression said, _"What are you waiting for, little brother?"_

Eren frowned, then took a few steps to the closest dealer. The man was shorter than him, although he was definitely much older. He had brown, disheveled hair that haven't seen a barber for a long time. And also the conditioner. The thin, frightened face paled completely as Eren paused in front of the dealer, glaring at him.

“Ten thousand is missing. Can't you count?!” He asked in a gruff tone, trying to look as convincingly as possible. He could still feel Zeke's gaze on his neck.

"We had a little problem... We were sure you know" replied the man Eren stopped in front of. He looked at his friend, who nodded confirmingly.

“Our friend got caught. The police arrested him and took some of the stuff” the other dealer quickly explained, staring at Yaeger brothers. He was scratching his head and neck all the time, nervously. “Your lawyer will take care of him, but the stuff is gone forever”.

Eren looked quickly at his older brother. Zeke just shrugged his shoulders, smiling wider. _"I knew that already, and so what? You have to deal with this on your own”._

The dealer who was standing closer to Eren squeacked softly, as the boy grabbed him by the collar and pressed him hard against the car. The man hit the sheet metal with his back, staring at the taller young man.

"And that is the reason my father has to lose his money?" Eren hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously as he stared darkly at the dealer.

There was a soft whistle behind them.

“Yes! Fucking shit, man, this is it!” Zeke called suddenly. “Here you go, kid. Use this!”

Zeke walked over to his brother and handed him a cool, heavy object.

Eren felt as if time frozed.

He saw a small silver pistol gleaming in the pale light of the parked cars. Zeke was saying something, but Eren couldn't hear him. His ears were full of a loud hum that must have come from the blood in his veins being pumped madly by his galloping heart.

This couldn't be happening…

He moved his gaze from the gun to the face of the man he was still holding by the collar. He noticed that the knuckles of his own hand turned white as he gripped the fabric of man’s shirt with all his strength. The dealer's eyes widened with fear. Apparently, he must have misinterpreted the fear on Eren's face as a sign of danger. In the distance they heard the car’s door slam. The Gaillard brothers probably wanted to see this unusual scene up close.

“No! Please!” The man shouted. The other dealer took a few steps back, unsure what was about to happen.

Eren swallowed and tried to gather his thoughts. After a while, with a trembling hand, he brought the pistol he was holding to the head of the man who, like himself, was trembling with fear.

“P-pay us the rest, and nobody get hurt. Here, right now” Eren muttered softly, well aware of how low and uncertain his voice sounded. The fear in man’s eyes was replaced by surprise and then understanding. Zeke, standing a few steps behind Eren, let out an exasperated groan.

“Huuh? Eren, can you speak louder? I can’t hear anything”. 

The boy didn't answer. After a while he let go of the dealer. The man quickly jumped to his car. Zeke automatically reached for the second pistol he had hidden in his vest. It was not necessary, however. After a while the man emerged from inside the car, crumpled cash in his hands. He was counting the money nervously, his hands were shaking.

After a moment the man looked at his partner. The other dealer reached into his own wallet, though very reluctantly. He took everything he had from it and handed it to the man, then went back to scratching his forearms.

"That's all I have right now. We'll give back the rest next time, I promise” The dealer with tousled hair muttered humbly. He looked at Eren with hope in his eyes and handed him the crumpled money.

Eren nodded. He put the cash in a bag, then handed it to Zeke. Zeke took over the package. He didn't move towards the car, however, but looked at Eren again and narrowed his eyes slightly. _"Do you think it’s enough? I don’t think so, kid"._

The boy bit his lower lip. He really thought it was all over… The weapon felt horribly heavy. He felt as he was only the seconds away from dropping it to the ground. It seemed to weigh a ton.

His gaze wandered to the dealer with tousled hair, still standing close by. The man looked back, apparently also hoping that it was over.

Well, not with Zeke.

Eren swiftly slipped the gun into his jacket pocket, then grabbed the dealer by the arms. Before the man could do anything, Eren pulled him towards the car, smashing his head against the window. A loud clang disturbed the silence, glass spurted in all directions, and several pieces hurt the skin of the boy's hand.

Eren felt no pain. All he felt was the urge to vomit. He had to use all his strength to suppress the urge to throw up. His wide eyes stared at the scene he just initiated. Shattered glass particles, the torso of a motionless man sticking out of the car window… Suddenly he heard something that made him want to cry - it was the soft groan of a man he had hurt.

He was still alive.

Eren stepped back and clenched his fists with all his might. He managed to overcome both the wave of nausea and the tears that were pressing into his eyes. He kept his cool so that he could look at Zeke. There was a faint approval on his brother's face, and even more. Zeke was smiling broadly as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. Then he waved his hand at Eren and headed for the car.

Eren clumsily followed him. He had this strange feeling as if his legs were made of cotton wool. Only after a few steps he remembered how to walk. When he got into the car and closed the door behind him, he immediately reached for the pistol that was in his pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to Zeke.

His brother started the car and shook his head when he saw the gun.

“You can keep it”.

Eren barely suppressed a groan. Zeke's offer was the last thing he had hoped for that night, but he had no choice. This meant his brother was proud of him and even more – he trusted him.

The boy put the gun back in his pocket.

"Well done, kiddo" Zeke muttered, then slapped Eren on the back of his head and laughed out loud. “I can bet this cunt pissed himself”.

They stopped by the black SUV. Two men in black leather jackets were leaning against the hood of the vehicle. One was blond, the other was redhead. The window in the back seat was open and the head of a pretty woman with long black hair was sticking out of it.

“Eren, good job!” said Porco, the blond man sitting on the left. “We are impressed with your commitment”.

"Zeke, I have a feeling that the student will soon surpass his master" said Porco's older brother, Marcel. He had a slightly upturned nose and was well built. In one hand he held a submachine gun that rested in his lap.

"I hope so" Zeke replied, grinning at Eren. Then he looked at the woman who had been silent so far. “Hi there, Pieck. What are you doing tonight?”.

"Certainly nothing with you" the girl muttered sleepily and raised the corner of her mouth. “If I were you, I'd give up. You're not my type”.

Zeke sighed.

“Ice cold as always... Well, see you at home. Of course, only if you can catch up with us".

“Is that a challenge?” Porco asked, jumping off the mask. Pieck stuck her tongue out at Zeke, then slid the window down.

Zeke laughed and hit the gas pedal as he started forward.

"Two more spots and we're going to have a drink, what do you say, brother?"

Elder Yaeger turned on the radio, still laughing. Eren nodded, forcing a slight smile. He looked out the window at the world, which moved fast before his eyes as the car accelerated. He felt his hands still tremble slightly. He couldn't believe that he had to hurt a stranger with those hands.

What would Mikasa say if she witnessed this scene? Would she change her mind about him? What would Armin do? Would he understand that Eren had no choice, or would he consider him as crazy as Zeke?

How would Levi, Erwin, Hanji and Mike react? Would they still wanted his help?

Eren clenched his fists tightly, trying to calm his trembling hands. He noticed parts of glass still piercing his skin. He began to slowly pull them out of the wounds that were thankfully not deep.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. He was curious at what point of his life he was now participating… Was he closer to the end of it all, or was it still the beginning of this nightmare?

**Levi**

The bar was crowded and noisy at this late hour. So damn noisy… Levi usually went to places like this surrounded by friends, but this evening all of them, Erwin, Mike and Hanji, were busy. Each of the detectives had their own life, his own friends and family.

Everyone except for him.

Was he already an workaholic if he had no friends outside his workplace?

Even though the bar was noisy, he didn't mind that much that evening. Sometimes he needed to change his empty, silent surroundings to something else.

He drank a few drinks until the people in the pub began to leave. It was a sign for him that he should also go back to his place. He should water a few plants before the midnight, and beside of that, he had to get up to work in the morning.

Before he get up, he met the gaze of a man who was sitting a few chairs away, staring at him. Levi hesitated, not knowing what were the intentions behind that look. After a while he had a hint. The man smiled at him. His smile reminded Ackerman of one smile he knew very well… Or was it his imagination? The man had black hair, combed back, and a rectangular, handsome face.

Levi did not smile back, but nodded almost imperceptibly to at least say hello. He did not expect the man to rise from his seat and then sit next to him.

“You have a nice speed. It's already the fourth?” Asked the stranger, pointing to the glass of scarlet liquid, which Levi held, as always with his fingers from the top. Though Hanji had pointed out to him repeatedly that it was impractical gesture, he couldn't break this habit.

"The fifth" Levi replied, then raised his glass to his lips and took a sip of the drink. The man studied his face, especially looking at his mouth, which was moving while he swallowed.

This made Levi sure what the man's intentions were.

He was okay with it.

Twenty minutes later the handsome man from the bar pushed him onto the wide bed.

Levi did not invite strangers to his house, so he agreed to the man's offer that they would go to his apartment. He had to admit it was a good choice, the place was neat and very tidy. Ackerman would definitely cleaned this flat a way better… But well, that would have to be enough.

Levi took off his pants and underwear, then took care of the buttons on his shirt, glancing at the stranger leaning over him, who was also taking off his clothes. When they were both naked, the man covered him with his body and clung to his mouth passionately.

Levi felt kisses on his lips, neck, torso, he felt passionate bites on his bare shoulders and chest. After a moment, the man turned him to make him lay on his stomach. Levi was just waiting for it. He closed his eyes, feeling cool fingers moisten his entrance with some slippery substance whose effect was obvious. After a moment, strong hands tightened on Levi's shoulders, and a hard, warm penis slid between his buttocks, filling him entirely. He groaned loudly, allowing the stranger to dominate. The man was entering him quickly, don't bothering himself with unnecessary tenderness. It suited Levi well. It was only a physical act, pure satisfying of the needs, nothing more.

As always, he couldn't help but imagined that it was Erwin fucking him. Levi closed his eyes just before he came. He shouted one, specific name in his thoughts.

When he got home in the middle of the night, he took a shower, watered the flowers, and then settled down in his own bed. And although he felt tired, his head was heavy with the alcohol he had drunk, and he felt a burning sensation between his legs, which will surely make him unable to walk tomorrow, he knew that he would not fall asleep.

The silence around him seemed to scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Annie**

She knocked on the door of the appartment at the attic, then checked the time. The watch on her wrist showed her that she still had an hour until the next meeting.

After a while the door opened. Annie saw a young blond man with glasses. The boy widened his eyes, apparently surprised to see her. Armin Arlert. She didn't have the opportunity to meet him yet. 

"May I come in? Grisha sent me" the girl muttered, showing Armin the envelope she was holding. "Or do you want me to give you the payment right here?". 

"Sure, sure, come in!" Armin replied quickly, making a way through the door. "Your name is Annie, right?". 

The girl went inside, looking around. The place looked like a typical male apartment, there was a mess everywhere. The dirty clothes, the empty cups, books and documents on the floor… Armin hastily started clearing the table. The girl watched him stealthily.

"So, you do know my name?" She asked, coming over to the boy and crossing her arms over her chest.

Armin looked at her and blushed a little. 

"Yes! I mean… Grisha must have mentioned you once... It is quite possible, that he..." 

"Come on, I know what you do for a living. What else do you know about me?". 

Annie stepped closer to him. Impressed, the boy leaned on the edge of the table. 

"What do you mean?". 

"You know what I mean... Armin, right? I'm sure he told you to do a little research. You had to collect some information about every one of us, is that right? He wanted to have something on us. Come on, tell me I'm wrong". 

Armin swallowed. He didn't answer, so Annie kept talking. 

"I will ask again, what do you know about me?". 

The boy answered after a while. He removed his glasses from his nose and wiped them off his white shirt. Annie had to admit that he was quite handsome without the glasses… Although he must have been a few years younger than her. 

"You're twenty-four. Your father is a former cop, he was fired for abusing his authority. He started less legal business and owed Grisha a lot of money. Due to the fact that he has health problems, you have offered to help him. It was Bertolt who got you this job. You train a lot, you don't drink alcohol, you hate the smell of cigarettes. You like to drink cocoa in the evening and to read a book”.

Annie nodded slowly. Armin watched her, not knowing what was going to happen next.

“Good job. Grisha must be really satisfied with you. All right, if we're going to be even, tell me about yourself”.

“Whaaat?” Armin widened his eyes.

“Anything you want”. Annie shrugged. “Since you know so much about me, I want to know something about you. All I know is that you and Eren are good friends”.

"Yes" the boy replied, putting the glasses back on his nose. "Well, there's not to say… I know computers, hacking, I know how to find things on the internet. I enjoy spending time with Eren and Mikasa, but we don't have time for that lately. They're both busy, but you already know that. My parents are long gone. I was brought up by my grandfather who died a few years ago. He was a really good man and I miss him. What else… I would like to travel the world if I could. I would love to see some places. I also like pizza. And chocolate”.

Annie laughed softly. Armin was surprised to hear that sound, but he slightly lifted the corner of his mouth.

“You're such a dork… Here” The girl handed him an envelope. Armin picked it up without much interest in its content. “I'm out of here. Take care”.

"You can come more often if you want" she heard his voice. Annie turned only to meet the blue eyes staring at her. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You should hope to never meet me again" she confessed, and left the apartment.

**Levi**

The pace, at which information appeared on their board, was astonishing to Levi. Usually it took them a few weeks to find a new lead, while their meetings with Eren gave them more and more details about his father's organization.

They met with the boy every few days on average, so as not to gain anyone's attention. They communicated by the short messages, which they sent to each other from two cell phones Levi had bought.

Each time the meeting took place in a different motel so that no one would remember them. After an evening like this, he and Erwin were driving back together, analyzing everything they had learned.

As for Eren… The boy was extremely focused and applied himself to every meeting. He was answering all their questions, unless the subject was getting too focused on Grisha's whereabouts. It was the only topic he didn't want to talk about. He explained that it had nothing to do with them, but with their superiors, who could do something reckless. Levi wasn't angry at it, on the contrary: he understood Eren's decision very well and he liked to slowly dig into the subject, though he couldn't wait to finally get to the action.

Levi was irritated by something else. 

For every meeting, Eren started bringing along some snacks, crisps, cookies, muffins… Levi had no idea what that means. Was Eren showing his lack of seriousness in their investigation? At one point, however, Ackerman was surprised to find that it made Eren more cheerful and relaxed during the conversation.

Levi finally realized that Eren's constant meetings with police officers must be stressful. After all, he was still a kid, involved in things he shouldn't have dealt with at that age.

Erwin must have come to the same conclusion, because one day, just before meeting with Eren, he ordered Levi, who happened to be behind the wheel, to stop in front of a roadside pizzeria. Ackerman despised fast food, which made him glanced at his work partner with obvious dislike.

"Come on, Levi! I think Eren will be happy" Smith confessed, as always skilfully reading Levi's thoughts.

Ackerman shrugged and pulled into the parking lot.

Half an hour later they were sitting at the appointed place waiting for the young Yaeger. When he finally showed up and saw the three huge pizza boxes, he widened his eyes with excitement.

"Is that for real? But my birthday is in a few weeks!" He exclaimed with a smile.

“Levi and I agreed that all three of us deserve something from life". Erwin also smiled and handed them a paper plates.

They sat down at a small table that could barely contain the three boxes. They started eating, and even Levi had to admit that the pizza was edible, though only one slice had tempted him. 

"My friend, Armin, loves pizza" Eren suddenly confessed. Both men looked at him.

Levi suddenly felt the unusualness of this situation.

They were really sitting in a crumbling motel, along with their informant, and were eating pizza. Just like that. He would never have imagined that this would be his everyday life.

But he had to admit that he was getting used to the kid. He was starting to trust him. He saw sincere determination in his green eyes, a strong urge to act, and he shared his emotions. He felt that they wanted the same and only by joining forces can they achieve that goal. He was still careful, the thought that at some point Eren might betray them never left him. But watching the boy eating with a delight a parched slice of pineapple pizza, he was almost sure they had a real ally on their side.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the scratches on Eren's hands. He studied them for a moment.

"What happened?" Levi asked finally, pointing to the small wounds. Eren looked at his hands and for some reason blushed slightly.

"This, uhm... I cut myself by an accident, nothing serious" he confessed, then hunched over a little and looked a little sad. Levi felt the boy wasn't telling them the truth and he didn't quite like it. But he guessed it was a shame, not a desire to hide something from detectives. He found it better to change the subject.

"I don't know how anyone can eat pizza with fruits on it" Levi blurted out before he could bite his tongue. Erwin looked at him in surprise, then laughed. In turn, Eren widened his eyes, then smiled charmingly.

"Oh, do you, detective? Are you so disgusted by the combination of pineapple and ham? People eat worse things".

"Like what?" Levi continued, leaning back against the chair and never taking his eyes off Eren. "I can't imagine anything that is more weird than this".

"I don't find it weird". Eren shrugged, his smile became very innocent. "Many other things are weirder. I don't know, like maybe... Talking to flowers?... Ouch!".

Eren rubbed his aching ankle, because Levi kicked him under the table.

"Don't push it, kid".

Erwin laughed again.

"I didn't know which one you like, so I picked three different kinds" said Smith, looking at Eren with a smile. "But you seem to like them all".

"Yes, thanks!" Eren smiled back, then reached for another piece. "I love all food in general. No exceptions".

"Yeah, I can see that" Levi crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "At this age, you still should beware of the baby fat".

Eren chuckled with his mouth full as he looked at Ackerman sitting across from him. He answered after he swallowed.

"Oh, really?" Eren reached for the ketchup sauce that was included in the kit and applied a double layer to the slice of pizza he was eating. "My mom always told me that if I don't eat a lot, I won't be tall".

Levi's eyes widened, then narrowed with rage.

"You little..."

"Little? I wouldn’t say that".

Erwin put a hand on his friend's shoulder and laughed out loud while Eren ate his pizza with a smile.

When everyone was full, they started the talk. Eren gave the detectives a report of his recent escapades with Zeke, during which they were gathering the money. All of that took Eren some time. Besides, the detectives wanted to know more about the drug production itself.

"Grisha has a network of laboratories that are built underground. Completely untraceable from the surface. All employees have been properly trained and are properly paid. They will keep their mouths shut. Of course, Grisha is not stupid enough to control the production himself. He doesn't show up at the laboratories, sometimes he sends Owl or Zeke to oversee the whole process. He also trusts Xavier, who manages everything".

Levi was silently taking notes. Erwin was sitting with his elbows on his knees. Smith was staring at Eren intently.

"Xavier? Is he one of his men?". 

"Oh yes. Tom Xavier is actually responsible for the whole drugs production. He is a chemist. Zeke adores him. As for drugs... You probably know what they produce. It was only marijuana at first, but it was less profitable. Ever since Grisha made new contacts with people overseas, mostly with Marley traders, he switched to amphetamine. It started to bring him the income he had dreamed of from the beginning".

Eren talked about the laboratories for a moment. When Levi asked him if he had ever been there, the boy nodded.

"Two years ago, during the summer holidays, I even worked at the production. I was preparing the packages for transport" the boy confessed as he tucked his long hair back. Erwin and Levi exchanged shocked looks. "Grisha said that if I want to take over the business one day, I need to know how it works from scratch. Kind of like a chef's son, who is doing dishes".

"Shit…" Erwin shook his head. "What was your mother's reaction?".

"Carla?" Eren sighed and smiled. "As for her, then… Too much to say… I think that's material for the next meeting".

"Did it bother her that her son was working by the drugs?" Erwin couldn't accept this.

"Her relationship with my father is very strange..." Eren's eyelids drooped and he was staring down at his shoes. "It's hard to describe".

"I don't understand. Does she somehow participate in all of this? Was she ever in the lab? Or does she only take care of the hotels?" Erwin wanted to know, but suddenly he felt Levi nudging him with his elbow. Ackerman frowned and shook his head slightly. Understanding appeared on Erwin's face. He quickly looked at Eren. "You know what, that's enough for today. We should get going. Do you need a lift?".

"I drove by myself, but thanks".

"Aren’t you afraid that someone will stop you and identify you one day?" Levi asked as they started cleaning off the table.

"My car has good acceleration" Eren replied with a slight smile. "But don't worry, I drive according to the rules. And I look much older than I am. That's very useful sometimes".

"You did well today, Eren" Erwin said, looking at the young Yaeger with appreciation. "You're the best informant we've ever had. Even our supervisor is impressed, although he is still waiting for something more specific".

"Cool. All in due time. I'm curious, did you have a lot of informants so far?".

Erwin and Levi shook their heads.

"Generally speaking yes, but in Grisha's case, almost none. Our friend had someone, but he didn't hear from him for a while now. We don't know anything else".

Eren's eyes widened slightly.

"You probably mean the Colossus".

"What?" Erwin asked, blinking in surprise. "How do you know? Did Grisha found out?".

Eren nodded. His face suddenly looked as if it had aged a few years.

"Yes. He was one of the Titans. I knew him a little, he wasn't that bad. Grisha found out that Bert had betrayed him and... He got rid of the trouble".

"What did he do to him?" Erwin asked, frowning.

Eren was already opening his mouth to reply, but the sight of his tired face was an obvious sign for Levi. He put a hand on Eren's shoulder and announced:

"Enough for today, have I made myself clear? You will tell us at the next meeting".

Eren closed his mouth and nodded. His pale face quickly smoothed out.

Erwin looked at Levi apologetically.

"I'll go first. See you next time" Eren said, then smiled at the detectives. "Thanks for the pizza". 

The boy reached for his jacket.

"Wait" Levi growled, then handed Yaeger one of the boxes into which they had put the rest of the pieces. "Take it with you, eat at home. You will share with this friend who loves pizza so much".

Eren raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue.

"Oh... thanks. Surely it won't be wasted" the boy replied, nodded to the detectives and left the room.

"I'm sorry, Levi" Erwin blurted out, looking immediately at his partner. "I didn't want to put pressure on him, I just really wanted to know what Grisha did to Hoover..."

"I know, but you gotta slow down! Geez" Levi narrowed his eyes. "Remember, he's still a kid. I don't even want to imagine what he must be going through. Have you seen his hands? It can't be anything good. I'm sure it's connected to Zeke. Besides, you can guess what happened to Hoover only by looking at Eren's face. We'll hear the rest next time".

"You're right. I'm glad you're here with me, Levi" Erwin confessed, and lifted the corners of his mouth slightly. "You always know what to do".

Levi looked back at his friend. They were exchanging the glances for a longer moment.

He suddenly remembered his last one-night adventure with a stranger. That time, when he was thinking about Erwin. He should at least feel a twinge of shame... But he felt nothing. He snorted softly, then reached for the room keys.

"Let's get out of here. Another second in this place and I'll go crazy. This room hasn’t seen the cleaning lady in a long time".

**Eren**

He knocked twice and then stepped inside. Armin was sitting in the same spot as usual. The curtains in his bedroom were closed, and he stared at the computer screen, typing furiously. At the sight of his friend, he immediately broke away from the laptop. He watched Eren set a huge pizza box on his desk and then tossed himself onto his bed.

“Busy?” Asked the newcomer, stretching like a cat.

“I'll finish in a minute. Oh my, where did you get the pizza?”.

“I was at the meeting. They brought it, we ate together”.

Arlert turned his chair and fixed Eren with a surprised look.

“They?”.

“Yes!” Eren laughed happily. “It was much nicer to talk having a full belly”.

“Wow. It's so great of them” Armin smiled charmingly and leaned comfortably on the headrest of the chair. “Maybe they are really not that bad as we thought at first. From what you say, I have the impression that they really care about you”.

“I wouldn’t say that!”. Eren threw his head back and laughed out loud. "They want to pull out everything I know out of me. But I must admit that today’s gesture was indeed unexpected. And quite nice. The taller one, Smith, seems really cool. He is really talkative and kind”.

“He must like you”.

"Yes, but…" Eren's eyes narrowed slightly. "Not that I consider him insincere or anything like that, but there are times when I see in his gaze that I'm just a tool. They need me for their goal”. The boy rolled his eyes after a moment. “Okay, maybe I should use other words. I know why I am meeting with them and that they need me. And I also have a purpose in all of this. It's obvious. But to me Erwin seems to be a type who will do anything to achieve what he wants. _Literally_ everything. Today we were talking for really long time. I was with Zeke out of the city almost for all night and I felt really tired. Erwin must notice that I was fed up but he kept pushing me”.

“And what did you do?”.

“Nothing, fortunately we just finally finished the meeting”.

“And that other detective? The harsh one?”

Eren suddenly laughed, which surprised Armin a little.

"Ackerman only pretends to be a cold bastard. He’s like the Erwin’s opposite. I always have the feeling that he'd love to cut me into pieces, whatever I do. He seems to be irritated at all time, even when I'm breathing. But today… It was him who ordered the end of the meeting”. Eren looked as if he remembered something. “In my opinion, he is very sensitive to others. And… Maybe that’s weird but I think he understands me”.

"Sounds really okay" said Armin, and smiled with a relief. “I'm glad you met them”.

“Me too. Okay, finish the job and I'll warm up your food, how about that?”.

“Yes! Reheated pizza, there’s nothing better!” The boy closed his laptop and got up. “Maybe you should ask them to order it for every meeting. And then you can bringing me the rest”.

“I was thinking about pancakes”.

“Or maybe something oriental?”.

They both laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mikasa**

A man in a shiny, gold suit went on the platform and picked up the microphone. He put on his best smile, that was certainly reserved for such events. His even, white teeth gleamed from the distance.

Mikasa had a feeling that she knew this man from somewhere. He had to work on television before, maybe as an actor.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen” the man's loud voice echoed through the speakers. “Eat, drink, have fun, because all of this is for you. I want to thank the sponsors of our event. Mister Robert Wagner, as usual, took care of every detail of the meeting and for that we are really thankful. Trost will always owe you for your latest investments, especially for all your help for the city hospitals. And we cannot forget about mister Grisha Yaeger, who, despite being unwell lately, is here with us today. Thanks to his assistance we could restore the building we are here tonight”.

As applause rang out, Grisha raised his hand and smiled broadly, as he looked around.

Mikasa glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She could tell that he was incredibly happy at that moment. He loved being in the spotlight. He enjoyed the attention, he always had to prove his worth. Even when all of the adoring looks fixed on him were only a pose.

Mikasa realized that the vast majority of people gathered in this room must at least had to assume what Yaeger's main source of income was. The hotel was just a cover. Maybe because of that almost everyone here wanted to be close to him, not to make a new acquaintance, but to get a sponsor, to get Grisha as an investor. To get as much cash as they can.

Grisha's gaze suddenly flashed towards her.

"Smile, for the fucks sake" he said through gritted teeth.

Mikasa quickly lifted the corners of her mouth. How could she forget about it? It was one of the things Grisha had to remind her every day.

_"Remember to smile"._

_"You are much more beautiful when you smile"._

_"Smile. Such a young birdie should smile more often”._

Hearing that words, Mikasa always wanted to grab the item that was closest to her and smash it against the wall with anger.

Though it would probably be better to smash it against Grisha's hideously smiling face.

The day that she hears the word “Birdie” for the last time will be the best day of her life.

This however had to remain in the realm of her dreams for now.

Meanwhile, she had come back to the reality. She was still sitting next to the man she hated with all her heart. And she had to smile, again.

She hoped that this smile was wide enough.

Grisha nodded almost imperceptibly. He seemed pleased. The man was wearing a white suit with a red tie. His brown hair was slicked back. The stubble on his face was neatly shaved. It made the perfect shape, starting under the nose, running down the man's cheeks and ending at his chin.

Even looking like a million dollars, even with an aura of elegance around him, and even while all the other women found him attractive, to her he looked like a monster.

No expensive suit, no gold watch or even the best haircut could ever make her stop seeing this man as a tyrant. In point of fact, she had been incapacitated by him for several months now. She couldn't go anywhere without being escorted by his men. He was in charge of her day, he was the one who was telling her what to wear.

And when to smile.

It all started since the day Eren openly stood up to his father. He didn’t want her and Armin to get involved in Grisha's business. The boy had no idea that his behavior would backfire.

Grisha took her to this thanksgiving banquet. Just before the party, he made her wear a short, white tight-fitting dress. When Mikasa saw the dress, she said she would never wear it. Then happened something she didn’t expect at all. Kruger, one of Grisha's men, entered her bedroom and tried to put the clothes on her with force. He only left the room after she shouted that she would do it herself.

The shoes she was wearing were also an absolute nightmare. The thin heels were more than five centimeters. She suffered with every step, hoping to not lose her balance.

Finally they got up from their seats. The party was starting to hit up. All the guests wanted to taste the delicacies which was set on the tables. The waiters were circling in the crowd, handing out starters and glasses of champagne.

Grisha ordered her to follow him. Mikasa tried not to lose him in the crowd. She frowned as she felt other people's eyes on her. The women were giving her scandalized glances, while the men looked at her with pleasure. Once again, she wanted to grab something and smash it against the wall, just to see all those beautiful, artificial faces stretching in a grimace of shock.

The waiter stopped next to them and offered the starters on the tray. Grisha shook his head. On occasions like this one, the only thing he wouldn't refuse was alcohol. Mikasa, however, reached for a veggie cupcake. As usual, she ate hardly nothing that day and felt that if she didn't replenish the energy, she would pass out soon. The waiter gave her a pleasant smile, then disappeared into the crowd.

Grisha was greeting his friends. He exchanged a few words with couple of people, then kept walking. Mikasa followed him without saying anything, wondering how long this farce would continue.

"Senator Becker, I’m happy to see you here" Grisha greeted another person. It was a short, middle-aged man. He was wearing a black suit, stretched around his large stomach. His thinning hair was slowly turning gray. A crooked grimace, which must have been a smile, formed beneath the lush mustache.

“Grisha, I haven't seen you lately! How are you?”.

"Better now, thank you, senator. I should be back in business soon".

“That's great to hear. And who is your beautiful companion?” The man asked, looking at Mikasa.

“This is Mikasa Yaeger, my protege. And also, my new manager, I hope. Mikasa, this is senator Becker, an old friend of mine”.

The man took her hand and placed a wet kiss on it.

The girl with all her might refrained from tearing her arm away, but she could not contain a shudder of disgust. She smiled at the senator, but the smile did not extend to her eyes.

“Nice to meet you, sweetheart. You know, Grisha is the best mentor you could ever imagine. Learning business from such a man is a great opportunity”.

Mikasa lifted the corners of her mouth and frowned slightly. Grisha looked at hear suddenly. Meeting his gaze got her covered in a cold sweat. The man's eyes were furious, as if he was saying: _"Smile more, otherwise you'll regret it."_

The girl quickly laughed out loud.

“I couldn't agree more, sir! Yes, I am learning a lot. I would like to manage my own business that successfully one day”.

"I think it will be possible since Grisha considered you worthy. Not everyone gets a chance like that”.

Grisha nodded to the waiter who was just passing them. He asked for three glasses of wine. Mikasa opened her mouth to object, but the man was faster. He handed her one of the glasses and looked at his interlocutor.

“Cheers!”. Grisha clinked their glasses. Then he looked at Mikasa.

The girl joined the toast. She tried to look cheerful. Though her cheeks ached, she kept smiling. Mikasa took a couple of sips of champagne, immediately feeling her head spin. She tried to drink slowly, but Grisha started talking to another politician. The story repeated itself, she was introduced to some stranger again, who told her a dirty joke, while embracing her waist. She tightened her hand on the drink, fearing that the glass would break at her touch.

An hour later she got into the car, feeling that everything was spinning. 

Grisha sat down next to her, talking to someone on the phone. As the car started moving, she closed her eyes as she tried to sleep.

_Or, maybe… to disappear?_

They returned to Yaeger's residence well after midnight. She had trouble with walking on her own own, but Grisha did not pay any attention to her. He was talking to his people about something, leaving her a few steps behind him. It suited her, actually. Only Pieck, a young member of the Titan group with a sleepy expression on her face, asked if she needed any help. Mikasa shook her head, but smiled with gratitude. Though Pieck worked for Grisha, she was nice to her.

Once Mikasa was inside, she removed the uncomfortable high heels from her feet and returned to the bedroom on her own. There was no point in waiting for Eren, he accompanied Zeke again that night. Recently, the boy had become more and more involved in Grisha’s business. Mikasa didn’t like that at all. The girl could only guessed what his true purpose was.

She locked the door and then fell onto the bed.

She tried to sleep, but then something happened. Something, she tried to fight with all evening. The tears started to stream down her face.

Mikasa wanted so much to leave this place, to run away, to abandon this life forever. She hated that house, she hated Grisha. When he adopted her many years ago, right after her parents had died tragically, she thought something good awaited her. Well, she wasn’t completely wrong, because she met Eren. The boy was the brightest point of her everyday life now, he and Armin were her whole world.

If she could choose her own path, she would move in with her two friends, without worrying about tomorrow. Nobody would tell her to wear something that makes me uncomfortable. Nobody would force her to meet people she doesn't trust. Nobody would tell her to smile when she doesn't feel like it.

Several hours later, she fell asleep, lulled by tears.

**Levi**

"I don't think he will come" Ackerman said, putting his notebook in the bag and getting up from the table. “It's been half an hour, Erwin. Let's not waste any more time”.

Smith looked out the window. After a moment he looked at Levi and sighed softly.

“You're right. Let's go back”.

They collected their things and left the room. The detectives left the key at the reception. The employee disappeared somewhere, and they didn’t want to wait for him. Besides, judging by the reputation of the place, they probably wouldn't get their money back.

Two men got back in the car. Levi started the engine.

“Do you think something happened to him?” Erwin asked, glancing at his partner as the car started moving. The man's blue eyes were worried.

"We can't rule it out" Levi admitted, staring at the road. His fingers clutched on the steering wheel. “Maybe he's just busy. Or maybe he’s not alone, but with Grisha and Zeke. That would explained why he didn’t contact us. Besides, I advised him to be careful about the phone ant do destroy it if necessary”.

"So, we have to wait..." Erwin sighed again. “I hate waiting”.

“I know. I'll drive you home”.

An hour later, Levi throw himself on the couch in the living room and turned the TV on. He wanted to check the local news, however nothing special happened today in Trost. Ackerman switched to another channel and came across a movie he had watched many times before. He tried to focus on the plot, but his thoughts kept wandering in other direction.

He suddenly looked at the phone, that was laying on the table. He checked the display, but there were still no notifications. Levi stared at the dark screen of the cell phone, plunging into equally dark thoughts.

Could it be that Grisha found out about their collaboration? If so, would he really be able to hurt his own son?

Levi clenched his fists, remembering all the victims of this hopeless case, including children. The ones working for Grisha, the ones he handed the guns. The ones that were orphaned by his intrigues.

And then, there also was Eren. The boy who was in the middle of this whole mess. At this age, he supposed to meet his friends, to play at the parties, to be grounded only for being too late at home. The boy whose mother should hug him when he's sad, and whose father should be teaching him how to fix a car. The boy whose only concern should now be whether he would get into good college or how to find money to take the girl to the movies.

He was practically an adult, but it didn’t matter, because his childhood had ended too soon. Levi knew that feeling too well.

Levi sighed and closed his eyes. The injustice he dealt with every day seemed to overwhelm him more and more. He began to wonder if he had chosen a good profession. Maybe eight years ago he should have refused Erwin's offer and decided to work in a flower shop instead.

He looked at his potted plants. Maybe it wasn’t too late? He almost laughed at his own thoughts.

Knowing that he would not fall asleep anyway, he got up from the couch only to drop to his knees immediately. He began to do push-ups, counting every one of them. When he reached the hundred, he paused for a moment.

As always, physical exertion was the best method for him not to think.

Half an hour later he headed for the kitchen to drink some water. He was breathing quickly, tired of training, but filled with euphoria after exercising. He entered the kitchen, wiped his sweaty forehead with his hand, and...

Just then he heard footsteps in front of him. Someone entered the house through the kitchen door. Levi jumped in place, preparing his body for the attack, but when he saw the familiar, tall figure, he froze motionless.

“Damn it, Eren! I told you not to sneak into my house again!”.

Eren raised his hands in a defensive gesture. He smiled when he saw Levi, but his face was oddly pale. His hair was tied up in a strange, chaotic bun.

"Sorry I didn't show up today. I was with Zeke. Am I bothering you? You look like you ran a marathon. Are you okay?”.

Levi shook his head, not caring about Eren’s comment about his look. He stared at the visitor attentively.

Eren looked like he was having a very hard day. His usually bright and shiny gaze seemed very dim. His green eyes showed real weariness, his lids were heavy and drooping.

But… He was here, safe and sound. It was the most important thing.

Levi felt all the earlier tension drain from his body.

“I’m fine, but how about you?” He asked at last, realizing his voice exudes worry. He couldn’t help it. “Erwin and I thought something was wrong”.

“I’m fine too, thanks. But I have some news. Can I have a glass of water, please?".

Levi nodded and headed for the kitchen counter.

"Sit down" he said, pointing to a chair.

Eren took the seat and after a while Levi placed a glass of water in front of him. The boy drank all of it. 

“Thanks”.

“Now, tell me what's up”.

“Zeke will be in the center of Trost tomorrow. He want to meet with a lawyer who isn’t meeting his promises. It was someone else’s job, but my brother wants to do it by himself. It can get ugly”.

Levi widened his eyes, realizing what that meant.

“You do realize that this is an opportunity for us, right?” Eren asked, with eyes gleaming despite his exhaustion. “If Zeke won’t change his mind, we can arrange something. You'll ran into Zeke, and then I'll be there to help him. The only problem can be your superiors, who will surely want to arrest him right away”.

"Leave that to me" Levi muttered, then reached for the phone. “Erwin? Are you sleeping? I found this DVD that I had lost at the attic. Yes, that one. Do you want to come over and watch it? Take Han and Mike with you”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Floch Forster**

Floch sighed as he heard a knock on the door.

He hated when his rest was disturbed. Forster worked like a mule, and when he finally found a moment to relax, someone always wanted something from him. He probably should reduce the number of his clients. Lately, he was earning enough anyway.

It couldn't be urgent. Just another peddler who wanted to sell him something he didn't need.

The knock repeated, however. Floch closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was lying in a tub filled with hot water, full of bubbles. He hoped the stubborn person would leave him alone and go away. He woudn't abandon this place for anything in the world.

But then something strange happened.

Floch heard a loud noise, which he asocciated with opening the door by force. The next were the steps in the hallway. The man's eyes widened in terror. What's that supposed to mean?

He wanted to get up, but was too afraid to move. It suddenly occurred to him who might have been causing all that fuss, but it was too late. Floch saw the bathroom door swing open, hitting the wall. A tall figure in black glasses appeared in front of him. The man was wearing a shicky black coat with a hood. As he pulled off the hood, Floch saw a slender face with fair, large beard.

"No! Please!" Floch cried, raising his hands above the head. "Zeke, please! I swear I wanted to call you back, I just was really busy lately!". 

The man continued screaming while Zeke dragged him out of the tub by force and then pulled him into the living room. There, he threw him on the carpet and stepped on man's naked chest with his shoe.

"Zeke, please! I had too much work! Every client wanted something from me! You know I would help your boys eventually..."

"Shut up your mouth, you fucking cunt" Zeke growled, then lifted the corner of his mouth. He looked around. "I see you've rented a new apartment? Awesome place! Don't you think, brother?".

Only then Floch noticed that Zeke was not alone. The other man was just as tall, only a little thinner. Floch also stated that he must be a few years younger than Zeke. Was it the younger Yaeger? How was his hame… Eren?

The boy was wearing a brown jacket. He had just taken the hood off his head, exposing his face. Long brown hair fell over his forehead. He pushed them away and, like Zeke, looked around the apartment. He only answered to his brother's question with a quick nod.

"You must have a lot of money, Floch" Zeke muttered, his eyes returning to the naked man who was shaking on the carpet from the cold. "I wonder, thanks to whom you get your pockets so full”. 

"Zeke, please!" Forster raised his voice again. "I'm sorry I didn't call, I just...". 

"Close your fucking mouth!" Zeke took a swing and kicked the man in the stomach. Floch groaned in pain. Eren grimaced and looked in the other way. "Since I'm paying you so much money, you have to answer every phone!". 

"I know! Forgive me, please!" Floch shouted, trying to shield himself from the next blow. Wet, red hair stuck to his forehead.

"I don't need a lawyer who doesn't do his fucking job" Zeke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "For the future, I advise you to be smarter. If not, we'll talk differently".

"That's enough, Zeke" Eren interrupted, taking a step towards his brother. "I think we should go now".

Zeke didn't answer. Instead, he put his foot on the naked, shrunken penis. He trampled it harder, and because of that Floch screamed with agony.

"Aaaagh!" He howled, as the tears rolled from his eyes. "I'll answer every call! Please…".

Eren gritted his teeth, trying not to look at this scene. Apparently it was too much for him. Zeke, however, kept looking in his direction.

"I hope so. Have a nice bath, Floch. Come on, brother".

Zeke went towards the door. Eren quickly followed him, not even glancing at the lawyer who was lying on the carpet, sobbing softly.

**Eren**

They went back to the nice, neat staircase. Two brothers started walking down the corridor. Zeke looked relaxed, he didn't rushed, maybe because he didn't want to look suspicious. But that was impossible, not in his case. Not with black glasses, a hood, and a intimidating figure.

Some of the doors they passed were open. Shocked or terrified faces was peecking out to them. Floch's neighbors must have heard his screams and cries. Some father holding a little girl in his arms glared at them.

"Who the hell are you? Please, go away or I'll call the police!".

 _Yes,_ Eren thought to himself. _That was the plan._

Zeke stopped to look at the stranger.

"You'd better come back inside, sir".

The man frowned slightly, but must have noticed something about Zeke's posture that worried him. He said nothing more and quickly closed the door.

Eren and Zeke started walking down the stairs when they suddenly heard a noise.

"They're on the fifth floor! I think they're hurting someone!" The voice came from the ground floor.

"Thank you, madam. We'll take care of it, please stay here. Louis, this could be some gang, call for reinforcements".

Eren looked at Zeke, his face went pale. His older brother sighed, but didn't seem concerned at all.

"Well, time for plan B".

Zeke grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him towards the emergency stairway that connected one building to the other. They started running down the stairs. Fortunately no one chased them. Once they were on the ground floor, they ran to the covered parking lot. But the exit turned out to be... closed. They saw a police car with a flashing beacon on its roof. Two men were standing next to the vehicle.

Zeke grabbed Eren by the collar and pulled him to the ground. They huddled behind one of the cars and exchanged glances.

"How will we get past them?" Eren asked, his face still was pale. He looked stressed. The boy hoped Zeke couldn't figure out what was the main reason of his state. “Our car is a long way from here… Zeke, if you attack them, more of them will show up here. Can you hear it?".

Police sirens wailed in the distance.

"Eh. See that door over there?"Zeke pointed to the place that apparently led to the trash containers. "We'll run in that direction. Even when they will notice us, we still can make it. Grisha has trained us well. If you get caught, you have to deal on your own. You know what to say. Or rather, what not to say".

"Yes, I know. But I also think we can make it" Eren prepared himself to run.

"Ready?" Zeke grinned suddenly. His teeth was yellow from smoking cigarettes. He looked like he was having a great time. "Show me what you got there. You've never managed to outrun me yet".

They started the race, running side by side. They passed by the parked cars, still having the two policemen behind their back. Hopefully, they looked in the other way.

Zeke was the first to reach the door. He opened it, let Eren in ahead, and jumped over the threshold himself. They walked past garbage cans and continued on running without looking back. Zeke caught up with Eren and went ahead. He ran down the alley between the blocks, dodging between the cars parked there.

Suddenly a silhouette emerged from among the cars. It was a fairly short man, dressed in the anti-drug department uniform. He had a gun in his hand.

"Fuck…" Zeke snapped at the sight of him.

Eren, on the other hand, felt his heart racing.

He looked at Levi for a split second. Though he saw the tension in the man's eyes, something familiar flashed in them as well. Trust? Composure? Eren didn't have time to analyze it. He just felt that whatever happens now, Levi trusts him. It was enough for him to move on to the next step.

"Zeke, get down!" The boy called and pulled his brother to the ground.

**Levi - the day before**

Mike shook his head.

"No, no, no. His head is too big. He looks like Hoover, not Zeke, you know? He had a long face".

He was leaning over Erwin's shoulder, who was in the process of creating a visualization of their operation for tomorrow. Their main goal was to surround Zeke.

Erwin looked at Mike with amusement. Their faces were quite close to each other.

"Sorry, but I've never had the doubtful pleasure of seeing Zeke Yaeger with my own eyes. Besides, it's not an official draft! I just wanted to show the details of the operation. I know I'm not an artist. I wanted to picture it, you don't even have to look at it".

"If this is supposed to help us, it should be at least a little bit realistic..." Mike laughed, seeing Erwin's inconsolable expression. He tapped gently his hand on the man's shoulder. "You are a brilliant strategist, but a hopeless artist, sorry, Erwin".

Levi set the silver tray with cups on the table. Either he was oversensitive, or recently Mike and Erwin were teasing each other more than ever.

Well, not that he cared...

"We've almost got it all, right?" Hanji asked, sitting in front of Erwin. She reached for one of the tea cups, prepared by Levi. "Wow, it smells really good".

Eren, who took a seat next to Hanji, looked at Erwin's drawing. In addition to numerous chaotic notes, there was an illustration of him and Zeke in the center, Levi and Erwin, tasked with stopping them, and Hanji and Mike, waiting on standby a bit further.

"It looks fine to me" Eren said, resting his chin on the hand. "Zeke looks very realistic, I think it's the stubble that makes his face look big. But I would improve a few things. As for me, I should have longer hair. And mister Ackerman looks like he was the same height as miss Zoe...".

Mike looked at Eren in surprise, then tossed his head back and laughed out loud. Levi growled angrily and took the salver away before Eren could reach for his cup.

  
“There’s none for you, brat".

"He fucking showed you!" Mike laughed, putting his hand on Levi's shoulder. "I like you already, kid".

"That kid should pray that tomorrow I won't handcuff him and throw him into jail for twenty-four hours" Levi muttered, sipping his cup of tea and staring hostile at Eren. "I can always withdraw from our arrangements".

"Sorry!" Eren held up his hands and grinned at Levi. "I just couldn't help myself..."

"Yeah. I also won't be able to help myself tomorrow..."

"What's up with this misters and misses"? Mike suddenly asked, looking around in surprise. "Call us by our names, Eren. My god, I feel old because of you".

"Well, you should, you're the oldest here" Hanji remarked as she sipped her tea. "Okay, let's summarize everything. Eren, according to you Zeke will be tomorrow in Trost to meet some lawyer who doesn't do his job. Your brother is very impulsive so it could get ugly. He won't be surprised if the neighbors will call the police. We will try to send a patrol there. Zeke will try to escape. It won't be particularly hard with the ordinary policemen... If you two will manage to run out of the building, we will be waiting for you there. It is unlikely that Zeke would like to get involved in shootouts with special agents, so he'll probably tell you to run for the car, while we'll try to negotiate with him into turning himself into our hands. If he will start the shooting... Well, we'll reply with the fire. Anyway, then you'll come in, take him into the car, we'll miss like those white guys from Star Wars, and you two will leave together, happy and safe. Does that sound okay?".

"Yes, it sounds perfect" Eren said and smiled at Hanji.

"Oh, you are so cute... Hey!" The girl's eyes widened as Eren grabbed her cup and took a sip of tea. "Oh, you trickster!".

"What? It smells so good! And agent Ackerman took my cup away...".

"You asked for it".

**Eren**

Eren could feel his heart racing like crazy. Now everything would be decided. The only thing that bothered him was why Erwin wasn't here. He hoped that the man was okay.

Eren and Zeke hid themselves behind one of the cars. His brother immediately reached for the gun. Eren shook his head.

"Are you crazy? We can't kill him! Grisha will be pissed!".

"Then what's your plan?".

"Get up and show me your hands so I can see you!" They heard Levi's voice.

"Talk to him, try to stop him somehow. Buy me some time. I'll sneak out and get the car while he is alone" suggested Eren, still being all pale. "Try not to get killed, and I'll be back in a moment".

Zeke shook his head this time.

"No, I'll get the car. They are looking for me and you are clean. They have nothing on you, and besides, you're still underage".

Eren widened his eyes, but nodded quickly. Zeke couldn't notice that something was wrong.

"It's true" he agreed with his brother as if nothing happened. "Father will get me out of arrest much easier. Okay, go get the car. Then pick me up or run if they catch me".

Zeke nodded, tapped Eren on the shoulder, then stood up and began to move slowly, huddled so that no one would notice him.

"Surrender now! And nobody get hurt! I'm counting to five!" Levi suddenly called. Eren glanced after Zeke, who had just disappeared into the narrow passage between two buildings.

"One!" Levi counted. "Two...".

Eren got to his feet and emerged from behind the car. He did not wait, but quickly approached the detective. Ackerman raised his eyebrows at the sight of him.

"Eren?".

"Zeke wanted to get to the car by himself... Or maybe he just wants to leave me here, I don't know. Where is Erwin?".

"He stayed with the police officers, so no one can spoil our operation... But anyway, we have to deal with it quickly".

Eren nodded. A trickle of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Zeke is supposed to come back soon after me... Unless he will change his mind and leave alone". Eren suddenly widened his eyes, something occurred to him. He looked at the detective seriously. "Hit me".

"What?" Levi frowned and fixed Eren with a shocked look.

"Hit me! Quickly, before Zeke gets back!".

"You're crazy, I'm not gonna hit you! What the hell, Eren?".

"He left me here, so he assumed something might happen to me. Quickly, before he comes back! Don't you think it will look great? Grisha will be glad that I got involved".

"What kind of father is he?". Levi shook his head. "I don't know...".

"If Erwin were here, he would've done it without hesitation!" Eren interrupted him.

"Well, I'm not Erwin!".

"I know, that's not the point! There's no time!". 

"Okay!". 

Levi looked at the young Yaeger doubtfully. He still didn't seem convinced. He swung, however, and hit Eren on the cheek with his fist, so that the boy staggered in place. Eren sucked in a breath and rubbed his face, then looked at Ackerman again.

"One more time" he said, standing straight.

"Eren...". 

"Do it!".

Levi clenched his fist and sent the blow to the boy's face again. Ackerman's eyes was filled with guilt. But Eren didn't seem concerned at all. His green gaze has never been so determined.

"One more time, Levi! It has to look like you beat the hell out of me, so my father won't..."

Ackerman didn't let Eren finish. He also didn't comment the fact, that the boy had used his name for the first time. He hit him again, with such force that Eren slammed his back against the trunk of the car they were standing next to. Blood spurted from his split lip. Levi hit him again, blackening his eye. He tried to step aside, but Eren grabbed him by the collar.

"Again...".

Levi pushed the boy away. He gave him a scolding look.

"Shit, Eren, that's enough! You look like a potato already. If that won't convince your father, then I don't know what will". Levi pulled out a gun to have it ready in case Zeke suddenly returns. He looked in the direction where Eren's brother had run. "That bastard's not coming back. Other detectives may appear soon. I'll have to pretend I just got here too. Follow him".

Eren nodded.

"Thanks, Levi".

Ackerman winced at the boy's face.

Blood was dripping from his lip and eyebrow, the bruises were under his eye and on his cheek... Levi hoped that his action will be worth the price.

Eren turned around and followed his older brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Zeke**

Zeke was sneaking between the cars, trying to stay hidden. The parking lot was empty. Only some lost mutt jumped out of the corner and disappeared in the distance. Yeager frowned. He just hated animals. 

Zeke always left his car a bit further from his destination. The main reason was to not to reveal his whereabouts so easily. The only problem was to return back if something went wrong.

Finally Zeke saw his red cadillac and was about to move towards it. Just then he froze in place. Zeke saw something that disturbed him. He quickly hid behind the random car. He peered over just to be sure.

Yet she was still there.

A young woman with glasses, about his age, with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing an outfit that could only belong to the anti-drug department. The bulletproof vest was far too thick for a regular police force.

Zeke knew that agents from the anti-drug department had been on his heels recently. But he did not think they would be here so quickly. Maybe Grisha was right, maybe his behavior was too reckless lately...

The man smirked and pulled out his gun.

If he's already here, why wouldn’t he have some fun? Since he was wanted anyway, he had nothing to lose.

He aimed at the agent with his gun. The woman was staring in a completely different direction. She was unaware of the threat. He aimed straight at her head. He had to admit that she looked quite hot.

"See you on the other side, babe" Zeke whispered, and moved his finger to pull the trigger.

At the same moment he heard a shot, but it could not come from his gun, because it had a silencer.

"Fuck!" he swore as he saw the tall man lean out from behind the big truck. The man was aiming at him.

The woman rushed between the cars and began to move, leaning down.

Zeke didn't want to let them get away with this. He got up and aimed again at the running agent.

At the same moment he heard another shot and felt a sudden pain in the arm. Zeke looked down and saw blood pouring down his shoulder.

_Fucking shit!_

He hid behind the car, breathing quickly. Did that goddamn agent just shot him?

He touched the bleeding arm, thinking about the next move. The bullet must have stuck inside. There were only two agents now, but not for long. The reinforcements were on the way. If he starts running, they will shoot him. He won't be able to get to the car.

He knew Eren was waiting for him, but the kid would have to deal with it on his own.

Before he could decide what to do, an unknown car suddenly stopped in front of him. The door swung open and Zeke saw Eren sitting at the wheel. He looked... differently. Zeke needed a moment to realize it was because his face was battered.

He did not hesitate any longer, he jumped in the car and slammed the door behind him. Eren floored it, the vehicle started, ramming several cars along the way. They heard a few more gunshots behind them. Then everything went quiet.

**Eren**

Grisha put the glass of whiskey on the table. Then he looked at Zeke, who was standing close, and slapped him hard.

Mikasa, who was sitting on the couch a bit further, widened her eyes and clenched her hands.

Eren, who was standing behind his brother, gave her a reassuring look.

"Sometimes I wonder if Dina gave her ass to some retarded prick" Grisha muttered, staring at his older son furiously. “I just can’t believe that you are my son”.

“But nothing happened!” Zeke exclaimed, didn’t look too bothered, although a red mark appeared on his cheek. “We lost them. We left the car a bit further and then Ymir picked us up from there”.

"I've told you so many times, we don't kill pigs" Grisha drawled, grabbing Zeke by the hair. The young man hissed in pain, baring his teeth. “At least not in broad daylight. Anyone could see you. Why the fuck did you go there anyway?”.

“Forster wasn't answering my phone. He was supposed to get two of my people from collar”.

Grisha let go of his son and shook his head.

“That much effort because you wanted to beat the shit out of your lawyer? Couldn't you restrain yourself? Send Ymir? Or Kruger?”.

"I had to do it myself" Zeke muttered, sounding as if it was obvious. “I wanted to see his face”.

Grisha shook his head again. Then his gaze found Eren, who was still standing quietly behind Zeke. Grisha motioned for him.

“Who did this to you?” He asked, studying his younger son's bruised face. Blood continued to drip from the corner of his mouth, but the wound on his eyebrow was all dried up.

"We ran into a bunch of agents" Zeke muttered, touching his hurt arm. In the car, he quickly patched it up with some scarf. “I think they were from the anti-drug department. If you hadn't noticed, I got hit harder”.

"You know where to go" Grisha growled, then looked at his younger son again. "I'm surprised you didn't leave that idiot behind”.

“He’s my brother”. Eren shrugged. “I couldn't just leave him”.

"I think I’m gonna cry…” Zeke burst out laughing. “But you have to admit, father, that this kid did good job today. He stayed behind so I could sneak out. As they started to surrounding me, he stole the car, so we got out of there before more pigs showed up”.

“Good to hear” Grisha stared at Eren for a moment longer. Then he patted his son’s shoulder and turned to Mikasa. “My dear, are you ready? The mayor is waiting for us”.

Mikasa tensed at the same moment Grisha's eyes fell on her. She nodded and got up from the couch. But something was bothering her.

"We need to patch it up” she said suddenly, pointing to Eren's face. “It has to be cleaned and covered with bandage. I can do it...”.

Grisha raised a hand to silence her.

“Eren is a big boy. He will certainly handle himself. It's time for us”.

Mikasa gave his friend a worried look. Eren bit his lips.

“Father, I was thinking... I did well today, right? Maybe I could come to this meeting with you?”.

Grisha raised his eyebrows and fixed his son with a surprised look. Zeke lifted the corner of his mouth. Mikasa gave Eren a faint, hopeful smile. He knew she would feel safer if he was there with her.

His father, however, put the hand on his son’s shoulder and laughed softly.

“Over-zealous as always... You should rest today. Take care of your face, have a drink. But, you're right... Maybe next time? What do you say?”.

There was something in Grisha's gaze he was waiting for. Silent pride, quiet approval and respect, only because he took part in a fight with the agent today.

The boy nodded. He watched his father leaving the room, with Mikasa right behind him. The girl exchanged a short, tender look with Eren.

Once they were alone, Zeke looked at him.

“Before I call the doc, I have to get wasted. Are you coming?”.

"No, thanks..." Eren replied. Zeke shrugged and walked towards the mini-bar. The boy looked after him.

He hoped they were careful enough and Zeke wouldn't suspect a thing.

**Levi**

Levi ran his fingers over the green leaves of the zamioculcas. The man's touch was gentle. He didn't want to hurt the plant. He only wanted to feel its texture, that pleasant smoothness and its coolness.

He watered the rest of the flowers and put the pot in the hiding place in the hall. Then he started cleaning the kitchen, although even the most ideal housewife would not find a crumb in it. Levi, however, had his own cleaning standards.

His thoughts were far away. As he was nervously scrubbing the gleaming sink, he wondered if their operation went correctly. He had no idea what consequences it would bring, especially after Zeke being hurt. Was there a chance that the man has guessed their intentions? Weren’t they too obvious? Didn’t they show up too quick? And finally, will Grisha welcome Eren with open arms or rather was it too late for the redemption?

He only could wait.

He looked at the watch. It was almost ten. His friends should be here in an hour or so. The bathroom, the living room, and now the kitchen, too, were ready and clean. He had to find something else to do.

He walked over to a tall bookcase and picked up a cookbook. As he was flipping the pages, he suddenly heard the back door of his house open.

Levi widened his eyes. The book fell from his hand, as he reached into a side pocket where he kept the gun holstered. After today's action, he didn’t want to part with it.

He aimed it at the kitchen door and just then Eren appeared in front of him.

"Come on!” Levi lowered his gun and sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you…”

“How am I supposed to get in? By the front door? I don’t think so!”.

“What are you even doing here?” Ackerman asked, surprised.

He felt a twinge of guilt again.

Eren's face looked worse than before. The wounds were dried up. The bruise under boy’s eye had now the color of a beetroot.

"I had to limit phone contact, so here I am" the boy said. “Everything went as planned. Zeke bought it and Grisha is pleased”.

Eren smiled, but that didn't make him look any better. The boy still looked miserable.

Levi shook his head.

"Follow me” he said and led Eren along the living room. He pointed to the couch. “Sit down”.

While Eren took his seat, Levi disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. He returned to his visitor with a white box that served him as a first aid kit.

“Why didn't you patch it before?” Ackerman asked, opening the box and taking a cotton pad out of it. He soaked it with disinfectant and stood in front of Eren, leaning over his face.

“Mikasa wanted to, but Grisha was in a hurry. He took her with himself. I hate it when it does that…” Eren's eyes narrowed slightly.

“It can sting a little”.

Levi touched Eren's chin to lift his face up a little. He could see now the green eyes staring at him closely. Ackerman put the cotton pad to the the cut on boy’s eyebrow. Eren hissed softly in pain, but didn't move even an inch.

“Does it hurt?” Levi asked, trying to concentrate on what he was doing.

"No” Eren replied quickly, looking the detective right in the eyes. Levi lifted the corner of his mouth. Something was telling him that Eren really wanted to act tough.

“I hope that it’ll change soon and Grisha will take you to this meetings, instead of Mikasa”.

“Yes, I hope so too”.

“What exactly did Grisha say?”.

Eren closed his eyes. Levi was now cleaning the corner of Yeager’s mouth.

“He was really mad with Zeke. He slapped him, which wasn’t too hard punishment for my opinion. He could do worse. Then he asked us for the details. When he found out I had a fight with an agent, agreed to be the bait, and in the end I stole someone's car, he seemed surprised. But it's hard to say what he was really thinking. I can’t read his mind. But as I said, he seemed pleased”.

"What a concern…” Levi sighed. He was putting a bandage on Eren's forehead. "You're lucky the wound isn't too deep. Otherwise we'd have to stitch it up”.

"So what? I could handle it” the boy announced, with his eyelids still closed. “Zeke was making a victim of himself as always. You know, because Mike shot him in the arm”.

“Yeah. This wasn’t the plan. He said he had no choice, Zeke was aiming at Hanji”.

“Yes, Grisha was furious about that. He is afraid that someone will start to suspect him of threatening the police. If that would happen, he would lose the support of many people. But it's a good motive for our next operation…”.

"Nope, you need to rest now" Levi said, taking a step back. “Okay, finished”.

The boy opened his eyes and touched the bandage.

“But why? We can’t wait. If Grisha really trusts me again, we can…”

“ _If_ , Eren. We'll see what comes next” Levi turned back to his guest. “Come on, I'll give you some ice for those bruises. You can stay for supper if you want. The rest of the team will be here in a moment. Unless you have other plans…”

“I'd love to!” Eren smiled and followed the detective. Levi stopped in front of the refrigerator and handed young Yaeger a plastic bag filled with ice. The boy immediately put it to his cheek and sighed with relief. “That’s better…”

Meanwhile, Levi reached for the apron, which he tied around his waist so as not to get dirty. Then he started preparing the dish. He glanced briefly at Eren.

"I hope you won't disturb me..." Levi started cutting vegetables when he suddenly felt that Eren was standing behind him. Really close. Levi’s hand tightened on the knife he was holding. He couldn’t fight his instinct. But…

Levi was even more surprised when he realized that the boy did not want to attack him, but instead he was doing something with the man's apron. Levi looked behind him. Once again, Ackerman could not help but notice the significant difference in their height.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“That's not how you tie the ribbon” Eren replied. He finished, then he stepped back and put the ice bag on his swollen face again. He lifted the corners of his mouth, but his smile was a little creepy because of the swelling. “That's better!”.

Levi snorted, then went back to cutting vegetables. His movements were much calmer now, since he wasn’t alone.

*****

Half an hour later, Levi was pouring the guests a second round of red wine. Hanji and Erwin continued the talk about tonight's operation, praising Eren's commitment and Mike's cool-headedness. The mustachioed giant, however, seemed to be in a bad mood.

"I shouldn't have shot Zeke" he muttered, leaning over his glass. “I missed on purpose the first time. But the bastard kept aiming at Hanji. He wanted to shoot her, instead of getting away safe!”.

"You had no choice" Eren said. The boy was sitting next to Mike. The giant man glanced at him. “Anyway, he's fine. He got another scar for his collection, which he will brag about to the ladies. And your action makes the operation look more realistic”.

"Your face looks the most realistic" Hanji said, reaching over the table and touching Eren's cheek. “Our poor puppy... I hope it doesn’t hurt much. Levi, pour him some wine!”.

"He is still underage, not a chance” Ackerman said. He didn't think it was a good idea to treat the boy with booze. Levi was a host, so he sat at the end of his rectangular table. He had Eren on his left and Hanji on his right. Mike and Erwin sat facing each other.

"You are too cold!” Hanji made a sad face. “He’s eighteen this year!”.

"Anyway, I'm not the one who looks underage here…” Eren added, suppressing a burst of laughter. He dodged as Levi threw a salt shaker at him.

“You little shit…”.

"He needs to drink with us" Mike said suddenly and then he got up. He walked over to the glass case, where Levi was holding his wine glasses. Mike took one and went back to the table. “We have to raise a toast for today’s action”.

“I don't really like red wine, but since it's a toast… I won't refuse”. Eren smiled broadly. Levi rolled his eyes.

Mike handed Eren a full glass, then grabbed his drink.

“For today's success. And also, for the next one”.

“For Eren!” Hanji called. All five of them clinked their glasses and then everyone took a sip. Eren drank all of his drink, while the rest of the team was watching him with silence. 

"Wow. Okay…” Erwin said, lifting the corner of his mouth. “Right to the bottom?”.

Eren wiped his mouth and spun the empty glass in his hand.

“That’s right. That’s where Grisha is going to”. Eren tapped a finger on the empty glass. “Right to the bottom”.

“Ha ha ha! I like it!” Hanji laughed and reached for the bottle. “I think you needed it, Eren. Now you need a refill”.

Despite Levi's protests, Hanji poured Eren another glass. After a while, they changed the subject of conversation for other topics. Everyone praised the dish prepared by Levi. It was salmon in a dill sauce, served with mashed potatoes and kale salad.

While eating supper, Mike suddenly leaned over to Eren.

"Hey, Levi mentioned you knew something about the Colossus. What happened to him?”.

The boy has just finished eating. He reached for a napkin to wipe his mouth, then nodded.

“Grisha found out that Bert was working with the police. He had him killed to set an example for the rest”.

"Shit... He was in touch with me" Mike confessed, sighing softly. Eren looked quickly at the man. “We met twice, we were just starting our cooperation. It's such a shame to hear that. He was quite young, wasn't he?”.

Eren was silent for a moment. He was holding cutlery in his hands, but he was not moving. He looked as if he was thinking deeply about something. Mike noticed this and nudged the boy lightly with his shoulder.

“Hey, don't you worry! We will be more careful this time. Nothing will happen to you”.

The boy snickered, his laugh was strangely grim, and that made the whole table fell silent. Hanji, who was just chatting aloud about her cotton candy machine, stopped talking and shifted her astonished gaze to Eren.

"It's not kindergarten, Mike" Eren muttered, squinting at his empty plate. “Of course something can happen to me. I am aware of this. Why should I fool myself?”.

Mike raised his eyebrows. He looked quickly at Levi, exchanging a surprised look with Ackerman.

"That's not what I meant" replied the mustachioed man quickly. "It's just... You should know that we support you, in every moment. And we will try to help your friends so they can leave the country”.

"Not only them, you too" Levi added, lifting his glass and tapping it gently against Eren's. He didn't like the expression on the boy's face. Young Yaeger continued to smile grimly. After a moment he shook his head.

“Thank you for saying that, but that’s just bullshit. We all know how this gonna end for me” Eren confessed, then reached for his wine and drank it all. Levi had to admit that he was probably wrong about the boy. He looked like he and the alcohol were good friends.

“So how this gonna end for you?” Erwin asked, staring at Eren without blinking. Levi noticed the man's hands was gripping the cutlery so tight, that his knuckles turned white. Smith looked really moved.

"Well, I won't get out of it alive" the boy replied, then reached for the whole bottle. There was a silence around the table after his words. Eren took off the cork off and then pour the red wine into the glass.

Levi felt a cold shiver run through his body. Eren's battered face, the gloomy tone of his voice, and a pessimistic confession made a very depressive mix, and did not bode well. What if the boy was right?

"Don't say things like that…" Hanji was the first to speak. She smiled charmingly and closed her eyes for a moment. “You can't think that way. You attract bad energy”.

“Grisha has bad energy”. Eren stared at the scarlet liquid. Then he tilted his glass and drank it all the way again. Levi saw the blush on boy's cheeks, so when Eren reached for the bottle again, Levi took it out of his reach.

“That’s enough for you”.

To his relief, Eren didn’t object.

After the meal, the guests went to the living room, where they continued casual talks. The atmosphere, however, was definitely different. The good mood evaporated. As it started to get late, Erwin called a taxi to return with Hanji and Mike. Eren said goodbye to the detectives and offered Levi his help with cleaning the table. Ackerman was surprised, but agreed to the offer.

After he said goodbye to his friends, Levi returned to the living room and looked around for Eren. He frowned, not seeing the boy anywhere. The kitchen was empty, so was the living room. He wasn't in the toilet either. At the end, Levi checked his bedroom and almost boiled with anger. Eren was asleep curled up again on Levi’s bed.

Ackerman was already taking a step towards Eren to wake him up and chase him out of his holy place. But then… he hesitated, seeing Eren's calm and silent face and his closed eyes. He was just lying there, not disturbed by anything. The swelling was clearly visible from where Levi stood.

The man sighed inwardly. He walked over to the boy, reaching out for a gray blanket on the way. He covered the sleeping lad with it and then headed back. Levi turned off the light and closed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the cool wood.

Eren’s words were still echoed in his head.

_I won't get out of it alive._

Could it be true that if Grisha would find out about his son's betrayal, he would want him dead? Eren had said that the only thing that mattered to him was the safety of Mikasa and Armin, but Levi had no idea that the boy had such depressive thoughts.

Well, their job was to prove Eren that he was wrong.

Levi knew that sometimes it wasn't possible to save everyone, but they had to try.

The man laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

He fell asleep fast as never before.


	12. Chapter 12

**Zeke**

He opened his eyes and the first thing he felt was a paralyzing headache.

The bad taste in his mouth was next.

Zeke got up on his elbows and blinked. He hated many things in this world. The hangover was certainly one of them.

He brush off the hand of the prostitute, who was sleeping next to him and got up. He reached for the black trousers, which was lying sloppy on the floor. The man pulled them on. Stumbling over empty vodka bottles, he left the room.

Two men with guns were standing in the corridor. Zeke completely ignored them. He only desired one thing at that moment. He ran down the wide stairs and passed through the huge living room to finally arrived in the kitchen. He turned on the tap, leaned over, and began to drink the water. He could feel the drops running down his beard.

As he soothed his thirst, the headache eased a little. Zeke breathed deeply.

Today he was supposed to collect more drops from his dealers and he counted on a painless action.

Collecting the cash has always been only half of the battle. If the money didn't add up, Grisha always blamed him. His father was very specific man if it goes to managing of his drug empire and he did not tolerate such things as "the business costs". Therefore, Zeke was the one who had to handle the unlucky dealer by himself and demand the whole amount of cash. Like that last time, when he took Eren in the field.

Today he also wanted Eren to be his companion.

Zeke threw his arms up to stretch. Suddenly he hissed in pain and looked down at his shoulder. In addition to the web of tattoos covered his skin, he saw the bandage and cursed softly under his nose.

“For fuck's sake…”.

He completely forgot about his wound. The stitches were uncomfortable, so he couldn’t wait until the next visit of their doctor.

Suddenly something occurred to him. 

He needed to contact Reiner to find out about that one detective, was who dared to shot him. Afterwards he will definitely use this information in the best possible way.

Zeke was pondering about his current situation for a little longer and only then turned off the tap.

“Hi. You shouldn't waste water” suddenly, he heard a soft voice.

The man looked in that direction and saw Mikasa entering the kitchen. The girl glanced at him briefly, then went to the refrigerator and started making herself the breakfast. As always, her movements were gentle and stealthy, as if she didn't want to draw any attention.

Zeke's lips twitched slightly. He didn't like this girl. He had no idea what his younger brother saw in her. Ever since she arrived at their house, Eren had been fixated on her, completely ignoring him. Their childhood had changed forever since that little bitch appeared. Zeke also had no idea what was his father doing, with entrusting her with all their family secrets and taking her to the most important meetings.

It was all wrong... It was he who should be in her place.

The girl was wearing a gray dress that emphasized her thinness. Zeke studied her body disapprovingly. He preferred women with more curves. He really coudn’t understand Eren.

"I'll do what I want" he replied with a snarl.

Mikasa shrugged. She put cereal into the bowl, then took the teaspoon out of the drawer.

“Isn’t Eren with you?” Zeke asked after a while. He was still looking at the girl.

Mikasa shook her head.

“The meeting ended late at night, so Eren didn’t wait for me. He's probably at Armin's place”.

“Yeah. Maybe so…”

Suddenly an innocent thought appeared in his head. He passed Mikasa by and left the kitchen, heading back to his bedroom.

Eren could have been at Armin’s place, that's quite possible. After all, he was crashing over there very often. Zeke, however, thought of another possibility.

The only question was how likely that eventuality was.

**Levi**

Ackerman was stirring the bacon in the pan when his bedroom door opened.

The man looked in that direction and saw Eren. The boy was wearing the same clothes he had gone to sleep in, with the difference that they were now completely crumpled. Levi grunted softly, trying not to think about having to wash his sheets again… The boy didn't say hello, instead he yawned loudly, revealing his full teeth. Long, brown hair was completely messy, sticking out in all directions. The swelling on his face was still visible from a distance, though it was slowly fading.

"It smells so good" Eren muttered sleepily, rubbing one eye.

“Right?” Levi lifted the corners of his mouth slightly. He put two eggs in the pan and fried them with the bacon. Meanwhile, Eren sat down at the table and looked as if he was slowly waking up.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep" the boy said suddenly, sighing softly. “I think I've drunk too much”.

“You can only blame yourself” Levi took the frying pan off the gas and put the hot breakfast on a wide plate. Then he sat down and started to eat. He smiled a little, seeing Eren’s surprised look. The boy must have been thinking that Ackerman would share with him.

Eren suddenly laughed.

“Okay, that hurt. Can I also eat something?”.

“Now you want sponging food off of me?” Levi raised an eyebrow, slowly chewing on his bacon. “I'm not your nanny. If you are hungry, serve yourself”.

Eren nodded, got to his feet and began going through the kitchen cupboards. He also put the kettle on. Finally he found what he was looking for and sat back down at the table. He put a mountain of corn flakes into a bowl full of milk. He set the cereal box, studying the colored label, especially the picture of the smiling child.

"I could advertise it” the boy replied, pointing to the box. He smiled in the same way as the kid was smiling on the picture.

"I doubt it... This supposed to encourage people to buy it, not discourage them" Levi confessed, narrowing his eyes. Eren chuckled softly, then lifted the spoon with the petals to his mouth.

“You wanna get back at me, huh? Okay, fine, another point for you".

“I have no idea what you are talking about”.

The water had already boiled, so the boy got up.

“Where do you keep the cups?”.

"Second locker on the left" Levi muttered, checking the news on the tablet. He chewed the scrambled eggs slowly.

Eren returned to the table and put the mug of tea on the counter, then sat down and went back to eating his cereal. Levi looked briefly at him, then widened his eyes. The fork almost fell out of his hand. The boy was blowing into his tea to cool it down. He looked up at Levi, blinking innocently. He couldn't help but smile a little.

He was holding a white mug. There was a print on it, saying: “Blow me, I’m hot”.

“What?“ Eren asked. “I like that mug. Where did you get it?”.

Ackerman frowned and shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. It's just... Eh, Hurry up, I have to leave to work soon! I don't remember letting you move in here”.

Levi got up from the table and put the plate in the dishwasher. Eren quickly finished his cereal, then looked at Ackerman. He seemed like something was bothering him. He finally found the courage to ask a question.

"Sorry, it's probably none of my business, but... Who are those people in this picture, that is hanging on the wall in your bedroom?" The boy asked carefully. He seemed curious. “It’s the second time I had an opportunity to see it and… You look really happy on that picture. Are they detectives too? Are they working on a different case right now?”.

Levi froze, staring straight ahead.

After a moment he moved and loudly closed the dishwasher. It was hard to read anything out of his face, it was like a mask.

“You're right, it's none of your business. You should go now”.

“Right… Sorry.” Eren got to his feet and brushed his long hair back. He reached for his jacket. "I'll use the back door as always, just in case. See you in two weeks?”

“Yes, as we agreed. If Zeke already suspects something, it's best not to give him another reason”.

“I doubt it. Grisha is the brains”.

“In our profession, we prefer to be safe than sorry”.

Eren put on the hood over his head and black glasses over his nose, to finally throw Levi a happy smile.

“Sure. You're the boss, detective”.

The boy exited through the back door and disappeared behind the fence.

Before leaving to work, Levi went to his bedroom and looked at the photograph that was hanging on the wall.

He stared at the photo for a moment. Levi’s eyelids drooped slightly as his face expressed deep sadness.

After a while, Ackerman turned around and then left the house. It was not time for thinking about the past. 

He should focus on the present.

Eren seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday, but Levi still remembered his words. They were ringing in his ears as he was driving to work, and for some reason he couldn’t forget them. 

**Jean**

There are situations, in which we summarise our entire life. We do this to answer the question: what went wrong? What's the reason we're now in such a hopeless place?

Thoughts like this were occupying Jean’s mind at that moment.

He suddenly felt that the sack on his head is being removed. Someone pushed him forward, forcing him to walk. He was led into a bright hall where he was searched by a tall man who always checked him carefully before entering. If Jean remember it correctly, his nickname was "the Owl".

The Owl nodded to the other two men who had brought him, and they all began to lead him through the building.

Jean ran a hand over his messy hair. He came here with these people, with a sack on his head, so that he would not be able to locate this place. He was carrying a large black bag that had been searched even before he got into the car.

Now he entered a spacious living room, decorated in a modern, highly pretentious style. Young man was sitting in one of the white armchairs. The man was waiting for him. 

Zeke Yaeger pursed his lips in something that was apparently meant to be a smile. He was wearing black pants and above waist he was naked. His slim, muscular chest was covered with pale hair, while the man's arms were splattered by dozens of different tattoos.

“It's about time. Do your job, doc”.

So much for courtesy. Jean swallowed a sigh that tried to escape his mouth, but knew Zeke might not like it.

He put his bag on a glass, small table and began to taking out the necessary utensils from it. Package with dressing, forceps, scissors, cotton pads…

"I should wash my hands" Jean communicated it more than he asked it, glancing briefly at Zeke and then at one of his bodyguards. Yeager rolled his eyes.

“If you must”.

“I don't want it to get infected”.

Zeke waved his hand. Two of his men started leading Jean to the bathroom.

As they were walking, suddenly a tall silhouette emerged from behind the corner, almost bumped into Jean.

"Sorry" Kirschtein blurted, and that was the moment when he met the gaze of the blue eyes. Mikasa shook her head.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't watch where I was going” she replied quietly. As usual, she was wearing a dress, this time it was floral and knee-length. She carried a white, mysterious box.

The girl lifted the corners of her mouth gently, almost imperceptibly. Then she passed Jean and two of Grisha's men, and disappeared down the hall. Jean made his way towards the toilet, feeling his heart racing.

His cooperation with the Yaeger family lasted for about a year now, and he appeared at their mansions on average every few weeks. Though the word "cooperation" described their relationship somewhat inaccurately. Cooperation is usually agreed by both sides, without coercion. In his case, coercion was necessary, because if it were up to him, he would never entered any of these estates.

But there was one thing that soothed his nerves during this… let's call it, _extra job opportunity_. Not thing, but a person. It was the foster daughter of the man he was working for. He had met Mikasa only a few times, and he rarely had a chance to talk to her. But every time he had seen her, everything seemed to fall out of his hands.

As he bent over the sink to wash hands, he was wondering about the reason for her usually sad expression. He guessed the girl wasn't here of her own volition either. Jean was hoping for an opportunity to talk to her so that he could ask if he can do anything for her. He knew it could make him into trouble, but the thought that this girl might be in danger was very hard for him to accept.

Fifteen minutes later, Jean finished the suturing of the wound on Zeke Yaeger's arm. The man sat motionless, waiting for the treatment to be over. He wasn't asking for anything to relieve the pain. Jean sensed through his nose that Zeke must have been heavily anesthetized already. Kirschtein felt a strong alcoholic scent from the man.

Jean glanced at the "bodyguards" who were present in the room. Two men with bored eyes were standing by the wall. Their weapons was clearly visible, two big guns attached to the belts. One man, with dark short hair and a upturned nose, was looking out of the window. The other man was blond, his hair was in an undercut style which was pushed back. He glanced back at Jean.

Kirschtein noticed that they looked very much alike, they had to be brothers. Outside the window, in the courtyard, Jean could see more bodyguards, but they were walking with rifles in their hands.

Whoever would decide to attack the Yaegers would have to be crazy.

"Porco, give me the bottle" Zeke muttered suddenly, extending his hand to the blond. The man walked over to the mini-bar, took a bottle of vodka out of the little refrigerator, then opened it and walked over to Zeke to hand him the item. Yaeger grinned in a rather ghastly manner and took a few sips of the liquor. “All better now. How much longer, doc?”.

"I'm done" Jean replied, reaching for the bandage. He wrapped it around the wound and stepped away from Zeke. The smell of alcohol has become less bothersome.

Zeke looked at the dressing and nodded appreciatively. Then he looked at Jean.

“Now you should have a drink with us!” Zeke called, getting up from the armchair and putting his arm around the doctor’s neck. “We'll have a barbecue today, there will be girls... Wanna join us?”.

“I have to get back to work”. Jean took Zeke's hand off his shoulder, suppressing a shudder of disgust. “If you don't remember, I work in a clinic, I can't just take time off out of the blue. For the future, please let me know sooner if you need me. I don't want to get fired".

“Hey, if you get fired, you can work exclusively for us!” Zeke chuckled and patted Jean on the shoulder. “Come on, man, it's so hot today! At least drink something cold. Mikasa, serve the doctor”.

Jean widened his eyes at the sound of that name. He looked to the side and saw a dark-haired girl just walking through the corridor again, but now in the other way. She was going back from somewhere. Mikasa was just passing the bodyguards, when Zeke’s noticed her.

At Zeke's command, she frowned slightly, but turned on the spot and started walking towards what must have been the kitchen.

"See you next time" Zeke said and waved at Jean. The man didn't answer, just followed Mikasa.

He entered the large, bright kitchen and saw a girl standing at the counter. The white box she had previously held in her hands was placed on the cupboard. Mikasa was pouring cold lemonade into a tall glass. As Jean approached her, she held out the glass to him without meeting his eyes.

"Thank you" the man said softly, taking the glass from the girl. Their hands touched. It wasn't entirely accidental, Jean couldn't help it. However, it caused Mikasa to look at him.

The tall man smiled. He tried to put into this smile all the sympathy and compassion he was feeling at that moment. The girl stared at him, then looked to the side without saying anything. Jean quickly finished his drink.

Well, what else could he expect? Probably because she lived in the male dominated world, Mikasa didn’t trust men so easily. He couldn't blame her.

Jean put his glass down on the counter and sighed.

“Wow, so delicious. This was the best lemonade I've ever had”.

Mikasa didn't answer, she was still staring to the side. Jean felt as if her face had suddenly turned pale. Could it be that she was so afraid of him?

“I'll better get going. Thank you for the drink…”

He didn't have time to add anything else, because suddenly he saw the girl's eyelids drooping. She lost her balance. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her in his arms before she hit the floor.

“Mikasa?”.

The girl didn't answer, she passed out, so Jean laid her gently on the floor. He took off his jacket, then rolled it up and put it under Mikasa's head. He also checked the belt in her dress and loosened it to make it easier for her to breathe. The belt was definitely too tight. Then Jean grabbed her calves and lifted her legs up, trying not to let the girl's dress slide down too much.

Jean felt the smooth, soft skin under his fingers. He tried to focus on that he was dealing with a regular patient. After a while, he saw Mikasa's pale face begin to regain its previous colors. The girl moved a little and opened her eyes, blinking in surprise. The sight of Jean holding her legs made her eyes widen. She blushed. Jean swiftly lowered the girl's feet to the floor, then offered her a hand.

“You passed out. How are you feeling?” He asked, smiling gently. Mikasa got up on her elbows, then, without his help, she sat on the floor and sighed. Jean crouched down beside her.

“A little weird. I felt dizzy and I don't remember anything else…”

Jean studied her face with concern. Either he was wrong, or the girl was thinner since the last time he saw her.

“Have you eaten today?” He asked, examining her face.

Mikasa shook her head.

“So we already know the reason. You should eat something, right away. Also, your dress was too tight in your waist”.

The girl raised her eyebrows and grabbed to her belly. She noticed that her belt was indeed loosened. She didn't blush this time, though, only looked at it sadly.

“He wouldn't like it”.

“What?” Jean raised an eyebrow.

Mikasa looked at the man. She didn’t answer, instead of that she extended her hand to him. Jean quickly took it and helped her to get back on her feet.

“Are you sure you are okay?”

The girl nodded.

“Yes. I’ll eat something and it will be fine”.

“What's in that box?” he asked, couldn’t help himself. He pointed to the white box.

The girl raised the corners of her mouth. Jean had to admit that it was the most beautiful view he had ever seen in his life. He would have given a lot to see that smile more often.

"You'll laugh at me” she said softly. Jean widened his eyes.

“What? I won't, I promise!”.

“It’s fish food”. The girl looked up at him with her blue eyes. “It's one of the few things here that I can do on my own. One of his men is taking care of the pond, but they let me do at least that much”.

"Oh, I see”. Jean smiled. He guessed she was talking about Grisha, so he didn’t ask about it. “But I think that you should feed yourself first, and only after that feed other beings. Eat a decent meal and drink some water”.

The man put his hand on the girl's shoulder, in a natural gesture of concern. He didn't mean anything by it. Mikasa only nodded.

However, the boy who just entered the room perceived it differently. Jean looked in that direction and saw Grisha's younger son, frowning menacingly and clenching his fists as he started walking toward him.

“Hey, get your hands off her!” Eren shouted, pushing him away from Mikasa and covering her with his own body. The girl widened her eyes, completely surprised. She grabbed Eren's arm before he could do something dumber.

“Eren, it's okay! This is Jean Kirschtein, he is a doctor. He came here to see Zeke and... When I passed out a moment ago, he helped me”.

“You passed out?” Eren looked at Mikasa. He seemed as if he had completely forgotten about Jean's existence. He hugged Mikasa tenderly and looked at her with concern. “Are you okay?”.

"She should eat something" Jean replied instead of the girl, then walked over to the jacket still lying on the floor. He put it on and smoothed the fabric, which had wrinkled in several places. Then he looked at Mikasa. “Take care of yourself, miss”.

“Sure. Thank you” the girl smiled slightly. Jean smiled back at her and after that left the room, followed by a hostile glare from Eren.

When Jean was back in the corridor, the Owl handed him the sack. Jean put it on his head and let Grisha's men lead him to the car. He couldn't wait to be finally far away from here.

He knew, however, that his thoughts would keep returning to this place. Especially to the pale smile of one girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Levi**

Erwin was busy reading the document he just printed. The man’s eyes heralded the coming storm. Something was about to happen. And... It did. Smith widened his eyes and hid his face in the crook of his elbow.

He let out a sudden, loud sneeze that could destroy the walls.

"Bless you!" Hanji said and in the same time she put down her phone. "Eh, I was just talking to that teacher from the Stohess University. There is no trace of our man there. No Xavier had ever worked there. Erwin, did you catch a cold, honey?".

Erwin sniffed and nodded.

"Levi, do you remember that dealer we've been interrogating, who sneezed right at me?" He asked, looking tiredly at Levi. Ackerman was just looking at the photographs and sketches, which were hanging on the board. It was like a habit.

Ackerman nodded.

"So you got a cold from him after all”. 

Mike, whose desk was right next to Erwin's, looked at the man with a smile.

"Ah, the police work, so full of dangers!". 

Erwin laughed, but then his laugh was interrupted by another sneeze.

" I think I'll take some medicine… I need to be in shape. Levi and I are going out of town today. It's been two weeks since the last meeting". 

"Are you serious? Stay home and rest". Levi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll go with Hanji or Mike".

"But..." Erwin looked disappointed.

"I'd love to!" Hanji raised her hand. "It's been a long time since I saw our kiddo! And about that, gentleman... His birthday is approaching, how about we buy him a gift? Don't you think our little sunshine would be on cloud nine?". 

"Great idea" Erwin confessed, then sneezed again.

"Okay, then I'll find something. We can also buy him a cake. Levi, you know a place?". 

"Hey, Hanji, don't change the subject, I also want to go to the meeting!" Mike's eyes narrowed.

"Three is already a crowd" Levi sighed. "We don't want to get attention. Settle this between you two”. 

"Let's handle it like adults do!" Hanji adjusted the glasses on her nose. "Rock, paper, scissors…”.

"Oh no! Why am I always losing?". 

"Levi, can I make cookies?". 

**Reiner**

He crossed the sliding door and entered the brightly lit room. He began to walk down the long hall. He passed by the nurses, dressed in white uniforms, some elderly people standing in front of their rooms or sitting in wheelchairs and talking to each other.

Reiner stopped in front of the door with number 15 on it. He knocked and then went inside.

He saw a cozy bedroom with a large window. There were pots and vases with flowers everywhere, on the shelves, on the table and on the windowsill. They were delivered here every few weeks. Grisha might have been a dangerous and spoiled man, but he was good at hiding it.

Karina Braun was sitting in a deep armchair. She looked at the visitor and her wrinkled mouth stretched with a smile.

“My son. My dear, little son” she said, reaching out to Reiner. The man leaned over and let his mother kiss both his cheeks. “You're late for tea. I've already had it”.

“It's okay, mom” Reiner sat down in the other armchair and took the old woman's hand. “Good to see you”.

They stared at each other for a moment, exchanging soft smiles.

“Is everything at work okay?” Karina asked, leaning back against the headrest of her armchair.

Reiner nodded.

“Yeah, it's okay. I got a new case, I have a lot of work”.

The woman sighed and leaned toward him.

“I'm so proud of you, son”. Karina squeezed his hand lightly. "My son, a real detective... Your father would be proud of you too, you know? He was in the army. He knew what it means to be a real warrior”.

Reiner's face tightened nervously. Recently she started bringing up that topic faster in their conversations. He didn’t like it.

“Yes, you already told me about that… So, mum, how was your day? What did you have for dinner today?”.

But Karina seemed not to listen to him anymore.

“You should meet your father, it's about time. I'll call him”. The woman tried to get up, but Reiner grabbed her shoulders and put her back on the chair. “What are you doing? I have to introduce you. I want him to be proud of you”.

“Maybe another time, mom. Let's do something together. Do you want to watch TV? Or maybe to play chess with me?”

“No, I want to make a call! Let me go!”

“Mom...”

“Who are you? What are you doing here? Leave me alone!” Karina raised her voice and began to struggle. Even for her age, she still had a lot of strength. Suddenly, she raised her hand. The man felt a hard slap on his cheek. “Help! He wants to kill me!”

Reiner came to the conclusion that he couldn't handle it on his own. He hurried to the door, calling for a nurse. After a while two women entered the room, one of them holding a syringe. They approached the screaming woman to give her a sedative. As Karina's body went limp, the nurses laid her on the bed.

"She'll sleep for a while" one of the nurse explained, as she walked over to Reiner. “Do you want to stay with her?”.

Reiner's eyes went to the big mirror in the gold frame, which was standing by the wall. That was one of the many decorations, which were placed in this bedroom. Grisha had furnished this room pretty well. He was probably thinking that Reiner's mother would be spending her time on doing make up.

The man saw a red scratch on his cheek.

He shook his head, not looking at the nurse. He felt tears under his eyelids so he decided it was time to leave.

“No thank you. I'll see her next week”.

Braun left the room and began to walk toward the exit. While being outside, he quickly reached for his pocket to pulled out a pack of cigarettes and then he lit one.

It was the best facility in Trost, where his mother could receive proper care. Without Grisha's help, it would be really difficult for him to pay for Karina's treatment.

At first he thought it was the best deal he could dream of. He was underestimated at work, he often thought about quitting this crap... Until one day Bertolt, with whom he had no contact for a few years, contacted him. He made him an appointed with Grisha… And that's where it all started. He was Grisha’s informant and the man was paying him a lot. 

Reiner knew, however, that it all had its own price.

If he would get under Grisha’s skin, the man for sure would deliver to Karina’s room something different than flowers. Something far more explosive.

He could only blame himself for this situation. He get himself into this mess, no one forced him.

Reiner smoked his cigarette to the end, then started walking towards his car.

**Eren**

He switched off the car’s engine and looked around the parking lot. It was almost completely empty at this time of a day. He waited for a moment before he left the vehicle. He always wanted to make sure no one was following him.

Eren tucked a disobedient lock of hair behind his ear, staring at the front mirror and meeting his own gaze. Light circles under his green eyes, drooping eyelids... He was exhausted, but he still wanted to meet with Levi and Erwin. The boy didn’t want to canceled it. They were slowly planning their next move, and Eren hoped that this time they could hit Grisha’s weak spot.

He closed his eyes for a moment to let them rest.

Today he and Zeke visited one of the laboratories. They went there to oversee the production of the another part of the stuff. He had to admit that everything was working like clockwork and the whole place was well guarded. A large hall, the underground area, adequately stocked and filled with quiet, hard-working people. None of the workers even glanced at Eren when he was marching alongside Zeke, examining the huge boilers, steam extraction machines and mysterious barrels.

After that, Zeke took Eren back to Grisha's mansion, where they attended a meeting with some friend of their father, who wanted to work for them. Mikasa was participating in the meeting too, but this time it was Zeke who was doing everything to be the center of attention. He was constantly interrupting the conversations and pouring too much alcohol. Grisha seemed very irritated by his son's behavior, but Eren came to the rescue. He initiate the talk and found a common language with their guest.

The meeting ended with the handshakes and, what was most important for Eren, with a broad smile on Grisha’s face.

"Well done" his father muttered as their guest disappeared, escorted by Grisha's men to the car. “Next week you're going to Stohess with me".

He was tired, but it didn’t matter. He achieved some success today.

Eren opened his eyes.

Grisha was pleased, Eren had no doubts about that. Another important thing was that he had lost his interest in Mikasa. Unfortunately, he still wanted her to be an addition to his meetings; a hostess, a model, a decoration that is pleasing to the eye, but completely irrelevant. And he would surely get rid of her if Eren or Armin would disobey him.

The boy opened the door and get out of the car. He returned with his thoughts to the present. He had to concentrate.

Eren used the stairs and went to the second floor, where the motel rooms were located. He found the one with the newspaper tucked between the door and the frame, and went inside.

"Hello, sunshine!" Hanji greeted, getting up from the pinstripe couch. The boy raised his eyebrows at the sight of the woman and smiled widely.

“Hi! I wasn't expecting you! What about Erwin?” Eren asked, pulling his jacket off his shoulders and tossing it casually on a chair. He caught Levi's disapproving gaze, but ignored it and lifted the corner of his mouth.

"He got a cold" Levi replied, then picked up a notebook and a pen. Ackerman sat at the table while Hanji returned to the couch. “Let's get straight to the point”.

Eren sat down across from Levi and nodded. He also wanted to end the meeting as soon as possible. He saw Ackerman opening his mouth to ask him the first question, but suddenly he closed it and looked at Eren more carefully.

“Is everything okay…?” Levi asked, while his hard gaze softened a little.

“Yeah. I'm just tired. It's nothing” Eren waved his hand. “It was a long day, a lot has happened. I’ll try to tell you everything... Oh, but maybe I’ll try this”.

Eren reached for one of the cookies, that was lying on the table, in a small box.

“Wow! They are delicious” he confessed, after the cookie disappeared in his mouth. Eren immediately seemed to be in a better mood.

“Really? I'm so glad!” Hanji grinned at him. “You know, I found a new recipe…”

"Okay, we've got some backlogs, but now tell us what has happened today" Levi interrupted his friend, fixing Eren with a look. “Was it something important?”.

Eren quickly told the detectives about his day, mostly about his visit in the lab and the meeting with Grisha's friend. Levi and Hanji asked him a few questions and then moved on to the other topics. Eren introduced them to the details of his current situation. Every day he saw that his father trusted him more and more, and they had to focus on that.

"So everything is going according to plan" Levi said. "Now give me a minute... Erwin’s not here, but he asked me to clarify a few things". 

Ackerman started looking for something among his documents. Meanwhile, Hanji stood up and stretched.

"Someone wants coffee?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and smile. "What do you say? Levi? Do you want tea?". 

"Coffee sounds great". Eren lifted the corner of his mouth. Levi only nodded. As Hanji left the room, Ackerman found the document he was looking for.

"Okay, maybe let's start with this... Erwin would like to know who is Grisha's closest adviser."

Eren reached for another cookie. He bit it in such a way that by accident a piece of the treat broke off and fell to the floor. Levi pursed his lips, which in turn made Eren burst into laughter that he could barely suppress. He was amused by Levi's attachement to cleaniness and order. He found that really cute.

"Let me think..." The boy rested his chin on his hand and focused on the topic. "I don't know if there's anyone like that. Zeke does the dirty job, but Grisha doesn't discuss the details of the actions with him. My brother is too impulsive. I think that the Owl advises my father the most".

"The Owl... Was he the Grisha's man from the very beginning?" Levi asked. "Or is he also from this whole Titans group?". 

“He worked for my father earlier than the rest, they had some history. I suspect it was the Owl who introduced Grisha to these people".

"All right" Levi said. He looked at the next question and apparently saw something that made him frown slightly. He looked up at Eren, gloomily. “We have to get back to this topic, sorry… What exactly happened to Hoover?". 

"Hoover ...?" Eren narrowed his eyes, not understanding." Ah, you mean the Colossus? Sorry, I always forget his last name". 

"Yes, I mean exactly him" Levi muttered softly. Eren sensed a hint of annoyance in his voice and decided to tease the man a little.

"You don't like this nickname?" Eren asked, and that made Levi seem to bristle. The boy smiled with amusement, pleased with the reaction he has caused. "Not that I'm suggesting anything... You shouldn't worry about that."

"I coudn't care less" Levi drawled in an icy tone, fixing his murderous gaze on Eren. "Are you willing to answer me any time soon? Maybe this century?"

"Of course, take it easy". Eren sat more comfortably in the chair and sighed softly. He had no idea it would be so hard for him to recall that memory. "As you already know, Bert was Mike's informant, but he wasn't careful enough. Zeke found out about him and immediately informed our father. When Grisha called Bert to the meeting, the Collosus hadn't expected anything. Well…" Eren's face expressed great distaste at that moment. "You can guess what they did to him".

"What did they do to him?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, but we need more details this time". 

Eren saw that Levi's gaze softened a little again. The boy nodded quickly. It was his choice, it was him who wanted to cooperate with the police. It was known from the beginning that he would even have to talk about the things he wanted to forget.

"Okay, so... Zeke was torturing him for hours to get as many information out of him as possible. With who he worked in the police, how long did it last, how much data did he give them. They ripped out his hair, teeth and nails. Then they crushed his fingers and toes. He said them all he knew, but it didn't matter. Grisha let Zeke play with the Colossus until the end, and Zeke agreed to that, because he rarely has the opportunity to torture someone. So he wanted it to last as long as possible". Eren's face turned pale and he clenched both fists. Levi tensed a little, seeing this. "Bertolt repeated over and over that his conversations with the police were at an early stage and that he did not have enough time to provide them any information. But Zeke was having too much fun to stop and Grisha did no longer care about Bert anymore. I mean, he wanted this to happen. He made me to watch it… ” Eren swallowed loudly. "At the end, Zeke was slowly crushing Bert's whole body, and when he came to his head, it just...".

"Okay, stop" Levi muttered, reaching out and placing his hand on Eren's clenched fist. "That should be enough. Great job, Eren".

The boy blinked. He looked in surprise at Ackerman's hand, which was gently touching his own hand.

Eren seemed like he saw a ghost.

Levi quickly withdrew his hand and stared back at the list with Erwin's questions.

"Okay, we don't have much time, so we should move on" Levi confessed, clearing his throat. "Okay, now... The dumbest thing you have done in your childhood" .

Eren's cheeks turned red. He felt his heart racing a little bit. It took him a moment to realize that Levi was waiting for his answer.

"You mean, me? Emmm…" Yaeger pondered the question, but suddenly his eyes widened and he looked at Levi indignantly. "Hey, you must be kidding! You don't have that question there!"

"Oh, I do have. Erwin apparently found it very important to the case" Levi raised one eyebrow. "So?". 

"Show me that!" 

Eren tried to grab the document Levi was holding, but the man pushed it aside, out of Yaeger's reach.

"Hey, it's classified" Ackerman muttered. "Okay, you don't want to answer this, so let's move on again. What was your nickname at school?". 

Eren burst out laughing, then stand up and jumped towards Levi, trying to grab the document again. Levi frowned, but even he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Get off of me, you little shit, it's a police document!" Ackerman said, holding the page as far as possible so that Eren couldn't reach it, which was difficult considering the boy was taller than him. 

"Show me that! If there is such a question, I will answer it, but I want to see for myself!". 

"Of course there is! Erwin is a very serious man, and so am I. Okay, mister Yaeger, another question, also very important: what do you do when you have stuffy nose but you don't have a tissue?".

Eren laughed out loud as he saw Levi's gaze fixed on him. There was a cheerful gleam in the man's eyes. Eren almost reached the document, but Levi stretched his hand even farther apart, almost lying on the table. Eren pressed his body against Levi’s. They faces were suddenly very close to each other.

Levi reached out and grabbed the boy by the cheek, trying to push him away. Young Yaeger burst out with laugh again and at the same moment he heard the door opening. Hanji entered a room, holding a box with three paper cups. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of two men, scuffling with each other.

“What is happening? Did I miss anything? I’m gone just for a minute and you two are already at each other's throats?”

"This crazy kid demands access to classified information..." Levi muttered, again trying to push Eren away, this time successfully. “Han, you are a witness. It was an assault”.

"Oh, it’s you who went too far, detective. All that questions about such personal matters…" Eren replied, unable to help but laugh again as Levi rolled his eyes. “Okay, nevermind. I want coffee!”.

Eren left Ackerman alone and sat back down in his chair. Hanji gave each of them a mug of warm drink, smiling under her breath.

Yaeger took a sip of coffee, casting a brief glance at Levi. He could guess why Ackerman had done this, and he was grateful for it, though he would never have expected such a gesture from him. He felt so much better, almost forgot what they were talking about. He hated revisiting some of his memories... But that was inevitable, especially when working with the police.

Also, he still felt his heart racing faster than usual.

They went back to the case. Levi showed Eren a sketch of a man whose role they could only guess. The boy confirmed their suspicions.

“Yes, this is the man we talked about recently, his name is Tom Xavier”.

“That chemist, right?” Hanji wanted to be sure. Eren nodded.

Levi looked like he was thinking about something. After a while, he raised the cup of tea to his lips, holding it in his typical way, with his fingers from above.

"It would be definitely be a huge loss to Grisha, if that man would suddenly dissapered?" Ackerman asked, while drinking his tea. “Just asking”.

“Oh, definitely” Eren lifted the corner of his mouth and winked at him.

**Erwin**

When the doorbell rang, Erwin was just half asleep in front of the TV, huddled under a warm blanket. He was surprised because he wasn't expecting anyone. He got up and, before opening the lock, he peered through the visor, just for safety. Then he quickly opened the door.

"I thought you are sleeping already" Mike confessed, stepping inside and handing Erwin a small bundle. “A chicken soup for your cold. May I go in? How are you feeling?”.

“A little better, thank you. I took the medicine… Weren't you supposed to be at your mother's birthday today?”

“I was, but I left earlier. Where do you think I got the soup from? Cooked it myself?”

Mike laughed, then took off his sport jacket.

“How can I help you? God, this place is a mess... Hmm, Levi would be much better help than me”.

Erwin raised an eyebrow. He put the bundle on the coffee table, then walked over to Mike and touched the man’s cheek.

“Do I hear jealousy? It’s not like you”.

Mike put his arm around the shorter man's waist and looked into his eyes.

“I’m not jealous. You know well that I just love our sarcastic, little shrimp. Since we're talking about him, I think we should finally let him know... Well, about us”.

“What do you mean?”.

“We should tell him that we're seeing each other. You said that there is nothing between you two now, so I think he should accept that”.

“So it's official?” Erwin asked, lifting the corner of his mouth. “Me and you, together?”

“I don't know. Do you want it to be official?”.

Erwin, in response, clung to his partner's mouth, kissing him passionately.

They hugged each other tightly, exchanging kisses. After a while, Mike deepened the kiss, examining the inside of Smith's mouth with his tongue and sighing softly. Erwin felt his body is getting warmed by something else than a fever. He also felt Mike pushing him onto the couch.

He fell back on the soft pillows, staring at the mustachioed man. Mike knelt in front of him and widened his legs. Then he pushed down the fabric of the trousers Erwin was wearing, as well as the dark underwear. They both saw a red, pulsating penis, demanding attention. Erwin sighed loudly as he saw Mike bend over his erection and run his tongue along its entire length.

Everything was very innocent at the beginning. Stealthy glances in the corridor, short kisses behind the parking lot, tender hugs for goodbye. Erwin wasn't sure where this was going. All he knew was that when he was with Mike he felt the real happiness. It was quite similar to what he had with Levi a long ago. At first it was just friendship and then, all of a sudden, it turned into something more. Besides, since his relationship with Ackerman didn’t work out… Nothing was stopping him from trying with someone else.

With every meeting with Mike his feelings were more and more serious. And it was really hard for him to hide those feelings at work.

He groaned as Mike wrapped his lips around his penis. The man began to move his head up and down, taking Erwin’s erection into his mouth, all the way to the testicles. Erwin braided his hands into Zacharius' blond hair and closed his eyes. The sensation was amazing. The waves of excitement grew stronger. Erwin at one point pushed his hips forward, going deeper into the warm, wet mouth of the man kneeling in front of him. Mike accepted him willingly and allowed him to move on his own, agreeing to the rhythm of Erwin's hips. Smith pressed his hands around the man's hair and then came with a loud groan.

He was breathing fast, trying to calm his madly beating heart. Mike sat down next to him and hugged Erwin tenderly.

"I know you should rest, but I couldn't help myself" he whispered into Erwin's lips, then gave him a kiss.

Smith kissed him back immediately.

"You can bother me some more" Erwin replied, lifting his eyelids and smiling at Mike. "But don't be mad at me, if you also get a cold”.

The man laughed softly. Smith thought to himself that this sound was one of the reasons he was starting to fall in love with this man.


	14. Chapter 14

**Levi**

Ackerman folded the newspaper he pretended to read and put it on the empty passenger seat. He leaned his elbows on the steering wheel to look at the slightly ajar window.

A tall man in a gray suit just approached his car.

Erwin leaned towards him and rested his elbow on the car door.

“He's still not here?” Levi asked.

Smith shook his head. The suit he was wearing bulged slightly in several places. It was because of the bulletproof vest Erwin was wearing underneath. Levi, in turn, was dressed in a black shirt and dark trousers. Today they were required to wear civilian clothes because of the action in the field. They didn't want to alarm Xavier.

“Eren said that Xavier visits his wife and son's graves every month. Only the time is different. We have to wait and hope he won't postpone his visit this month…”

"With our luck, that's quite possible” Levi muttered, then looked into the mirror. "Hanji is still watching the subway steps?"

“Yes. And Mike is on the platform. He'll let us know when Xavier arrives” Erwin looked around carefully.

“You feel better?” Ackerman asked, glancing at Erwin and being unable to hide the concern that was echoing in his voice as well as was visible in his eyes.

Shit, will he always feel a soft spot for this man?

Erwin looked back at him. For some reason, Levi saw a hint of guilt on Smith's face.

“Yeah, a way better... The meds got me on my feet. And also a pot of chicken soup”.

Ackerman raised his eyebrows. He knew he should focus his thoughts on the operation, but for some reason this confession got him interested.

“What? You made chicken soup?”

“No, no... Mike brought me some”.

“Mike made the chicken soup?” Levi asked even more incredulously. He lifted the corners of his mouth, trying to look amused. He was beginning to understand where this conversation was going. For some time he had this feeling that something was up between those two.

“Nah, his mother did. None of us have that sort of skills… Only you have” Erwin added and smiled. Then, however, his face turned serious. “Look, this is probably not the best moment, but I just want you to know that...”

“It’s fine” Levi snorted and rolled his eyes. “Just be professional and behave while you are on your duty”.

Erwin's eyes widened in disbelief.

“What... You do you know?”.

Levi frowned. It was only at this point that he no longer liked the conversation. Or at least he wanted it to look like that.

“Really, Erwin? Thanks a lot! After all I became a detective for some reason, didn’t I? Don't you think it might been suspicious to me when Mike suddenly started sniffling? Or that you two are late for work on the same days?”.

Smith laughed, which made Levi smile a little. Then Ackerman looked in the side mirror again. But there was still no trace of the man they were waiting for.

“So, everything is okay with us?” Erwin wanted to know. Levi looked at the man.

He couldn't help but notice that the suit the man was wearing made him look incredibly handsome. A gentle breeze was blowing his fair hair, and his blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Levi felt a painful sting, somewhere deep inside himself, which he couldn't define. It wasn't jealousy. He wished best for Erwin and Mike. Both men were extremely important to him, each of them in a different way. Mike was his faithful friend, a brilliant detective, he always knew how to make Levi laugh. With Erwin they understood each other without words. If he had been more sentimental type, he might have called him his soul mate. But he knew that the chance which was given them had long since been gone. He had to accept it.

But even so, he couldn't get rid of that simple feeling of sadness, this regret, this gloomy awareness that he is not the one who can look into those blue eyes for hours. That he is not the one who can run his fingers through these hair in the morning.

Levi suddenly cursed in his mind. _Why the hell am I getting so sentimental?_

“Of course it's okay. Now you better get back to your position, because here comes our mad scientist”.

Erwin widened his eyes, then moved away from the car. He pulled his cell out of his pocket, pretending to be on his phone and look around.

They both looked at the same moment at the squat man in a gray coat and black bowler hat who just got off the bus. He was marching briskly towards the subway. Erwin started walking towards him, exchanging a surprised look with Levi. Ackerman knew they thought of the same thing.

_Xavier must have gone to the cemetery sooner than usual since he was already returning from there._

It complicated everything, because they wanted to catch him on his way to the cemetery or the moment when he would arrived at his destination, not in a public place like here…

Levi's fingers tightened on the car's steering wheel. Now he could only wait.

**Hanji**

Her phone rang, so she glanced quickly at the screen.

_Xavier is coming your way!_

She blinked in surprise, because it was a message from Levi, not from Mike... Did that mean Xavier was already coming back? Hanji quickly looked up the stairs and, indeed, she saw the man they were looking for. Grisha's main chemist was coming downstairs, wearing a long gray coat. The girl quickly turned around and also began to descend into the subway, passing by strangers and heading towards the platform. They had to act quickly and, above all, improvise. They had to choose the perfect moment to approach the man and arrest him. They wanted to avoid onlookers.

Hanji went to the toll machine which was on her way and slipped the paper ticket into the validator. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Xavier following right behind her. The man was followed by Erwin, almost unrecognizable in a gray suit. He looked like a model.

Xavier started looking for something in his pocket, so Hanji, in order not to look suspicious, moved towards the platform. She tried to find Mike in the crowd. His job was to watch the situation from here... Suddenly she widened her eyes, feeling as if she had been struck by the lightning.

Zeke Yaeger was walking slowly towards her.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, the hood of which cast quite a shadow over his face, which made him hard to recognize. Hanji, however, had no difficulty with this. A fair beard, round glasses, a gloomy look and a thin, tall figure were too characteristic. Zoe also saw a resemblance to Eren.

Zeke hadn't noticed her yet, so she quickly stood behind the pillar.

_Was Zeke here to protect Xavier?_

Hanji quickly reached for the phone and wrote a short message to Erwin, telling him to back off. She had no idea if Zeke would know how does detective Smith look like, but she preferred not to check it…

“Hi! I just knew it was you. Your name is Hanji, right?”

The girl widened her eyes and looked into the face of the man who rose in front of her like a snowdrop on the first day of spring. The tall, handsome bar worker grinned at her, his cheeks flushed pink under her gaze.

_Goddamn it!_

Hanji glanced behind. Zeke was almost here, walking towards Xavier, who still had some problems with validate his ticket. Zeke surely will recognize her, especially after that one time, when he tried to kill her... Hanji grabbed the brim of the cap she was wearing and pulled it down to cover her face. However, she was afraid that for Zeke, both the hat and her sport outfit would be an insufficient disguise...

“Or… Am I wrong? Your name isn’t Hanji?” The man asked, blinking in surprise.

_Great, say my name aloud a few more times._

“Look, I’m a little busy at the moment…”

Hanji looked to the side and widened her eyes. Zeke was just too close. 

She quickly reached out and pulled the bartender towards her. She pressed her lips to the mouth of the surprised man, whose body was stiff with surprise. Hanji closed her eyes and kissed him passionately, hoping it would be enough. After a moment, without breaking the kiss, she gently lifted her eyelids. She saw Zeke, who passed by without even glancing at them. Well, in his place, she would have done the same. She hated showing affection in public.

She ended the kiss and looked into the eyes of the bartender whose name, if she remembered correctly, was Moblit. She smiled at his peony red face and his still surprised look.

Meanwhile, Zeke stopped suddenly, then turned around and started walking back toward the platform. Xavier managed to pass by the toll machine. Hanji saw Erwin, who was standing a little further. They still had a chance to grab the chemist and shove him into the car Levi was waiting in, but they had to deal with Zeke first... Hanji really didn't feel like having a shootout in a place full of civilians. Shadis would have strangled them for sure.

She put a hand on Moblit's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

“I'll explain it to you next time, okay? Now I have something to do” she whispered, standing close to the man. "You have to get out of here, something dangerous might happen. Use taxi or bus, okay? Do it for me”.

Zeke walked past them and disappeared into the crowd.

Moblit still looked shocked.

“What?” He asked, not understanding.

“I'm serious. Get out of here”.

Hanji stroked his cheek, then waved her hand. Moblit, still flushed, turned around and walked away towards the stairs. He passed Erwin, who was a little surprised to see him. But then Smith's face tightened with nervousness again.

Zoe knew they should abandon the operation… But they were so close! She saw Erwin shaking his head. At the same time, they heard an approaching subway train, which stopped at the platform. Bunch of people poured out of it, and the crowd waiting on the platform began to get in. Zeke and Xavier were somewhere in this crowd. And probably even more Grisha’s men.

There was nothing else they could do. They would trigger a shootout in which civilians could be killed. Besides, they still had nothing on Zeke. Putting him in custody for two days wouldn't solve anything. In turn, the capture of Xavier to interrogate him had to be postponed. Both their safety and the safety of innocent people were more important.

As the train started moving, Hanji walked over to Erwin.

"It might be bad… What the hell was he doing here? Why didn’t they use cars" She asked. She meant Yaeger.

“I have no idea. Maybe they wanted to blend in with the crowd… Next time we will make it, I know it” Erwin replied. After a moment Mike came over to them. His face was oddly pale.

“What’s up?” Hanji asked, feeling a little anxious.

"I think Zeke noticed me" the man muttered, looking at his friends.

“What? Are you sure?” Erwin widened his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Mike's hand. The man returned his gesture, squeezed Smith's hand lightly.

“Yeah. Once he stepped into the train, he looked straight at me as I stood on the platform. He smiled, and… Before I could leave, he took a picture of me. He had to recognize me”.

Hanji and Erwin exchanged concerned glances. This was not how this action was supposed to end.

**Zeke**

Tom Xavier entered the old little shed, and Zeke followed him. A tin, modern elevator appeared before their eyes. Tom pressed a button and the door swung open after a moment. The men went inside, and the elevator started moving down.

Annie, who had brought them to the lab, stayed in the car.

"You should give up on your little trips" Zeke said, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. “Someone was following you today”.

“What?” The eyes of the shorter, stocky man widened. “You know that was my only condition and Grisha agreed to it”.

“I know. You're just too valuable to us. I'll see what I can do” Zeke narrowed his eyes as he stared at his phone screen. He was looking at the photo of the man he had noticed today, among the crowd on the platform. He had a strange feeling that he knew the face from somewhere. Now he was sure it was the same detective who shot him that last time. The man was wearing a plain green sweatshirt with a hood and a black cap over his head. His mustache, however, was too distinctive not to be recognized. He seemed concerned and his eyes were wide from tension. The man stared straight into the camera.

Zeke's lips twitched into a smile.

**Eren**

"Shit…" the boy swore, falling into an empty chair. “I can’t believe this. You were so close”.

“Why is your brother so careless lately?” Erwin asked from across the table. The man sipped slowly from the plastic mug with tea that Levi had prepared. Ackerman was sitting at the end of the table between Erwin and Eren. He stared straight ahead.

They were in a motel room with gray, scuffed walls and the plaster peeling off. However, none of the men weren't paying any attention to the surroundings.

"I'd like to know that" Eren replied, reaching for his tea. “Seems like he needs an adrenaline. It's like he is just looking for the confrontation”. 

"Your brother is crazy" Levi said, holding his cup in his characteristic way, with the fingers from above.

“You think I don't know that?” Eren sighed. “As for Mike, give me some time. I'll find out what Zeke is planning. He probably just wants to check him out”.

“We will be grateful for that. Okay, I think that’s it for today” Erwin confessed and put his empty cup on the table. “We won't get to anything today anyway. We have to come up with a new plan, but Zeke's vigilance needs to be lulled first”.

Eren nodded. He also finished his tea.

“That’s good, because I'm tired too... I didn't think the new responsibilities will be so exhausting. Tomorrow I’m going with Grisha to Stohess for a meeting”.

“How often do you and Zeke visit the labs?” Levi wanted to know. He rested his head in his hand and looked at Eren.

“For every few days. We also collect cash from the dealers. They are leaving it the hidden caches or they giving it to us personally” Eren explained. “Hm, it would also hit Grisha hard if you would disturb us then…”.

“All in due time. First, we need to arrest Xavier to have an official informant” Levi replied. “Zeke can’t start to suspect you of anything".

“He doesn't suspect anything…”

"We can't take any chances" added Erwin, which was basically an adequate summary of their meeting. Eren silently agreed with him. They had to plan each step very carefully.

He said goodbye to the detectives and went outside, immediately throwing the hood over his head. The evening turned out to be cool and rainy, and Eren was without a car that day. He descended the stairs and stood under the motel roof, close to the reception, to wait out the worst downpour. He saw Levi and Erwin walking across the parking lot, separating after a moment. The boy was a little surprised because they usually came by one car. Meanwhile, he saw Smith get into a gray honda, while Ackerman got behind the wheel of a navy blue mercedes.

Eren stood motionless for a moment, hands in pockets, staring at the two cars on opposite sides of the parking lot. He wondered for a moment if he should do it, and if so, which car should he approach...

The rain felt as though it was raining harder and harder. Heavy drops made it difficult to have a clear view.

The boy was hesitating for a while, although he knew well from the beginning what his decision would be.

A moment later he pressed the handle and got into the car without further ado.

Levi's eyes widened. The man looked at Eren, and then at the seat the boy sat on. Well, his wet clothes will definitely leave a wet mark on the upholstery. Eren stated it was a problem for another time.

"I think you’re in the wrong car" Ackerman said, returning his gaze to the boy's face and narrowing his eyes slightly.

Eren took the hood off his head and sighed.

"I came by bus today... Don't worry, I don't want a lift" the boy added, seeing Levi was just opening his mouth to say something. "I just have one more thing to discuss with you, and I didn't want to talk about it in front of Erwin”.

Ackerman's forehead smoothed out. Eren guessed that his confession have piqued the detective's curiosity. Levi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back comfortably against the headrest of his seat. He looked at Eren.

“Okay, then talk. I want to go to sleep tonight, so go straight to the point”.

Eren nodded, then looked ahead, trying to collect his thoughts. The rain fell so hard, that it was almost impossible to see the details of the building in front of them. The boy could only see the outline of the motel.

He finally managed to put into words what he wanted to convey.

“Promise me that if anything happens to me, you'll try to help Mikasa and Armin”.

There was silence in the car after his words. Eren wasn't moving for a moment, and only heard a steady sound of the rain. When he couldn't take the tension any more, he glanced at his interlocutor. The boy shuddered slightly, when his eyes met the watchful gray gaze.

“Wow, you really went straight to the point… What do you expect from me?” Ackerman finally spoke, raising an eyebrow. Though his voice was low and calm, it seemed to cut through the air like a blade. “A scout's promise? A pinky swear?"

“No, I just…”

“You know that everything depends on my superiors. My hands are tied, I can't do whatever I like”.

“Levi, I said: _try_. I know I'm probably asking for too much... But I would like Armin and Mikasa to feel that there is someone in the world who remembers about them when I'm gone”.

Ackerman frowned more and pressed his lips into a thin line. He looked like he was on the verge of an explosion. Eren was a little surprised to see this, and not sure what was the cause of this irritation. He waited patiently for the detective to let it out.

"You sound just like you were already gone!" The man drawled finally, giving Yaeger an angry look. "I suggest you to get your shit together and don't get so paranoid! If you give up now, it won't work!”.

Eren didn't answer. He looked at the window on his side and nodded. Levi was right and was clearly worried about him. Even so, Eren really hoped that the derective would agree to help him… He really thought Levi understood him better than the rest of the group.

The silence in the car lasted for a while. Eren was about to grab the door handle, but finally the detective's voice broke the silence:

“Well, fine. I promise that when... No, IF something happens to you, I will try to help them”.

Eren looked quickly at Levi. The man turned his face to the side, still crossing his arms over his chest. The boy smiled slightly.

Ackerman sighed and then looked at Eren.

“I don’t even know them. I have no idea what they look like now…”

"Oh, Armin knows what you look like" Eren interrupted him, smiling wider. “He will find you when the time comes”.

"That’s just great…" Levi muttered, then shook his head. "Sounds like you've got a whole plan prepared, in case of your death”.

"Maybe not the whole plan, but it's good to be prepared for every eventuality" the boy replied, closing his eyes for a moment. He could still feel Levi's gaze on him. “It makes me feel a little better”.

"Well... I don't know how anyone can feel good while thinking about their own death, but whatever you like. Also, it’s difficult to predict what effect your decision will make. I don’t believe that a person can be prepared for everything”.

Eren gently opened his eyes and looked straight ahead.

“What do you mean? What would you do in my place?”.

Levi leaned over the steering wheel, resting his shoulders against it. Like Eren, he hung his eyes on the wall of rain in front of them.

"I don't know what I would have done in your place" the man replied after a moment. “I cannot advise you, and I doubt anyone could. No matter what kind of wisdom dictates you the option you should pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong till you arrive to some sort of outcome, resulting from your choice. The only thing we are allowed to do is believe that we won't regret the choice we made. Do you understand what I mean?”

"I suppose so" Eren replied quietly, thinking about the detective's words. He felt a little better. If he understood correctly, he shouldn't blame himself for wrong decisions, but to learn from them and keep moving forward.

Always keep moving forward...

Before he could said something, Levi added:

“I also want to ask you for something”.

Eren's eyes widened and he quickly shifted his gaze to Ackerman. Levi rested his chin on his closed hand and looked back at him.

“Yes?”

“Please, remember that you are not alone with all that shit”.

Yaeger opened his mouth, but was so surprised he didn't know what to say. He felt the anxiety that had been with him all the time lately had diminished a little.

Levi straightened, then reached for the key in the ignition.

“You keep whining about the fact that something might happen to you, but you’re forgetting that there are people around you who won't allow it. I won't allow it…” Levi met Eren's still surprised look, so he added quickly: “We’ll try to help your friends, including you”.

The boy nodded after a moment.

“Yeah, well. We’ll see”.

“Okay, now get out. I'd give you a lift, but that's too risky”.

“Sure” Eren quickly gripped the door handle. He didn't open the door though, but looked at the detective for the last time that evening. “Levi... thanks”.

The boy threw the hood over his head and got out of the car. Thick raindrops immediately hit him with all their strength, and the omnipresent chill penetrated his body. Eren headed for the bus stop, and though the weather was not optimistic, a soft smile appeared on the boy's lips and refused to disappear.

**Reiner**

He picked up the call right away.

“Yes, I did. Yes, he will be in the field tomorrow. His name is Mike Zacharius. His partner is usually Hanji Zoe. Okay, I'll send it to you”.

The man ended the call, then threw the phone to the ground and stepped on it his shoe, crashing it. His face expressed emptiness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hanji**

Even though it was the moment she had been waiting for, she hesitated.

Before Hanji went inside, she fixed her hair a little. Then she took a deep breath and entered the bar. Usually she came here with her work buddies, but this evening she preferred to be alone.

Her gaze immediately found the tall figure behind the counter. She felt a pleasant tickle in her stomach as the man's eyes fell on her, and his lips stretched into a tender smile.

Hanji sat down in front of the tall counter and smiled back at the bartender.

"May I sit down?".

"You? Always" The man said, blushing slightly. Hanji suddenly remembered their last meeting, when she was at work in the field disguised as a civilian, and the bartender had stumbled upon her by surprise. To remain unrecognized then, she had to kiss him. The plan was risky, but it worked. The only problem was to look the bartender in the eyes now...

"Would you like a mojito?" The man asked, reaching for the shaker. Hanji clapped her hands.

"Yes please! You have a good memory... Moblit? Am I right?".

“Moblit Berner. Nice to meet you. Officially”.

“Hanji Zoe”.

“So you're a police officer?” Moblit asked while preparing her drink.

Hanji put her hands on the counter.

“Yes, I'm an investigative agent. I can't tell you too much about my job. Firstly, it's classified. Secondly, I can't put you in danger. Besides, I don't want you to run away from me”.

“That’s okay, I'm not that easy to scare”. Moblit winked at her and smiled. This time it was Hanji who felt the flush on her cheeks. Damn, he was so handsome...

“Forgive me for kissing you. It wasn't fair for me to do it without your permission. You could accuse me of sexual harassment".

Moblit handed her the finished drink.

"I'm still thinking about that" He confessed with the amusement.

Hanji took a sip of her drink.

“Well, I admit. You have me”.

“I will forgive you on one condition”.

“And what’s that?”.

Moblit leaned against the counter and looked Hanji in the eyes. Their faces were suddenly very close to each other. The girl felt her heart beating like crazy.

"I'll finish my job in fifteen minutes. Would you like to eat dinner with me?”.

Hanji raised her eyebrows, then smiled again.

"Well, speaking of that, I didn’t have time to eat a proper meal today, so I'm fricking hungry… Yes, I would, with pleasure”.

The man grinned at her, then moved toward the client who had just called him out. He almost tripped over the mop that was standing against the wall. Hanji suppressed a laugh.

She had no idea when was the last time she felt like this.

Perhaps she never felt like that before. 

**Eren**

The sun was slowly reaching the horizon, sending hot, blinding rays all around, as if it wanted to mark its presence one last time, just before the sunset. The sky, although very cloudy, sparkled with pastel colors. The clouds closest to the sun were orange, while those farther away turned to cool, purple hues. The treetops were swayed by a cool wind. All this would make a perfect view if not for the silhouettes of people walking with machine guns in the distance.

Mikasa lifted her head from Eren's shoulder to meet his eyes. They were sitting on a rocking bench in the garden.

“You have to go in a minute, right?”.

Eren nodded. He looked back at his friend. He noticed that Mikasa’s shoulders were trembling slightly from the chill. As the sun was disappearing behind the clouds, it was getting colder.

"I don't like it. You shouldn’t get involved" Mikasa added in a quieter voice. “It is enough that I'm in the game… And also Armin”.

“I know what I'm doing”. Eren reached for the red scarf, which was lying on the bench. Mikasa had brought it here in case of the cold. He wrapped it around the girl's neck and smiled gently. “Don’t worry about me”.

"You know it's impossible..." Mikasa sighed heavily. She put her clenched hands on her knees. “You're up to something and you don't want to tell me what it is”.

"Everything will be fine, I promise" replied Eren, reaching out and placing his hand on the girl's trembling fist. Her fingers stretched at his touch. They looked at each other again.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed slightly. She thought about something and then, without warning, she moved closer to Eren and pressed her lips against his mouth.

The boy opened his eyes in total surprise. After a moment Mikasa ended the kiss and moved back. Her cheeks had almost the same red color as her scarf.

“Oh, I-I… I’m sorry, I thought you wanted to...”

“It’s okay”. Eren quickly grabbed her hand. He had a feeling that she wanted to get up and run away. He couldn't let her do that, not now. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong or misled you. Maybe we should clear this up, here and now”.

“We don't have to, really... Forget about it”. Mikasa tried to free her hand away, but Eren grabbed it with his other hand as well and looked at her friend pleadingly.

“Listen to me, please. You are the most important person in my life and I really love you, but only as a friend. Although I have to admit that it was really nice, what you did… The guy you will kiss like that again will be very lucky. I’m sorry it can’t be me”.

Mikasa still looked embarrassed, but upon hearing Eren's confession, she sighed and allowed herself a faint smile.

Suddenly Grisha appeared on the porch. Eren spotted him from a distance, the man was wearing his favorite white suit today. The boy nodded at his father, then looked at Mikasa again.

“We'll talk again when I get back, okay?”.

The girl nodded.

“Please be careful, Eren”.

The boy smiled, kissed Mikasa on the forehead, then jumped to his feet and headed towards the porch. He could still feel the sweet taste of the girl's lips, whose gaze followed him.

From some time he was afraid that Mikasa might have some feelings for him. He should talk to her about it a long time before. He didn't want to hurt her, so he didn't bring it up, but putting it off was even worse.

For him, she was his closest friend, almost a sister, whom he wanted to protect at all costs. He didn’t have much time for romances lately, but he have gotten to know his body well enough that he was already sure he was more attracted to men. He couldn't return Mikasa’s affection.

In his world there was currently only one person he would like to kiss. Unfortunately, this person was probably out of his reach.

That was a problem for another moment.

He saw that Grisha come back inside, so he decided to direct his thoughts to the current track. He had a job to do. He walked up the small steps to the porch, and then went inside the building. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable, the reason was very simple. Eren was wearing an elegant black pants and a tight black buttoned shirt, the sleeves of which he rolled up for comfort. He had tied his hair neatly in a ponytail. As he passed the large mirror hanging in the living room, he glanced briefly at his reflection. The boy had to admit that he looked really good. Now he could understand why Mikasa kissed him...

Grisha was waiting for him in the hall with his men. And women. Zeke, Kruger, Annie, Pieck, Porco and Marcel were all ready to go. The members of the Titan group held semi-automatic rifles in their hands, but it was such an everyday sight that Eren wasn’t surprised.

“Ready?” Grisha asked, walking up to his younger son and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Eren nodded.

The journey took them about an hour. He had a seat on the passenger side in a car driven by Annie. The Gaillard brothers were sitting in the back, from time to time making a joke to amuse the company. Annie was silent most of the way, focused on the ride.

The man they were going to meet, Willy Tybur, welcomed them to his summer mansion. At the beginning of their meeting he showed them around. He was about Grisha's age and height, also was quite slender. He had shoulder-length blond hair and a slim, handsome face adorned with a goatee.

He and Grisha were walking ahead, talking in an undertone, with Zeke right behind them and Eren closing the line. The group of "Titans" was strolling at some distance. They left their rifles in the car, because they were ordered so by the Tybur's men, who were patrolling the entire property.

After the walk, Tybur invited them to the living room, where his servants prepared a real feast. The tables were full of food and drink. Porco and Marcel immediately rushed to snacks. The Owl stood against the wall in his usual silent pose, as did Annie, but she made herself a drink first. Zeke had already drained several glasses by that time, handing one to Eren, who did not protest. The boy sipped his drink slowly as he was standing near Grisha, waiting for the moment to engage in conversation.

“Is he your youngest son?” Tybur asked suddenly, pointing to Eren. The boy shuddered at his own name. Grisha nodded.

“Yes. He’s almost eighteen. It’s the right age to learn the rules of the business. I took him with me today to show him how to do handle things”.

“It's great to hear. My sons don't get too involved, they are only interested in my money…” Tybur sighed. "You're lucky your sons apply so much to their family matters".

“Oh, I know. I am very lucky man. Eren…” Grisha suddenly put a hand on his son's shoulder. “What do you want your future to look like?”.

The youngest of the Yaegers looked his father in the eye, with his fingers clenched on the cool glass in which the golden drink gleamed. It was time for the festival of lies, for putting on the mask of someone he wasn’t. Or at least he hoped he won’t become that person.

"I want to be one of your most faithful men" he said in a strong, confident voice. "I want you to entrust one of the turfs to me, so that I can be responsible for it all by myself. I want your business to keep expanding”.

Grisha laughed out loud, patting his son on the cheek. He looked at Tybur with proud in his eyes.

“I must admit that the boy has the silver tongue... Just like his mother”.

"Wonderful plans" Willy Tybur said, lifting his glass up. “I propose a toast”.

Eren raised his glass as well, and then suddenly realized that they were all alone. Only him, his father and Tybur. Grisha’s people vanished somewhere, he didn't even noticed when this happened. Willy must have noticed the change on his face, because he also looked around in surprise.

“Grisha?” He asked, thin eyebrows rising. “Where are your people?”.

Elder Yaeger did not reply. Instead, he reached for the knife which was laying on the table, swung and thrust it with all his strength into the Tybur's throat.

Eren widened his eyes, taking a step back. The glass fell from his hand and fell on the floor, but it didn’t shatter. Blood spurted from Tybur's throat. The man tried to scream, but only soft snarls came from his lips.

Grisha pulled out the knife from the man's throat only to impale it again. Tybur lost his balance and fell to the floor, the blood was gushing all over the place. Besides the man's dying sounds, Eren also heard the gunfires. He suddenly understood everything. They weren’t here to hold the talks, but to teach someone a lesson. Grisha took care of Tybur while Zeke and the "Titans" took care of his men.

Grisha suddenly approached Eren. A bloody hand touched his cheek, stroking it gently.

“This man threatened our family. He tried to come to an agreement with my associates from Marley behind my back. He tried to take over my business”.

The background to Grisha's words was the gurgling of Tybur as he tried to crawl across the living room.

"Remember, son. You're safe with me" Grisha said, staring Eren straight in the eye. “Both you and your friends. I won't let anyone hurt you. Do you understand?”.

Eren nodded, trying to stay calm, but it was difficult. He felt his legs shivered. He didn't expect an attack from Grisha at all, he was sure that his father and Tybur were getting along well. If Grisha was that good at pretending, what prevented him from stabbing his throat one day? Or Mikasa's throat?

The boy shook himself from his gloomy thoughts as he saw Zeke reappear in the room, followed by the rest of the group.

"All taken cared of” Eren's brother said, slung the rifle over his shoulder. “Will you finish him off?”.

"With pleasure” Grisha muttered, taking a small pistol out of his pocket. He stood over Tybur, ignoring the man's outstretched hand. Yaeger aimed and pulled the trigger, piercing through the ex-partner's chest several times. Then he handed the gun to Kruger. “Clean up here. No fingerprints, no tire marks, no video footage”.

The Owl nodded. Zeke walked over to Eren and put his arm around his neck.

“Did you like it?” He asked, and without waiting for an answer, he added: "Come on, let's have another drink!"

“It went fast” That was all Eren could say. He also managed to smile a little, which he considered a success. But he couldn't help but to tremble a little.

“We should get out of here soon. When we're in the hostile territory, there's no point in prolonging the happy ending” Zeke explained, then reached for a bottle of vodka, opened it, and drank a little. After a moment, he handed the drink to Eren, but the boy shook his head.

“It's enough for me”.

“As you wish. But I hope you will be more fun on your birthday” Zeke winked at him, then took another sip. 

**Mike**

The tall, mustachioed man was buttoning his shirt when he felt strong arms were wrapping around his back. Erwin nestled against his neck, sighing softly. Mike smiled, then turned and hugged the shorter man.

"It’s your day off, go back to bed" Zacharius muttered softly, stroking Erwin's blonde hair and staring into his narrowed eyes. Mike was already dressed in business trousers and a light-colored shirt, while Erwin was wearing a bathrobe.

"Are you sure you and Hanji can handle it alone?" Smith wanted to know. The men's foreheads touched, they were looking at each other from up close.

“We only have to meet that teacher, even one person would be enough for that. You don't have to worry” said Mike, then leaned in and kissed his lover. Erwin kissed him back, pressing his body tighter against Mike's. They stood there for a while, enjoying each other's closeness and tasting each other lips. Finally Mike tore away from Erwin's mouth, his cheeks already flushed slightly. His breathing was faster as well.

“Erwin, if it goes on like this, I won’t go anywhere. I'll see you after work, okay?”

"I'll make something for dinner, so see you then” Smith replied, stroking Mike's cheek. They kissed goodbye again, and then Zacharius reached for his car keys, wallet, and a pack of cigarettes and left Erwin's apartment.

A quarter of an hour later he was tapping the steering wheel with his fingers. His bored gaze was fixed on the windshield. He parked the car a few blocks from the school where they were scheduled to meet with one of the teachers. Reportedly, she worked with Tom Xavier once and could provide them with some information.

Mike doubted Xavier would go to the cemetery again. Not after what happened recently. Zeke warned him for sure and ordered to be more careful.

Time passed and Hanji still didn't show up. They were supposed to meet at this exact spot. Did she overslept? Mike sighed, then got out of the car and took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He didn’t like smoking inside.

He didn't have time to take out a cigarette lighter, because suddenly he felt a strong blow to his neck. Someone attacked him from behind. Another person threw a sack over his head, and someone else grabbed his shoulders. Mike tried to break out. It only got him more blows. Then he heard a car tires screeching. Zacharius twitched his nostrils. The car felt heavy, he smelled the fuel. Was it a van? He also smelled a few blended scents of male sweat. There had to be several attackers, he had no chance against them.

He was forcibly pushed inside the car. When he tried to break out again, he received another hard blow to the head. This time it knocked him unconscious.

*

He had no idea how much time had passed.

He felt excruciating pain in the back of his head. Mike slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a small, dark room with no windows. The darkness was only dispersed by a pale beam of light coming from under the door. He was sitting in the chair, his hands tied behind his back. His legs were also tied to the chair, because of that he couldn’t move.

Zacharius could smell some dust, mold and dried blood.

It took a very long time for the door to open. The man Mike was waiting for finally came in. The smell of alcohol, cologne and the gunpowder hit his nostrils. Yes, it had to be Zeke.

Zeke flicked the switch and the room lit up with a pale light. Yaeger wore dark, tight pants and a black vest, revealing a slim but well-muscled chest. The man's body was covered with many tattoos. Mike saw also a bandage on his left arm.

The wound he had caused him.

The man stepped in front of Mike and leaned over to meet Zacharius’s eyes.

“So we can finally meet" he said in a low, husky voice. He stared at Mike silently. Zacharius saw a lush, blond beard, gray eyes hidden behind round glasses, and a thin face. The man smiled. “You’re Mike, right? Nice to meet you, Mikey”.

Zacharius didn't answer. His mouth was not tied, yet he wasn't in a mood to talk. He stared blankly at the face of the man standing above him.

“We've been bumping into each other a lot lately, Mikey. You tried to get one of us to your side. You were following my friend. You even shot me… And today, for some reason, you obviously wanted to visit the place where my good friend used to work. You're a very curious man, Mikey”.

Mike remained silent. His face didn't twitch a bit.

“You know what happens to the curious people?” Zeke asked, leaning in so that his and Zacharius' faces were on the same level. He smiled happily, as if he was having a simple chat with his friend. “They disappear. Curiosity killed the cat. But you know what? I am more curious, than I am afraid of death… And I think it’s the same with you. Ok, Mikey, now I would like to get some information from you. Will you be a good boy? Will you answer my questions nicely?”.

Mike's eyes were staring blankly into Yaeger's face. He didn’t say anything.

Zeke sighed.

“Okay, let's try the hard way”.

The man swung his fist and punched Mike in the face. Zacharius felt blood spurting from his mouth. He breathed softly, but didn't react in any way to Zeke's gesture. He was expecting this blow.

Zeke chuckled softly.

“I like you already, Mikey. Now tell me who is your informant? I'm sure you found someone new after Bertold. So? Who got this great role this time?”

Mike felt the metallic taste of blood. He swallowed, then looked Zeke in the eye again. There was no fear in his gaze.

“Do you even understand what I'm saying?” Yeager asked, straightening up. “What’s going on, Mikey? Maybe this will refresh your memory?”.

Zeke grabbed Mike by the head, then kicked him in the stomach. He began pummeling the man with his fists, but Mike was taking all the blows with the strength worthy of a real soldier. After a while, Zeke grew tired. He moved away from his victim, his breathing quickened.

Mike could feel the pain spreading through his body. He had a black eye and his ribs were broken in several places. He could smell Zeke's sweat as well as an awakening odor of irritation.

“Are you going to say anything, for fuck’s sake?”.

Zacharius lifted the corner of his mouth. He was too patient man to be provoked.

Zeke sighed again. He brushed his blond hair back.

“Okay, if you don't want to talk to me, maybe your partner will be more willing”.

Mike's eyebrows twitched. His eyes widened slightly. Zeke shrugged and took a step towards the door.

“You know, I mean that chick with the glasses. I guess I'll have to appoint a meeting with her. Although I don't know… Talking to this sweet, skinny shortie also seems very tempting. Who else was there… Yeah, I know, that preppy blond guy, right! Maybe he should be the one for me to meet next”.

Mike clenched his fists. Zeke turned back, started walking towards the exit. As he reached the door, Zacharius said:

"Just try to look at any of them, and I promise you that this time I won't hesitate and I'll kill you."

Yaeger froze. After a moment he turned slowly. A broad smile spread across his face. He stared at Mike with an excited glance. He rushed back towards the man strapped to the chair.

He raised his fist, but before he hit Mike's face, one more sentence came out of his mouth:

"So you can speak after all!".


	16. Chapter 16

**Hanji**

When she felt the warm rays on her face, she opened her eyes. Something was not right. Her own bedroom was faced to the west, so the sun never woke her before... Hanji looked around and suddenly remembered yesterday's evening. She widened her eyes only to see the handsome bartender sleeping next to her.

Naked.

The woman realized that she also didn’t have any clothes on herself. Hanji quickly covered her body with the duvet. She felt the blushes on her cheeks and her lips stretched into a broad smile. She couldn't help this strange, inexplicable joy that filled over her entire body.

She and Moblit had dinner in a cozy restaurant. Then they went for a walk to the river, and at the end of the evening the man invited her to his place for a glass of something stronger... And they ended in bed together.

It wasn't the alcohol's fault, Hanji only drank one glass of wine. She must have gotten drunk on something completely different - that damn, mind-boggling happiness she felt every time the handsome bartender smiled at her.

Zoe looked at the sleeping man. His blonde hair stuck up in all directions, but he didn't seem any less attractive. Quite the contrary…

Hanji reached out and stroked his cheek. After a while the man moved a little and opened his eyes. He smiled fondly at her. He didn't say anything, instead he pulled her closer and gived her a soft kiss. Zoe felt her heart beating quicker right away. Moblit hugged her tightly, wrapping his strong arms around her. She laughed as he started kissing her neck, Hanji was the ticklish type.

“Are you free today? Maybe we’ll go to the sea?” The man asked, looking into her eyes. “I would like to know you better”.

“Better than that? Is that even possible?” Hanji smiled in amusement, then shook her head. “Unfortunately, I'm working today. I have to fly right away, at 10 I have an appointment with my work partner...”

“Seriously? It's 10:30”. Moblit blinked in surprise.

Hanji's eyes widened. She quickly reached for the glasses she had left on the night table. She put them on her nose and looked at the phone. Moblit was right.

“Oh, shit!”.

Not caring about her own nakedness anymore, Hanji jumped to her feet and started getting dressed. Moblit looked at her with a smile, though a little disappointed.

“When can I see you again?” He asked, grabbing her hand.

“I really don’t know! I have a shit ton of work right now!”.

"Maybe take the day off, stay with me..." Moblit suggested, revealing the quilt, which was covered him. Hanji looked there and felt her face turning red again. The man's argument was hard, indisputable and extremely convincing, which made Zoe hesitate for a moment.

"It's not fair…" she grunted, buttoning her blue shirt. “It’s a blow below the belt. I really have to go, we have a very important meeting with one witness today, perhaps a breakthrough for the investigation. My partner is waiting for me”.

“Okay, okay, I get it” Moblit covered himself. “I hope that when you say "partner" you only mean a partner from work”.

“Oh, believe me, I do. Almost all the guys I hang out with aren't interested in women”.

Hanji bent down and pecked Moblit on the lips, then reached for her bag and then walked to the door.

“I'll call you!”.

She gave the man one last look, then ran out of the apartment. The excitement and joy she felt just a moment ago were replaced by a sense of duty and focusing. This day didn't start well, Mike must have wondered what the hell was wrong with her! How could she oversleep?

When she managed to catch the bus, she dialed the man's number. She was surprised that she hadn't gotten any messages from him. Maybe Mike decided not to wait for her and he wanted to talk to the teacher himself?

Hanji concluded that her assumptions might be true because Mike wasn’t answering the phone right now. She put her cell back in the pocket. The woman tried to force the bus to run faster with the power of her mind.

*****

As she was walking towards the school, Hanji suddenly stopped.

Mike's car was parked a few blocks from their meeting spot. There was no one inside.

The girl went to the car and suddenly her eyes widened. The car door was open.

When Hanji looked inside, she noticed the keys were still stuck in the ignition. Hanji saw also a briefcase with documents and Mike’s wallet lying at the passenger seat. Hanji felt the nervousness rising inside her. Would Mike leave the car like this? Was he in a hurry for some reason?

She closed the door and called the woman they were supposed to meet at 10:00. The woman answered after the fifth ring.

“Hello! It’s Hanji Zoe, I have a quick question, is mr Zacharius with you?”.

“Are you kidding?” The woman thundered into the receiver. “We had an appointment, you were supposed to be here an hour ago! I can’t meet you now, I'm starting the lecture in a moment. If you want to meet with me again, we have to postpone it to the next day”.

“Sure, I get it. We are very sorry, miss, our plans changed. I’ll call you” Hanji ended the conversation and hung up. The feeling of nervousness did not disappear but only intensified. Zoe dialed Erwin's number. Whatever has happened, she had to talk to Smith.

“Erwin? Is Mike with you?”.

“Hey, Han. No, he's not here, you were supposed to meet with that teacher, weren't you?” Erwin's voice was heard in the receiver.

"Yes, but… He’s not here. His car is left near the school, completely empty”.

“Maybe Mike is already there? Hanji?”.

The woman didn't answer. Suddenly she saw something that caught her attention, a small item lying on the sidewalk. Hanji crouched down to look at it. After a moment she picked it up, her eyes widened. She was holding a cigarette in her hand and it looked like it hadn't even been lit.

Mike was the one who was smoking those cigarettes. It must have fallen from his hand.

“Hanji? Are you there”.

“Erwin, I...”.

Zoe hesitated, but then there was silence on the other side of the receiver as well.

**Levi**

Ackerman's eyes narrowed as he was staring at the collection of cakes. He was standing in front of the pastry shop he was just passing by. He had very high demands on the food he bought, especially if it was prepared by someone else. He despised artificial, high-calorie food. Sometimes, however, there were times when he allowed himself to have an unhealthy snack. Usually it was some special occasion, for example someone's birthday.

Zoe asked him to choose the cake. The wanted to give it to Eren at their next meeting. After all, the boy was eighteen, it was not just any occasion. Of course, they didn't want to overdo it, it was supposed to be just a small gesture, especially since their relationship was still developing. For some reason, however, Eren became part of their team. Erwin, Mike, Hanji and even Levi accepted him in their group and treated him as an equal. They had a common goal, and despite the age difference, they got along very well. One could say that a real friendship was developing between them. Or so Levi saw it that way.

Ackerman sighed, then entered the pastry shop.

He left the place twenty minutes later, with a medium-sized package in his hand. Levi opted for a fairly classic cake, consisting of a sponge cake layered with whipped cream and chocolate mousse, decorated with roasted almonds and dark chocolate. He hoped that his choice would suit everyone, especially Eren.

Ackerman was surprised when he reached for the phone and saw a missed call from Erwin. He had a day off today, so it had to be connected with Tom Xavier's former colleague, which Hanji and Mike were supposed to meet.

“Erwin? What’s up?”.

Ackerman's eyes widened. The man stood still for a moment, then ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He reached for a different, second cell phone. The one he used to communicate with Eren.

He dialed the correct number and waited. After a few rings he hung up. He tried to call the boy a few more times, but the person on the other side didn't answer. Ackerman cursed under his breath. He put the phone to the pocket.

Levi quickly moved towards his car, which was parked by the street.

He passed a garbage can and dropped there a cake box.

**Eren**

The woman with dark hair turned the engine off, then looked at Eren. She was wearing a dark pants and a black leather jacket that accentuated her thinness. The jacket revealed her cleavage. The woman's shapely nose was covered with numerous freckles.

She raised an eyebrow as the boy was just sitting there, motionless.

"This is the moment you get out of the car" she muttered.

Eren nodded.

“I know, I just... I don't want to go there”.

Ymir chuckled softly.

“Am I hearing right? Do you want to piss off your daddy again?”.

“Are you surprised?” Eren asked, pressing the handle. “I hate places like this”.

They got out of the car and walked towards the low building. The evening has already fallen. Before entering, Eren and Ymir were searched by silent security guards.

So… it was really happening, that moment has come. He was really here and he had to participate in this mess. Maybe it won’t be that bad? After all, Zeke promised him the best moments of his life...

As Eren entered the room, he suddenly wished he could be anywhere else but in this place.

Preferably in a quiet, cozy house full of flowers, that belonged to one handsome detective.

Unfortunately, Grisha rented this club for the whole night. The place was huge, it had the long, high catwalks with steel pipes on it and also the leather sofas for the audience. Deafening music was playing from the loudspeakers installed by the ceiling. The strobe lamps were casting the flashing, colored lights all around, making Eren dizzy. Half-naked women were dancing on the catwalks.

Eren spotted Zeke and the Gaillard brothers sitting side by side, watching one of the dancers. They all had drinks.

The boy approached them, didn’t have much choice anyway. Today he was wearing a navy blue shirt and elegant black trousers. His hair was tied up in a chaotic bun as usual. Before going here, he checked his reflection in the mirror. As expected, he looked great, unfortunately it didn’t reflect his true feelings. If it was up to him, he would be celebrating his birthday with Armin and Mikasa, but none of his friends received an invitation. Maybe that's better, because neither Armin nor Mikasa would feel comfortable in this place.

 _He_ didn't feel comfortable in this place.

"Hi, sweetie” murmured the woman in the pink tight suit. She was at least twice his age. Eren shook his head, then quickly walked over to his brother and sat down in the chair.

“Little brother, you made it!” Zeke called, patting Eren on the back. “Who brought you here? Annie?”.

“Ymir. Annie is at the lab today” Eren explained, feeling a little jealous. He would have also preferred to be in the lab tonight rather than this pitiful place. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ymir stroll over to the bar and ordering a drink.

“It’s her loss!” The older Yaeger explained, then called for a waitress. “Honey, get us some bottles of vodka! We have to get this puppy drunk. He turns eighteen today!”.

Zeke laughed, Porco and Marcel joined him. Eren only raised the corners of his mouth. He wasn’t in a mood for drinking, but he couldn't oppose Zeke all the time. When they received their drinks, they raised their glasses to make a toast.

After a quarter of an hour Grisha joined them, surrounded by his bodyguard. The alcohol poured in streams, the waitresses were bringing more and more drinks. Zeke groped half-naked women and seemed to be having the most fun.

At one point, the man grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him towards the door at the end of the dark corridor. The entrance was guarded by a tall, broad-shouldered guy. When he saw Zeke he just nodded.

Zeke led his younger brother into the long corridor. They were passing by the closed doors, still going forward.

“Where are we going?” Eren asked, feeling a little dizzy. He tried to drink slowly, but with Zeke it was very difficult.

“You'll find out soon”.

They suddenly stopped in front of one of the doors. Zeke took a stuck of cash from his shirt and slipped it into the pocket of his brother's pants. Then he slapped Eren on the back and finally handed the boy a small item.

Eren raised his eyebrows, only after a moment realizing what it was.

“It’s your gift, little brother. Have fun. You can order as much booze as you want. A word of advice: if this little slut starts to resist, try to get her a little wasted too”.

Before Eren could reply, Zeke opened the door, pushed Eren in, then slammed it shut with a loud thud.

The boy was too surprised to say anything. He found himself in a small room filled with pale light. He smelled a pleasant scent of women's perfume. He looked around and suddenly froze.

There was a high four-poster bed against the wall. A short girl was sitting on the white sheets. She had fair hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a short white dress with a large neckline. Long, blonde curls were falling over the girl's shoulders. Eren couldn't help but notice that she was incredibly beautiful. She had to be his age, but it was also possible that she was a little younger.

"Hi..." he stammered, not sure how to act. He suddenly realized that he was still holding a pack of condoms in his hand, so he quickly put them in his pocket.

The girl rose from the bed. She took a few steps towards him. She wasn't looking at him, instead she grabbed his hand.

"I'm at your disposal today" she said softly, and Eren could feel an echo of fear in her voice. “I'll do whatever you want”.

As she spoke, she brought Eren's hand toward her and placed it on her bosom. Eren felt the softeness of the girl's breast under his fingers. He quickly took his hand away. Only then the blonde looked at him in surprise.

“I can’t believe this. What he got me into…” Eren muttered, more to himself than to the stranger. The girl blinked, not understanding what was going on. “Sorry, but you're not my type. Don’t take it personally. If you want, we can sit and talk. Is this okay?”.

The girl didn't have time to respond. Eren grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards the bed. He sat down comfortably and leaned back against the high pillows. The girl also sat down, but across from him, still staring at the stranger uncertainly.

“You really won't hurt me...?” She asked after a moment. The fear was slowly fading from her eyes.

Eren nodded.

“Sure, you don't need to be scared. How old are you? What are you even doing here?”.

The girl looked to the side. One of the blond locks fell over her forehead. Eren couldn't get used to the stranger's skimpy clothes, so he quickly took off his shirt. Underneath he was wearing a black tank top. He threw the shirt over the shoulders of the girl. She looked at him, even more surprised.

It was probably only then that she believed that he really had no evil intentions. Tears appeared in her blue eyes and her shoulders started to tremble from sobbing.

"He threatened to throw us out of the house..." she whispered, unable to stop the crying. She tried to wipe the tears away, but there was more and more of them. “He said that this is the only way I can pay off my mother's debt...”.

“Hey, take it easy. Don't cry... Who told you that?” Eren asked, reaching out and placing his hand on the girl's shoulder, gently enough not to scare her. He was surprised when she moved towards him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair soothingly.

If it had been his choice, he would rather be hugging someone else. Someone who was older than him, sarcastic, exaggeratedly pedantic, over-tidied up and… was beyond his range. Still, he had to admit it could have been worse. And the girl's perfume was really pleasant.

“What's your name?” Eren asked after a moment, moving to the side to look at the stranger's face.

"Christa" The girl replied, wiping her face. She had great makeup because her mascara didn't smudge at all.

Eren shook his head.

“No, my dear. Your real name. Not the one they told you to use here”.

The stranger swallowed, then sighed heavily.

“My name is Historia. And you?”

“I’m Eren. Nice to meet you”.

The boy reached for the box of tissues that was standing on the glass table. He handed one of them to the girl. Historia thanked him and blew her nose loudly.

“Someone made you come here?” Eren asked after a moment. “Do you work here every day?”.

Historia shook her head.

“I am here for the first time. It was a special order, an extra paid one. They needed a girl who have never... Well...” The tears appeared again in the girl’s blue eyes. “A girl who is still a virgin. You have a birthday today, right? The client paid a special price for a person like me. If I understand correctly, it was your father”.

Eren closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe Grisha had really thought of giving him such a gift… He shook his head in disbelief.

“This is just sick. You can't work here. How old are you anyway?”.

“I’m seventeen. But… It's none of your business, Eren, I really need this money! I…”.

Eren reached into his pocket. The girl widened her eyes at the large amount of cash. The boy pressed the whole thing into her hand.

"I have no idea how much money is here, several thousand for sure. You need this more than me”.

“I can’t accept it…”

“You can't accept it, but you can work in a place like this? What's worse?” Eren frowned. Then he grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Over my dead body. This is not the place for you. Change your clothes and I'll call someone". 

The boy stuck his head out into the corridor. At the far end he saw a familiar figure patrolling the area. Ymir was clearly supposed to keep an eye on him. Eren waved the woman over.

Ymir walked over to him, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" She asked in an unpleasant tone.

"I need you…" Eren muttered.

Ymir widened her eyes, then grimaced in disgust.

"Ugh ... No way". 

Yaeger raised his eyebrows, then laughed.

"Oh no, nothing like that! I have a request, can you take her from here? Do it quietly" Eren stepped to the side so Ymir could see the low silhouette of Historia huddling behind him. She had already put on pants and shoes. She was still wearing a skimpy blouse upstairs.

At the sight of Ymir, Historia wraps herself tighter in Eren's shirt.

Ymir crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's in it for me?". 

"My eternal gratitude" Eren blurted out, spreading his hands. "And money for sure, as soon as I get a little cash. Besides, you'll do a good deed by taking away a person who shouldn't be here at all. What do you think?". 

History looked at Ymir with hope. Eren did not know if it was something in the eyes of the blonde or if Ymir was just bored. She shrugged.

"Fine, whatever. Come on, honey". 

Ymir started walking down the corridor. Historia looked at Eren again. She still seemed surprised by everything that was happening around her.

"Thank you" she whispered, then followed Ymir. Eren watched the blonde for a moment, then returned to his male companies. 

Zeke immediately wanted to know how it went. Eren somehow managed to get himself out of this topić, explaining that he prefers to leave the details to himself.

"What happened to your shirt?" Grisha asked, tearing his eyes away from the dancer who was wriggling on the dais in front of him.

Hearing that, Zeke chuckled.

"Don't say that little slut was so rough and she ripped it off!" He called, patting Eren on the back.

The men around the table burst out laughing. Eren didn't have time to answer as Zeke had already started another topic. He spilled more drinks as well. To the boy's relief, about an hour later, Grisha announced that they should be going.

"I'll be back with you" Eren said as he walked over to his father and brother. “Ymir had to… arrange some business".

"Oh, you will definitely coming back with us. We have one more surprise for you" . Grisha smiled and patted Eren on the cheek. "Time to go". 

As Eren got out of the car, he saw an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. There was no living soul around, just a few cars they had come with. The boy frowned. He was wearing only a top, so he felt a chill on his bare shoulders. Why were they here? Was it about handing over the territory to him? Or maybe was there a new car waiting for him?

"Where are we?" He asked, looking at Grisha. The man didn't reply, just looked at Zeke. He waved his hand and led them towards the warehouse.

As they entered the warehouse, Zeke flipped a switch. Fluorescent lamps under the ceiling flashed with pale light. The place had several rooms, all of them were almost completely empty, except for cardboard boxes lying around here and there, wooden crates and… a man kneeling on the floor with a sack thrown over his head. He was tied to a wooden pillar.

Eren froze. He felt the terror paralyze his entire body.

Zeke walked over to the man and ripped the sack off his head.

Eren saw Mike's pale, bruised face. The man blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden light. The front of his shirt was soaked with blood. The detective’s mouth was tied with gray tape.

"How are you, Mickey? Still not too eager to talk?" Zeke asked, leaning over. Mike made no move, so Zeke straightened up, then looked at his little brother. “What a stubborn, funny guy he is… Okay, Eren, come over here".

It took Eren a moment to realize that Zeke had said something. He started walking toward his brother, feeling as if he were wading through concrete. As he stood next to Zeke, the blonde reached into his pants. He handed Eren the gun.

"Here you go, brother. It's time to fully become a man". 

The weapon gleamed in the dim light. Eren widened his eyes. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be real... 

Zeke sighed, apparently annoyed by Eren's silence. He shoved the gun into his brother's hand, then grabbed boy’s elbow and aimed the barrel right at Mike's head. The kneeling man widened his eyes and Eren saw the fear in them.

“Eren, this man was in touch with our dear Bertold. Recently, his shitty team was planning an ambush on our Xavier, and besides, that shithead had shot me. Come on, take a revenge for your brother!". 

The boy's heart was racing with nervousness. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room focused on him. Marcel, Porco, Pieck, Zeke, Kruger, and Grisha ...

That’s it! Grisha!

Eren turned to look at his father. Yaeger were standing there motionless, arms crossed over his chest. His expression was hard to read as always.

"Father, are you allowing this? We were supposed not to get involved in the fight with the police!". 

Grisha sighed softly. Pieck, who was standing further, frowned a little. 

"You're right. So far, I have avoided any confrontation. I was concerned about what would happen if we were linked to an attack on the police officers. It would be too risky". 

Eren was staring at Grisha, with hope flashing in his green eyes.

"However...". 

The gleam in Eren's eyes faded.

"Your brother did it for a good purpose” Grisha said, straightening up and hiding his hands in the pockets of his pants. “This man has been making our lives troublesome for months. I think we can make an exception and show the police what will happen to those who want to fight us. Besides, this is indeed a great opportunity for you to become a man".

"Okay, Eren, enough of the small talk. Show me what you got" Zeke added, releasing Eren's hand. Only then the boy felt the full weight of the weapon, which he was holding. 

He looked into Mike's terrified eyes. His face… Eren had no idea how long Zeke had been torturing him. He didn't want to think about it. He knew he couldn't let anything happen to this man. So he shook his head and lowered his gun.

"I can't agree with you. We can't kill him, it won't do any good" Eren said, turning to stare at his father. "You can't break your own rule! We don't kill cops, remember? If anyone finds out, we'll be finished!". 

Grisha raised his eyebrows. Then he looked at Zeke.

Zeke nodded.

"Eh... Sure, little brother. We understand" Said the bearded Yaeger, then took the weapon from Eren's hand. "You're right, if anyone finds out, we're fucked". 

Eren's tense body relaxed a bit. Okay, all that's left to do was to convince everyone to let Mike go free, and then...

Zeke aimed the gun at the kneeling man and pulled the trigger. A loud bang cut the silence, and then Mike's body fell to the ground.

Eren was just standing there, unable to move. Time stopped. The boy widened his eyes very slowly, feeling as if it was him, not Mike, who had been dealt the final blow. He wanted to scream, but no sound came out of his throat. He felt tears under his eyelids.

Zeke sheathed the gun, then looked at his brother.

"I agree on that. No one can find out that it's our doing. Right?" Zeke smiled at Eren one more time, then stepped around him and walked towards the others. "Porco, Marcel, clean up this mess".

Eren looked at the lifeless body of the man who was becoming his friend. He felt only the emptiness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ymir**

The car was moving forward. The headlights were scattering the darkness which was prevailing around. There was silence inside the vehicle.

Ymir glanced at the girl who was sitting next to her. The blonde was still clenching her hands on the fabric of Eren's shirt, she still had it over her shoulders. She was staring to the side, out of the window, at the buildings they were just passing by with dizzying speed. Ymir loved driving fast. It was probably a favorite part of her job.

"We're almost in the center of the city" Fritz* finally muttered, looking back at the road. “Where should I drop you off?”.

"You can stop here" The girl replied in a low voice. “I'll catch the bus”.

Ymir snorted.

“Seriously? You have a free ride and don't want to use it? Think about yourself sometimes”.

The blonde bit her lip.

“Well, okay… I live across the old theater, you know which one? It’s a few blocks from here”.

Ymir turned into a side street, steered the car in the designated direction.

“You work with these people?” The girl wanted to know. She looked at Ymir curiously.

"Our relationship is complicated" Ymir replied, stopping the car at the red light. “But yes, we work together”.

“Aren't you scared?” The blonde asked, wrapping herself tighter with the black shirt. “After all, you're a woman, and I heard that they are dangerous...”.

Ymir chuckled softly.

“Who said only guys can be dangerous?” Ymir looked into the blonde's blue eyes. She had to admit the girl was quite cute. “And you? Are you not afraid to work in a place like that?”.

“It's not that I wanted to…” The blonde replied, escaping with her eyes to the side. “I needed the money, I was there today for the first time. Never again. I have to find a normal job”.

Ymir was staring at the tiny blonde for a moment longer. Suddenly she noticed that the light turned green, so she started the car. After a few minutes, she stopped by the sidewalk, just outside the old theater building.

The blonde looked at Ymir with gratitude.

"I know it was that boy Eren who told you to drive me here, but even though, thank you so much”.

She pressed the handle, but then Ymir spoke suddenly:

“I know one place. They need a waitress. Give me your number, I'll try to make an appointment for you. You know, since you need money”.

The blonde turned her blue eyes on the dark-haired girl. She looked completely surprised.

“Are you serious?”.

Ymir nodded. She handed the blonde her cell phone.

“What's your name, anyway?”.

"Historia" She replied, typing in her number. After a while, she handed the phone back to the woman. “And you?”.

"Ymir” Fritz replied, and seeing Historia’s puzzled look, she added quickly: "Don't ask ... My parents just loved mythology”.

“You don't have to tell me anything about weird names” The blonde added, smiling gently. Ymir noted to herself that the smile really suited the girl. “Thank you, Ymir. I will wait for your call”.

Historia got out of the car, crossed the street and disappeared into one of the buildings. Ymir watched after her. Then she started the engine and started driving.

The sweet scent of the girl’s perfume was felt in the car for a long time.

**Levi**

Ackerman was sitting in his armchair, completely still. He clenched his rough hands into fists. He forgot to wear gloves earlier, so his skin got rough in several places. He had cleaned up the whole house a moment ago, but now he had nothing to do. He tried to watch TV, but kept coming across the local news in which the missing agent was mentioned over and over again. He was sick of this.

He shuddered when his phone rang. His gaze dimmed a little. It was his personal cell phone ringing, not the one he only used to communicate with Eren.

When he saw Erwin's name on the display, he picked up right away.

"They found him" Ackerman heard in the receiver.

Levi widened his eyes. Erwin didn't need to add anything else. The tone of his voice told Levi everything.

_They found him dead._

No. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

_It couldn't be happening again._

Levi didn’t say anything for a moment. He felt his heart pounding in terror, but if it was up to him, it might as well stop for good.

“Are you sure?”.

“Someone heard the gunshots, called the police. When they arrived, no one was longer here, except for…” Erwin paused for a moment, to take a breathe. “They just called me here. It's him”.

Ackerman have never heard Erwin's voice so devoid of emotions.

“Where are you now?” Levi asked, getting up from his chair.

“I don’t know. I'm going back to town”.

“Come here”.

“No, Levi... I'd rather be alone”.

"Come over here" Levi added, with a voice that couldn’t stand any objection. He heard Erwin sighing softly.

“Well, fine”.

Half an hour later, Smith's car pulled to a stop in the driveway outside Levi's house. Ackerman deactivated the alarm to let the visitor in. When he opened the door and saw Erwin's tired, almost transparent face, reality hit him like a blast of the monsoon. So it was true… Mike was really dead.

Levi opened his mouth to say something, but no words came to his mind. He didn't know what would be appropriate. He didn't know what to do. Erwin was in mourning, of course, but although his own relationship with Mike was limited to friendship only, he also felt a void in his heart. He also lost someone he loved.

_Again._

"Levi..." Erwin looked at his shorter friend, and tears appeared in his blue eyes. “What are we going to do now?”.

Smith took a step forward and hugged Levi tightly. Ackerman hugged him back, wrapping his arms around Erwin. They stood like that for a while.

*****

Erwin didn't want to eat anything, but he didn't refuse a bottle of whiskey. He drank a few glasses until the alcohol knocked him off his feet. He fell asleep heavily on Levi's bed. Ackerman lay down beside him, but couldn't sleep.

He could hear Erwin's calm breathe beside him, but his thoughts were far away. Levi still wondered what the hell had happened today. They had no doubt that it was Yaeger’s work, but from what Erwin said, as always there were no traces or fingerprints nowhere to be found. There were only some used tickets, old blankets and sleeping bags strewn around, as if someone wanted to give the impression that the warehouse was inhabited by homeless people.

The real question was: did Eren know about Mike? If so, why didn't he contact them? Was he trying to prevent it? Or was he deceiving them from the start and just waiting to hit them with such a painful blow?

Could the boy betray them?

Levi recalled Eren's green eyes. Every time he looked into those eyes, he saw goodness, honesty and true dedication to the cause on which they have all been working.

Was he wrong about him from the very beginning?

Ackerman's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a strong arm that grabbed him tightly. Smith cuddled up to him in his sleep. Levi looked at Erwin's face, which was suddenly right next to his. Oh no. He should evacuate from this position right away... He didn't want to wake his friend up, so he decided to wait for Erwin to turn over.

However, that didn’t happen. Erwin opened his eyes instead.

Levi could see that his friend’s eyes were still slightly red at its corners, and also a little absent, as if Smith still hadn't fully woken up yet. Before Ackerman could do anything, he felt Erwin's lips kissing him.

He widened his eyes. His heart, which had seemed dead just moments ago, now began to beat like crazy. In a second, all the memories of being close to Erwin returned to him. His smell, his taste, the touch of his mouth... Levi knew it wasn't right, he knew that he should push Smith away. He knew that this sudden kiss was the result of a deep regret or a sleeping daze, it was just the usual human need for closeness. Yet he was unable to break free from the man's embrace.

He _didn’t want_ to break free.

Erwin finally ended the kiss. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

Levi stared straight ahead, eyes wide, cursing his own stupidity in his mind.

Feeling the warmth of the human body next to him, he finally closed his eyelids and let his consciousness drift off into the dreamland.

Something woke him up only in the very early morning. It was still dark outside. Some noise, something that sounded just like the opening of a kitchen door leading onto a terrace...

Levi opened his eyes. A burglar?

Grisha's men? Have they come here to finish the job?

Ackerman pushed Erwin's arm away. The man was sleeping like a stone, so he didn't wake up. Levi got up from the bed and reached for his glock. He left the bedroom with the gun in his hand, it was ready to use… and suddenly he saw a tall figure just around the bend. He quickly aimed the gun at the unannounced visitor. In the moment he realized who he was dealing with, he widened his eyes.

But he didn’t lower his gun.

Eren held up his hands. He looked at Ackerman without batting an eye.

The boy was wearing a dark pants as well as a black tank top that exposed his muscular shoulders. The brown hair was loose this time. Eren looked quite good except for his face, the expression on which was the same as Erwin's, when he entered Levi's house.

The boy's green eyes seemed as lifeless as Smith's.

Only this sight made Levi slowly lower his weapon.

For a moment he and Eren stared at each other without speaking. The silence was filled only by the clock's quiet ticking. Finally Levi put the gun on the cupboard and spoke softly.

“Eren, what happened?”.

The boy lowered his hands. In addition to deep sorrow and pain, Levi saw something else in his eyes. For a moment he felt as if he saw an echo of a disappointment, a regret, a strange bitterness. Did he do something wrong? Did he lower his gun too slow?

Did Eren see hostility or distrust in his gaze?

Did Levi look like he really wanted to hurt him…?

“It was supposed to be a gift for me. Grisha and Zeke wanted me to finally become a man” Eren said in a hollow voice, as if someone had torn all emotions out of him, as if he were an empty shell. “Like some sick initiation. I don’t know. But… It wasn’t me, Levi. It was Zeke who pulled the trigger, not me. Please believe me!”.

The boy's lower lip twitched slightly. Green eyes glazed with tears. Ackerman sighed.

“Let's talk outside, okay?” He asked, taking a few steps towards Eren. “Erwin is sleeping in the next room and I don't want to wake him up. I would like him to rest after today”.

Something else suddenly flashed in Eren's eyes, a whole new feeling. He looked very surprised.

“Erwin...? He’s here? Oh okay. Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt…”.

Levi didn't answer, instead he moved toward the kitchen. Eren followed his steps. They went outside, to the terrace. The darkness was diffused only by small lanterns which were stucked into the ground. Levi sat down on the wooden bench. It was his favorite place to drink his morning tea. This time, however, the tea was the last thing he could think about.

“So? What the hell happened?”.

Eren sat down next to Levi. He opened his mouth and started talking.

He briefed Levi about the whole evening without missing a single detail. He was talking automatically as if he didn't think about it or didn't want to recall himself about it, but Levi could feel the sincerity in his voice. When he got to the point where they arrived at the warehouse, tears began to roll from the boy's green eyes. Levi frowned slightly. Though he had felt a pain inside him excruciatingly since he heard about Mike's death, this sight was also an unbearable experience.

"That's it" Eren ended his story. He quickly wiped away the tears that were already streaming down his cheeks. A soft sob escaped from his mouth. "I really didn't want this to happen, Levi. I really thought Grisha would stop this. I don't understand why he agreed to this. He kept saying that... T-that we don't hurt the cops ... I couldn't do anything…”.

Eren buried his face in his hands. He cried softly, and it made Levi feel almost a painful sting inside. He pursed his lips. After a moment, he reached out and placed his hand on Eren's shoulder.

“It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for this, you hear me?”.

The boy sighed and nodded. He wiped his face. Levi saw the goosebumps on Eren's shoulders.

“Why are you dressed so lightly?” He asked, reaching for the blanket. He tossed it towards Yaeger, who slowly swung the material over his back.

"That girl I told you about... She was very scantily dressed. I gave her my shirt”.

Levi looked at Eren's pale, sad face and marveled at how sensible and empathetic this boy was.

“That’s really kind of you”.

“What's gonna happen now, Levi?” Eren asked, staring red-eyed at the detective. Levi shook his head. This was the second time someone has asked him such a difficult question this night. 

_“Levi, what are we going to do now?”._

Why was he supposed to know that?

“I have no idea, really. Somehow, we have to connect Zeke and Grisha to Mike's murder. Although… It will be hard without your testimony”.

Eren swallowed. He looked even sadder, though it seemed impossible.

“I know. But I can't... Grisha can't find out yet that I'm not on his side. Armin and Mikasa are still in danger. I'm sorry, Levi... I know you would do something else if you were in my shoes... You probably think that I am some kind of egoist, who only thinks about himself...”.

Eren hid his face in his hands again. Levi was a bit surprised by this reaction. Why did this boy care so much about his own opinion?

Levi took a moment to answer. He wanted to choose his words carefully.

“You have a really shitty memory for this age. Don't you remember what I told you last time?” He asked, moving a little closer to Eren. “We are not able to predict the consequences of our choices. You have to decide on your own. Besides… I understand you”.

Eren lowered his hands and looked at the detective.

“What do you mean?”.

"That two people from that photo you asked me about one day... Their names were Isabel and Farlan. They were detectives in our unit. They were also my friends. When we were working on our previous case, the Heckmann's group, they were killed in a shootout. I made the wrong decision, we split up and they got surrounded..." This time it was Levi who clenched his fists as memories returned to him. "If I could turn back time, I would have acted differently… But it's too late for that. I have to live with this. I'm telling you that because I understand why you're doing all this for Armin and Mikasa. If I were in your shoes, I would have sacrificed a lot too. If I could, I would have done almost anything to save Isa and Farlan".

Levi and Eren stared at each other for a moment. The boy finally nodded. He calmed down and sat straight, then took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Levi. You know... I didn't know it will be this hard".

"Honestly? Me too" Levi added, leaning back against the bench. "I have no idea what our supervisor will decide tomorrow". 

"We have to get Xavier. Without him, Grisha won't be able to continue production…” Eren muttered, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. The blanket slipped off his shoulders and fell onto the bench. Levi glanced at him.

"Okay, that's enough for today. You should rest. Shit, such experiences on your own birthday…" Levi suddenly widened his eyes. "Well, I remembered something. Wait here, I'll be right back". 

Ackerman got up and went inside. He returned a moment later, holding a small box in his hands. He sat down next to surprised Eren and handed him the item. The boy blinked, staring at the box. His eyes were still a little red from crying, but Levi's gesture made it possible for him to focus his thoughts on something other than fresh, painful memories.

"What’s this?" Eren asked, examining the box.

"Relax, it won't explode" Levi replied, leaning his back against the bench again and stretching his arms over the entire length of the backrest. "I think that Hanji won’t be mad if I give it to you without her. It was supposed to look different, but the circumstances changed… Well, we wanted you to have this. Mike definitely wanted you to have this. Happy birthday, brat".

Eren raised his eyebrows, still completely surprised. He opened the box and saw a small pendant that represented the white and blue wings. The boy touched the object, which was glittering in the twilight, as if he was admiring a real treasure. His green eyes widened as if he couldn't believe in what he saw. Levi studied Eren's face, waiting for his reaction. As the silence grew longer, Ackerman cleared his throat and moved, sitting up straight and resting his hands on the bench.

"So? Do you like it? Hanji said that it reminds her of you, she was babbling something about a free bird that wants to fly out of his nest and blah, blah, blah... If you don't like it, you can give it back or sell it to someone, just don't tell that to Four Eyes. We thought that you should get at least one normal gift...".

Levi paused as he saw Eren taking the pendant from the box and hanging it around his neck. Then he looked at Ackerman and smiled slightly. Tears appeared in his eyes again, but this time they stayed in place. 

"Thank you, Levi... Thank you all, really". 

Eren reached out and touched Levi's hand that was right next to him. He squeezed the man's hand gently, in gratitude. Levi returned this gesture. His touch also was very delicate.

They were looking at each other for a moment, saying nothing.

The seconds were passing, and their hands were still touching.

Levi blinked. Something felt different... And then he realized what was that. 

He was struck by the sudden awareness of this situation. Eren was looking at him silently, and Levi saw some kind of affection in his eyes that he could not have mistaken with anything else.

 _Shit._ He thought of himself as a brilliant detective, but he only noticed it now!

Levi withdrew his hand and quickly looked to the side. He suddenly regretted mentioning the gift at all. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone.

"You should go back and rest, it's late. I will deactivate the alarm”.

"Yes, I know, I'm on my way... Tomorrow I’m meeting Armin and Mikasa" said Eren, and after a while he rose from the bench. “I'll have to pretend everything's fine. I don't want Mikasa to know anything. It would be nice to meet with them, but unfortunately Grisha's people will accompany us. My father doesn't let her go anywhere alone”.

Levi got up as well.

“Not for long, Eren. It will be over soon”.

The boy nodded. Then he met Levi's eyes again.

“Your hand feels terribly rough”.

Levi raised his eyebrows.

“I... Well, I forgot to wear my cleaning gloves”.

“It happens. You know, Levi…” Eren looked at his shoes, then looked back at the detective. "Sorry for showing up without notice. I didn't want to interrupt anything. I mean… You and Erwin…”.

Ackerman widened his eyes and was speechless for a moment.

“What?” He asked, then shook his head. “It's not what you think. We're just friends. I didn't want Erwin to be alone today. He and Mike... They were very close”.

Eren widened his eyes. His green gaze saddened again.

“I understand. He must feel terrible…”.

“We all feel this way. Don't diminish your own pain” Levi said with sympathy in his voice. “You must remember that we chose this profession with all the awareness that something could happen to us. Though I wish it would not happen... Okay, now it’s time for you. You should sleep a little”. 

Eren nodded. However he didn't leave, he looked at Levi for a moment longer. He looked straight into his eyes, as if he wanted to say something more. He hesitated for a few more seconds.

But then he smiled shortly and started walking toward the back yard. After a while, he disappeared over a high hedge.

Levi looked after him.

How could he be so blind?

Did he do something wrong because of his inattention? Did he give Eren the wrong signal?

He suddenly thought about that morning, when they were eating breakfast together and when Eren pulled that stupid mug from the cupboard. "Blow me, I’m hot". Back then Levi was sure that the boy was just fooling around. He also remembered their last tussle in the motel, which Hanji had interrupted. If the Four Eyes had not entered the room, would Eren go any further? He also remembered all those moments when he was teasing with the boy and Yaeger always made his payback…

Ackerman rubbed his face with a hand. This day was way too long. Levi went back inside, but passed the bedroom by and headed for the couch in the living room. He laid down and closed his eyes.

It took him a moment to fall asleep. Before that happened, Levi could still see the sad, green eyes right in front of his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I gave Ymir this surname because she didn’t have one in manga/anime. In my opinion it fits her anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eren**

Eren turned off the car’s engine and looked at the person who was sitting at the passenger’s seat. Armin gave him a faint smile. The blond man was wearing jeans and a blue shirt, which was unbuttoned, with a white t-shirt underneath it. Before he got out of the car, he adjusted the glasses on his nose.

"You sure you can do it?" Arlert asked.

"Yup" Eren replied. Yaeger was wearing a black, tight t-shirt with a print and some jeans with holes at the knees. His brown hair was left loose. He smiled, but it was quite a sad smile. "It'll be okay, just... Please, don't tell Mikasa about what happened. I mean, that I knew Mike. She can't know anything yet".

Armin nodded.

They got out of the vehicle and looked around the parking lot. On the other side they saw several black cars parked close to each other. Mikasa had to be here by now.

Grisha didn’t agree to let Eren bring the girl here on his own. He has assigned his men to guard her safety. Unofficially, however, the idea was not to give Mikasa even a slightest chance to escape.

Admittedly, Yaeger has generously agreed to let them meet here, at a cafe by the sea to celebrate the birthday of his youngest son. The place was not popular, but it had its own charm. The walls were wooden, and the decor was based on a maritime theme. Nets hung from the ceiling. The shells, the anchors, and also the bottles with ships inside were standing all around.

Mikasa was waiting for them at one of the empty tables. She was wearing a blue striped shirt today and a white capri pants. Whenever she could, she wore pants. Because of Grisha she just hated the dresses for good. A straw hat was lying on the chair next to her.

She greeted the newcomers, then gave Armin a knowing look. When the boy nodded, Mikasa reached for a colorful box that was hidden under the table. Friends immediately gave Eren a gift. The birthday boy opened the box and was excited to see a lot of his favorite sweets, a few comic books and key rings with his favorite characters, a birthday card made by Mikasa and a framed photo. The photo showed the three of them, it had been taken a couple of years ago, before Eren's father got involved in illegal business. Back then they could meet without anyone's supervision. Eren looked at the smiling, still childish faces, wondering how much they had grown up over the years and how much had happened since then.

He thanked his friends, hugging each of them.

A waitress approached them, so they reached out for the menus. Eren was surprised when he heard that Mikasa only asked for water, so when it was his turn, he asked for two coffees and two pieces of a cake. After the waitress left, Mikasa looked at him wearily.

"Eren, I'm not going to help you eat this".

"It's my birthday, you can at least try it. For me" The boy said, smiling at his friend, but it was impossible not to notice that something was off. The corners of the boy's eyes were still a little red. Mikasa frowned at that sight.

"Did something happen?" The girl asked in a whisper.

Grisha's people sat outside, which gave the friends some privacy. Eren could see the Gaillard brothers, Pieck, and two other men who were less important in the hierarchy, all looking at the sea. Only Porco at one point turned his face to Eren and nodded at him.

Maybe they really believed they were here to protect them...

The boy sighed. He got along with all the members of the Titans group on a daily basis, but he should remember that they worked for his father.

Eren leaned towards his two friends and briefed them on the events of last night. He didn't mention the fact that Mike was his friend, of course. Only Armin knew the truth, Mikasa still hadn't been privy to Eren's cooperation with the police.

The girl nodded, then reached out and touched Eren's hand.

"It must have been just awful. Good thing you didn't do it. I can't believe Grisha agreed to this! He always said that he’s not killing the cops".

"Really, I don't know what are his plans now" Eren replied, squeezing gently Mikasa's warm hand.

Suddenly a memory flashed before his eyes. He remembered another hand, which he was holding. It was only a dozen or so hours ago. He remembered Levi's gray-blue eyes looking at him and the silence that was surrounding them...

Eren shook his head quickly, trying to go back to the reality.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes!" Eren replied quickly, smiling faintly. He also took off his brown coat and hung it over the back of his chair. "Let's not talk about it today. I want to have a good time, just for once".

Armin suddenly noticed something on Eren's neck that caught his eye.

"Oh, what is that? I haven't seen it before. Did you also get it yesterday?".

Eren looked down and saw his pendant with wings, a gift from Levi. Well, not only from Levi, but also from the rest of the team... Eren felt a slight flush on his cheeks. He completely forgot to take it off...

"It's... Yes... It was a little unexpected, but yes" He replied, looking knowingly at Armin. The boy widened his eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly. He must have figured out that Eren meant the detectives, not his family. Mikasa didn't notice anything, however.

The waitress came back with their order. Armin took a sip of his coffee and smiled. Eren pushed one of the two cups he got towards Mikasa, as well as a plate of cake.

"Enjoy! Please, do it for me" The boy said, looking at his friend pleadingly. "It's really good, you'll like it. I want to have a little walk later, I don't want you to pass out again...".

"What? You passed out?" Armin put his coffee on the table and widened his eyes. There was a creamy foam on his upper lip, making him look like he had a white mustache.

"It was some time ago, I'm fine now..." Mikasa sighed and rolled her eyes. "But okay, I'll do it for you".

Saying this, the girl reached for a teaspoon and used it to taste a piece of cheesecake Eren had ordered.

"Are you happy?".

"Almost, you have to eat a whole piece".

"Eren!".

"It's his birthday, he's the boss today" Armin shrugged and smiled at his friend. He went back to sipping his coffee.

"Technically, his birthday was yesterday..." Mikasa muttered, then took another bite of cake.

"Let's not be so detailed. You have to take care of yourself. I don't want that suspicious guy hanging around you again...".

"What suspicious guy?" Armin wanted to know.

"You mean doctor Kirschtein?" Mikasa raised her eyebrows in surprise. "He's not suspicious at all!".

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't trust him" Eren muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why? He helped me a lot that one time" The girl took another bite of the cake. "He seems very caring and kind".

"Maybe because of the fact that he agreed to work with Grisha in the first place?" Eren asked, narrowing his eyes.

"How do you know he agreed?" Mikasa looked at her friend. "Maybe Grisha made him to?".

"Why are you defending him?" Yaeger wanted to know, looking back at the girl. "Do you like him or what?".

"What? I'm not defending him at all…" Mikasa's cheeks turned pink, just like Eren's face a moment ago when they mentioned his pendant. "It's just that he seems to be really great".

"He's older than you, watch out for him" The boy muttered. Immediately, he felt like a hypocrite.

"Come on, he's still young, he has just graduated his studies. Besides, it doesn't matter, I just meant that he is one of the few Grisha employees I am not afraid to hang out with. Are you surprised that I appreciate it?".

"Mikasa's right. Not all of them are bad" Armin added, setting the empty glass aside. He wiped his creamy mustache. "Some of them chose this job because they didn't have a choice".

"You mean someone specific?" Eren asked, reaching for his own coffee and taking a sip.

This time it was Armin who was the one whose face flushed.

"Noo... I just... I mean, I spoke to Annie a while ago, she told me a bit about herself. Sometimes Grisha sends her to me, alternating with Kruger… The Owl is creepy, but Annie seems fine".

"How much fine are we talking about here?" Eren quired, wiggling his eyebrows in a pugnacious manner. Armin blushed even more.

"That's not what I mean! Can we change the subject?" Armin asked, reaching for a chocolate cupcake and stuffing it in his mouth.

Eren looked at the Mikasa's plate. It was empty. The girl was just finishing her coffee. She put the empty glass back on the table. Seeing the surprised faces of her friends, she looked at them, not understanding what was going on.

"I think someone's appetite is back" Eren stated with a smile.

About an hour later, Eren carried a gift from his friends to his car. When he returned, they went straight onto the sandy beach. It was really hot. The sun was shining from above, but the refreshing breeze coming from the sea provided some relief during the heat. All three of them took off their shoes to feel the warm sand under their feet. They moved slowly side by side. They wanted to walk for a while and feel the sea breeze on their faces.

This moment would be much more beautiful if not for a few motionless silhouettes guarding them from the distance.

At one point, Eren stepped closer to the waves and dipped his feet in water. Armin and Mikasa followed him. Yaeger smirked suddenly, then began to splash water all over on his friends. Armin laughed, Mikasa squealed softly and tried to escape. Eren caught her, however, and spun her around. The girl laughed out loud, trying to free herself from Eren's embrace. She was still holding the straw hat in one hand. The waves were getting bigger and higher. Eren finally let Mikasa go, then tucked his long hair back.

Mikasa and Armin sat on the shore and watched the foaming waves. Mikasa rolled her pants up. They were slightly wet at the ends of the legs. Armin was holding a small white shell in his hands. A gentle breeze was blowing their hair. Eren was standing in front of them, watching his friends and feeling peaceful.

"Thanks for being here with me" He said, then looked back at the sea. He stared at the horizon, enjoying this amazing view. The sea was touching the blue sky, and it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Several white clouds hovered over the horizon. Suddenly a seagull screeched somewhere above them. The bird flapped its wings over their heads, then soared upward and flew away. Eren watched the bird in silence. Suddenly he thought that he also would like to be that free... Unconsciously, he reached for his pendant.

After a moment Eren reached out and pointed at the horizon.

"There, on the other side... Do you think we could be free?" The boy asked, squinting his eyes slightly from the brightness that seemed to surround him from all sides. The sun's rays reflected from the surface of the sea, making the waves sparkling with extraordinary brightness.

Armin and Mikasa were silent, slightly widening their eyes and staring at their friend.

The wind blew their hair, whispering a reply to their ears.

**Levi**

He hoped he never visit this place again.

However, life as usual had its own plan.

Levi was standing on the gravel. There were paved paths leading to the various corners of the cemetery. He saw branches of lean birch trees that grew out of the green grass. He saw a couple of pigeons flying up to the sky. He also saw a colored butterfly that passed him and sit on a gray, cold stone. Though it was a place full of death, there was also a life here.

Levi reached out and put his hand on Erwin's shoulder. The man was standing silently beside him. Hanji had just laid flowers on Mike's grave, then got up and hid her hands in the pockets of her black coat.

Zacharius's family left this place a moment ago. The detectives offered their condolences, but preferred to wait until they were alone to pay Mike their own tribute.

Hanji stood next to Erwin and took him by the arm. They were standing there in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"If he was here now, he would ask us why we have such gloomy faces" Hanji finally said. Erwin twitched slightly and looked at her. Levi lifted the corner of his mouth.

"He hated writing reports" Ackerman added, tucking his hands into his coat pockets. "He always did what he could to find someone to do it for him".

"He was always able to guess what I ate for breakfast" Hanji continued. "He also knew when someone in the office started sleeping with each other, just because of the smell. No romance at work could hide from him".

"He was mocking my sketches" Erwin finally spoke, squinting slightly and allowing himself to small a little. "He always said that I’m a great strategist, but a hopeless artist".

"He liked to ruffle my hair. And he was always making fun of my height” Levi replied, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed, then added: "Maybe that's why he and Eren got along so well".

"He was a beloved giant... And he had the coolest mustache I've ever seen in my life" Hanji pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. She handed one to each of the men. Finally, she reached for a lighter and lit her cigarette. "Man, I don't know how he could smoke them".

"He wanted to quit smoking next month" Erwin confessed, using the lighter and inhaling the smoke. He coughed softly, then handed the lighter to Levi. "I told him recently that I don't like when his kisses taste like the cigarettes".

"He was a great friend" Hanji added, and her confident voice broke a little. "I'll miss you, Mike".

"Me too" added Erwin.

Levi handed Hanji the lighter, then put his lips to the tip of the cigarette. He took a quiet drag, then released the smoke.

"Me too" He whispered, staring at the silver letters engraved on the stone.

He thought that he would do anything to never visit this place again. Not like that.

They returned to the car, Levi sat at the driver's seat. They didn't talk much on the way. They only consulted about meeting with Shadis tomorrow. They agreed on what to propose to the commander and that Mike's death had to be avenged as quickly as possible. They had to hit Grisha, where it would hurt him the most.

They had to make every effort to ensure that the man's fall would begin as soon as possible.

Levi drove Hanji to her home first, then steered the car towards Erwin's apartment. As he parked the car and looked at Smith, the man looked back at him.

"Levi ... I wanted to apologize for my behavior a few days ago. That evening when... You know".

Ackerman's eyes widened. So Erwin remembered that?

"I really don't know what got into me. I felt terrible then. And I shoudn't drink that much... I'm sorry that I kissed you. I shouldn't have done that".

"It's okay, really" Levi said, looking at his friend. "People do even stupider things in such situations. Are you sure you feel better?".

"Yes. Thanks" Erwin confessed, nodding, though Levi didn't quite believe his words. Smith's face was sad and gray. Nevertheless, Levi hoped that, like him, he had an increased motivation to work. "I'm not the only one who misses him. How are you feeling?".

"Me? I'm fine, as always. It'll be even better when we'll be back at our case".

"Eren hasn't contacted you?" Erwin wanted to know.

Hearing the young Yaeger's name, Levi suddenly remembered their last meeting, when he was talking to Eren alone. That time, when Eren was holding his hand… Levi felt a strange awkwardness at this thought, which immediately irritated him. He didn't know why it bothered him. Still, nothing had happened between the two of them... yet.

Levi had to get this thought out of his head. He also had to try to avoid being alone with Eren. He should now focus on work.

"No. Since he visited me that night, when you stayed with me, he didn't contact me. But he waits for our signal. He wants us to get Xavier first".

Erwin nodded. Levi studied Smith's face for a moment. He couldn't help but ask another question.

"Won't you ask me if I still trust him? After what happened?".

Smith looked at his shorter friend. His bright blue eyes were calm.

"I don't need to. I trust him, and I know he tried to do everything to prevent it. From what you said, losing Mike was also painful for him. He's a sensitive young man, we need him. Besides, if something was wrong, if you had any doubts, I'm sure you would have told me already".

Erwin unbuckled his seat belt, then smiled at Levi, very softly. But the pain was still present on his face.

"See you tomorrow, Levi. Rest a little".

Smith got out of the car. Levi watched after the man for a moment, then started the engine and moved towards his home.

**Mikasa**

She swung and hit the punching bag one last time. Then she put her hands on her lap and tried to calm her racing heart. She was breathing fast.

The training room was empty, so she had been eager to spend her time here lately. Since the last meeting with Eren and Armin, she had also tried to eat more than usual, which gave her a little more strength. She could finally resume the workouts that Grisha used to organize for her and Eren.

Mikasa took the boxing gloves off her hands and put them back in their place. She wiped her sweaty forehead with a towel, then went to shower. She washed away all the exhaustion and tried not to think about anything. It was difficult, however, given the circumstances.

Grisha was a strict guardian from the beginning. He demanded much more of her than of Zeke or Eren. She always felt that Grisha didn't consider her as a part of the family. He treated her more like an accessory, a trophy he has won and which he wanted to train properly. She had to admit, however, that thanks to his efforts, she knew about things that girls of her age usually did not know: the survival, the patience, and hand-to-hand combat. She never had the opportunity to try out the self-defense tactics, but... all in due time.

The world's greatest irony would be if she gets the chance to use these techniques on the man who has raised her...

Mikasa turned off the water and got out of the shower. She changed into the brown button-up dress she had to wear that day. Then she left the training room, going to that part of the house, which contained the living room and kitchen.

She was surprised when, behind the ajar door of Grisha's office, she saw people gathered at the table. Grisha was sitting in the center of the assembly. Several people looked like they barely survived some shootout. The name "Tybur" reached to her ears. She turned and headed for the stairs. Kruger suddenly passed by her. His head was wrapped in a bandage. He didn't say anything when he saw her, which was typical of him. Annie was right behind him.

Seeing Mikasa's surprised look, she stopped for a moment.

"What happened?" The girl asked, coming closer to the blonde.

"Apparently someone is seeking revenge for a man Grisha got rid of some time ago" She explained in a bored voice. "You know, just Yaegers things".

Annie shrugged, then followed Kruger's lead to the cabinet. Mikasa retreated into the corridor. She didn't feel like participating in any meeting, and since Grisha hadn't called her there, she might have just sneaked out ...

As she passed the living room, she suddenly stopped. She spotted a familiar figure packing medical equipment into a bag. Mikasa hesitated, then moved toward the man.

Jean closed his bag with a zipper, then wanted to put it over his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows slightly as he saw Mikasa coming towards him.

"Hi" The girl greeted, stopping in front of the doctor.

"Hi" Jean replied, looking at her, still a little surprised. After a while he smiled. "Can I help you?".

"Not this time, fortunately. I noticed you, so I wanted to come over to say hi and thank you again for your help… I also wanted to apologize for Eren's reaction, sometimes he can be overprotective".

Jean laughed softly. Mikasa had to admit that this sound was very pleasant to hear.

"No problem, really. Well, under this circumstances, I guess it's good to have someone who cares about you. Even if he's a little overprotective".

Their stares met, and Mikasa saw everything that remained unspoken in the man's eyes. So he must have guessed what situation she was in. And it was very possible that he also was here not entirely voluntarily. Did he owe Grisha some money? Or was Grisha threatening him? Maybe it was his family that was in danger?

His wife? His kids?

"You're right. Despite this, he is really loved on a daily basis" Mikasa confessed, pushing away these strange thoughts. Jean didn't say anything to that, so the girl added after a while: "I saw that something bad happened. That's why you came?".

"Yeah. Zeke took me here again without any earlier notice" Jean sighed under his breath, then tossed the bag over his shoulder. "Well, I can't help it. I'm glad it's over for today".

"Oh, that's a pity. I wanted to offer you some tea" Mikasa confessed, lifting the corner of her mouth. Jean widened his eyes slightly. For some reason, she liked all the reactions she caused in this man. The way he was looking at her, the way he was smiling...

Jean didn't have time to answer, because Zeke entered the room.

When he saw Jean and Mikasa talking to each other, he frowned slightly.

"Hey, woman. Grisha wants to see you" He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Then he looked at the doctor with a bored look. "And doc, you can go now. Annie will drive you".

Kirschtein looked at Zeke, with the same bored expression on his face.

"Great" Jean replied. Before he left, he looked at Mikasa.

"Maybe next time" He said to her and gave her a warm smile. "Keep taking care of yourself. You look much better".

Kirschtein walked towards the door, passed Zeke, and left the room.

The girl wondered if she could take these words as a compliment or merely as a medical opinion.

Zeke finally looked at Mikasa.

"Are you coming or not?" He growled quietly. The girl smoothed the fabric of her dress, and then began to walk forward confidently. She passed Zeke and headed towards the office. The man followed her, she heard his footsteps behind her.

For some time now, she had felt Zeke hated her even more than usual.

Once they arrived in the room, Mikasa looked at Grisha. The man nodded at her and gestured to take a seat next to him. The girl sat down on the empty chair. She could see Zeke standing in the back, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"As you've probably heard, Tybur's sons somehow linked us to the murder of their father. Of course, they don't even have a single of proof, but they are stubborn" Grisha said softly, looking into her eyes. Mikasa tried to stay calm. She had learned to hold back the shudder of fear that always passed through her body whenever this man looked at her. "In the next few days it may get rough. I will have to meet with someone. I will take some people and Eren with me. When I'm gone, you will be making decisions here. Do you understand?".

Mikasa tightened her hands on the fabric of the dress and bit her lip. Why was Grisha doing this? Was this some kind of a test? Or did he want to scare her? Maybe he wanted to be sure that her hands will be as dirty as his so that she won't be able to seek help from the police. At this point, she could be considered his accomplice.

Either way, no matter what the man's plan was, she had to go along with it.

She nodded, hoping her gaze was as hard and intense as Grisha's eyes.

"Yes. I understand" She replied in a firm, strong voice.

She couldn't help but noticed that Zeke twitched nervously. The man clenched his fists. The spider tattooed on his left arm moved with the way the man's muscles tightened.

If Zeke's eyes could kill, she would probably fell dead right here… But she was still alive. And she knew that she would do anything to keep it that way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Levi**

The silence in the room was screaming in his ears.

Levi drummed his fingers on the top of the desk. Their meetings with Keith Shadis usually consisted of loud and chaotic discussions, this time it was different. Right now, all of them, he, Erwin, Hanji and their supervisor weren't eager to take up the topic. Smith had just finished presenting the current situation and what they heard from Eren.

No one wanted to take any further action since Mike's funeral, but they had to. They had to do it, precisely because of his death.

That's why Levi cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Eren agrees with us. He also thinks that we need to get Xavier first. It would hurt Grisha the most. The boy claims that without the chemist, the production cannot be continued. Apparently Grisha has no one that qualified to replace him. Eren wants to help us with this matter".

Shadis sighed. The man was bald, he had dark circles under the brown eyes and a forehead full of wrinkles. Levi always wondered if he himself would also lose all his hair after working in the police force for so long. Shadis looked scary in appearance, had an equally tough character. Despite this, or maybe because of that, Levi respected him very much.

"Fine. Meet him and try to arrest Xavier. Did you talk with Ral? Are you sure you are ready?".

"We were ready last time" Hanji said, adjusting the glasses on her nose. "We can't arrest Xavier for working with Grisha because we don't have any evidence... But Levi and Petra found something else".

"Okay. That would be all. Except... We have to decide on what we are going to do with the man who is responsible for Mike's death" Shadis added.

Erwin winced a little at these words, and clenched his fists on his lap.

Levi, sitting next to Smith, was the only one who noticed this. After a moment, he reached out and surreptitiously placed his hand on Erwin's clenched fist. Smith glanced at the shorter man and met his eyes. His hand relaxed.

"Unfortunately, we have no evidence for him either. Eren cannot officially testify against him yet. Only Xavier can provide us with some information. We can only arrest Zeke for, I don't know, running a red light..." Levi said, taking his hand back after a while.

"I don't care. Just do it. Even if you'll do it only to keep this bastard in custody for at least two days. Maybe he'll make a mistake and say too much".

"Yes, sir" said Hanji.

The meeting ended, Shadis was the first to leave the room, followed by Levi and his team. When they returned to their desks, Petra Ral was waiting for them in their office. It was a short girl with red hair reaching down to the shoulders and large amber eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a short black skirt. At the sight of the arriving detectives, she smiled gently, though her eyes looked sad. The moment Levi glanced at her, her cheeks flushed slightly.

She was holding several documents.

"Got what you asked for, Levi. I signed them with the current date".

Ackerman picked up the papers and looked at them carefully. He preferred to make sure that there weren't any mistakes. After a moment he nodded.

"Great. Well done" He replied, then returned to his desk. The girl said goodbye to them and left the room. She didn't start any conversation, she probably noticed that the detectives weren't in a mood.

Levi set the documents aside. His gaze went to the empty space next to Erwin's desk. If Mike were here with them now, he would definitely made some joking remark about Petra and her crush on Levi, that everyone on their team seemed to be aware of. Then he would make fun of Erwin's sketches that the man did in connection with their operation and finally he would persuade Hanji to order some pizza.

No, he shouldn't be thinking about it.

He had to focus on the case. Only doing that he would make Mike's death meaningful.

They had to arrest Xavier and Zeke at all costs.

"If I hadn't overslept that day, maybe he would still be alive" Hanji said suddenly. Both Levi and Erwin looked at her in surprise. The woman sat stiffly in the chair, staring at the empty seat.

Ackerman and Smith exchanged concerned glances.

"You must be kidding... You can't think that way" Erwin confessed, returning his gaze to Hanji. He reached out and touched her hand.

"You don't know what would happen" Levi muttered, getting up and walking over to Hanji. He leaned against the edge of her desk and looked at her closely. "Perhaps there would be two empty seats instead of one. Stop blaming yourself, Four Eyes".

Shiny tears appeared in Hanji's eyes. She nodded, then picked up the papers Petra had brought.

"Okay. Let's get those bastards".

**Ymir**

The bell above the door rang loudly as she opened the door.

Ymir entered the restaurant and looked around.

She wasn't hungry, she didn't like coffee, and she certainly hated crowded places... But for some reason she wanted to visit this spot. Besides, it was already evening, so there weren't so many people.

As she saw a tiny blonde in an apron bustling around the customers, she thought of what could be the "reason".

Ymir sat down at an empty table. She picked up a one-page laminated menu and went through it without much interest. Historia appeared next to her.

"Ymir! Hi, how nice to see you!" The girl said, smiling broadly.

Fritz raised one eyebrow.

"Sup, whats up?" She spoke that with an indifferent tone, but suddenly she widened her eyes. Without warning, Historia wrapped her arms around the taller girl and hugged her fondly. Ymir felt the same perfume scent, which she already knew.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Historia closed her eyes, hugging Ymir with all her might. After a while she moved away and looked at the newcomer with a twinkle in her sight. "I got this job thanks to you. You have no idea how grateful I am".

Ymir tried as hard as she could to look like she didn't care, but then she felt her cheeks begin to burn. She cursed in her mind, then quickly reached for the menu.

"That's fucking great. Well... I'm hungry, what can you recommend?".

"Oh, it depends" History reached for a notebook that was tucked into the pocket of the brown apron she was wearing. Under the apron, the blonde was wearing a white buttoned shirt and a black skirt that reached the middle of her thighs. "We have delicious pancakes, served with fruits or maple syrup and butter. We also have cocktails and desserts with fruit mousse and chia pudding...".

"Okay, give me those pancakes" Ymir decided, then put the menu aside. "How long will I wait?".

“Just a moment! I’ll be right back!” The blonde smiled widely, and then with a springy step walked away towards the ordering window.

Ymir looked at the girl. She didn't understand her own reaction that moment, when the girl hugged her. Until now, she could feel her heart racing. It had to be the nervousness, after all, she didn't allow anyone to cross her own personal space. Yes, it was the nervousness for sure.

The woman pulled out her phone and checked the latest messages. Meanwhile, Historia brought her order. The meal looked delicious enough to make Ymir really hungry. The blonde also gave her a cup of tea with honey, cloves and slices of orange.

When Ymir finished eating, Historia had her break, so she sat down next to the brunette.

“Are you okay?” The girl asked, looking at Ymir from across the table.

“Yeah, as always. Never been better”.

“You look a little tired”.

“It's that age, unfortunately. One day you’ll understand” Ymir winked at the blonde.

“Come on, you're not that old! You are definitely not even thirty yet. I'd say you are… twenty-two?”.

“Twenty-four. But I feel like I was older”.

“You don’t look older”.

Ymir didn't answer. She looked out the window, propping her chin on her hand. Historia watched the woman from the other side of the table.

“Did you like it?”.

Ymir looked at the blonde and nodded.

“Yes. You can bring me the bill”.

“Oh, no way. It’s my treat!” History waved her hand. “At least that’s what I can do to thank you for everything”.

"If you say so…" Ymir leaned back against the chair and lifted the corner of her mouth. "Maybe I should come here more often. I love free food."

"Is someone going to serve us, for fucks sake?" A voice boomed suddenly from a table from the other side of the restaurant. It belonged to a fair-haired, middle-aged man who was wearing a leather jacket.

"I'll be in a minute" Historia said to Ymir, then quickly got to her feet and walked over to the nervous client. He was sitting at a table with his three colleagues. They all had tattoos, leather jackets or vests, and one of them took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. Ymir frowned slightly, seeing all the men looking closely at Historia.

She didn't like it.

"So, gentlemen, do you know already what would you want? Coffee, tea? Or do you need help?” The girl asked, taking out her notebook and opening it on the empty page. Her gaze lingered on the man who had lit a cigarette. “I’m sorry, sir, but you can't smoke in here”.

"Well, I know exactly what I would want…” The one with the cigarette muttered, looking at the waitress and blowing smoke right to her face. It caused a loud burst of laughter at the table. Ymir saw the consternation on the blonde's face. It took a moment for her to speak.

"If you are not ready to order, I can wait... But please, sir, put out your cigarette, otherwise I’ll have to ask you to leave" Historia said, and put the notebook in her apron’s pocket. The smile faded from her face.

"We're not going anywhere" Said the bald man. He was sitting next to the 'smoker'. He had tattoos all over his neck and face. Ymir would bet that all those tattoos were made in prison.

“That’s right. Relax and smile! Why won’t you join us?” The fair-haired man asked. He was sitting closest to Historia and it was him who called her to the table in the first place. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed the girl’s butt. Historia squealed and pushed his hand away, her face paled with fear.

The four men laughed out loud again.

“Relax, baby girl. They just released him from custody”.

“What can I say? It's hard to keep your hands to yourself when you see a chick like that... What the hell?”.

The fair-haired man didn’t finish. Ymir appeared just in front of them, holding a silver tray in her hand, which she scooped from one table. She swung and slapped the man's face with the tray. The man groaned in pain, losing his balance and tumbling backwards with the chair.

Historia widened her eyes. She watched Ymir deliver similar blows to the other three men. They also tried to hit her, but she was faster and much better prepared for hand-to-hand combat. The smoker pulled a folding knife from his pocket, but he didn't have time to use it, Ymir knocked it out of his hand. Then she used his face like a punching bag, hitting him over and over and finally grabbing him by the collar.

"You should have put out that goddamn cigarette when you had a chance. Look, I'll show you how it's done" She murmured, reaching for the cig, which was still lying on the table. The girl picked it up and put it to the man's face. He groaned softly in pain. Then she stepped back. "Well, that's better. Do you know the group of "Titans"? If you come here again, I will ask my pals to pay you a visit".

The men quickly gathered themselves to leave. Each of them looked badly battered. The entire restaurant emptied up. All the customers who had been sitting in their seats a moment ago, quickly left the place when the fight began.

Historia stared at Ymir, still in shock, as did the two waitresses who were standing behind the bar.

The dark-haired woman brushed her hair back from her forehead, then glanced at her hands. There was blood on her knuckles.

Fifteen minutes later, Historia leaned over Ymir, washing the wounds on her hands with disinfectant.

“You didn't have to do this”.

Ymir looked up at Historia. The girl was sitting across from her. They were in the back of the restaurant. The blonde informed her friends that she would close the place, so the other waitresses had already gone home. Then Historia led Ymir to this room to use the first aid kit.

"I would have manage this on my own" Historia added, setting the cotton pads away.

“Oh yeah, totally. I’m sure you would” Ymir sighed. "You would threaten with your finger at them and they would surely run away in panic”.

“I manage somehow for my whole life! I don't need to be saved”.

"Well, too bad, because I will never give up an opportunity to kick some ass, especially when someone is asking for it” Ymir said, rolling her eyes. “Okay, that's enough”.

She took her hands away, just before Historia could stick the plaster on the wounds.

“But...”.

“I’ll be fine”.

Historia packed all the equipment back into the first aid kit. All of a sudden, she seemed extremely sad and concerned. Ymir bit her lip.

“What are you doing after work?” She asked casually.

“I don’t have any plans. I will close this place and go home” The girl replied. After a moment, however, she looked at the taller woman. “Why do you ask?”.

“Would you like to go for a ride?”.

*

Historia changed into her everyday clothes, locked the restaurant, and then got into Ymir’s car. The night was warm. There were only a few stars on the sky, the city lights scattered most of them. Historia didn't say much, she enjoyed the ride as did Ymir.

"I didn't think I'd get in this car again" The girl said at one point, smiling at the woman next to her. Ymir lifted the corner of her mouth.

She stopped the car after about half an hour's drive. They were on a hill, surrounded by trees and moss. Ymir led Historia down a path that led to a small clearing. The place turned out to be an excellent spot. The city of Trost was down below, sparkling with thousands little lights. The moon hung low over the city, surrounded by an ocean of stars - now they were perfectly visible. Historia sat down on the grass, staring at the sight with wide eyes. Ymir lay down beside her. She picked one blade of grass and tucked it to her mouth, then folded her arms behind her head and stared at the dark sky.

"So beautiful” Historia said. She smiled gently, unable to take her eyes off the sight of the city.

Ymir looked at the girl, who was sitting next to her. The blond hair was falling over her shoulders. Her blue eyes were still wide with delight.

"Yeah" She murmured, looking at her companion for a moment longer. "It is”.

After a while, Historia laid down next to Ymir and looked at her.

“Thank you for bringing me here. Even though, I don't understand why”.

“I thought you might like it. Besides, I like your company”.

"You don't even know me..." Historia replied, her eyes narrowed slightly.

“Well, and you don't know me. And yet you came here with me, even though you saw with your own eyes how I beat the shit out of four guys. I thought you'd get scared and run away”.

"I know why you did it" The girl replied. They were lying on their backs, side by side, with their hands along their bodies. Historia moved a little towards Ymir, their hands touched. “I have to admit it was quite impressive. And I understand what you meant the night we met... When you talked about how women can be dangerous too. I wish I could take care of myself. Maybe you can teach me?”.

Ymir burst out laughing.

“Shit, better not. I'm not a good teacher. Find someone else. Or just avoid the suspicious people”.

"I have the feeling that I attract them" History replied, sighing softly.

“Well, looking at who you're lying next to, that might be true” Ymir chuckled softly. Historia frowned, but at the same time she smiled a little.

"You're different" The blonde said, then moved even closer to the brown-haired woman. She put her head against Ymir's shoulder, then closed her eyes.

Ymir looked at the night sky, feeling the pleasant scent of perfume close to her, and a strange sense of lightness in her chest. Whatever it was, she wanted it to last as long as possible.

**Mikasa**

Eren smoothed the fabric of his black shirt, then looked at his friend.

“How do I look?” He asked and brushed his brown hair back. Mikasa looked at him and she had to admit to herself that the boy still seemed just as handsome as always... Although she was slowly getting used to the fact that he would remain only her friend.

She still felt a little ashamed of the fact that she really kissed him. However, Eren took it easy. Besides, he seemed to really care for her and did his best to make her feel comfortable and safe, given the circumstances. Even if he felt nothing more than friendship or brotherly love for her, she knew she was the most important person in his life now. She would be ungrateful if she would turn away from him only because of her unrequited affection. She had to be smarter.

"You look really good. Whoever you're meeting today, I'm sure everything will be fine".

"Thanks. I hope so. Okay, I have to go, Grisha is waiting for me... Take care of yourself, okay?" Eren asked, walking closer to her and looking at Mikasa with concern.

“Sure. You better go, you don’t want your father to get angry”.

“Just one thing… I wanted you to have this”.

Eren walked over to a wide closet and took out of a drawer a small bundle. He handed it to Mikasa. The girl felt the weight of the item in her hand and her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

“Eren…”.

"I know” The boy said quickly, shoving the bundle into Mikasa's hand and covering it with his fingers. “It has the safety on. You remember how to use it, right?”.

"We had too many lessons at the shooting range for me to forget... But I don't understand why...”.

“Just in case. If you're in danger, use this”.

The girl finally nodded. Eren squeezed her hand gently, then left the room. Mikasa stared at the boy's broad back, wondering how much he had grown up over the last few months. She saw in his eyes completely new emotions that were once unknown to him. She felt that Eren wasn't telling her everything and that there was more going on in his life. She knew he wasn't telling her the truth because he wanted to protect her.

Mikasa returned to her bedroom, where she hid the gift from Eren under the mattress of her bed. She didn't want anyone to find out she had a gun. She also didn't want to keep it with her all the time.

She spent time in the garden, walking along alleys full of flowers, and she also fed the fish in the pond. Finally she sat down on the porch with some book when suddenly her peace was disturbed by Pieck. The woman came suddenly, her face strangely pale.

“What happened?” Mikasa asked, setting the book aside.

“We have uninvited guests. If I understand correctly, Tybur's sons are at the gate. They want to talk to Grisha. We informed them that he's not here at the moment, but they said they won't leave. If we don't let them in, they threaten to break down the gate. Zeke wants to start the shootout right now, but we currently have about ten people, the rest went with Grisha, or they are in the lab with Xavier right now… What do you think we should do?”.

Mikasa widened her eyes. Her first instinct was to run away. She wanted to run up the stairs to her bedroom, slam the door shut and hide under the blanket, wrapped in a red scarf. But she knew that this way would not get rid of the danger. She had been doing this for months, ignoring what was going on around her, and yet she was still here.

Therefore, she stated that she would not hide this time.

She rose from the bench and looked at Pieck.

"Let them in. I'll meet with them, we'll talk. If something goes wrong, we will greet them as the Yaegers do".

Pieck raised her eyebrows slightly, clearly surprised by this turn of events. Then she smiled gently.

"As you command".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Mikasa**

Mikasa smoothed down the fabric of her dress. She was wearing a blue two-piece tunic slightly wrinkled at the waist. The sleeves were long and a little bit puffed at the shoulders, the tunic also had a large neckline.

She didn't have time to change, so she had to greet the Tyburs in this outfit.

When the unannounced guests entered the spacious living room, the girl's body tightened with nervousness. She saw a big group of men, all holding weapons. They refused to leave them at the entrance. The three men who were walking in front looked like the leaders. They were dressed in shirts and elegant trousers, and they all had modern hairstyles. The other men looked more ordinary, they were wearing the black jackets and t-shirts. Mikasa guessed that they were the bodyguards.

One of the newcomers stepped forward. He had to be Tybur's oldest son. The man had short, blond hair that was falling over a high forehead and a handsome face with a goatee. His bright eyes expressed the hostile intentions. He looked around the room.

"Who's in charge here?" He asked in a proud tone.

Mikasa budged a little. Pieck was standing on her left, while Zeke was leaning against the wall on her right. The rest of their men were standing close, including the Gaillard brothers, gripping their weapons, ready to attack. Kruger, Annie, Ymir and the rest went with Grisha and Eren. Mikasa saw that Zeke also moved a little. He apparently wanted to say something, but she was faster than him.

"I am" She replied confidently and took a step forward. "I was told you wanted to talk. So let's talk. Don't let the crimes of those who raised us decide of our own fate".

The man looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He looked very surprised, which made him silent for a while.

"Is this some kind of joke? You want me to talk to one of Grisha's slut?"

"I would mind your words, If I were you..." Pieck muttered, reaching for the weapon that was attached to her belt. Tybur's companions raised their guns.

Mikasa held up a hand.

“Please, let’s calm down. I was raised by Grisha and now I’m making the decisions while he's not here”.

She noticed that Zeke looked at her angrily. Tybur's son sighed.

“Alright. If you're so eager to talk, let's talk. But I want to talk to you in private. Unless you're scared”.

Mikasa pointed to the Grisha’s office door.

“Of course I’m not. Let’s talk there”.

Pieck gave her a worried look. Mikasa smiled slightly at the girl, then entered the office. Zeke just looked after her with a grim gaze on his face.

Tybur's son entered the room and closed the door behind him. Mikasa sat down at the long table, the man took a seat opposite her.

“Would you like something to drink?” She asked, pointing to the mini-bar behind her.

"I'd love to have a drink with you, but unfortunately I just happened to bury my father" The man replied, crossing his legs. “In such a situation, you’re not in the mood for celebration. But what do you know about it”.

“It is true. My parents died when I was eight. It's a little too early to drink when you’re that age, so I can't relate”.

The man raised his eyebrows slightly. Then he looked at her with a little more of curiosity. It took a moment for him to speak.

“You know… I look at you now and I feel a little sorry with the thought that I will have to kill you. I think we would like each other”. 

“That's the strangest compliment I've ever heard in my life. You're very confident... Whatever your name is”.

“Klaus. Klaus Tybur”.

“My name is Mikasa. Nice to meet you” The girl looked at the interlocutor with a fixed gaze. “Klaus, no one has to die today”.

"You think I could just forget that someone killed my father? No way. Grisha has taken something from me, so I'll take something that belongs to him”.

The man suddenly stand up and slipped across the table, gripping Mikasa in a firm, brutal embrace. He twisted her arms and pressed the girl's body against the table.

"It’s nothing personal” He said, taking the gun from its holster and holding it against Mikasa's forehead.

The girl widened her eyes. It was strange because she felt no fear at all. She knew exactly what to do... and what would happen if she would fail.

She pulled one arm free, then pushed it back, her elbow hitting Tybur's throat. She risked a lot, but had no choice. The man gasped in surprise, but pulled the trigger. Mikasa felt something small scratched her cheek. Klaus let go of her for a second, but that was enough. He didn’t expect any attack, and that had lost him.

She turned around to face him. First, she twisted his wrist, causing him to drop the gun. Then she kicked him between his legs with all her might, and when he doubled over in pain, she kicked him in the face. Then she reached for the gun lying on the floor and hit the man in the temple with it.

Tybur groaned in pain and fell to his knees. Mikasa aimed at him.

"Don't move" She murmured, staring into the eyes of the kneeling man.

Only now she realized that she heard gunshots and the sounds of fighting on the other side of the door. Did Tybur's gunshot alert his men?

The girl pulled the man towards the exit from the room. She made Klaus to walk in front of her, still holding the gun pointed at his back. She opened the door and looked outside. She spotted her people hidden behind the wall separating the hall from the living room, and also behind the wooden table top that was turned on its side. They were shooting at Klaus' men on the other side of the large room. There were fewer of them than before, apparently some of them had to escape as soon as the shooting began.

“Lower your weapons!” Mikasa called, pushing Klaus forward and aiming the gun at him. She did it in such a way that everyone could see she was holding him at gunpoint. Tybur's men hesitated.

“Do what she says!” Tybur shouted. The men who had come to the Yaeger mansion with Klaus had no choice. One by one, they put their guns on the floor, then raised their hands in surrender.

"Bind them” Mikasa instructed the group of the Titans. Grisha's men nodded. Porco and Marcel went straight to work. Pieck stared at Mikasa as if she saw her for the first time in her life. Mikasa noticed that the woman was bleeding from her arm. She must have been shot. The Gaillard brothers were injured too, but their wounds weren’t that serious.

Zeke gave Mikasa a furious look. He had a cut lip, apparently he had to fight someone a moment ago. Yaeger walked over to the girl and looked at her from up close.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Why did you want to talk to him? It was known from the start how this will end, you stupid bitch!”.

"I had to give him a chance!" Mikasa said, looking back at the taller man who only snorted in response.

When all the enemies were tied, Porco and Marcel walked back to Mikasa.

“What now?” Pieck asked. She was touching her arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Take them somewhere. Let them wait for Grisha. He will decide what to do with them” Mikasa replied after a moment. “Give them something to treat their wounds...”.

Zeke laughed out loud.

“How can you be so stupid?” He asked, shaking his head. Then he looked at the Gaillards and Pieck. "Take them out to the backyard and line them up. We will deal with them one by one. They are of no use to us”.

Porco, Marcel, and Pieck exchanged glances.

"Zeke... From what Grisha said, Mikasa makes the decisions in his absence" Porco said carefully, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yaeger looked at his shorter friend, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

“What did you say…?”.

“Man… Zeke, relax. Your father will be back soon and he will take care of this mess” Pieck muttered, her fingers tightening on her bleeding arm. Her face grew more and more pale. “Now we do as Mikasa says...”.

"So it would be nice if you didn't make it that difficult” The girl muttered, looking into Zeke's eyes without fear. "If you have any complaints, you can always tell on me to Grisha afterwards. You know, like you always did, since we were kids”.

Zeke gritted his teeth, then lunged at Mikasa.

“You bitch!”.

Marcel was faster, he grabbed Zeke by the shoulders and pressed him against the wall.

“Zeke, calm down, for fucks sake!”.

“Get off me, goddamn it!”.

Zeke broke free and moved away from Gaillard. He gave Mikasa one last furious look, then turned on his feet and walked away towards the stairs, cursing under his nose.

Pieck, Porco, and Marcel turned their eyes to Mikasa. The girl was silent for a moment. Then she looked at the older Gaillard.

“Thank you...” She said quietly, then looked at the brunette. “Pieck, you should sit down, you are so pale. Marcel, find something to bind her wound with”.

The man nodded, took the dark-haired girl by the arm and led her to one of the armchairs. Mikasa looked at the younger Gaillard.

"Porco, I want you to contact Dr. Kirschtein. Ask him to come here and treat the wounded”.

"No problem” The young man replied, and he was about to leave, but Mikasa grabbed him by his arm.

“Wait! I don't want you to drive him here by the force. Just ask him if he will have some time. Or, maybe…” Mikasa's eyes narrowed slightly. “You can tell him that it's me who is asking him to come here”.

Porco nodded, then marched off. Mikasa stared after him, and only then reality hit her. All of the recent events flashed behind her eyes. She couldn't believe that it all really happened. She was nineteen but felt as if those few moments had aged her a decade. She looked down at her hands, which were still trembling.

*

An hour later she heard a knock on the door. She looked up from the crossed arms that she placed on the table. She was in the Grisha's office, she had to fall asleep.

The door swung open and Jean stood in it.

“Mikasa...?” He asked, eyes widening at the sight of her. “Are you okay?”.

The man approached her. He was holding a bag with medical equipment. He put it on the table, then looked at the girl.

"You're hurt" He said, pointing to the wound on her cheek. It had to be the trace of a bullet from Tybur's gun that miraculously only scratched her a little.

Jean opened the bag and took out the necessary items. He cleaned the wound, then applied a small dressing. The girl was silent all the time, her gaze was a little absent.

“You’re lucky that the wound isn't deeper. It's just a scratch” The man said with a soft voice. Then he stepped back to put everything back in the bag.

“Did you help the rest?” Mikasa finally asked. She got up and stood next to the man.

"Yes, I helped everyone except you... If I had known you were here, I'd come here first" Jean replied, turning to face her. Their eyes met. “What happened? Who are these people?”.

The girl shook her head.

“Too much to tell... Grisha went for a meeting and left me with this mess”.

Jean didn't take his eyes off her. His face showed genuine concern.

"This is not a place for you" He whispered, reaching out and gently taking her by the hand.

Mikasa looked to the side, but returned the gesture, moving her fingers. She felt the warmth and the softness of the man's hand. She almost felt safe for a few seconds. It was something completely different to her.

After a while, she also met his eyes.

“You do like me, don't you?” She asked suddenly.

The man widened his eyelids very slowly. He looked like he really expected everything, just not this question.

“What?” Jean was staring at Mikasa in complete surprise, not knowing what to say. "Um, I... I just... I can't stand the thought that someone like you is being trapped in this place. But... Well, yes. To be honest, I think you're really beautiful. And if I could, I'd like to get to know you better”.

“Are you married?” Mikasa asked another question, taking a step towards him and closing the distance between their faces.

“What? Of course not! I just finished my studies, I didn't have time to look for a wife...”

“Good”.

Mikasa suddenly walked to the door. However, she didn’t open them, on the contrary. She turned the key, locking them so no one could enter the room. Then she turned and walked back to the same place, standing right in front of Jean and looking back to his surprised eyes.

"I'd like to make love to you, right now” Mikasa confessed, coming even closer to the man. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. “If you want it too, of course”.

The man opened his mouth in mute amazement. He looked as if every sentence Mikasa said surprised him even more than the previous ones.

“What? What are you talking about? We... We shouldn't…”.

"Please" The girl whispered, then leaned over and kissed the taller man.

Jean hesitated for a moment longer, but finally his body relaxed. Mikasa felt strong arms embracing her tightly. The man kissed her tenderly. He felt her heart beating faster with every moment.

After a few seconds, Jean hugged her even tighter and lifted her up, so she could seat on the table. Mikasa wrapped her legs around the man, still kissing him. She could hear the man's rapid breathing, she felt the smell of his deodorant and aftershave, the mixture made her almost dizzy. Then, at the same moment, they ended the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

“Are you sure?” Jean wanted to know. He run his fingers through Mikasa's dark hair. The girl nodded.

“I’m sure”.

The man kissed her again, then moved his lips to her neck. Mikasa sighed softly. Then she slid her hands down, reaching for the man's trousers. As she expected, he was already very aroused, she felt his hard erection through the material. This time it was Jean who sighed with pleasure. Mikasa widened her eyes a little. She couldn't believe that she caused this sound, this delight on the man's face. She touched him again, her fingers tightening around the bulge.

“Oh, shit..." Jean sighed after a moment, meeting her gaze. He was breathing faster. Mikasa, without taking her eyes off the man, unbuttoned his pants, then slipped them off along with his underwear. She touched the heated skin, wrapping her hand around the throbbing penis.

Jean pulled her closer and kissed her, moaning softly in her mouth. The girl didn't stop moving her hand, she wanted this sensation to last as long as possible. She wanted to hear these sighs for a moment longer. Finally, however, the man grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Wait" He whispered quietly. Then he kissed her on the lips again, immediately deepening the kiss. Their tongues joined in a passionate dance, and their breaths mingled together. Mikasa suddenly sighed louder as she felt the man rolled her tunic up. She opened her eyes to see Jean was leaning in to kiss her breasts. She put her arms around his neck, feeling the flush on her cheeks. She felt a little ashamed, but the desire was much stronger.

After a while, the man put his hands under her skirt. He looked into her eyes as if to make sure she is okay with that. As he met her dreamy gaze, he gently slipped a finger inside of her. Mikasa groaned softly, trembling with pleasure. She felt Jean's kisses on her neck and breasts, she felt his breath against her skin. She felt the man's fingers caress her between her legs. After a long moment, Jean straightened, then hugged her tenderly, stroking her hair. Mikasa wrapped her arms around him and widened her legs.

When she finally felt the man moving inside her, she moaned louder. Her fingers tightened on Jean's shoulders, but the pain quickly disappeared and turned into the pleasure. The man's movements were slow, gentle. He kept looking at her face every now and then, wanting to make sure she was enjoying it.

Only when she whispered in his ear to go faster, he speeded up his movements a little. Still, he tried to express tenderness with his every gesture. He stroked her back, kissed her cheeks, whispered that she was beautiful. All this made the girl feel something strange at one point, something she had never experienced in her life. As the orgasm shook her body, she felt as if she died and was born again. The man came too. He heard her moans, he felt her body tremble, and it all led him to climax.

After the sensation was over, they were still hugging each other and breathing rapidly. Mikasa felt the man's body so close to her that she could felt his heartbeat. She was the first to move and slightly pulled away. Jean looked at her. Blond strands were sticking to his forehead.

"Gosh…" He blurted out in a hoarse, quiet voice. He reached out and stroked Mikasa's cheek, then kissed her tenderly. The girl kissed him back.

After a while they stood up and fixed themselves up. Jean buttoned up his pants, Mikasa straightened her tunic and smoothed her hair with her fingers. When they both looked quite ordinary, the man reached out and took the girl by her hand, then looked in her eyes.

"You know... I just want you to know I don't usually do things like this. I mean, I don't have sex with someone I hardly know”.

“That’s okay. I understand, I have the same”. Mikasa squeezed his hand lightly. “Actually, it was my first time”.

The man widened his eyes very slowly. His face turned pale.

“What…?”.

Mikasa smiled, then hugged Jean.

“Please, don’t panic. If you knew, you probably wouldn't agree to this, would you?” She asked, hugging him tightly. She felt his heart beating fast. “Thank you. Thank you for being so close to me”.

"I..." Jean was speechless again. Only after a while he managed to put his thoughts into the right words. “What I said a moment ago... I meant that you are special. Ever since I saw you, I can't stop thinking about you”.

Mikasa stroked his cheek and smiled.

“So I was right about that… Who would have thought”.

“Hey, I mean it. I can't leave you here. I'll try to help you, okay? Maybe somehow I could get you out of here... You could hide in the back seat in my car... Or maybe...”.

The girl put a finger to the man's mouth.

“The walls have ears. It’s enough for today, you have to go”. 

Jean widened his eyes.

“But...”.

"You can't help me. I'm sorry" The girl confessed, her gray-blue eyes suddenly turned sad. The same feeling appeared in Jean's gaze. The man shook his head, then squeezed his eyes shut.

“I can't allow it...”.

“You can’t do anything. Grisha could hurt you if you tried to do something behind his back” Mikasa said, then straightened up. “You should go now, someone might start to suspect something”.

"Sure..." Jean reached for his bag, though his eyes was still thoughtful, as if he didn't quite understand what was going on around him. He looked at Mikasa again. "Are you sure you're okay? Didn't I hurt you in any way...?".

The girl shook her head. She walked over to the taller man and placed another tender kiss on his lips, then looked into his eyes.

“You gave me a wonderful memory. Thank you”.

Jean nodded. He stroked her cheek gently, then headed for the door, the equipment bag clasped in his hand. He opened the door and gave Mikasa one last, caring look, then left the room.

The girl watched him go, fighting with the feeling that overwhelmed her. She wanted so badly to run after Jean, to ask him not to leave her here and to take her away with him, as far away from this place as possible... But she knew it was impossible. She couldn't bring the man in danger. Nor could she leave Eren and Armin alone.

All she could do was to remember this wonderful moment, in case there was no tomorrow.

She gently touched the dressing on her cheek. She hissed softly, feeling a twinge of pain. This brought her back to reality.

She moved toward the door. There was still a lot of work to do. She also had one very important matter to deal with. She had to talk to Grisha.

For some reason, she believed she had the strenght to do it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Reiner**

He was smoking a cigarette, without any rush. One of his hand was resting on the steering wheel. A moment ago he stopped the car in an empty parking lot. He stared at the view outside the window and let his thoughts drift away. The evening had already fallen. It was a tough day at work today, he was tired and if it was his choice, he would have gone straight home... But he had to participate in this one meeting. It was related to his second, secret job.

Actually, he should have been looking forward to this meeting. After all, it was about getting the cash he earned. However, it was more like an unpleasant duty.

When did he begin to see it that way? Until recently, he was sure that this job was the fulfillment of all his dreams.

In fact, he knew exactly when the change had come. It was when Grisha started sending flowers to his mother's hospital. That moment Reiner knew he had made a mistake.

Finally the door of his car opened and a tall brunette sat on the passenger seat. She was wearing a tight leather jacket with a deep neckline and dark pants. Ymir dispensed with the pleasantries, she just handed Reiner a paper bag.

"A package from Grisha" She muttered with an indifferent voice.

Reiner took the bag, then leaned gently toward Ymir. He opened the glovebox and stuffed the package there.

Ymir raised one eyebrow.

“You don't want to check if everything is correct?”.

"There’s no need" Reiner replied, sighing heavily. He closed the glove compartment back and then looked at Ymir. “Is there something else?”.

“Why so annoyed? Are you on your period?” Ymir smirked. Reiner narrowed his eyes, and because of that the woman must have guessed that he wasn't in the mood for jokes. She continued in a normal tone. “Grisha gave you something extra. He says he is very pleased with your cooperation”.

"Great" Reiner mumbled, trying to make it sound natural. He brushed the ashes off his cigarette out the window. “Then I am waiting for the further instructions”.

The man looked at Ymir pointedly. As usual, he expected the woman to get out without saying a word and go back to her car. The brunette, however, sat motionless, staring at Reiner. Finally she moved and reached for the cigarette that the man still held in his hand. Braun was surprised to see Ymir place the cigarette between her lips and take a deep drag.

“Are you okay with all of this?” She asked after a moment, blowing the smoke out of her mouth.

“All of what?” Reiner frowned. “You mean, stealing my cigarette?”.

"Grisha is killing your friends one by one. Bertolt was first… Well, we have to admit that he fucked things up and was messing around behind Grisha's back. But still, he didn't even get a second chance. Annie said you two were friends. Now, it's your work buddy. It must be hard for you”.

"We weren't friends" Reiner muttered, looking at Ymir irritably. “Should I remind you that I'm a corrupt cop? I'm the one to blame, Yaeger used my help to capture Zacharius”.

"Did Grisha tell you what were his plans? That he wanted to kill that cop?” Ymir asked, then took another deep drag. She looked at Reiner curiously.

"Well... He just said he wanted to threaten him a bit. I didn't think he would go that far. But like I said, I'm just as guilty as him” This time Reiner looked closely at the woman's face. “And what about you? You don't have a problem with this?”.

“Me?” Ymir raised an eyebrow.

“Bertolt was a member of the Titans group. Are you really okay with the fact, that Grisha killed one of you?” He asked without taking his eyes off Fritz. “He also kept repeating ad nauseam about not hurting the cops, and suddenly he changed his mind himself. Are you not afraid that this is the beginning of his fall? And that he will drag you all down with himself? The media are slowly digging things up. It's only a matter of time before they'll find something on him”.

Ymir frowned. Reiner tried to guess her thoughts right now, but that was difficult. He knew that he caused her anxiety. Did his observations make her think? Or did he just confirm her fears, that she didn't want to admit?

"Well, if that's the case, then you will go down with us" Ymir said, handing the cigarette back to Rainer. The man threw it out of the window.

"But I'm the one who is aware of this" He said in a quiet tone, then rested his hands on the steering wheel.

Ymir was staring at him for a moment longer. Then she smiled charmingly and patted his cheek.

“No, it won't be that bad. Chin up, Braun. Annie sends her regards” Fritz said, then got out of the car.

Reiner heard her footsteps receding. He sighed and started the engine. He needed a bath, a rest, and a pint of cold beer. Anything that would make him forget about his current situation.

But he knew that no matter what he did, he would think about it all anyway. It was inevitable.

**Eren**

The boy crossed the threshold of the living room, entering the circle of light. He nodded at the detectives in greeting. He was dressed in a brown jacket, dark pants, and a gray long-sleeved shirt.

Erwin, Hanji and Levi looked in his direction. Yaeger felt a painful sting, somewhere in his heart, seeing an empty seat at the table where Mike would normally sit.

"Good to see you, Eren" Erwin said softly. His gaze was gentle, which reassured the boy. He was a little afraid that Erwin would be angry with him, or even disappointed. But he didn't see any regret in his eyes. There was only sadness.

In turn, Hanji got up from her seat, walked over to Eren and hugged him. The boy blinked in shock, surprised by this sudden kindness.

"I'm so sorry you had to experience something like this on your own birthday. Levi told us everything" The woman looked up at him after a moment. "I know it's been a while, but… Happy birthday, Eren. I can see you like the gift".

"Yes, it's perfect" The boy confessed, unable to contain a gentle smile. “Thank you. Good to see you too”.

Nobody said anything for a moment.

Eren wanted to mention how sorry he was for what had happened, but no words seemed right. He suspected the detectives would read it all from his face. Words were unnecessary.

“Is he with you?” Levi asked suddenly, looking at Eren from across the table. The boy glanced at the detective. At the sight of Levi, he felt a strange, albeit pleasant, tickle in his stomach, though Ackerman's gaze didn't inspire with the optimism. The man's eyebrows narrowed into a menacing line, when he added: "Eren?".

“Yes” The boy finally replied, then nodded at the figure standing behind him in the shadows.

Armin walked to the circle of light and smiled faintly. He raised his hand and waved it.

“Hi everyone. My name is Armin. You don't need to introduce yourself. As you can guess, I know a little about you. Some time ago, Grisha asked me to gather basic information about all the agents from the Trost police department. So nice to meet you officially... Hanji, Erwin, Levi” Armin suddenly looked around the living room. “Wow, Eren, you were right. It really is a nice house. And there are so many flowers here…”.

"Armin agreed to help us" Eren said quickly, wanting to change the subject before Armin could say anything more about what Eren had told him about the house. Or about the man who lived in it. "Of course, for everything to work out, we will have to use your system, as we talked about".

"That's great. Our supervisor is lovely, but Shadis would never agree to settle things up like this..." Hanji confessed, returning back to the chair.

"The old man doesn't need to know everything. The most important thing for us is to succeed. Xavier has to be in the right place at the right time.

"Are you able to do this?" Erwin asked, looking at Armin curiously.

The boy nodded.

“I think so. I don't want to brag, but it shouldn’t be a problem”.

"Great" Levi said, then looked at one of his friend. “Hanji, introduce Armin to the secrets of our computer system. I prepared everything in my office. If you will need anything, let me know. Meanwhile, me and Erwin will talk to Eren”.

Hanji led Arlert to Levi's office, where they sat down together at the desk with the desktop computer. Both Hanji and Armin's glasses gleamed in the light of the screen.

Meanwhile, Eren had collapsed into one of the chairs, his hands resting on the table.

"Did Zeke cancel his plans for tomorrow?" Erwin wanted to know. He raised his cup of tea to his lips.

"As far as I know, no. Quite the contrary, he is looking forward to it. This club is his favorite place. He's not afraid of Tybur's people or the police, he feels completely unpunished" Eren replied, looking at Smith. Then his gaze fell on Levi, who glanced to the side, as he was sipping d his tea. "Are you sure you want to do this in a place like this? Apart from our people, there will be more shady-looking individuals there. I don't know how much I can help you if I have to accompany Zeke”.

"Sounds like the right place to me" Levi muttered, setting his cup down. "If we can arrest him, that's enough. Just make sure Zeke gets there".

“But then what?” Eren asked, drawing Ackerman's gaze to him.

"We'll keep him as long as we can. Our supervisor is hoping that Zeke will confess. But I doubt it. He'll probably be fooling around, until forty-eight hours will pass and we will have to let him go”.

"Unless we can find something on him" Erwin added. His eyes, dimmed a moment ago, now were shining with excitement. Eren smiled at that.

"What about Xavier?".

"We have a signed search warrant for his apartment" Levi explained, slightly lifting the corner of his mouth. "He was a little careless. It's not much, but it should be enough".

They talked for a long time, arranging the details of the action. Eren wanted to know every part of it, though his role was really small this time. All he had to do was to make sure Zeke would come to the spot. The only problem was the way of communicating with detectives, he couldn’t use his phone, he didn't want to alarm Zeke. They intended to solve it using new equipment.

At one point, Eren changed the subject a bit. He told Levi and Erwin about the situation with Tyburs family, and also about Mikasa's little success. Grisha no longer took her with him to meetings, but made her his deputy. She had to make decisions while he was gone. Eren briefly introduced the detectives to the Tybur family case.

“What happened to them?” Erwin asked, looking at Eren with concern.

“Two of his sons ran away. Grisha shot the one who was captured. In turn, Tybur's people are working in the laboratory now, not entirely voluntarily. Anyway, I think my father is impressed with the way Mikasa took care of thing. But… Zeke is not satisfied with this turn of events. Grisha only uses him for his dirty work, he entrusts him with no authority. My brother is now even more impulsive and angry than usual".

Levi and Erwin exchanged glances.

Meanwhile, Armin worked furiously. It turned out that he needed a little more time than expected at the beginning. When it struck midnight, Erwin said goodbye to everyone and returned home, but Hanji stayed. She was sitting next to Armin, watching him and helping once in a while. Eren was sitting on the other side, near his friend.

"I wish I could type that fast" Zoe confessed, looking at Arlert. "All reports would be written in seconds, not in half a day".

The blond smiled slightly.

"It's a matter of training. You could do it".

“How much longer?” Eren asked, leaning his shoulder against the headrest of the chair Armin was sitting on. Yeager's eyelids kept drooping as if he were on the verge of falling asleep. "We should go back, it's late".

“Unfortunately, it will all take a while longer. We're about to do a test, see how it turns out. Can I borrow your phone? I need Zeke's number".

Eren handed Armin his cell phone.

Meanwhile, Levi has laid out three mattresses in the living room for them to rest if they finish work in the middle of the night. He also prepared more tea, for which Armin thanked the man with a broad smile. Arlert was the only one who seemed conscious at this time. Working late was normal for him, while Eren and Hanji were almost sleeping on the desk. Levi didn't look tired either. Nevertheless, he wished them good luck and went to his bedroom, knowing that he had helped them with everything he could.

Eren watched Armin's fingers dancing on the computer keyboard. His eyelids began to droop more and more…

*****

The boy opened his eyes and looked around.

He was in an abandoned warehouse with Grisha's men. His father was here as well, and so was Zeke.

Grisha pointed at something, that was in front of them. Eren looked that way and saw a kneeling man, tied to a pole. A sack was thrown over his head. Wait. He was more than sure that he has seen it somewhere before…

"Get rid of him" Grisha muttered, then nodded to his older son.

Zeke pulled out his gun and unlocked it.

"With pleasure" He hissed, then walked over to his victim.

He tore the sack off the man's head and aimed with the gun at him. Eren saw Levi's battered face, marked with deep, bloody scars. The longest wound started at his forehead and ended at the chin. The man looked around, blinking fast, because of the sudden light.

"Die, fucker" Zeke drawled, then pulled the trigger.

Eren screamed. He held his hand out in front of him, as if he could do something, as if he could turn back time, stop Zeke, stop the bullet he fired. He saw Levi's body fell to the ground, dead and motionless.

“No...”.

Eren blinked. He realized that he was lying on a mattress on the floor, his hand stretched upwards. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks.

He sat straight and tried to calm his breathing. He couldn't believe that his own mind deceived him so easily. The dream was incredibly real and detailed... But it was just a dream. Eren was here, not in a smelly warehouse. Levi was here too, safe and apparently asleep in his bedroom. It was the middle of the night.

The boy looked at the motionless silhouettes of Armin and Hanja, sleeping on both sides of him. Then his gaze went to the closed bedroom door. He hesitated for a moment, but finally rose from his seat and started toward it.

**Levi**

Something woke him from his sleep. He was floating on the surface of his consciousness, refusing to wake up. He wanted to remain in this state of weightlessness as long as possible, where nothing mattered, nothing disturbed his peace... Until now.

He felt a warmth on his cheek that he associated with a sensation from the past. It ensured safety and peace. But it differed from this experience in some fundamental way.

Levi could identify this feeling by now. A warm hand was stroking his cheek tenderly. It had to be a hand of someone he knew well, because he felt no danger.

“Erwin...?” He whispered, opening his eyes.

The darkness in the bedroom was scattered by the moonlight streaming in through the window. The night must have been cloudless. Levi saw the outline of a figure lying next to him. He saw big, sparkling eyes, staring at him. Only after a while he realized, what was going on.

Eren was lying next to him, caressing his cheek with his hand.

The boy had to take off his long-sleeved blouse, because he was wearing a dark t-shirt and pants. He was looking gently at Levi, his gaze showing no trace of embarrassment or hesitation. Perhaps there was only an echo of the surprise he must have felt when he heard the name escaping from Levi's mouth.

Ackerman's eyes widened slowly. He froze, unable to move. There was no way it was a dream, the details were too specific and clear. But if it was reality, not a dream, then what the hell was that goddamn boy doing here?!

Before Levi could make any conclusions or react in any way, Eren spoke in a whisper.

“You said that there is nothing going on between you two”.

Ackerman knew what the boy meant. Eren recently asked him about his relationship with Erwin. Shit, it wasn't his business!

They were both silent for a moment. Levi didn't move, still unable to believe the situation he was in. Eren, on the other hand, seemed to be fully aware of the current situation. As he gently moved his fingers, stroking Levi's cheek again, Ackerman twitched slightly. The movement brought him back to reality.

"Eren, can you tell me what are you doing here?" Levi asked. He didn't even move a muscle.

Eren's sight was as motionless as Levi's body. Ackerman suddenly saw a strange melancholy in the boy's eyes, an echo of some sadness the detective didn’t know about.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay" The boy confessed. Levi frowned. What the hell was he talking about? Before he could ask him, Eren added: "And then, seeing you so close, I couldn't help myself".

Levi narrowed his eyes.

“Take that hand... And go back to yourself”.

"In a moment” Eren replied in a whisper. He stared into Levi's eyes for a while longer. Then he moved, but instead of getting out of bed and walking away, he touched the man's cheek even tighter, then leaned toward him.

He brought his face close to the detective's, reducing the distance between them. Levi almost felt the soft lips on his mouth, he felt a warm breath on his face. Before the sensation became more physical, Ackerman quickly moved away.

"You got to be kidding..." He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. He rose to a seat and fixed Eren with a stern gaze. "Are you high on something? Are you testing your father's merchandise?".

“You really don't understand?" Eren lifted and sat straight as well, looking at Levi carefully. Long, dark hair was falling over his shoulders. "I thought you feel that too".

“Feel what?” Levi asked, frowning.

"Well... Whatever's between us. I like you. I like being close to you. And I'm pretty sure you’re into guys”.

"I can’t believe it. Listen, kid…” Levi sighed and brushed his hair back from his forehead. “Should I remind you that I am older than you?”.

Eren smiled in amusement. He reached out and touched Levi's hand, which was on the sheets.

“And what age difference is that? Ten years? It’s almost nothing”.

“It's not just that!” Levi took his hand away from Eren's reach. “I'm an investigative agent, and you're our informant. Don't you think that wouldn't be right? You already know me a bit. Do you really think I could be so unprofessional and put our investigation at risk?”.

"So it's just about that?" Eren wanted to know, looking at the detective. He reached for the small pillow and began flipping it over in his hands. "When this will be over, can I ask you out?".

“You're not listening to me!” Levi took the pillow from Eren's hands, then slapped the boy's head with it. "Find someone your age, someone more suitable for you".

"Oh, of course. Now you'll give me the talk about what a complicated man you are" Eren smiled and grabbed Levi's wrists. The pillow fell from the detective's hand. "Look, I really don't care about this. All I know is that I feel happy when you are close to me. I don't care about anything else".

Levi frowned again and wanted to say something, but Eren pushed him onto his back and straddled him, leaning over and still holding his wrists.

"If things go wrong tomorrow, we both might end dead. We should make a nice use of our last moments” Yaeger whispered, lifting the corner of his mouth. His face was dangerously close to Levi's face again.

"If you don't let me go, you'll be dead much faster" Levi hissed, tearing his wrists out and lifting himself up on his elbows. He didn't mind that Eren's face was so close. He wanted to look the boy straight in the eye, so that he would understand his words more clearly. "Don't you remember what I told you? I won't let anything happen to you. And I don't plan on dying myself. That's why I must disappoint you, but we'll be fine".

Eren stared into Levi's eyes for a moment longer. He shifted his gaze to his mouth, then returned to the detective's eyes again. Levi was pissed off, but suddenly, he hesitated a bit. Something in Eren's eyes had changed, he couldn't quite tell what it was. The man felt as if time had stood still.

Eventually, however, Eren moved back and smiled slightly.

“If you say so, that’s okay. I really thought you felt that, too. Apparently I was wrong, forget about it”.

The boy got up and after a while he left the bedroom. Levi watched Eren go. His panic slowly faded away. He knew it will take him some time before he will figure it out in his head. He hoped this situation won't affect their investigation in any way. He hoped it won't affect his relationship with Eren either. He liked this young man, he cared about him, and most of all he trusted him and he didn't want to spoil it.

Levi stated that whatever Eren imagined in his head, he would surely get over it quickly.

The detective's gaze went to the photo on the wall.

The man sighed, then buried himself in the quilt again.

**Mikasa**

She jumped up from her chair as she heard the office door open. Grisha, Kruger, and several of Yaeger's other men left the room, dispersing in different directions. The Owl followed Grisha, dialing someone's number and putting the phone to his ear. Grisha walked lost in thought, his face a little tired. Mikasa decided to seize the moment. Eren and Zeke were at some club that night, apparently Zeke was trying to turn his younger brother into the same partygoer as he was. Mikasa thought his efforts would be rather wasted.

“Grisha… Do you have a moment? I wanted to ask you something” The girl said, stopping in front of a taller man. Yaeger gave her a short glance.

" We'll talk tomorrow” He muttered, and was about to leave, but Mikasa blocked his way. She didn't know who looked more puzzled, him or The Owl.

“No. I want to have it arranged by tomorrow. We'll talk now" The girl announced, remembering to stand up straight, look confident and, most importantly, not tremble with fear. It worked out, because Grisha looked at her in amazement.

"Hmm, okay, then... Let's talk in my office".

He let her in first. Mikasa stepped inside and took her seat by the table. Grisha sat opposite. Kruger stood against the wall, glaring at Mikasa grimly. Yaeger folded his hands on the wooden table and fixed the girl with a piercing gaze. His sight slowly moved over her body, and that made her feel insecure, so she clenched her fists on her lap and cut to the chase.

“I want to get my own car. I want to drive it by myself. I want to be able to leave this place, whenever I want" She said, returning the man's gaze. "A year ago, when I turned eighteen, you got me a driving license, but I never had a chance to use it. It's about time".

Grisha raised his eyebrows. He looked like he didn't expect such a request from her.

He opened his mouth to speak, and in his eyes she saw what he was going to say. Therefore, she didn't allow him to do so. She quickly rose from her seat. Kruger's reaction was immediate. He reached out for the holster.

"I know what you are thinking" Mikasa continued, walking around the table. "You think if I'm given more freedom, I can do something stupid. You think that if you let me decide about yourself, I'll bring some damage to your business. But, speaking of the damage... Your own son is making more fuss around himself than I will ever be able to. Today he's in the center of town, although he knows well that the Tybur family still wants to take revenge on us”.

Mikasa stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. Grisha frowned. A warning appeared in his eyes, like he wanted to imply that Mikasa has just touched the dangerous issue. She had to be really careful with her words.

"You made me your accomplice, everyone in our circle knows that. If we fail, I'll go down with you. I have no interest in harming your business, quite the contrary. Recently I handled the Tybur's sons without any casualties. If you really want me to become one of your men, you have to trust me eventually".

Grisha was silent. He just stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She tried not to show any fear, but from second to second she felt more and more insecure. Has she gone too far? Did she anger Grisha with her audacious attitude? Was she asking him for too much?

The man finally stood from his seat. Kruger watched as his boss stepped closer to Mikasa. Grisha raised a hand and placed it on her shoulder, stroking the smooth skin gently. The girl's body tensed, although she tried not to show the anger she felt that moment.

How was it?

_Press on your opponent's elbow with one hand to immobilize him and to prevent him from reaching you. Grab him by the throat with the other hand, and at the same time "cut" his leg with your own heel, so that the opponent will lose his balance and fall to the ground. Sit on his back and twist his arm backwards with all your might, ignoring his screams..._

Mikasa lifted her chin up before Grisha could do it. She also looked the man straight in the eye when he finally spoke.

"Okay. You can get your own car and use it from tomorrow. But don't go too far out of town. Don't disappoint me, partner".

The girl nodded. Grisha's smile widened.

"Eren will be glad that we get along so well recently".

"I agree" Mikasa replied, looking back at the taller man. Grisha nodded briefly at her, then started toward the door. He left the room, and The Owl followed him.

Mikasa leaned against the table and took a deep breath. She hoped that this trouble would be worth it. She looked around the office, suddenly remembering the brief moment she had spent here with Jean. She felt her heart beat faster at the mere thought.

She hoped to see the man in the coming days. Everything indicated that it would happen soon. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Levi**

Noisy music, loud chatter, the sound of glasses hitting each other.

And suddenly, someone's voice, too distinctive not to recognize its owner at once.

“ _Little brother, you’re here! C’mon, have a drink with us”._

“ _Hi everyone. I just arrived, Ymir is parking the car”._

Now it was Eren. His voice was the clearest.

_“We have to make a toast. For our success!”._

Another clink of glasses. The sounds of swallowing, the clunk of ice cubes hitting with each other. Someone's laugh. Then, some typical male jokes, boasts, more toasts. And, after a while, Zeke's voice again. The man had to sit down closer.

“ _Hey, Eren. Do you see those two chicks? How about we go to the back with them?”._

“ _Hmm... I don't know. They seem busy”._

“ _Come on, relax. We can make them busy”._

_“Zeke, stop embarrassing your brother!”._

Loud laughter from at least few men.

Levi rolled his eyes. He glanced at Erwin, who was sitting next to him. Smith was holding a pair of binoculars. He was looking silently and patiently into the eyepieces.

They were sitting in a car parked near the club, where Eren was meeting with Zeke that night. They wanted to try the new wiretapping equipment they received in the last shipment from the capital. The microphone Eren was wearing was very discreet and virtually undetectable.

Levi was wearing an earpiece, and he was holding a notebook and a pen.

“Something interesting?” Erwin wanted to know.

“Nah, they’re drinking and bubbling about trivialities… Zeke wants to pick up some chicks. Music is awful” Levi replied.

"From what I can see, the security have ceased letting people inside. I think the place is full. We'll have to use the back entrance”.

"Well, it’ll be faster that way" Levi admitted.

_“Why didn't you take Armin with you? That dude acts like he was glued to the computer, he should take a break. We can always send someone for him…”._

_“Zeke, leave him alone”._

Levi was a little surprised. It was a female voice he didn't know, though Eren had told him about all of Grisha's men. He wrote down in a notebook the name that came to his mind. “ _Annie?”._

_“What? He should get something from life!”._

_“But you know, Armin and Mikasa don't like places like this”._

A quiet groan.

_“Don't you even mention her…”._

A soft sigh.

_“Zeke, you can't treat her like that. You know she’s my friend. She grew up with us and…”._

_“I know, but she's pissing me off! And I don't trust her. You'll see, she'll bring us bad luck. Mark my words”._

_"You're really exaggerating… From what I've heard, Grisha is pleased with her”._

_“Yeah... Okay, whatever! Finish your drink and we're hitting on those two bitches. But first, I'll take some… Eren, are you sure you don't want to try? Porco, how about you?”._

A loud sniff. Levi didn't need any explanation. He knew what was going on and which product Zeke was trying right now.

_“Well, that's a good stuff. Okay.... Marcel, Porco, now watch how it's done”._

Loud laugh, a soft rustle. Footsteps, muffled conversations. And suddenly two new female voices. From what Levi understood, Zeke had just convinced two women to go with him to some secluded place. Ackerman sighed inwardly. Suddenly he felt sorry for Eren and had no idea how the boy would get away from it.

The music was quieter now, it wasn't hurting Levi's ears anymore. Quick steps, soft giggles. And after a while, Eren's voice:

_"Zeke… Hey, Zeke, wait"._

_"What? Come on, ladies are waiting... Did you see how horny they are? Which one do you want?"._

_“You can take both. I’ll go back to the table, I'm not in the mood”._

_“What? What the hell are you talking about? Have you seen their tits? You can have the redhead one…”._

_“It's just... They're not my type”._

A burst of laughter.

_“They're not your type? What the fuck? What requirements do you have?”._

_“Zeke…”._

_“You sound like Mikasa is some fucking ideal, and she doesn’t even have…”._

_“Zeke! I’m not into girls”._

_“What the… What the fuck?”._

_“You know what I mean”._

A moment of silence.

Levi frowned slightly. Why was Eren bringing this up right now? Was he trying to throw Zeke off balance like this? Well, all in all, it could work.

The man's answer, however, surprised Levi a little.

_“Fuck. I had no idea. You know, I’m cool with that, sometimes I also like to try something new, but... Give up on ladies for good? I was sure that you and Mikasa... You know"._

_“Zeke, I told you she’s only my friend!”._

_“Okay, fine, relax! Fuck, now I’m in shock, kid. But okay, if you say so… That explains a lot. Just don't tell Grisha, he might get a little pissed off. Our old man is not entirely tolerant”._

Loud croak. Levi narrowed his eyes.

_“Okay, if not Mikasa, is there someone else?”._

_“No, but... Well, there is someone, but I think I don’t stand a chance with him”._

Ackerman blinked fast. His brows furrowed more.

What was Eren's game right now? The boy knew perfectly well that Levi could hear everything he was saying. Was he trying to piss him off, and not his brother?

“What are they talking about?” Erwin asked suddenly, glancing at his friend. “Maybe you want me to change you?”.

“No!” Levi replied quickly. Smith raised his eyebrows gently in surprise. “Eh, I mean... It’s okay, I can do it. You watch the area”.

Erwin nodded and looked into the binoculars again. Levi focused back on the conversation.

_“… see, it’s the perfect timing. You're in the right place. We'll find you someone your type”._

_“Yeah, thanks, but no. I'd rather go back to the table, finish those shots...”._

_“Oh, no, no, no. Look, you see that guy? He is standing by the wall. That brunet in a blue shirt. He seems very lonely. Come on, go to him. Unless you're shitting me?"._

_“Zeke… I'd rather not, I don't want to be distracted in case something will happen”._

_“Come on, it’s fine. Ymir is watching this place. Come on, man! Look, he's staring at you. There is nothing to wait for. Come on, I’ll go with you if you’re too shy. Girls, wait for me!”._

_“Zeke, no!”._

Quick steps, rustling.

_“Hi, man. Listen, my brother thinks you’re attractive. This is Eren, he really wants to meet you. So, now I will leave you two alone, right?”._

_“Goddamn it, Zeke…”._

A soft laugh, footsteps fading in the distance. Eren's sigh.

_“I’m really sorry. My brother is a little crazy, I didn't want to disturb you”._

_“It’s fine. Maybe I wanted to be disturbed”._

_“Well… If you say so, maybe you want to go back to the bar? We can have a drink. It's a bit too dark here to get to know each other… What's your name, anyway?”._

_“I don't think you need my name. Come with me”._

_“What…? Hey, wait!”._

Levi frowned. He felt a little anxious. What the hell was Eren doing? He should be with Zeke by now, their plan was simple. Of course the boy had to improvise and pretend that everything was fine, he couldn’t alarm Zeke, but… It was completely unnecessary!

Quick steps. Levi couldn't hear the music anymore, they apparently had to walk away from the main hall even more. The sound of kisses, the rustle of clothes. Soft sighs.

_"Oh... That fast?"_

_“You don't like it?”._

_“I didn't say I don’t like it”._

_A soft laugh. More sounds that could only be the sounds of a kisses. Rapid breathe. A loud moan._

"Shit…” Levi muttered and took the earpiece out.

He was just furious. What Eren was thinking?

Okay, he had to pretend he was having a good time... He had to make Zeke believe that everything was fine, but that was just too much! Especially, since he knew very well that Levi would be on the other side, that he would hear everything. Was he doing it on purpose?

Erwin looked at his friend.

“What’s up?”.

"It’s nothing. It’s just... Something personal. I will wait a minute” Ackerman replied, looking to the side.

Maybe he was too concerned? Maybe he was exaggerating a bit? Levi sincerely hoped that Eren would finally come to his senses, return to Zeke and continue with their plan. Maybe he shouldn't be so angry with the boy?

Why did he even care?

Levi frowned slightly, staring at the space in front of him. Yeah, he shouldn't care at all. Eren was just their informant, he wasn't one of them. He didn't work undercover, didn't have to follow any rules. It was his life. If he wanted to do something like this, to have sex with a stranger… it was just his business.

Suddenly, a thought appeared in Levi's head, or rather an image of the current situation, which should't be there. He quickly tried to think about something else to throw this image out of his head. Erwin came to his rescue.

“Do you think Hanji is already there?” Smith wanted to know.

"I sincerely hope so" Levi replied, looking at his partner. His eyes flashed. „And that everything will go smoothly”.

"I hope so too…" Erwin agreed, and just then he sat upright. He looked into the binoculars to be sure he’s not mistaken. “Levi, it's them. Tybur's son surrounded by his men. They're walking towards the back exit… So they got our anonymous message”.

"Great" Levi said, then reached our for his gun. “Just when I was fed up with sitting on my ass. It's showtime”.

**Xavier**

Zeke was late.

Tom had no idea what had happened, that he had to be at the lab so late, but it had to be urgent. Zeke didn't explain him anything. His message was just a brief announcement about the sudden meeting and that Tom have to wait for a taxi at a specific location. The man tried to call Yaeger, but he didn't answer for some reason. Well, he was sure Zeke would tell him everything once Xavier arrive at the lab. Meanwhile, he had to wait for his transport.

Finally, a car light appeared in the dark. The taxi pulled closer and stopped in front of him. Xavier climbed in quickly, taking care not to wrinkle his coat.

"I'm sure you know where to take me?" Xavier asked, looking ahead. The driver turned to face him. Tom was surprised when he saw the woman. Not that he was prejudiced, he was just more likely to meet men in this profession. The woman had brown hair and glasses.

"Oh, I know perfectly well where to take you, Mr. Xavier! Won't you mind if my colleagues come with us?".

The door on either sides suddenly opened. Two men got in, both of them wearing bulletproof vests. One had brown hair, combed upwards and a long face, the other had a diamond-shaped face and a black bowl-cut hair. They both aimed at Xavier with their guns.

Tom widened his eyes.

It occurred to him that it wasn't Zeke who sent him that message.

**Armin**

The boy got up from his chair and stretched. Everything he had planned for that evening had clearly worked out. He sent one message to Xavier, while the other he sent straight to the mobile phone of one of Willy Tybur's sons. Maybe it wasn't much, but he wanted to help Eren and the detectives as much as he could.

He knew Eren had long hesitated over whether to involve Armin in his cooperation with the police, but Arlert made it really clear. Since Eren was risking so much for him and Mikasa, he also wanted to do something for his friend. He didn't want Eren to be alone with it all.

Xavier got a message from Zeke's number about an urgent meeting in the laboratory. In turn, Tybur received an anonymous message about Zeke's whereabouts for that evening.

The rest was up to the detectives.

Armin suddenly thought of something else that made him sigh loudly. Well, it was too early for a leisure. He still had some work he had to finish for Grisha… Yaeger had been too busy lately, he didn't have time to meet him in person. But Armin prefered it that way.

He sat down to his desk again and picked up the list of tasks Grisha had prepared for him. The boy scanned the text and suddenly his eyes widened slightly. The name Leonhart was there. Grisha wanted Armin to find something on Annie's father. Has something happened? Did the man do something to lose Grisha's trust? Was Annie aware of this?

The boy got to his feet again and started pacing the room. As far as he knew, the girl's father had a health issues, and besides he had trouble with paying all Grisha's debt. Yaeger, however, generously spread the debt in time. He also agreed to recruit Annie into his troops, so she could work for him, instead of her father.

So what had happen that made Grisha change his mind? Why was Grisha spying on him? Or was he doing it without a reason, just in case?

Or was it Annie who get in his bad books?

Armin bit his lip. Well, whatever happened, he won't do it. He could always pretent he didn't find anything suspicious. He should also talk with Annie about this.

He hoped to see her soon. If he won't, apparently it will be his time to ask Eren for a favor.

**Eren**

His eyes were closed and his breathe was getting faster. He could hear the loud music in the distance. He was standing in a small, dark room, he heard footsteps in the corridor. He could feel the alcohol circulating through his veins. When he arrived at this place, Zeke immediately ordered a few drinks for him. Well, it's not that he wasn't expecting it... He had to pretend that everything was fine, but lately it was really difficult. But he had no choice.

His fingers tightened on the hair of the man who was kneeling in front of him. The man’s blowjob technique wasn't very sophisticated, but it had to be enough for now.

Eren bit the corner of his mouth. It wasn't enough, he still needed some time… He had to concentrate, to think about something pleasant. He suddenly started to wonder if the wiretapping equipment was still running. Was Levi still hearing this? At the same moment this thought appeared in his mind, he felt a sudden surge of desire melting through his body. The reason was very simple: he imagined someone else in the stranger's place. Someone else’s mouth, someone else’s tongue…

This thought was so exciting that he came right away. The sudden orgasm shook his body.

He opened his eyes, feeling a little guilty.

Should he be worried that it was the thought of Levi that made him come so fast? He stated that it was a problem for another moment.

He was surprised a little to see the man straighten up and stood in front of him. He had completely forgotten about the man's presence. The stranger smiled and wiped the corner of his mouth with his hand, then reached for the waistband of his trousers.

“Now it's your turn to suck me off”.

"Sorry, but I have to go back” Eren muttered. He pulled up his underwear and pants. Then he buttoned up his fly and took a step back. "It was nice, but I remembered that I have to watch over my brother".

“What?” The man frowned. He looked at the boy angrily. “You son of a bitch, so I just lost my time! Fuck you, man!”.

The man started down the hall, nudging Eren with his shoulder. The small room they were in was officially a place to smoke cigarettes, but people came here for an obvious purposes. There were more rooms like this, Zeke had to be in one of them now, having a good time...

Eren sighed. He patted his cheeks to regain some consciousness. It was time to get back to reality. The Tybur's men could show in this place in any time. He had to make sure Zeke didn't get away so quickly. Knowing his brother, he suspected that he would want to take part in a possible fight anyway. Or a shootout.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he heard the sound of guns firing in the distance. The boy's green eyes widened. He felt as if he sobered up in seconds. Had Tybur and his men already been here?

Eren quickly checked his pants again. He didn't want to die with his fly open. He also checked the wiretapping equipment that he had under his shirt. It was discreet enough that no one could notice it.

The boy quickly left the room and stepped into the corridor, and...

He came face to face with Levi.

Eren widened his eyes, unable to move. He saw Levi's face twitched slightly and the man's eyes opened a bit more, as if the detective hadn't expected such a sudden meeting either. Then, the shorter man's eyes narrowed slightly, and his lips tightened into a thin line. They stared at each other for a moment, without words. It only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed to Eren that it lasted forever.

He felt remorse again, and even a little shame. But it wasn't about the fact that the man could hear everything. Eren didn't care about that, on the contrary. He did it on purpose, he wanted to get back at Levi a bit, to play a trick on him and check his reaction. After all, Ackerman claimed to be a professional... Eren was surprised by something else. He couldn't believe that he really thought about this man when a stranger was giving him a blowjob.

He really hoped Levi's detective skills wasn't that great and that the man won't read the truth from his face. 

“Eren!” Erwin was the first to break the awkward silence. The man didn't seem to notice anything. He stood next to Levi and looked at Eren. Both detectives had their guns ready. "Tybur's son is already here with his men. Are you all right? Where is Zeke?".

"I have no idea, we split up..." Eren replied, shifting his gaze to Smith. Suddenly the gunfire was heard again.

Several people, mostly couples, ran out of the adjoining rooms, looking around in fear. They passed Eren and the armed detectives by, then ran for the stairs before anyone could stop and question them. Zeke was nowhere to be found.

"What should I do?" Eren asked, looking at the men. "Shall I go with you? From what we hear, Zeke and Tybur must have already met".

Levi sighed in exasperation.

“You better get out of here. Nobody should see us together. Anyway, it's dangerous being here now" Ackerman replied, then moved quickly forward. Erwin nodded at the boy and followed his partner.

Eren watched after the detectives for a moment, but he knew they were right, he should get out of here. It was their task, their job. He did his part – he gave them Zeke's location, then he assured them that the man would be there.

He watched after the agents for a couple more seconds. He hoped that they won't get hurt.

Suddenly he remembered his recent dream. Eren widened his eyes at this memory, then quickly shook himself out of this thought and started down the stairs.

He couldn't think about it. Levi could take care of himself, he had many years of experience in the profession, and besides... Well, as Ackerman said, he chose the job himself. He was also right that there was nothing between them and never would be. Eren was only their informant, nothing more. So he shouldn't care so much for the detective.

Theoretically, he shouldn't have bothered. The reality had its own rules. He couldn't get rid of this anxious feeling. He couldn't stop worrying about Levi.

**Zeke**

Everything was swirling before his eyes. He was drunk, of course, but the greatest kick came from the white powder. He laughed out loud, he didn't know for what reason anymore. He felt one of the women kissing his neck, which was nice. The other was groping his pants, apparently trying to locate his fly, which was even nicer. Zeke grinned, wanting to savor this moment.

Therefore, he was surprised to hear someone else's voice:

"You two, get the fuck out of here".

Several men entered the room he was occupying with the women. Zeke didn't know them. He raised an eyebrow, trying to make out some distinguishing characteristics. Some of the men looked ordinary, they were wearing t-shirts, sweatshirts, they had short-cropped hair. The one in front had blonde hair with a fringe falling down his forehead and pale eyes. He reminded him of someone.

The man grabbed one of the women and pushed her towards the door. The second one quickly followed her friend, apparently understanding what was going on. Zeke sobered up a little. What was actually happening? Who dared to disturb his peace?

“What the fuck?” Yaeger asked, straightening up and walking towards the man. He reached for the weapon he had hidden in the back of his pants, but the stranger was faster. He hit Zeke in the face with all his might. Yaeger fell to his knees. The other men jumped to him immediately, grabbing him by his arms and taking his weapon. "Hey! Get off me!".

"Zeke Yaeger, I suppose?" The slim blond asked, giving Zeke a hostile look. "You surely know who I am".

“Yeah.” Zeke looked up at the man and smiled crookedly. "You're another motherfucking Tybur's brat...".

He barely finished the sentence when he felt another slap in the face.

“You’re coming with us. Your father will regret that he raised his hand over my family. That younger bastard should be here with you... Where is he?”.

They went out into the corridor. Tybur's men sheathed their weapons so they won't alarm anyone. The two men were still holding Zeke from either sides to keep him from getting away. Apparently they were trying to pretend he was just drunk.

"That kid? He wasn't with us. In a place like this? Come on, be serious" Zeke smiled a little. Blood was leaking from his nose. Tybur didn't answer, he was obviously in a hurry. He had to conclude that one Grisha's son was enough for him. They started down the stairs.

Zeke figured that Eren was in one of the rooms they passed... So be it. He hoped that the boy did have a good time.

As they turned into another corridor that led to one of the emergency exits, suddenly there were footsteps and calls just behind them. Zeke turned to see Porco's face peeking out around the corner.

"Zeke!" Gaillard shouted, then without warning he shot at the fair-haired man. The two people who were holding Zeke gripped him tighter and began to pull him towards the exit.

"Kill them!" Tybur called, pointing to the rest of Grisha's men who had appeared at the end of the corridor, also opening fire.

Zeke smiled, he hadn't expected such a shootout, but it meant the evening was finally getting interesting. If only he could get back his weapon and deal with those fuckers himself...

Missiles were flying around, people were screaming and running forward. Some of them were shielding Tybur, some were firing at the attackers as they headed for the exit. The real chaos, however, began when the other door opened and the police appeared.

"On the ground!" One of the officers called. They were all wearing full uniforms of the special unit, thick vests and face shields.

Both Tybur's and Yeager's men returned fire. Both groups started to run away, obviously in opposite directions. Zeke didn't know what was happening. In one moment, two men were keeping him tight. In the next, he was lying on the ground, trying not to get trampled by running people. Apparently, Tybur's men came to the conclusion that they were more concerned with avoiding an arrest than with abducting him.

Zeke quickly pulled himself up and started running forward, though he didn't really know where. The stimulants, which he didn't deny himself today, were confusing his mind, making it difficult for him to make decisions. He ran out into the stairwell, knocking down a couple who was staring at him in horror. He heard a scream behind him, but ignored it. He heard shots too, but they were coming from at least two floors above him, and they couldn't reach him.

Zeke ran down to the ground floor. He opened the emergency door and quickly went outside. He was in the back of the club, he saw several garbage cans and delivery vans. The police car lights shone a little further. The cops didn't surround this place yet, no one was guarding this exit yet. He still had a chance to escape.

He dashed into a run, and that was when he heard someone shooting straight at the ground next to him. He looked around and saw a shorter, slender man holding a gun. The weapon was pointed directly at him.

"On the ground! Now!" The policeman exclaimed, his hands not even trembling. The man's gaze was also perfectly still. The man stared at Zeke with gray-blue eyes expressing tension and determination. "Take another step, and I promise I'll shoot".

Yaeger believed him.

He saw in his eyes that the man wouldn’t hesitate.

Slowly he raised his hands up. Then, just as slowly, he knelt and then lay down on the ground.

The man walked over to him without lowering his gun. He knelt over him to handcuff him, then tugged at his arms, forcing him to stand up. Zeke suddenly realized that Tybur's men had done him a favor by taking away his gun. It wasn't registered.

"Zeke Yaeger, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be used against you in court...".

Zeke looked at the man who recited his rights to him and then realized that he known him. Eren's faggy friend got them information about the special agents, which were leading the investigation against them. He even remembered the detective's name.

_Ackerman._

Yaeger smirked as the man started leading him to the police car. Halfway up the second one joined them. If Zeke remembered well, his name was Smith. Without a word, they shoved him into the backseat of the car, then slammed the door. They stood in the parking lot a moment longer, talking to a few other officers.

Zeke looked around. There were a couple of police cars outside the club, all with their rooftop lights on. However, Zeke couldn't spot the other arrestants. He hoped that both Eren and the others had managed to escape.

He lifted the corner of his mouth.

If the pigs wanted to play with him, so be it. He will be happy to play around with them as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Zeke

Zeke reached out for the empty glass.

He had to use his both hands because his wrists were still handcuffed. He raised the glass towards Levi, who was standing against the wall.

“Can I get some more water?” Yaeger asked with a charming smile. “This endless talk dehydrated me”.

Ackerman's eyes narrowed. Zeke could see that the detective was on the verge of patience. No wonder, a few hours have passed already ... A little more time and maybe he would even provoke him to do something that Levi would regret right away.

Yaeger shifted his gaze to the man sitting at the table in front of him. Smith, on the other hand, acted like "the good cop" He spoke to Zeke calmly, he didn't swear. He waited for the suspect's answers, dhe didn't rush him. For some reason, however, it was in his eyes that Zeke saw even more resentment and silent menace than in Ackerman's. Whoever this man was, he was hiding his true emotions well.

"You just finished one glass" Erwin replied in a soft, gentle tone, reaching for the papers. "You'll get another one if you answer these questions. Do you confirm that you own the car we are showing you in the photos?".

"I don't understand why is that so important. You have nothing on me and you are trying to accuse me of stealing someone else's car?" Zeke stretched his arms all the way up, then crossed them behind his head as if to lean on them. "It's my car. I obtained it fairly".

"The car is registered to Urlich Rott. Six months ago, he reported that his car was stolen".

"Yes, but the matter was clarified. Urlich was wrong. He had completely forgotten that I had auctioned off his car. His son was really sick and Urlich had to raise a lot of money for his treatment. Our family supported him".

Zeke smiled even wider.

The men exchanged glances.

Of course it was bullshit. The truth looked completely different... Urlich worked as a dealer, he owed them a lot of money, although he had a sick child indeed. Grisha generously agreed to confiscate several of the man's possessions in exchange for a debt reduction. One of them was the car Zeke really liked.

"I'm sure Urlich will confirm everything" Yaeger added.

"We'll see. Until then, you must remain in custody" Smith announced, then reached for other documents. Zeke saw a change in his face, a few muscles twitching slightly.

Apparently, they were about to touch on a topic that wasn't easy for a detective. When Zeke saw what photos Smith unfolded in front of him, he immediately understood what it was about.

Before Erwin could speak, Levi approached the table. He slammed his open palms against the wooden table and stared at Zeke with a hostile look.

"Do you recognize this man?" He asked without taking his eyes off the detainee. Yaeger brought up his most natural and innocent expression.

"I see him for the first time in my life. But... I must, say, I'm impressed. He has an epic mustache".

Levi reached out to the photos. They portayed Mike in plain police uniform. But there were other photos underneath, the ones that showed his dead body. Zeke saw a bruised face, dried blood on his t-shirt and half-closed eyes. A sight he remembered well, though of course he pretended that he didn't know what was going on. He expected the detectives would try to link him with the murder of Zacharius.

"Mike Zacharius was murdered on March 30th, at the evening. His body was dumped on the outskirts of Trost, on the premises of old production plants".

"Well, I'm sorry" Zeke shrugged. "But things like that happen all the time. Why are you telling me this?".

"Why don't you tell us?" Levi asked, not taking his eyes from Yaeger. "Where were you that night?".

"I was at the party. We celebrated my little brother's birthday. Eren''s birthday" Zeke confessed. Something on Ackerman's face changed as he said the name. The detective frowned slightly. Zeke was a little surprised to see that. Were they suspecting something from Eren?

After a while he continued:

"We were in the Red Bow. Then, I went to take over the night shift at one of the hotels in Stohess".

"Really?" It was Smith who finally spoke. He leaned toward Yaeger, as did Ackerman. "Is there anyone who can confirm this?".

"Of course" Zeke shrugged. "Hotel's staff. My brother. And also my stepmother, Carla Yaeger".

"Stop telling us fucking bullshit..." Levi narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You weren't in any damn hotel that day".

"You know what?" Zeke looked offended. He folded his hands in his lap and looked to the side. "If you want to use that kind of language, I finish my cooperation".

"What cooperation?" Erwin raised one eyebrow.

"You're questioning me without the presence of my lawyer. I wanted to be nice and talk to you guys, but since you're getting hostile, I'm done. I'm not telling you anything".

"Your lawyer has been notified. We're waiting for him and keeping you company" Erwin explained as he picked up Mike's photos from the table. Zeke guessed the man couldn't look at them any longer. "It's a friendly chat, nothing else".

"I want to make a call" Zeke suddenly changed the subject. He sat up straight and looked at Ackerman, who only snorted in response. "What? I have the right to make one phone call. You've been keeping me here for a couple of hours, that's not fair".

"It's really tragic" Levi muttered, then moved away from Zeke. "But you're right, it's almost morning. Erwin, how about us having some breakfast?".

"That's a good idea. We'll be back soon" Smith explained, then gathered all the papers and stood up.

"Hey, that's really not fair! What about me? I want breakfast too!" Zeke stood up as well, watching the two detectives walk to the door and then leave the room. "Shoudn't you at least put me in a room, so I can take a nap? That's breaking the law!".

"The stuff you've taken will keep you awake for a few more hours" Ackerman remarked and almost smiled. No, that was different. Yaeger stated that the grimace made the man finally look a little scarier.

The door slammed shut behind them and Zeke was left alone.

He fell back into the chair. Fucking hell. He didn't want to leave it like that. He had to make a call... Calling Grisha was too risky. It should be Eren, Annie, or one of the Gaillard brothers. He was sure that Carla was on the way, and so was Floch.

Zeke got up and went to the door. He knocked on the gray wood before the guard's face appeared in the small window.

"Hey you! Yes you! My name is Zeke Yaeger and I want to use my right to make one phone call. So, open this door and let me out...".

"No way. You have to wait" The cop replied, then turned his back on him.

"Hey! Hey, don't ignore me!" Zeke called, pounding his fists on the door again. Without handcuffs, it would certainly be more comfortable. He only liked to use this item in bed. "You will regret it! Go ask your supervisor, you hear me?".

Zeke fell silent as another man suddenly approached the guard and whispered something in his ear. The latter looked at the other policeman with surprise. Then he shrugged, turned to face Zeke, and opened the door. Yaeger felt a rush of triumph.

"Follow me" The unknown man explained. He looked like an ordinary officer. He showed Zeke the way, and as Zeke started moving, the policeman started to follow him. They walked through the empty hall, passing by other rooms. Suddenly, they came to a place where two corridors intersected. Zeke saw a vending machine with drinks, and on the other side there was the telephone, hanging on the wall. The policeman nodded at him.

“One call”.

"Excellent" Yaeger announced, then reached for the receiver. He was glad his father had so many friends. He dialed a number he knew by heart, then put the receiver to his ear. After a few rings, the person on the other side spoke up.

"Yes?".

"Yo. How are you? Are you all alive?" Zeke muttered into the phone.

"Yes. Already in the base. The son and his guys are gone" said Porco.

"Fine. We'll meet them another time".

"Zeke ... There's a situation".

"What situation?".

Zeke's gray eyes, hidden behind the round glasses, rounded in surprise.

He listened to what Porco said to him, he listened carefully, but he coudn't understand it. No, it wasn't like that. Gaillard used phrases in such a way that no outsider could guess what they meant. For a second, Zeke thought that maybe Porco meant something else, or maybe it was him who had misunderstood this code... But there was probably no chance for that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

"Thanks" Zeke slowly hung up the phone. He stood there for a moment, staring blankly at the wall.

Tom Xavier didn't show up at the lab. Nobody knew where he was. His apartment was empty, his phone didn't answer. His neighbor confessed that the previous evening Xavier went somewhere in a hurry. When asked about his destination, he explained that he had an urgent call from his friend.

Zeke frowned. Had the police somehow found Xavier? Did they have anything on him? How had they contacted him to lull his vigilance? Did they impersonate someone?

Did they impersonate.. him?

Was it an accident that they arrested him at the same time? It also couldn't be a coincidence that the Tybur's people found out about their whereabouts on the very same evening Tom was picked up by the police.

One of them must have been snitching.

Zeke clenched his fists. Now that Tom was taken, that meant they were left without a chemist. When Grisha found out, he would be furious like never before. Zeke knew that he had to get out of here as soon as possible to help put out the fire.

"Hey, you have to go back to the room" The officer muttered. When Zeke's furious gaze fell on the man, he looked like he wanted to take a step back. But Yaeger said nothing. He turned on his feet and began walking back.

He allowed himself to be led back into the interrogation room. He dropped into a chair, staring at the doorknob. Apparently someone was really bold enough to trick him and to capture Xavier... He couldn't leave it like that.

Zeke narrowed his eyes. It wasn't easy to deceive and hardly anyone ever succeed to do it. This time it was different and the current situation was beginning to throw him off balance. He was really pissed off.

When the door opened, Zeke could barely sit still. His whole body felt as if he were trembling with rage. He saw Ackerman entering the room, with a water bottle in his hand. He closed the door behind him and set water on the table.

"I heard from the guard that you made your call. Enjoy it while you still can, scumbag. At some point your connections will end and daddy won't help you anymore" Levi muttered, giving Zeke an indifferent glance. "For some reason I'm sure it'll happen sooner than you think...".

Levi didn't finish as Zeke jumped up from his seat.

It was the last straw. He couldn't contain his rage any longer. He couldn't help but enjoy seeing the real shock on the detective's face. He saw Ackerman's eyes widen.

Zeke grabbed the agent's wrists. He didn't have many options as he was still handcuffed. Then he pressed Levi's body against the wall, immobilizing him and fixing the man's eyes with a furious look.

"You think you're so clever, huh?" Yaeger's voice was more like a hiss. He narrowed his eyes and gripped the man's wrists tighter. Their faces were centimeters apart. "You think you're just a tricky little bastard, huh?".

"Let go of me, you piece of shit! I can put you in jail for this!" Ackerman blurted out and tried to pull away, but Zeke wasn't finished yet.

He leaned closer to the detective, he almost brushed the man’s ear with his lips, as he whispered:

"Your friend thought he was clever too. And see how it ended for him".

Levi widened his eyes. Zeke saw something he was waiting for. The dormant anger that Ackerman was trying hard to contain, now it was on the loose. There was also a thirst for revenge, ripening in the shadows of Levi's consciousness, waiting for the right moment to burst. The moment has come.

The detective pushed Yaeger away, using his whole strength. Zeke hit the table with his butt, but Levi didn't let him stand on his own for too long. He punched him in the face. Zeke fell to the floor. He tried to crawl backwards, but Ackerman grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer, only to punch Yaeger right in the face again. Then he did it again, and again and again... It could last much longer, but the door suddenly opened.

Smith stepped inside and widened his eyes. He reacted right away, he grabbed Levi and pulled him away from Zeke. Yaeger's face was already swollen, he was bleeding from his nose and lips.

Zeke saw the sudden realization in Ackerman's eyes, a grim awareness of what he had done and what the consequences would be. Oh, how much he wanted to laugh right now! To cackle out loud, to enjoy the fear that was written on this short man's face! But he couldn't do it, not now, he had to play along. He saw two tall figures standing on the threshold. The first was, of course, Carla Yaeger, wearing a white turtleneck and a brown leather skirt. She crossed her arms over her chest, then looked indignantly at the two agents.

“What's going on here?! Why is my son being tortured?”.

The other person was Floch Forster, who cleared his throat and entered the room. He was wearing a gray suit.

“I am submitting a notification with an immediate effect. I just witnessed what methods the anti-drug department is using. You're not only questioning my client without his lawyer, but you're even committing violence against him?" Floch drawled, then helped Zeke to stand up.

"He wanted to kill me!" Yaeger exclaimed, hiding behind his lawyer. "He said he was going to kill me...".

Zeke cried softly, which made Carla quickly walk over to him and put her arm around him.

"It's okay now, we won't let them hurt you any more" The woman said, glaring at the detectives. Zeke had to admit that the woman was doing her part brilliantly. Grisha trained her very well.

Ackerman and Smith looked as though they were speechless. They stared at the newcomers with surprise mixed with horror, apparently mentally estimating the amount of damage they had just caused. Zeke was sure their losses would be huge.

He had to use all his willpower to suppress the smile that was pressing against his lips. If they wanted war, he will give them war.

Ymir

She parked the car in front of the old theater, then looked at the blonde who was sitting next to her. Historia smiled gently at Ymir, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. It was already evening, they had just eaten lunch together.

Lately, they had been meeting with each other more and more often. Ymir liked to spend her free time with Historia and because of that they were getting to know each other better. For example, Ymir learned that Historia lived with her mother, had a younger sister, and their father was an alcoholic and rarely ever came home. As for her, she didn't like to talk about herself, so she usually ignored questions about her past, gave evasive answers, or changed the subject completely.

Fritz didn't know what to make of this strange acquaintance herself. The story was a few years her junior, but she did not mind. She did not know what the girl was counting on, friendship, or maybe gaining someone like a bodyguard?

Fritz didn't know what to think about this strange acquaintance. Historia was a few years younger, but Ymir was okay with that. She didn't know what the girl was counting on: the friendship, or maybe finding herself a bodyguard?

Since that one evening outside the city, nothing more physical had happened between them. Ymir didn't quite know why she hadn't crossed that line yet, why hadn't she reached for more. Usually nothing could stop her. If she liked someone, she didn't care for any proprieties. This time, it was different. She felt a strange attachment to Historia, she respected the girl and she didn't want to put any pressure on her. Therefore, she remained in this strange state, not knowing where it was all going to. It was also a nice change from a day in the lab or accompanying Grisha on his travels. The man was in a bad mood lately.

"Okay, get out, babe. See you next time" Ymir spoke cheekily and rested her elbows on the steering wheel. "I'm going to have some work to do now, so I don't know when we'll meet again".

"Okay" History nodded. She didn't leave the car yet, though, instead she looked at Ymir again. "Maybe you want to come in?".

Fritz raised her eyebrows slightly. She didn't expect such an offer.

"What?".

"My mother isn't home, she is working late. We could watch something… Well, unless you're in a hurry" Historia said, but she was still staring at Ymir expectantly. The girl wore a white blouse, a denim jacket and dark, fitting pants. She brushed her side hair strands to the back, securing it with a clasp. This hairstyle suited her very well, but Ymir made no comment about it. She was never good at these things. For a moment she wondered what she should do. It was late now, tomorrow she had to be up early in the morning, the most sensible thing to do would be to go home and rest...

A few minutes later she crossed the threshold of Historia's apartment, looking around curiously. As expected, it wasn't a very luxurious place, it could use a proper renovation, but it was definitely pretty neat. There weren't many furniture, but there was everything that could be considered essential. A small gray corridor led to several rooms.

"Give me a minute" Historia said, then left the apartment for a moment. Ymir heard the girl knocking on the door across from them. Historia greeted her neighbor, then thanked her for her help. Ymir had no idea what it was about at first, but understood when Historia returned to her apartment. A little girl was holding Historia's hand. The child had dark hair, braided in two pigtails, and big light blue eyes. Ymir saw some resemblance to Historia, she guessed that the little girl must have been her younger sister.

"Frieda, I told you about my new friend, Ymir, right?" Historia asked as she crouched down and hugged the little girl. The child looked curiously at the tall brunette. "Finally, you can meet her. Ymir, this is Frieda, my little sister".

"Hmm... Hello" Fritz stammered, raising her open hand towards the child. She had no idea how to talk to the kids and therefore she just treated them like adults.

"Hi!" The little girl called, then gave her a high-five and smiled happily. - "Ymir, what a funny name!".

"Thanks..." Fritz raised an eyebrow, then crossed her arms over her chest. That was just perfect. The little child was making fun of her. Historia laughed softly.

"Ymir, can you help me with my new puzzles? Historia is really bad at it..." Frieda confessed, and before Ymir could reply, the girl grabbed her hand and dragged her towards one of the rooms. It turned out to be a Frieda's bedroom, there was a single bed with princess-theme bedding, a large wardrobe, a wooden desk and boxes with toys. There were puzzles scattered on the desk, only some of the pieces were already on place. There was a dragon's head on the combined puzzles. Frieda climbed onto the desk and sat down comfortably, her legs dangling off. She pointed to a chair.

"You can sit there".

"Cool puzzles. Aren't you afraid of dragons?" Fritz asked, bending over the puzzle.

The girl shook her head.

"Not at all. And you?" Frieda lifted her bright glance at Ymir. Historia also entered the room, she smiled at the sight of the girls making puzzles.

"Dragons? Of course not. There are scarier things".

"Like what?" Frieda wanted to know. Historia leaned against the desk.

"For example... Looking for a job at the work agency. Or taxes. Or the sight of my neighbor, who didn't put her makeup on. Ugh!" Ymir shuddered in horror, and Frieda laughed out loud. "Those are just terrible things!".

"It's so funny! But I'm not afraid of anything" The girl shrugged. "Well, maybe sometimes I'm afraid of our dad. That's why I like it when he's gone".

Ymir exchanged a silent glance with Historia. The blonde leaned over and kissed Frieda on her forehead.

"It's time to go to sleep, princess, don't you think?"

"But I want to make these puzzles with Ymir".

"I know, bunny, but it's late. Maybe you can finish it another time? Ymir could visit us the other day. What do you think?".

"Yes!" Frieda clapped her hands.

"Will you wait a moment?" Historia asked, then took the little girl in her arms. "I'll put her to sleep and come back to you".

"Sure!" Ymir rose from her seat. She moved to the room indicated by the blonde, which must have been her bedroom.

Fritz hesitated a little, scanning the unknown space with her eyes. The room was tiny, consisting of a small bed, a dressing table, a wardrobe and a large window with a wide sill. Some pictures were attached to the wall over the bed. Ymir didn't know anything about the photography, but she could bet that they must've been taken with the instant camera. Ymir moved a little closer to look at them. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this, but she was a straightforward person. She didn't care about good manners. Most of the photos showed Historia with her friends. A few other pictured Frieda or Historia herself.

Ymir was looking at the photos, feeling a pleasant perfume smell in the room. Well, Historia's perfumes. Fritz had no idea what kind of brand it was, and whether it would have smelled that way when combined with the scent of someone else's body. Probably not. The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you like it?".

Ymir jumped up, looking back. Historia stood in the doorway smiling broadly. It took Fritz a moment to understand that the blonde wasn't talking about the scent of perfume, but about the photos.

"Oh, y-yeah. They're great. Did you make them yourself?" The brunette asked, looking back at the photos.

"Some time ago I bought an instant camera. Cheap stuff, but it's a fun toy. Do you want to watch a movie?".

The women sat on the bed, leaning comfortably against the high pillows. Historia reached for her laptop and then she turned on the horror movie. Ymir stared at the screen, trying to concentrate on the plot. It was a little tricky, considering that Historia's head rested on her shoulder. Fritz felt her heart racing, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly she saw blue eyes staring at her. She suddenly realised that if she only could, she would gladly drown in those bright irises forever.

Ymir and Historia looked at each other for a moment, exchanging glances. The events taking place on the screen no longer mattered.

Fritz reached out and touched the blonde's cheek. She stroked it gently, and when she saw the girl's lips stretch into a smile, she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on them. It was as if the whole world was spinning around her. Historia returned the kiss. She put her arms around Ymir, kissing the woman lovingly.

Fritz lost track of time. Suddenly, Historia rose to straddle Ymir. She began to kiss the brunette in this position, thus creating them additional opportunities. They thought about the same thing. Historia reached down to her blouse, but then Ymir grabbed her hands.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ymir whispered, staring straight into her blue eyes. Historia smiled gently.

"What do you think?" The girl leaned over and pecked Ymir on the lips, then added, also in a whisper: "I'm not as innocent as you think".

The blonde reached up to her blouse with her hands and took it off herself, only to throw it somewhere. Ymir saw a white underwired bra wrapping around the shapely breasts. She had to admit that Historia was more generously endowed by nature than herself. Without breaking the eye contact, Fritz gently touched the blonde's breasts, feeling the smooth material under her fingers. Historia narrowed her eyes and opened her lips in a soft sigh.

Ymir didn't rush. She was touching the blonde's breasts slowly, caressing them. After a long moment, Ymit reached to Historia's back and with a quick, efficient movement unfastened her bra. She took it from Historia's arms and set it aside. Still staring into her eyes, she put her hands around the girl's naked breasts and began to caress them.

The blonde sighed louder, hugging Ymir's neck. Fritz leaned over and took one of the nipples into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. After a moment she heard the soft groan, very close to her ear. It made her want to feel Historia even more, even closer. She embraced the girl with her arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her neck. She could smell the intense scent of perfume that was driving her crazy. She was completely lost in the sensation, and who knows what would come next, if it hadn't been for the loud clank of keys coming from the hall.

Both women came to a standstill, listening carefully. Someone was just entering the apartment. After the blonde's reaction, Fritz guessed that it must have been her mother. Historia jumped up, looking for her bra. She quickly pulled it on, and then put on her blouse. Ymir was impressed by her speed. She herself only managed to sit down a bit further, and just then the door opened.

A tall, thin woman wearing a black cloak entered the room. She looked at Historia and her companion suspiciously.

"What's going on here?" She asked, glaring at her daughter. She pointed to Ymir. "Who is she?".

“This is Ymir, my friend, I told you about her" Historia rose from the bed and smoothed her blouse. "We were just watching a movie..."

"It's late. I told you, no visitors at this hour" She murmured, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ymir shrugged. She didn't feel like meddling into family stuff, so she headed for the door.

"No problem. His, I'll call you".

The brunette crossed the threshold of the room and headed towards the exit when she heard the words:

"I told you to stop meeting the women! It's a sin, you’re acting like a slut!".

Ymir heard something that sounded like a slap in the face. It couldn't be anything else. She froze in place, fighting with herself for a split second. It's none of her business, it's none of her business, it's none of her business ...

Fritz spun on the spot and went back into the Historia's room. She saw the blonde touching her cheek, her mother leaning over her with the true fury on her face. She raised her hand again, but Ymir gripped her wrist.

"Hey, lady, do it again and I'll whomp your ass myself" Ymir muttered, squeezing the woman's hand with all her strength. Seeing the shock on her face, Fritz let go of her, only to grab Historia by the hand. She pulled her down the hall and then dragged her out of the apartment.

"Ymir! Wait! Ymir!" Historia called, as they were coming down the stairs.

"What?" Ymir stopped and turned to look at the shorter blonde.

"What are you doing? I can't leave, it's my home, and..."

"You just want to forget it? How can you agree to something like this?" Ymir shook her head in disbelief.

"She didn't want to... She just has her problems, she is constantly stressed...".

"Oh, okay. And that gives her the right to hit her own daughter?" Ymir took a step towards Historia to get a closer look at her. "And what about Frieda? Did she...".

"Of course not! If she would ever hit her, I would… ” Historia's voice broke slightly. She took a deep breath, then touched Ymir's hand and looked into her eyes. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I told you I can take care of myself. Trust me".

Ymir sighed. She had no right to interfere in this girl's life. She felt that she had already caused enough of the confusion.

"Okay. Whatever" She said, reaching out and gently stroking Historia's bleary cheek. She leaned over and kissed the girl in the aching place. "Just please, don't let anyone hurt you."

"I'll try. We will see each other again?" Historia asked, taking Ymir's hand. "I'll call you".

The blonde climbed on her fingertips to kiss the taller woman on the lips. Then she turned around and ran up the stairs, only to disappear into the dark corridor.

Ymir started walking the other way. She went downstairs and found her car in the parking lot. She got in and rested her hands on the steering wheel, sighing heavily. What the hell was she doing? She shouldn't get too attached to Historia, there's been too much going on in her life lately. Or maybe she needed that? To forget about all worries? Even so, she shouldn't be putting Historia in danger. If Grisha would find about her... It wouldn't end well for the blonde. Or for her family.

Fritz started the car and set off with a screech of tires. A fast ride. That's what she needed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Levi**

Levi left the conference room and started down the hall alone. He went through the administration department without looking at his colleagues, and even completely ignoring their presence. The meeting with Keith Shadis went as he expected. Their supervisor praised them for the successful arrest of Tom Xavier, whom was currently in custody, but the real issue was Zeke Yaeger. The man was released, and Levi knew it was mostly his fault.

Ackerman burst into their common office and kicked at the trash can. Crumpled papers fell on the floor, and the dumpster spun in the air, before it dropped. Levi clenched his fists and leaned over the desk, trying to calm his breathing. Goddamn it. He knew Zeke would try to provoke him, but he did not expect such a direct face-off.

After a short while, Erwin and Hanji entered the room. The friends stopped in front of Levi, looking at him sympathetically.

"I fucked up. I totally fucked up, I'm sorry" Levi muttered, not looking at the agents.

"Come on. He had it coming all along. Mike would be proud" Hanji confessed as she sat down on the desk.

“Not only was Zeke released from custody, but we can't use his testimony for anything. His lawyer made a complaint against me and he also managed to convince the judge that Zeke's testimony had been made under duress. And now I find out that I am suspended for two weeks... That's just wonderful.

"Sp what? We're moving forward, Levi" Erwin raised a hand and placed it on Ackerman's shoulder. His touch was warm and gentle. "We knew Zeke wouldn't be in custody for too long. But we have Xavier, right where we wanted. Grisha's production will be delayed and we finally have an official source of information. In my opinion, this is a true success".

“Anyway, I guess Zeke must have provoked you with something. He said something about Mike, didn't he?" Hanji bit her lip.

Levi didn't answer. He no longer had the strength to pursue the subject, and his silence was speaking louder than his words.

"I know what will cheer you up," Erwin said suddenly, straightening up. "You're suspended from tomorrow, right? Maybe you want to pay a visit to our new friend?".

*

An hour later, Levi and Erwin entered the interrogation room in pre-trial detention. They saw a middle-aged man wearing a gray uniform intended for the people detained there. Tom Xavier looked inconsolable. He had a chubby face, short, dark hair and round glasses, from behind which an intelligent, but a bit dim gaze flashed. He folded his hands in front of him and raised his face just as the door closed behind the detectives. Both men sat down at the table opposite Xavier.

"Can you finally tell me how long am I going to be here?" Tom asked, staring first at Erwin and then at Levi. "Nobody tells me anything! This is against my rights".

"Hello, Mr. Xavier" Levi began, completely ignoring the arrestee's question, at least for the moment. “My name is Levi Ackerman, and this is my partner, Erwin Smith. We are agents of the police unit dealing with counteracting drug trafficking.

"Drug trafficking...?" Xavier swallowed. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "What do I have to do with this?".

"Exactly, that's what we would like to ask you about" Levi picked up his briefcase and unfolded it in front of Tom. "Do you see that bill? Why do you think it aroused our interest?".

Xavier looked at the printed scan. The document was a receipt from one of the chemical stores. It's true that the number of the purchases didn't exceed the limit that was imposed on buyers in such places, but to the attentive eye it might look suspicious. Tom shook his head in disbelief.

"This is your proof? For what? Do you know who I am? I used to teach chemistry in high school, now I'm tutoring and teaching children and teenagers. Isn't it normal to buy materials that I use in my work from time to time? Would you like a list of my students?".

"Oh, definitely, we'll ask for it" Levi confirmed, writing something down on a notebook.

"You know, we understand your indignation. We just have to check all the leads. It's our job".

"I understand you, too, but... An arrest!? This is way too much!".

"You know this man?" Levi asked, holding a photograph in front of Xavier's nose. It showed Tom and Grisha talking to each other at some banquet. It was taken a couple of years ago, but only recently the detectives stumbled upon it, at Eren's suggestion.

Tom blinked, apparently surprised by the police discovery.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, it's Grisha Yaeger. He owns a chain of famous hotels in Eldia".

"What do you have in common with Yaeger?" Erwin wanted to know, staring at Tom intently. Xavier frowned.

"What does it matter? I hardly know this man! Am I accused of something?".

"We have a few suspicions about this man. For now, we're collecting clues".

"And you arrest every chemistry teacher who lives in this city?" Xavier asked, his eyes narrowed.

"No, only the ones who has meet Yaeger several times" Levi sighed, then set another document in front of Xavier. "Please, read this. If you're innocent, there's nothing to worry about, right?".

Xavier reached for a sheet of paper, quickly scanned the letters. As he read, his eyes grew larger and incredulous. The man's face turned red with anger.

"What the hell is this?".

"A search warrant for your apartment, signed by a judge. It's not that unusual. As I mentioned, if you are innocent...".

"Shut up!!! This is a violation of my rights!" Xavier boiled with indignation. "You damn amateurs, I won't leave it like that! You'll regret all of that, when...".

The man suddenly fell silent. He must have realized he had gone too far. One moment longer, and he would have said something he would regret. So he calmed down, cleared his throat, and brushed the dark strands back.

"Fine, you can search my apartment if you want" Xavier replied after a while, his tone calmer. He looked coldly at the detectives. "I have nothing to hide".

"Great. Your apartment is about to be searched right now. We should get the first report soon" Erwin explained, lifting the corners of his mouth a little.

"Meanwhile, I would like to ask for this list of your students" Levi said, bringing a blank sheet of paper and a pen to Xavier. "Apart from tutoring, are you still employed in any place?".

"No. That's enough for me" Xavier replied, clicking on the pen and looking at the empty page.

"I understand. You have a pretty big and well situated apartment for someone who only lives from tutoring… ” Levi muttered, raising one eyebrow.

Xavier immediately glared at him.

"Are you suggesting something?!" Tom raised his voice again, but quickly regained his composure. "A man my age can't have savings? If you want to accuse me of something, do it right away".

"I just think out loud" Levi shrugged. "Please, take your time, we have it plenty".

Levi and Tom stared at each other for a moment.

Xavier's gaze was unpleasant and hostile. Ackerman knew the reason. They pushed the man against the wall. They totally grounded him. They put him for to two weeks in custody, possibly longer, depending on how quickly they managed to rule out any circumstantial evidence of any illegal activity. Each day of delay cost Grisha a fortune.

For once, the law was on their side.

**Hanji**

Hanji knocked on the brown door and stepped inside without waiting for an answer. The pleasant smell of some food hit her nostrils. She took off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen. She was slowly starting to feel like home here.

Moblit was just bending over the stove, vigorously stirring something in the pan. At the sight of Hanji, he smiled widely, with childish joy.

"Han, it's great that you're here! Dinner's almost ready".

The man walked closer to hug her and place a tender kiss on her lips. The woman wrapped her arms around him and returned the gesture. She closed her eyes, savoring this sensation. She had waited for it all day, and it was a really hard day. They kissed for a while, until the vegetables in the pan started to burn a little. Moblit finally broke away from Hanji's mouth, and quickly returned to the stove.

"Are you tired?" Berner asked as he stirred the vegetables.

"Yea, very much" Hanji replied, then sit down on one of the chairs at the table. Everything on the counter was ready, plates, cutlery, glasses. Moblit hasn't been idle. "But today was an important day. I was involved in a search of the apartment of one of the suspects. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but I if I won't, I will explode from my excess of thoughts".

"Relax, baby. Until you give me any names, I should be safe" Moblit winked at her merrily. "It all worked out?".

"Not completely. We found almost nothing suspicious…" Hanji rested her chin on her wrist and sighed. "We need to check a few things, thanks to which this man's stay in custody will be a little longer. I'm sure our prime suspect will just get totally mad".

"If you detained his employee, that's for sure".

Moblit walked over to the table and placed a portion of the meal on each plate. Hanji saw a mix of colorful vegetables, well-seasoned and looking very inviting. Berner put the pan down, then sat down next to Hanji and looked at her fondly.

"Will you get some protection for this time?".

"What? Why?" Hanji was a little surprised. She put a piece of paprika on a fork and stuck it in her mouth.

"You know, since there's a chance that man will get mad... You should be careful".

"Oh, but we are. There's always a chance, but I really doubt that he would attack the police in broad daylight. This man has too much to lose, his position is too important to him".

"Is it Grisha Yaeger?" Moblit asked suddenly.

Hanji coughed loudly, with a chunk of paprika in her throat. Berner quickly handed her a glass of water and patted her on the back.

"Shit, Moblit... How the hell do you know?!" Hanji stared at the man.

"I don't know! It just occurred to me. I stumbled across this article today. See?" Berner reached for the newspaper and showed the girl something that was on one of the pages. "Seemingly nothing big, but... I just thought about it".

" _The son of a local entrepreneur detained by the police_ " Hanji adjusted her glasses as she read the article. " _What is Grisha Yaeger hiding behind closed doors? Our journalists found disturbing information that Yaeger was involved in a criminal activity related to the misappropriation of property. Yaeger’s Hotel is a chain of hotels owned by an affluent family that recorded a significant income in the previous quarter. But what did the Yaeger family really get rich from_? Damn, what is this? And why haven’t I seen it earlier?".

"It came out yesterday. You know, it's not some popular magazine, my mother accidentally left it here... There's an interview with some former hotel employee who claims to have seen many irregularities with his own eyes".

"Fuck" Hanji blurted out. The girl flicked through the pages of the newspaper for a moment longer. "Can I borrow it?".

"Sure" Moblit leaned over and kissed the brunette on the cheek. "Provided you promise me to take care of yourself".

"Okay... But you also have to make a promise! Please, promise me to forget about it! You can't know anything!" Hanji quickly folded the newspaper and put it aside.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Moblit, smiling brightly. "Now, can I have dinner with my girlfriend?".

"Oh... So I'm already your girlfriend?" Hanji smiled back. Her cheeks flushed. Suddenly, she fortgot about everything that was related to her work. Only the man sitting next to her mattered.

"We spend almost every evening with each other, we sleep together, we eat lunch and dinner together, we take showers together... Yes, I think so. I'm just waiting for you to introduce me to your friends" Berner confessed, then smiled charmingly. Hanji suddenly jumped up from her chair and sat down on Moblit's lap. She pressed her mouth against his lips, hugging him tightly by the neck. The man kissed her back passionately, trying to take the initiative, but it wasn't easy. Only after a while he grabbed Hanji by the thighs and rose with her, seating her on the empty spot on the table. The brunette looked into his eyes.

"Can we finish our dinner first?" Berner asked, lifting one corner of his mouth.

"Sorry. I guess I totally fell for you" Hanji confessed, pressing her face against the hollow of the man's neck. She heard his soft sigh.

"I feel the same. But I can hear your stomach rumbling. Did you eat anything today?".

"I report that my duties didn't allow me to eat".

"What? You must be kidding! Come on, I'll put it in your mouth myself!".

"What are you gonna put there?" Hanji asked, and she laughed out loud at the sight of Moblit's expression.

**Mikasa**

She got into a blue, sport car, adjusted the mirrors and the seat, then started the engine. She started toward the electric gate, which opened automatically for her. Mikasa widened her eyes. It was really happening. She had her own car, she could leave this place whenever she wanted... Well, maybe not entirely. First, she had to report such a desire to Grisha and let him know where she was going. The man may or may not have agreed to the ride. He had been in a bad mood lately, which made her afraid he would change his mind. Yaeger, however, kept his word.

Of course, she expected his men to follow her. She also suspected that the car was equipped with a GPS transmitter so that Grisha would always know where he was. Therefore, she had to be very careful and always have a suitable excuse prepared for her guardian. Besides, she had to be wary of the man's enemies, mostly the Tybur family.

She had with herself the weapon Eren had given her, though she hoped she wouldn't have to use it.

Mikasa's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. It might not be much for someone, but for her it was a step forward. She felt that she was human, that she had her rights again. That at least to such a small extent she can decide about herself.

As she drove into Trost, she headed downtown. She parked the car in the first free spot and immediately walked down the main alley of the city.

She passed the storefronts, she saw people shopping or walking with their loved ones. She couldn't believe she really was here, alone, without bodyguards, without hostile eyes watching her.

She stopped at an ice cream stand. A nice old lady sold her a vanilla treat in a sweet waffle. Mikasa sat down on the bench, slowly eating her ice cream and watching the people passing by. She wished Eren and Armin were with her. Unfortunately, both of them had been very busy lately.

A little girl sitting in a pram smiled at her. Mikasa smiled back, feeling a strange tenderness. Until now, she had never thought about what it would be like to have a baby. Surely it had to be something amazing… But not for her.

Still, she had to check it.

She got up from the bench and started walking. She found a pharmacy and went inside. The pharmacist without a word handed her what Mikasa asked for. She left the place and went to the coffee shop, where she ordered a coffee with cream. While the retailer started to prepare the drink, Mikasa went to the toilet.

She took a pregnancy test out of her purse. It took her a short while to use it. She washed her hands and stood over the sink, waiting for the result to become visible. Well, she should check it out since she and Jean didn't use any protection that time. She knew it wasn't that easy to get pregnant, especially when there were so many stressors in her life... But she had to know.

She felt a little nervous.

She would be really unlucky if her first sex ended with an unwanted pregnancy. What if the test will be positive? What will she do then? How would Eren react? What would Jean do? He certainly wouldn't let her go back to the Yaeger mansion. Would she have to hide then? Could she ask the police for help?

Maybe she could disappear, change her identity, go somewhere far away with Jean by her side... Maybe...

The girl blinked. One vertical line appeared on the strip. Mikasa stared at the result for a moment.

That was weird. Although she was so afraid of it, for a short moment she hoped that the test would be positive...

trash can and left the toilet. She drank her coffee and then returned to the car. She reached for the phone and checked the address on the website again. It was four p.m., the man was about to finish his job. She had no idea if she could even find him, but she had to see him, even for a moment. If Grisha asked her about it, she had the perfect excuse. Men don't want to engage in conversations about women's medical issues, right?

The girl joined the traffic and headed to the right place.

**Jean**

The door closed behind the last patient. Jean turned off the computer, then stretched in his leather chair. It's been a long day, he was replacing one of his older colleagues today.

There were footsteps in the corridor, and the door suddenly opened. Jean saw the face of the young receptionist.

"Jean, there's another patient here. Will you take her?".

"Did she have an appointment?" The man asked. The woman shook her head. Jean sighed, but nodded. "All right, let her come in. But we can't make it a habit".

"Sure" The receptionist replied and closed the door behind her.

Jean straightened and waited a moment. Finally he heard footsteps on the other side, followed by a knock.

"Come in, please" He replied, leaning comfortably against the headrest of the chair. One more visit and he'll be able to go home and rest. He just hoped he wouldn't get an emergency call from one of Zeke's men. It was the last thing he would have wanted, to go to the Yaeger mansion after such a day, having a sack on his head… On the other hand, maybe he would have seen Mikasa, and that would have made up for any inconvenience.

Jean shook off these thoughts. Now he should focus on something else. He looked towards the door and widened his eyes.

Mikasa went inside and closed the door behind her. She smiled gently at Jean and took a few steps towards him.

"Hi. Do you have a moment?" She asked, stopping in front of a large oak desk. Jean took a moment to close his mouth and after a moment he was able to answer.

"Of course... But... What are you doing here?" The man asked, getting up from the armchair and going over to the girl. He stood in front of Mikasa, and shyly stretched his hands towards her, as if afraid she would suddenly disappear.

"I wanted to see you, just for a while. I found the adress of your clinic on the internet. I was hoping you would still be here. Apparently I was lucky" Mikasa smiled wider. She took a step closer and cuddled up to the man. Though she looked a little embarrassed, she clearly didn't want to waste any time.

"Does Grisha know you're here?" Jean wanted to know. He wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her tenderly. But his face showed concern. "He let you come here?".

"I managed to ask him for a car. All he knows is that I had a few things to take care of in the city. If he will ask me about the details, or if it turns out that his people were following me, I'll say that I had to consult you on a delicate matter. After all, you're a doctor, aren't you?" Mikasa raised her head to meet the man's gaze. "We just need to decide what condition do I have".

Jean laughed softly, then hugged Mikasa tighter. Finally, he found her lips and kissed them with passion. He felt as if he hadn't breathed since the last meeting with the girl, and only now did he have a chance to take a breathe. It was an amazing feeling. It felt as if that one kiss had brought him back to life. It was completely addictive and unmatched by anything else. Was he already in love or was it just about to happen?

"We need to exchange phone numbers" Jean whispered, finally tearing himself away from Mikasa's mouth. They both breathed faster, and there were a slight blushes on their cheeks. "Since we last met, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want to be in touch with you".

"It's not a good idea, sorry. Grisha can't know about us" Mikasa replied. Their foreheads touched. "We'll have to work out some other way".

"But how?" Jean wanted to know. He stroked Mikasa's cheek. He still couldn't believe the girl was really here. "How am I going to get through the day without knowing if you're okay?".

"We have no choice. I promise, nothing will happen to me. Grisha is allowing me more and more lately. As I said, I have a car at my disposal now. I just need to let him know in advance where I am going".

"Well, well... I didn't know you were doing so well. So, everything is okay?".

"Apart from the fact that I have to live there against my will, yes...".

"So don't come back. Stay here" Jean's eyes flashed. Mikasa looked at him in surprise. "Or else, let's run away together. If you want, even today I can pack and we can leave the country...".

"Are you kidding? Come on, this sounds crazy" Mikasa shook her head. "We have no idea how far Grisha's contacts extend. I couldn't put you in such a danger, and besides, I can't leave Eren and Armin".

"Isn't it that they also want you to be safe?" Jean asked, looking the girl in the eye. "Maybe they also want to escape?".

"No, Jean. It's not possible. Somehow we have to learn to live in this mess".

Mikasa stood on tiptoe to kiss the man again. Jean hugged her tenderly, his hands stroking her back. He wove his fingers into the girl's dark hair and heard her softly sigh. After a while, he clung to her mouth, kissing her passionately, not letting her draw a breath. He explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue, trying to memorise the taste of the girl's lips and the smell of her hair. He didn't know when he would see her again. Mikasa returned the kiss, also using her tongue and eagerly moving her lips. As the moment began to last too long, they moved from each other a little, though their bodies trembled with desire.

"I will see you next time" The girl whispered, raising her hand and braiding her fingers into the blond strands.

The man nodded. He took the brunette's hand and kissed it.

"If Grisha will need my help, we'll meet sooner. On the one hand, I want it, and on the other, I'm afraid of it, because I don't want anything to happen to you".

"I doubt it will. I really can take care of myself, doctor" Mikasa smiled.

Jean smiled back gently, but a moment later sadness appeared on his face.

"I would like to know you better. I don't even know when your birthday is… Or what is your favorite color".

"I know, I feel the same..." Mikasa's smile also faded. "Everything in my life is not as it should be. I wish it would change someday".

"Someday it will. I'm sure of it".

They kissed one last time. Jean hugged the girl, then watched her leave and disappear through the door. His heart couldn't calm down for a long moment. He felt absolutely torn. On the one hand, he felt like a lovesick fool, that he somehow managed to see Mikasa for a moment, that he could hug her and kiss her. On the other hand, he was afraid for her, for her safety and health. He was afraid that something might happen to her and that he wouldn't be there to help her right away.

After a while, the man took off his white apron and hung it on a hanger. Then he turned off the light and left the office. The room was plunged into darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

**Eren**

The boy was leaning against the hood of his car, watching as the silver and black motorcycle stopped a few meters in front of him.

Eren stood with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for Ackerman to immobilize his vehicle and walk over to him. They were on the outskirts of the city, in an abandoned car workshop. The detective designated this place as the point of today's meeting.

Levi took the helmet off his head and brushed dark strands from his forehead. Then he looked at Eren.

The boy couldn't help it, he felt a sudden thrill of excitement when the detective's gray-blue eyes stopped at him. Was he always supposed to react like that when he saw Levi? Somehow he totally fell for this man, without realizing it before.

They haven't seen each other since the evening Zeke was arrested. Earlier, Levi had made it clear to Eren that he wasn't interested in him, cooling his enthusiasm during the night conversation in his bedroom. It looked like everything was said between them and they should end this topic. The boy knew he shouldn't have any hope ... But he wouldn't be himself if he just give it up.

Levi put down his helmet and walked over to Eren, tucking his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Congratulations" Eren was the first to speak, smiling slightly. "From what I heard, Xavier will stay with you for a while. The whole production is stopped, the laboratory isn't working. The rest of the employees are helpless without Tom's leadership”.

"At least one element of the plan has turned out well..." Levi muttered, looking at the boy from under his heavy eyelids. Eren guessed the detective didn't seem to be sleeping very well. He wanted to ask him about it, but Ackerman was faster and changed the subject. "I hope Zeke doesn't suspect anything?".

"He's too busy figuring out how to get Xavier out of jail to worry about anything else" Eren replied, staring at Levi attentively. "Honestly, everyone are suspecting that one of us can be a rat. Grisha is trying to dig up some dirt on every member of the Titans group, you know, to have a hold over them. But at the same time, he's afraid of losing their trust, so it's not an easy task. For now, he's trying to save the last part of the production. I don't know the details of his plan, we haven't talked yet, but he's pissed off like never before”.

"That was to be expected" Levi sighed, then stepped closer. Like Eren, he leaned against the hood of the car, then looked ahead.

"How are you doing?" Yaeger asked, looking at the detective. The concern in the green eyes left no doubt about his feelings. He gently moved towards Levi, their arms touched. "Zeke bragged about provoking you to attack him. Floch was supposed to charge you of the abuse of power, he wanted to suspend you from your duties. Is this true?".

Levi frowned, then reluctantly shrugged.

"Everything is fine, as always. Things like that happen. It's part of my job, but… This time, I'm the one to blame. I regret what I did. I should've restrained myself. Although… It was so good to hit that bastard's bearded mug" Ackerman's lips twisted slightly. He didn't move, he was standing there, still leaning against the hood of Eren's car. "I have to wait until the suspension is over, that's it. For now, Hanji and Erwin will take care of the investigation. My only regret is that I'll miss Xavier's interrogation".

"Why? Is it that great entertainment?" Eren smiled happily.

"Well, Xavier hasn't said anything specific yet, but he got lost in his own confession. He also can't control his anger, it’s very easy to throw him off balance. I saw it during just one hearing, and I would've given a lot to see it again" Levi almost smiled as he said it.

Eren couldn't take his eyes off him.

The man so far didn't express too much emotions in front of him, and certainly avoided smiling. What the boy saw now was the kind of grimace closest to the smile he had ever seen on the detective's face.

"That's too bad for you, you'll miss the whole fun. Hanji and Erwin have the whole interrogation for themselves" He added quickly, not wanting the moment to end. "Lucky them".

"You're right" Levi agreed. "Zoe showed me the report of the completed search of Xavier's apartment. They'll have many questions for him, although the topics will be a bit far-fetched".

Eren chuckled softly.

"If they run out of topics, Hanji can always tell Xavier about her volunteer work" The boy added, staring at the detective with a smile. He could feel Levi's shoulder next to his, he was so close. He could feel the warmth of the man's body. He could smell the detective's deodorant and some floral soap he must have been using. "You know, Hanji can even show him pictures of all the dogs she's taking care of. Sawnie, Bean, and all the rest... She's always bragging about them. She has the hundreds of the photos on her phone. Maybe she could even use a projector and show them on the wall..."

Levi snorted softly, then looked at his interlocutor.

"Eren... Really? How can you be this cruel? This could be qualified as tortures, and it's totally inhumane".

The boy burst out laughing out loud, throwing his head back. Then he looked at Ackerman, still chuckling. He saw the same gleam in the detective's eyes as he did in the hotel, that time when Levi asked him foolish questions to cheer him up. The man's mouth stretched gently and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, as if he also wanted to smile. Seeing all this, Eren felt that pleasant shiver again, and a strange, tickling twist in his stomach that he inexplicably associated with happiness.

He and Levi looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Eren didn't even dare to move, so as not to destroy this peace, not to destroy this closeness. But he knew that whatever it was, it had to end. Levi looked to the side, and stepped away, taking a step forward. The moment was gone.

Ackerman adjusted the collar of his jacket. Then he looked at Eren.

"I should go back. Do you have our equipment with you?".

"Yes, sir" Eren replied, getting to his feet and walking to the car door. He looked inside, and after a while he returned to the detective with a coiled black cable in his hand and a small device attached to it. The wiretap he used last time.

Levi nodded and reached for the equipment, waiting for Yaeger to hand it to him.

The moment their hands touched, Eren ran his fingers over the detective's hand in a very indiscreet way, looking him straight in the eye.

Levi blinked in surprise, but made no comment. He put the device in his jacket pocket.

"Thanks. I'll let you know when we’ll need you again".

"Yeah..." Eren blurted out. He felt the sudden panic. So this was the end? They were about to part already? He would've liked to spend the whole evening with Levi, though the place they were in wasn't the safest. He couldn't just invite himself into the Ackerman's house, he had visited the detective too often lately, which was risky.

Levi turned and apparently wanted to leave, but Eren said again:

"I'm sorry for the last time. You know, that night, back in the club, when me and that guy... We… Well, I don't know how much you've heard then" The boy said, swallowing the shame. He would've brought up almost any subject now to get Levi's attention. "I was a little drunk that evening”.

Ackerman spun very slowly and fixed Yeager with a slightly irritated glare. He looked as if Eren had brought up a topic Levi wanted to forget.

"I've heard enough. But don't worry, I took the earpiece off my ear before I could hear anything more ".

"I'm not worried" Eren shrugged. "I guess I wanted to tease you a little. It was stupid".

Levi sighed softly, then turned sideways at the boy.

"Eren, it's your life, do what you want. I really don't care".

"So, everything is okay between us?" Yaeger asked.

Levi nodded.

"Don't disappear anywhere and it'll be okay".

"I won't disappear" Eren smiled. "And you take care of yourself, okay?".

"You little shit, I should be the one telling you this" Levi rolled his eyes, then walked away to his motorcycle. He put on his helmet, started the engine, and drove away. Eren stared after the man a moment longer before returning to his car.

He took a seat in front of the wheel and stared at the windshield.

He had no idea when it happened.

How was it possible that he had such a crush on Levi? How could he let this happen? Until recently, he had thought it was only a temporary fascination, but it last a little too long and became a little too serious.

Should he be worried about it already?

**Reiner**

He entered a spacious, bright hall, trying to remain calm. He looked around slowly. The place was designed in a modern style. The walls were painted white and decorated with silver elements. On one of the walls, there was hanging a large electronic clock. In the center of the lounge were placed the large white armchairs, sofas, a bar near the large fireplace, and some modern wardrobes without handles.

It was the first time Reiner had been to this place. Grisha always wanted to meet with him in the field, never invited him to any of his estates. Something must have changed. Apparently, he was genuinely pleased with him... Or he was planning something big.

Reiner swallowed nervously. It could also have been both.

The Owl behind him cleared his throat.

"Move on" He muttered, pointing to the glass door. Reiner stepped out onto the covered terrace and saw the person he was about to meet.

Grisha was sitting in an armchair, wearing a gray short-sleeved, buttoned shirt and a dark pants. This time the glasses he was wearing had black lenses. When he saw Reiner, he waved his hand.

Some of the Grisha's men that Reiner had met before were seated in the other armchairs. He briefly greeted Zeke, the Gaillard brothers, and Annie.

"Sit down, Braun" Grisha pointed to the empty chair next to him. Reiner dropped into place. Zeke immediately pressed a glass of drink into his hand.

The man couldn't refuse, the day was warm and he was thirsty. He drank a cold drink and felt better immediately.

"Are you satisfied with your last paycheck?" Grisha wanted to know.

"Yes, very much" Reiner confessed, trying to smile. " hope that our cooperation will continue this way. My only regret is that we still have a problem with Xavier. If what I learned is true, they can detain him for another ten days".

A shadow crossed Grisha's face, and the man narrowed his eyes. It was a subject better left unanswered, but it was inevitable. Reiner guessed that was what they were going to talk about anyway.

"I sent him a lawyer, but he's pathetic. Unfortunately, we cannot use Floch for this case. We don't want anyone to tie us to Xavier… ” Grisha sighed. "He must fend for himself".

"Just a little while and he'll be out. They have nothing on him, they won't keep him longer".

"I really hope so" Grisha reached for his glass and drank it all. "Okay, Braun, now I'd like to talk to you about this agent".

Yaeger reached for a briefcase and tossed it to Reiner. The man looked at the photo on the front page of the document. He saw Levi Ackerman's face. He frowned slightly.

"What about him?".

"I've been watching him since the last time. He's more and more annoying" Grisha pointed to the empty glass. Annie got up and poured the boss a whiskey, then threw some ice cubes inside. She looked briefly at Reiner. Then she returned to her seat. "We're gonna have to scare him a little. We'll need your help".

Reiner took another sip before answering.

"Sure. What should I do?".

"I need you to install a GPS transmitter in his car. If any of us did it, it would be too risky. You two work in the same department, so you shouldn't have a problem with that".

"That's true. There won't be any problem" Reiner nodded. "I just need to know... Do you want to reach for such extreme measures as with Zacharius?".

Reiner saw Annie's body tensed slightly. Or maybe he just imagined it.

Grisha laughed.

"Braun, you won't cease to surprise me. I just said to you that I just want to startle him a little. We'll spy on him a bit, then leave him a few messages and tease him. Maybe he'll get to his senses and he'll retire sooner. What do you think?".

Reiner sighed. After a moment, he put the glass to his mouth and gulped down the whole drink, then put the glass on the table.

"I don't know. It's possible. From what I've seen, all of his crew totally broke after Zacharius died. I think that if you hurt them again, they can give up the investigation. So, it might be a good idea".

"See? We get along so well. Zeke will drop off the transmitter tomorrow so that you can deal with this in the morning. And now... Someone give him some whiskey!" Grisha called.

"No need, I'll do it myself" Reiner reached for the bottle and poured some golden alcohol into his glass.

"For our cooperation" Grisha raised his glass to make a toast. Reiner joined him, their glasses hit each other. Then Braun took a sip.

An hour later, The Owl escorted him to his car. They walked back through the bright living room, then turned into the corridor that led to the exit. Reiner felt the alcohol buzzing slightly in his head. Fortunately, Kruger was his driver today. He wouldn't have been able to come back in this state to his apartment.

He opened the door and went outside… or, rather wanted to leave.

On the threshold he almost collided with a tall boy.

This was the first time he saw him. The boy had long brown hair, tied into a ponytail and sharp green eyes. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans with holes in the knees. The young man gave him a curious look.

Well, it was clearly Grisha's younger son. If Reiner remembered his name correctly, his name was Eren.

Neither he nor the youngest Yaeger said a word. They only stared into each other's eyes for a moment, as if judging each other.

Reiner and Kruger exited the building and headed for the parked car. In turn, Eren crossed the threshold, going inside.

Braun was following the sandy path behind The Owl. Suddenly, something made him have to look back. He spotted Eren closing the door behind him. The boy was staring at him as well, his eyes narrowed slightly. Eventually, the main door to the property slammed shut.

Reiner looked ahead and immediately forget about this situation.

**Levi**

Ackerman removed the hood from his face and entered the building. He walked through the administration department, holding a paper package in one hand. He casually nodded at those who greeted him. He saw surprised faces staring at him. Well, everyone probably knew by now that he was suspended and shouldn't be here.

Levi continued on down the long corridor. One of the doors there suddenly opened and Reiner Braun came out, his face scowling. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Ackerman.

"What are you doing here? Have you been reinstated already?" Braun asked, stopping to look at Levi. Then he looked at the box with the logo of the pastry shop."What's this? A bribe?".

"And this day was so nice.." Levi muttered, squinting. That was all he needed, talking to this sleazy type. For some reason he didn't trust Reiner and preferred to stay away from him. "Yes, a bribe, but not for you, Braun. First you have to earn respect to get bribes".

Levi walked past the taller man, not wanting to continue the conversation. He heard behind:

"Be careful with those bribes, or else I'll report you!".

"Oh, I'm so scared..." Ackerman replied, then disappeared down the hall. He finally found himself in front of the right door. He pushed it open and went inside.

Hanji and Erwin raised their heads. They both grinned when they saw Ackerman. Both Zoe and Smith looked moderately tired, Levi wasn't surprised. The work of the entire team has recently been on their shoulders.

"I didn't expect you!" Hanji exclaimed, stretching like a cat in her chair. "Are you allowed to be here?".

"I'm here privately. I wanted to sweeten your day a little" Levi confessed, setting the box on the desk. Hanji immediately reached for the gift, opening the package. Their eyes saw a mountain of donuts.

"Levi! This is the most beautiful thing you ever gave me!" Hanji got up from her seat and hugged Ackerman despite his loud protests.

"And, here we go... I already regret coming here" Levi muttered, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Erwin reached for one of the donuts and took a bite of the treat with pleasure.

"Thanks, Levi. We really needed this".

"How is it going with Xavier? Did he say anything?" Ackerman wanted to know. He sat down on Hanji's desk, watching as the Four Eyes was also consuming a donut.

"He still says that we arrested him for no reason" Erwin replied, slowly chewing on his sweet meal. "His lawyer tried to do something, but eventually they came to the conclusion it would be best if they wait it out".

"Look what we found in his apartment" Hanji said, pulling something out of a desk drawer. "Not much, but... Always a clue. What do you think?".

Levi saw several tiny cosmetic containers with the Yaeger's Hotel name on it.

"Besides, Xavier also had a menu from the hotel restaurant and a catering flyer. It's nothing big, but he'll have to explain to us how often he visits Yaeger's hotels".

"Nice. You really did good" Levi nodded appreciatively. Then he rose from his seat. "Okay, that's it for me. Keep working".

"Actually, we're going to see Tom soon" Hanji added. She ate the whole donut and licked her fingers. "We have to use my old piece of junk, because Erwin's car is still in the workshop".

"I can feel that you're not happy with it" Levi almost smiled, looking at Smith who rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not. If this rickety car breaks down in the downtown again, I don't know what we'll do".

"Take my car if you want" Levi shrugged, then gestured to a drawer on his desk. "I had to leave all my things here, and the keys are there too. I'm not going anywhere yet".

"Hm, that's a good idea" Hanji beamed. She reached into the proper drawer and pulled out the car keys. 'So, it's decided! I'm driving!".

"But please, keep it clean" Levi ordered. He reached out and ruffled Hanji's hair, then started toward the door. "Say hi to Tom for me".

"Oh, for sure" Hanji laughed and waved at Levi. Then she reached for another donut.

*****

Levi walked into his home and activated all alarms immediately. Recently, he had been trying to stay safe more than ever. From yesterday's conversation with Eren, he knew Grisha was furious. He had been deprived of his chief chemist, the last part of the stuff they produced must now be useless. Besides, the rest of the production will surely be delayed.

With small steps forward, this was their job.

Ackerman watered the flowers, then started making the snack for himself. He was up to some smoothie. He cut all the ingredients slowly, it was getting darker and darker outside. Suddenly he heard a phone notification.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the unknown number. Such a call at this time didn't herald any good. Who could it be? Levi hesitated for a moment, then finally answered the call.

"Yes?".

"Levi? Levi Ackerman?" Asked the shaky voice on the other side.

"Who is this?" The man had no idea who he was dealing with. He thought he knew the voice, but he couldn't assosiate it with a specific face...

"I'm Moblit Berner, I'm that bartender! I work in a place where you come with your friends".

"Yes, I recall now. Where did you get my number, Moblit?" Levi asked, clenching his fingers on the apple he was holding in one hand. "What's the matter?".

"I'm in the hospital. I just found out that Hanji... She had an accident. She and that other friend of yours, Erwin. They are here. Apparently, someone had planted explosives in their car. They are both alive, but... They are in serious condition...".

The man's gray-blue eyes widened in terror.

The apple he was holding dropped from his hand and rolled across the floor. Levi spun in place, feeling like a blind man, not knowing where he was.

"Thanks, Moblit..." He said into the receiver and hung up. His movements were automatic, he didn't think too much about them. He felt a burning emptiness inside that seemed to fill his entire body. As if in a dream, he grabbed his motorcycle keys and threw a leather jacket over his shoulders.

_It was happening again._

_It was his fault again, like that time before._

Levi pushed those thoughts away and quickly headed for the exit. Once he was outside, he began to run.


	26. Chapter 26

**Levi**

He was standing there silently, looking at the glass door that led to one of the hospital rooms. Levi could see the short nurse bustling around two sleeping figures. Both Hanji and Erwin didn’t regain consciousness yet. It was late, their families were here earlier to visit them, but the time for visiting was over. A policeman who had to be here for security was sitting on one of the chairs right in front of the room. He nodded when he saw Levi, obviously he must had known him.

The nurse finally left the room and gave Levi not a friendly look.

"What are you doing here? Patients cannot be visited at this hour, please come tomorrow" Then the woman turned to the officer on duty. "Don't let him in".

After saying this, the nurse walked over to the nurses room and disappeared inside.

Levi glanced at the man. The other policeman just waved his hand at him.

"Just do it quick".

Ackerman stepped past him and entered the room. His ears were immediately struck by the loud noises made by all the devices his friends were plugged into. He moved forward on soft legs. He gently pressed his lips together as he saw the sleeping faces of the two detectives he cared about.

Hanji looked like a mummy. Her head was wrapped in bandages, with particular emphasis on the left eye. Levi had learned earlier that the shard of glass hurt her right in the eyelid . Besides, she had a few broken ribs and a concussion. After a long rest she should be fine... Although, she will probably look at the world with one eye from now.

Levi moved his gaze at Erwin. The man looked worse, he was bruised and slightly burned in many places. His right arm, which he tried to protect himself from the explosion, suffered the worst, it got hit and crushed. At first, the doctors wanted to amputate his arm, due to the extensive injuries. Fortunately, the arm was saved, although the question was whether Erwin would ever regain feeling in it. Nobody knew that.

Ackerman perched on the edge of the bed where Smith was sleeping. He reached for the man's good hand and squeezed it tenderly. He looked at the quiet, pale face, feeling like the despair was tearing him apart.

"Please, wake up" He whispered without taking his eyes from closed eyelids. "You can't leave me alone with all this mess. I know you probably want to see Mike again, but... I'm not letting you do this. I can't do it without you".

Levi gripped the man's hand tighter. Either it was only his imagination, or Erwin slightly returned the gesture. Ackerman looked at his face quickly, but nothing changed on it, it still seemed just as still and quiet as before.

The man sighed and got up from the bed when he suddenly heard a whisper:

"Levi?".

He turned around and saw one eye, looking at him. Hanji was just trying to sit up.

"Han! Don't move, you shouldn't get up...".

Levi quickly approached her and grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. The woman looked around anxiously as if she didn't know where she was. It took a moment for her to take a deep breath, only then the woman's body relaxed a little.

"Are we in the hospital?".

"Yes. They brought you today".

"And Erwin...?".

"He's right here" Levi replied, pointing to the sleeping man. “He's… in pretty bad shape, but he'll get well soon, for sure. We have to wait for him to wake up",

"Oh. Okay..." Hanji whispered back, then looked around again. "My glasses, can you pass them to me? I can't see anything... What happened to my eye?".

The woman reached for the bandage on her eyelid. Levi quickly took her by the hand.

"You shouldn't be touching this. A shard of glass hurt you there. I don't know what the predictions are, but… Well, it doesn't look too good". Levi put Hanji's hand on her stomach, but didn't take his hand away. -"But the most important thing is that you are alive. That you both live. Do you remember what happened?".

"We got into your car" The woman said after a moment. Her voice was very quiet, as if she didn't have the strength to speak louder. "We were going to interrogate Xavier, as we do every day. We stopped to buy a coffee, we barely got out of the car and then… It was like... The world exploded".

Hanji closed a good eye and sighed heavily. Levi was holding her by the hand, tenderly entwined their fingers together.

"Someone must have planted explosives in my car. Fortunately, you two weren't inside when it was activated" Ackerman said, frowning. "That fucking bomb was meant for me".

"I guess we both know who is responsible for this..." Hanji opened her eye and looked at her friend. "But hey, don't blame yourself. We couldn't predict that Grisha would declare war".

Levi was silent. He knew Hanji was right, but the guilt was stronger. He wanted to change the subject.

"We'll check everything, don't worry. We'll tie it with him eventually. Now you should rest" Ackerman said, standing up and reaching for the comforter to cover Hanji with it. "I'll visit you tomorrow".

"Thanks. You also have to rest, Levi. You know, to have the strength to catch criminals".

"I will" Ackerman got up to leave, but still looked at his friend. "Hey... You didn't tell us that you and that bartender are a thing. He called me today".

"Oh..." Hanji's lips twitched into a slight smile. She looked as if some of her strength had returned to her. "There was no time, I couldn't find the right moment. Because of the fact that only the bad things have been happening lately, I totally forgot about the good ones".

When Levi got on the motorcycle a moment later, he was still thinking about Zoe's words. She was right.

There were too many bad things happening recently.

**Eren**

He set the empty glass on the table and looked around the spacious room. It was filled with smartly dressed people talking to each other and slowly sipping alcohol. The women wore evening dresses, while the men had suits in all possible shades of black and navy blue, though sometimes an unusual color appeared among them. Waiters bustled around in the crowd, offering the glasses and tasty-looking snacks.

As for Eren, he wore a long-sleeved black shirt and elegant black pants. The new leather boots gleamed in the glow of the lights. He tied his long brown hair at the top. He looked all grown-up and extremely chic.

He spotted Grisha talking to several men who were probably politicians of some sort. Carla was right next to him. She found time in her busy schedule to accompany her husband to the charity banquet that evening. Well, there was a reason he needed her now, he was desperately lacking new allies. Tybur's two sons declared open war against him, joining forces with Willy's sister, who also demanded the revenge for her brother's death. It didn't look good.

As for Carla, she managed the family's hotel chain on a daily basis. Both she and Grisha were dressed in white, the man's favorite color. His father wore a two-piece suit, and Carla had opted that night for a long, flowing dress with a scarf tied around the neck.

The woman must have felt his gaze on her as she looked into his eyes. She gave him a brief smile, then returned to talking to the men.

Eren bit his lip. She wasn't a bad mother, but she was completely absorbed in the life Grisha had chosen for them. This arrangement suited her, all that luxury and wealth. Eren knew she wouldn't trade this life for any other. It wasn't even about the affection or love for his father, Eren knew that both Grisha and Carla had been cheating on each other at every turn, but their relationship continued. Their business connected them, they needed each other.

Zeke stood a short distance away, sipping a drink with Porco, Marcel, and Pieck. Annie and Ymir were standing against the wall, talking to each other.

Eren looked in another direction and saw Mikasa. The girl was sitting on the sofa and looked a little confused. The reason must have been the man who sat next to her, apparently disturbing her with his presence.

Eren frowned and walked towards them.

"Is everything okay?" The boy asked, stopping in front of his friend. The stranger looked up at him, clearly a little surprised. He was young, though definitely older than him and Mikasa. He had a small scar on his cheek. Eren looked at him, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We're just talking" The stranger replied, rising from the sofa.

"I think the conversation is over" Eren muttered, clenching his fists lightly. The man said nothing more, just snorted and disappeared into the crowd.

Eren sit down next to Mikasa and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay? What did he want?" The boy asked, leaning towards his friend.

"I don't even know. First, he wanted to bring me a drink, so I told him I don't drink alcohol. Then he said that we could do something else. Just some jerk" Mikasa sighed, then looked at Eren. "Thanks for coming, though I could have managed on my own.".

"I don't doubt. By the way, you look really beautiful" Eren confessed, looking at the girl. Today Mikasa was wearing a long dark blue dress that uncovered her shoulders and she had braided her black hair at the top. Her red lips formed a gentle smile. "Though I know you'd rather be somewhere quieter now."

"That's true. You know, you look pretty good too" Mikasa nudged Eren with her shoulder. "I like the way you tie your hair. I still can't believe they are so long, longer than mine...".

Eren laughed softly.

"Yes, who would have thought" The boy added, then asked a little quieter: "How are you holding up lately?"

Mikasa shrugged. With Eren, she didn't have to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.

"It depends on the day. I still can't believe your father really let me drive the car on my own".

"Yes... It's really unlike him" The boy noted, frowning slightly. "You should be careful, especially with the Tyburs".

"I know. I am. I always take with myself that gift from you" Mikasa said, looking at Eren and blinking her long eyelashes.

"That's good to hear. Besides, are you okay?" Yaeger wanted to know.

"Yes, you could say that, given the circumstances".

"For sure?" Eren moved a little closer to his friend, lowering his voice. "I feel like you don't tell me everything".

"Yeah? And do you tell me about everything?" Mikasa asked. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Here are my kids!" They suddenly heard a woman's voice above them. Eren and Mikasa looked up to see Carla. The woman grinned as she walked around the furniture and stopped in front of the sofa. "I'm looking at you and I can't believe how much you have grown up".

"Well, that's the way it is…" Eren muttered with a shrug. Carla studied him for a moment intently.

"Haven't you thought about finally getting your hair cut? It's too long. You would look much more manly with short ones" Mrs. Yaeger said, squinting her eyes and smiled.

"I like it that way" Mikasa confessed, getting up from her seat. "Excuse me, I have to go to the toilet".

"Oh, we can go together!" Carla called, then took Mikasa by the arm. "We didn't have a chance to talk, it will be the perfect moment".

"Yhm... Yeah..." Mikasa looked at Eren for help, but the boy just shrugged, unable to do anything else. He watched the two women disappear into the crowd. He sat lost in thought for a moment. Suddenly Zeke and the Gaillard brothers approached him.

"Eren, here you are! Hold on" His brother handed him a bottle of vodka while saying that, and then fell down on the empty seat. "If some waiter would ask, you didn't see anything. Bottoms up!".

"When will this boring banquet end..." Marcel groaned, also sitting down next to Eren. Porco stood in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest and smiling wryly.

"It will be over soon. Zeke promised we would go to some more interesting place. You know, to meet some ladies" Replied the younger Gaillard.

Eren sighed inwardly, then took a few sips of the alcohol, that instantly burned in his throat. He swallowed it and handed the bottle back to Zeke.

"Today I'm in a great mood!" His older brother exclaimed, also drinking alcohol. “If it goes well, we'll have some good news soon".

"What news? What's happening?" Eren asked, watching Zeke drink vodka. After a while the bottle was pressed into his hand again.

"You'll see" Zeke replied, his glasses twinkling in the glare of the chandelier. "It'll be a surprise".

Eren frowned, but couldn't ask for more as the men changed the subject. The boy took another drink, then pushed the alcohol toward Zeke. At one point he noticed Carla talking to Grisha and laughing at some joke. He frowned. Something was not right...

"Have you seen Mikasa somewhere?" He asked, looking around.

"Luckily not" Zeke confessed as he finished the vodka and tucked the bottle under the sofa cushion.

"She should be back by now... Excuse me for a moment".

"Hey, Eren, where are you going?".

The boy got up from his seat, he felt the sudden anxiety. He pushed his way through the crowd and stopped in front of his mother. Carla was reaching for a treat from the tray one of the waiters was holding in front of her.

"Where is Mikasa? She was with you" Eren wanted to know. Carla already had flushes on her cheeks, just as Grisha she didn't deny herself alcohol.

"Oh yeah, a man came up to her and they started talking, so I left them alone. It's that age, son" Carla chuckled softly, then reached for another snack.

Eren widened his eyes. He quickly passed Carla and began shoving his way towards the toilets. However, as he had expected, Mikasa was no longer here. The boy moved quickly down the corridor, looking around in fear. It was his fault, if anything happened, he would be responsible… He heard quick steps behind him.

"Eren, wait for us!" Zeke called.

The boy suddenly froze in place. In the dark part of the corridor, he spotted the man he had seen earlier. He was just pressing a girl in a long blue dress against the wall. Eren couldn't see her face, but he recognized Mikasa from a distance. The boy walked quickly towards them, but didn't have time to do anything as the stranger was pushed away. The girl punched him in the face and then kicked him in the groin. The man squealed in pain and turned away. When he met Eren's gaze, he immediately started running in the other direction.

Eren wanted to go after him, but Mikasa was more important. He quickly approached the girl, trying to spot any wound on her face or body.

"Are you all right?" The boy asked, touching her shoulders.

Mikasa was breathing fast with nervousness, but aside from a few strands of hair sticking out of her hairstyle, she looked fine. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, thanks. That's why I don't like places like that" Mikasa said and smoothed her dress. Zeke and the Gaillard brothers approached them. "You never know who you will come across".

"Someone was hitting on you?" Marcel wanted to know.

"Have you had a good look at him?" Porco asked, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "We could teach him a lesson".

"He had a strange scar on his face... But it's fine, really" Mikasa sighed, then took Eren's arm. "I think it will be a long time before he accosts anyone again".

"Yeah, he looked very surprised after you hit him" Eren replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah, that was cool" Zeke admitted. Everyone looked at him in surprise, so he quickly cleared his throat and turned around. "Are we going back? I need to get drunk".

He started in that direction, and the rest of them followed.

*****

As the banquet was drawing to a close, Eren and his companions slipped out the back door. Most of them were already heavily drunk, except of course for the drivers.

Zeke suddenly walked over to Eren and put his arm around his neck. Then he turned to Annie and Pieck:

"Girls, take Mikasa home, we still have to show Eren something!" Yaeger exclaimed.

"With pleasure. I want to lay down in my bed as soon as possible… " Pieck muttered, then showed Mikasa the way to their car. Annie was moving in that direction as well.

Mikasa turned to Eren. She smiled gently at him, then followed the women.

Eren watched her for a moment. He silently agreed with Pieck, he would also like to hug his face against the pillow as soon as possible, he had to wait a little longer for that. His head was heavy with the liquor he had drunk. In the end, whether he wanted to or not, he went the other way. Zeke, Gaillards and Ymir walked alongside him. Porco was whistling softly.

"What's going on? What do you want to show me?" Eren asked. Nobody answered him.

Eventually they came to the two cars they had parked here before. Only then Eren realized what Zeke meant. There were two of Grisha's bodyguards standing by the cars, whose names he didn't remember. They were holding a young man by the arms. Eren only recognized him after a moment. He had an ugly scar on his left cheek. He was already beaten up and didn't look entirely conscious. When a crowd of people stopped in front of him, he woke up. He widened his eyes and tried to escape, but the men held him tight.

"Let me go! What is going on?" He called loudly, still trying to break out.

"Eren, do you recognize this guy?" Zeke asked, leaning on his younger brother's shoulder. "It's that asshole who wanted to assault Mikasa. Do you want to tell him something?".

Eren felt a little dizzy. Was it the fault of alcohol or was it the stress? He didn't want to get involved in anything, especially when he saw the stranger's terrified face.

"You wanted to hurt our friend, didn't you?" Marcel asked, coming closer to the man. "You have to respect women".

Eren felt Zeke lightly pushed him forward. The boy took a few steps towards the stranger. Eren had him at his fingertips.

"I didn't do anything!" The stranger howled, eyes widening. "She seemed willing, that's all! She shouldn't dress so provocative. What was she counting on?".

Eren flinched at the words the man blurted out. The stranger must have regretted them right away, as he must have noticed the change in the boy's face.

"I mean... Such women are just asking for it..." The man tried to explain himself. "You're men, you know that!".

"Ekhm" Ymir interrupted, lifting the corner of her mouth. "If I were you, I'd shut up already".

"It's just... I mean..." The man began, but didn't finish as Eren lunged at him. All the tension he had felt for several weeks, the uncertainty, the fear for friends, all the anger, all the emotions that had accumulated in him finally found an outlet. He heard a strange buzzing noise in his ears. Everything swirled before his eyes. However, he was conscious enough to be able to clench his fists with all his strength and to punch the kneeling man in the face.

"Yes, Eren! Hit him again!" It had to be Zeke. His shouting seemed to come from far away, from another world, but he achieved his goal. Zeke's shouting made Eren's movements stronger and stronger.

The stranger fell to the ground. The bodyguards no longer needed to hold him down. Zeke sent them away, they walked towards the building.

The man with the scar started call out something, maybe he was asking for mercy, but Eren couldn't hear him, the buzzing in his ears was muting almost all the other sounds. He kneeled and bent over the man, then hit him again. He felt something wet on his hands. Was it raining?

Zeke continued to make encouraging cheers.

It seemed that everything was going well, his brother was proud of him.

That's what it was supposed to look, right? He couldn't let Zeke think that he had any doubts, that he was weak… That he wasn't involved in the family business, he had to protect his people.

Both Erwin, Hanji and Levi would certainly agreed with that and praised him for his commitment, for being so diligent.

Eren's eyes widened suddenly.

Levi...

No. Something was wrong. If Levi saw him right now… He certainly wouldn't like the sight.

The boy hesitated and suddenly felt someone grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards.

"Fucking shit, that's enough!" Ymir exclaimed, dragging Eren away from the barely breathing, beaten-up man, who was laying on the ground. She looked at Zeke angrily. "What the fuck, Yaeger? Do you want him to kill this guy?".

"Come on, there's always the first time" Zeke shrugged. "You sound like you were innocent yourself".

Ymir shook her head, then started toward one of the vehicles.

"Hey, where're you going? What about us?" Porco called after her.

"I don't give a fuck. You all will fit in one car".

The woman got into her car and drove away.

Eren heard it all almost like through a fog. After a moment, when he got his senses back, he looked in horror at the man he had just beaten up. The man was breathing heavily, so he was alive, Eren had no doubt about it, but the stranger's face looked like it was massacred. The boy felt his hands tremble. He couldn't believe it was his doing.

"Well, it looks like we have to use one car" Zeke sighed, then nodded to Eren and the Gaillard brothers. All four of them got into one vehicle. Marcel took the wheel, Zeke right next to him. Eren and Porco took their seats in the back.

As the car started moving, Zeke reached for a pack of cigarettes and offered them to the others. Only Porco accepted the offer and inhaled the smoke after a while.

"Zeke, what about that surprise, anyway?" Porco asked suddenly as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh, right! Exactly!" Zeke reached into his pocket and took his cell phone. "There should be something on the internet already... Oh, oh, of course. Behold!".

Porco took over Zeke's phone. He glanced at the display and raised his eyebrows. After a while, he nodded appreciatively.

"Wow, I'm impressed, truly".

Gaillard handed the phone to Eren. It took the boy a moment to realize what was happening, he was too absorbed by his own thoughts. He reached for the cell phone, though he was about to regret it.

He saw the phone's display and the headline of an article on the local news portal. “Two detectives from the drug enforcement department in a hospital in serious condition. An accident or a terrorist attack?".

The boy didn't have time to read anything else because Zeke took his phone to show it to Marcel.

He didn't widen his eyes, didn't clench his fists. If a careful observer were watching him now, he wouldn't have noticed any change in his face. It wasn't that he didn't care, he just couldn't believe what he just read. His brain refused to accept these facts, it was too much for him.

Was it true? Was his father involved in this? Which two detectives were hurt?

Eren felt his heart speed up with panic. It couldn't be true...

"Nobody will connect us with this?" Marcel asked suddenly. There was a hint of unease in his voice.

"Relax, father has a plan. Recently, he has finally started to make good decisions" Zeke sighed, then put the phone in his pocket. Finally he looked back at Eren and Porco. "So, are we going to some club now? Little brother?".

"You go without me" Eren muttered suddenly. "Marcel, you can stop here, I'll walk".

Zeke narrowed his eyes.

"What?".

"I'm staying with Armin today, I'll take the subway from here" The boy explained. "I feel like I'm about to puke, so I'd rather get some air".

"Are you serious?".

Marcel just stopped at a red light next to the sidewalk. Eren didn't wait any longer, he opened the door and got out of the car. Zeke shook his head in disbelief.

"Eren, what are you..." The man began to speak, but Marcel grabbed his arm.

"Let him be".

Eren heard nothing else, he slammed the door behind him, then hurried away. He walked on without looking back. He saw the dark car started and soon disappeared around the corner.

Only then did the information he had just learned hit him.

Two agents were badly injured. They were in the hospital...

He had no idea what exactly happened, but it definitely wasn't anything good. What should he do now? He had his regular cell phone with him, not that other one he got from Levi.

What if Levi was hurt?

Eren felt the fear paralyze him. He couldn't even imagine it.

One good side of his condition was that he suddenly sobered up a little. The dizziness caused by the drinking was over. The boy reached up to the collar of his shirt and undid the top two buttons, then took a deep breath. He needed to calm down, panic couldn't help him.

He started walking fast. He chose the opposite direction to where Armin's apartment was.


	27. Chapter 27

**Eren**

It took him about twenty minutes to get to Levi's house. As usual, he called Armin to ask for help to deactivate the alarm. Eren walked through the back gate, then run through the well-tended garden, full of flowers and trees. He passed the bench where he and Levi were sitting one evening and talking. It seemed like it was a long time ago, so many things happened after this...

The glass door leading to the house opened easily under his pressure. He quickly moved them to the side and stepped inside.

"Levi?!" He called, looking around the dark kitchen. Maybe the detective wasn't here?

Eren moved on. He walked through another door and entered the corridor that joined the lounge. A large, oblong lamp cast a pale light all around, but it was the only sign of life in the apartment. There was no sign of Levi anywhere. The door to the bedroom was open. The boy noticed the detective's bed from a distance, as he had expected, it was empty.

"Levi?" Eren swiveled in place, feeling the panic filling him. If Ackerman wasn't here, he must have been in the hospital. Did that mean he was hurt? Was he even alive?

How was he going to find out?

"Could you please be quiet?" Suddenly a tired voice asked.

Eren widened his eyes. He took a few steps forward, entering the interior of the living room. He saw Levi sitting comfortably on the couch, his legs resting on the glass table. The man wore dark slacks and a gray buttoned shirt that was open halfway down to reveal the chest. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. Right in front of him was a half-filled glass of whiskey and an almost empty bottle.

Yaeger breathed a sigh of relief. Levi was alive, nothing has happened to him. But the anxiety didn't completely disappear from his heart. Since Levi was here, that meant...

"Erwin and Hanji... What about them?" The boy asked, coming closer.

Levi snorted ironically. He tossed his head back, resting his neck on the couch. He closed his eyes and replied:

"Why don't you ask your father?".

Eren sat on the sofa next to the detective. The boy felt the faint smell of alcohol. Apparently, Levi wasn’t idle. To be fair, Eren wasn’t any better, he also drank heavily that evening, but he sobered up already. He was too concerned.

"Please, tell me what you know. Are they okay? Will they make it?".

"I think they'll be fine" Levi shrugged. His voice was slightly hoarse. He spoke slowly, still not opening his eyes completely. "But... Hanji lost her eye. Erwin almost lost his right arm. He hasn't regained consciousness yet. We have to wait".

Eren's eyes widened and he was silent for a moment. Then he also leaned against the sofa, sitting comfortably and spreading his legs. He shook his head in disbelief.

"How is this even possible? I didn't know anything about it".

"Apparently Grisha doesn't quite trust you, at least not entirely" Levi replied, his voice still hoarse. He gently lifted his eyelids and looked at Eren. “He's more furious than we thought. You know, that load was meant for me. Somehow they managed to install the explosives in my car, then activated them from a distance. I'm afraid that Grisha has a spy among the police force".

"I don't know anything about any spy... I'll try to find out, I promise" Eren decided and looked back at Levi. "What happens now?".

"Well... I can't do much yet. I'm still suspended. But someone has to question Xavier. Our supervisor will probably appoint someone in replacement. I have to wait for now".

Eren turned his head to look ahead. They were both silent for a while.

"Did you eat anything?" The boy finally asked. Levi pointed to the nearly empty bottle.

"If that counts as a meal, then yes".

"You should eat, you know?" Eren said, then rose from his seat. "What do you want?"

"I'm not hungry…" Levi muttered, then reached for the glass. "I have everything I need".

"At least have some snack" Eren was going through kitchen cupboards. Eventually he found something he thought was fit. He returned to Levi with a packet of peanuts. He opened them and set them on the table. "At least eat this".

Levi ignored the snack, he took a few sips of whiskey instead. Suddenly the man said:

"You know, if you really want to do something for me, you can..." Eren looked quickly at Levi, waiting for the command. "...water the flowers".

The boy grimaced slightly, as if hoping for something else. After a while, he turned in place and approached the plants standing in front of the window. He reached for a small watering can, which turned out to be full.

"Just water the zamioculcas and sansevieria, I guess it's about time. You can also pick off any dead leaves if you notice any" Ackerman suggested.

Eren raised his eyebrows and turned to look at the detective, as if the man was speaking to him in a foreign language.

"What should I water...?".

Levi's mouth twitched slightly, as if suppressing a smile.

"I mean, those big plants".

Eren looked back at the flowers. He did as the detective had advised, watered the plants, and picked up some dead leaves. Levi said nothing, he just watched the boy's movements in silence. Eren put the watering can in its place after the job was done. He put his hands on his hips, smug, then returned to the man and dropped onto the sofa next to him.

"It was quite satisfying. Is there something else I can do for you?".

Levi shook his head.

"You better take care of yourself, kid. I don't need your concern" The man set the glass back on the table, then rested his hands on the sofa. After a moment he turned his face at Eren and looked at him a little more closely. "Where were you? Some kind of a party or what?".

"Yes, it was the banquet. We were all together there, with Grisha".

"I can guess you didn't liked it".

"Yes. Pretty much".

Eren saw Levi's hand was still resting on the sofa right next to him. It was so close… He hesitated for a moment, but then moved his own hand in that direction. Their fingers gently touched.

Levi looked down, but didn't react in any way. Eren didn't know if the detective didn't mind or maybe he didn't care anymore. Ackerman suddenly spoke up:

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked softly. "You hurt your hands again, here".

This time it was Levi who touched Eren's hand gently. He stroked the small scratches with unusual concern, frowning slightly.

"Did you have a fight with someone?".

The boy widened his eyes. The memories of this evening came back to him. He remembered suddenly how Zeke had provoked him into a fight. It was just like that time, when he had to beat up that drug dealer he met while picking up the cash. No, a fight was a misnomer, because his opponent was in a losing position. The man couldn't even defend himself. Yes, that guy wanted to hurt Mikasa, he was a fucking asshole and he deserved to be punished, but... Not like that.

Eren opened his mouth, not sure what to say. He felt ashamed of what he did. He was self-disgust.

"Yes... I-I have a fight" He muttered, unable to say anything else. Well, to be fair, it wasn’t quite true. He just didn't want Levi to know what had happened. He didn't want Levi to think less of him.

Levi sighed softly.

"Well, because of this whole sick situation sometimes we have to do things we're not proud of. Don't worry" The detective said, as if for some reason he had guessed Eren's fear perfectly. Then he leaned onto the backrest of the sofa. Eren did the same.

Their hands still rested in the same place, clasped together. There was silence again, broken only by the ticking of the clock. Finally Levi moved slightly and withdrew his hand.

"You should go back to your place, Eren. As you may have noticed, I'm a total mess today. I'm not gonna lie to you, I got a little hammered..." Levi snorted softly. "But, in my defense, I was suspended. So, don’t judge me".

"Levi, it's okay, really. But I think you should finish for now" Eren said, and suddenly lifted the corner of his mouth slightly. Maybe it wasn't the right time, but he couldn't help but to tell his usual joke. "So much liquor compared with your weight... It's a bit too much for your body, don't you think?".

He widened his eyes at another soft, short snort from Levi, which sounded a bit like a chuckle. He felt as if he had misheard. Could it be that Ackerman really did laugh? Was it just his imagination?

"Here's Eren, the master of sharp humor, the conqueror of boredom and sadness" The man said ironically, then sat up straight. He wanted to get up, but his body refused to obey him.

His head fell on something what was closest to him, and it was Eren's arm.

"I think you really should go to bed" The boy said, but he didn't move even a millimeter. He felt a light weight on his shoulder, where Levi rested his head. It was an extremely pleasant feeling.

"Well, I'm about to go…" Levi muttered, closing his eyes. "You have a really comfy arm, you know?".

"You're drunk. Everything would be comfy for you now" Eren announced, smiling happily. Then, before Levi could protest, the boy grabbed his hand and tossed the man's arm around his neck. Then he stood up, dragging the man with him and helping him to stand. "Okay, let's go. Can you do it?".

"Of course I can... You can let me go..." Ackerman wanted to go on his own, but he didn't quite succeed. Eren led him into the bedroom, supporting him just in case. Levi collapsed onto the soft sheets, lying on his back and immediately closing his eyes. "Oh, much better now. The world stopped spinning".

"Can I help you with anything else?" Eren asked, sitting on the bed next to the man. "Maybe I should get you a bowl? Or a glass of water? How about helping you with _that_?".

The boy reached to Levi's pants, but the detective grabbed his hands and frowned.

"You perv! What are you doing?".

"What?" Eren blinked in surprise. "I just wanted to help you undress! We're both men, you don't have to be shy. Anyway, you are perv yourself! What on earth were you thinking?" Eren withdrew his hands, but couldn't help but smile slightly. Levi shot him a half-conscious, menacing stare.

"I recently told you we're cool, so let it stay that way" Levi muttered, looking into Eren's eyes. The boy was silent for a moment, feeling a slight twinge of remorse.

"What happened then, in that club, won't happen again. I was just fooling around. I should tell that guy to butt out...".

Levi looked at the boy for a moment, then closed his eyes.

"Eren, I don't care. Do what you want. Anyway, nothing happened, you weren't undercover. You're not a cop, you don't have specific rules you have to follow. It's not your job, it's your life. I don't even want to imagine what it must feel like. It's just… Well, I have to say it out loud. Nothing will happen between us, Eren" Levi confessed, lifting his eyelids and looking at the boy. "I can offer you my friendship and my trust, nothing more".

Eren stared into the gray-blue eyes, trying to see what he was looking for and what he needed now. Levi, however, closed his eyes again, not giving him a chance. He also turned his back to him.

"Now, let me sleep, brat".

"All right..." The boy agreed, looking at the detective's back.

Of course, he wouldn't be himself if he just left. Though that would probably be the smartest thing.

He did something completely different. He laid down on the bed and nestled against Levi's back, closing his eyes. He could smell the man up close. It was a mixture of men's deodorant, peppermint shampoo, and some floral cream, plus the scent of his skin and hair. He hardly smelled alcohol anymore. Eren inhaled the fragrance, fearing Levi would push him away in a moment, indignant.

The man, however, only shifted uneasily, as if he was aware that something was wrong. After a while he said in a low, hoarse voice:

"Are you still here? Apparently you didn't understand anything I was saying".

"I'll be leaving in a moment" Eren confessed, hugging Levi's back even tighter. "Give me just a second..."

Ackerman sighed, but didn't pull away. So they laid still, breathing slowly, surrounded by silence and twilight. The darkness was scattered by the moon outside the window and the pale light of the lamp coming from the living room. Eren felt as if he had fallen asleep for a moment, which should hardly surprise him. He had a hard day behind him, and it must have been already midnight.

Some movement woke him up. Eren lifted his eyelids to see Levi turned to face him. They looked into each other's eyes, closely. There was silence, neither of them spoke. Their hands were lying next to each other again. Eren moved his fingers and reached for Levi's hand, gently stroking the man's soft skin. The boy stared into bright, tired eyes, unable to look away. He knew he shouldn't be here, he knew Levi probably wished he was already alone… but he couldn't leave. He needed this man, he needed that closeness, especially after what happened today.

He could only imagine how the detective would react if he told him about today's incident, about how he vented his anger on a stranger. Would he lose confidence in him?

Would he say that he is no different from Zeke? From Grisha?

"Something's bothering you" Levi said, staring into the boy's eyes. "What is it? Is it about Erwin and Hanji, or something else?".

Eren bit his lip. He didn't take his eyes off Levi's bright gaze. He didn't want to spoil this moment, he didn't want this closeness between them to end. Therefore he had to answer honestly.

"I'm afraid I'm the same as them" He finally said, choosing his words carefully. He didn't tell anyone about his fears. He thought Armin and Mikasa wouldn't understand him. Why did he confide in this particular man? Eren didn't get it at all, but he couldn't stop now. He continued. "I'm afraid I'm the same as Zeke and Grisha. Today some stranger wanted to hurt Mikasa. Zeke found him and told me to beat him up. No... I decided it myself" Eren widened his eyes slightly. "I wanted it myself. I punched that fucker in the face, over and over, without taking a break, unable to stop. I liked it. I wanted to hurt him, I wanted him to suffer. Levi... I'm... I'm no different than them, right?".

Though Levi's gaze was still not totally conscious, the man shook his head in surprising sobriety. Then he moved his hand and grabbed Eren's hand. His touch was warm and gentle.

"You're not like them" The detective said in a hoarse whisper. His voice was calm, as if talking about something he was sure of. "And that is because you realize what you have done. Because you regret it. We live in such a world that every now and then we have to do something that we're not proud of… But that doesn't define us. You are a good man, Eren. Don’t ever change".

The boy fell silent, surprised by this confession, as well as by the certainty that emanated from Levi's words. He looked into the detective's tired eyes, then shifted his gaze to their hands, which were still touching. Eren was unable to move, he didn't want this moment to end.

Suddenly, he saw Ackerman closed his eyes and sighed softly. The man was on the verge of sleep.

Yaeger moved a little closer. He wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and cuddled up to the man, ignoring the possible consequences that could await for him after such audacious behavior. But Ackerman did nothing. He didn't push him away, he didn't hit him, he didn't start calling him names. He just muttered something incomprehensible and then apparently fell asleep.

Eren knew that the next day the man would probably be furious with him and that he had probably exceeded the limit of the closeness set by the detective, but he didn't move away. He hoped Levi needed this as much as he did.

Anyway, it's not like he would dare to do anything more. Of course he wouldn't...

The moment the thought crossed his mind, Eren felt a rush of desire. It's funny how he hadn't thought of this closeness in such terms so far, at least not during this evening. He was happy with just being close to Levi, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt as safe as he was right now.

He opened his eyes and looked at the calm, handsome face. He could see the man's smooth, pale skin. He could see slightly parted lips as well as a long, delicate neck. He looked lower, his eyes lingering to the naked chest, exposed by the unbuttoned shirt. Eren sighed inwardly. He wanted so bad to touch that skin, to place a kiss on that bright, smooth body, to passionately press his lips against that delightfully open mouth. But he knew it wouldn't be fair, not when Levi was practically unconscious.

He only allowed himself to hug the man tighter. Eren wrapped his arms around the detective, lifting himself up gently and pressing his body against Levi's. He snuggled into the man's neck. He heard the detective sighed softly in his sleep. The boy also felt the man's hands hugged him gently. Levi moved a little and his fingers tightened on the fabric of Eren's shirt.

Yaeger wondered if it was an unconscious gesture caused by passing out or tiredness, or was Levi doing it voluntarily, of his own free will?

No, he shouldn't get any hopes up. Certainly it was completely accidental. Levi would hug anyone who would be here now, in his place. It wouldn't matter whether it would be him, Hanji or Erwin...

The boy still remembered whose name Levi said that last time they were laying in this bed. "Erwin?"

Maybe this time it was the same? Maybe Levi wished deep down Erwin was here right now and that he was the one who was hugging him? Eren knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it: he felt the pure, primal jealousy that burnt his insides. The fact Levi thought about Smith right after waking up, was disheartening. Yaeger had no idea what was between the two of them, but it looked like it was something intimate.

He wished he was the one Levi would think of after waking up. He considered Erwin to be an extraordinary lucky guy.

The boy closed his eyes. He pressed his lips against Levi's neck, although he did it very softly. His touch was very subtle, almost impalpable. He wouldn’t allowed himself to do anything more right now. Levi sighed quietly in his sleep. Eren was touching the soft skin with his lips for a moment longer, then rested his head on the pillow without moving away. He fell asleep, holding Levi in a tight embrace. He was so close he could feel the man's heartbeat and hear his calm breathing.

He couldn't remember the last time he slept so well.

**Armin**

Armin jumped when he heard a loud knock on the door.

He frowned, not knowing who it might be. Eren always knocked twice, fairly calmly. The Owl quickly banged his knuckles on the door, knocking on it several times and a little chaotically. Annie, on the other hand, usually knocked three times at regular intervals in the most organized manner. So who might have wanted to visit him first thing in the morning? Could it be the police?

The boy closed the laptop and quickly looked around his room. Two mugs and two plates were on the counter next to the computer, he forgot to carry them to the kitchen beforehand, but decided he would take care of it later. He headed down the hall, hearing the knocking again. He smoothed the fabric of the blue sweatshirt he was wearing.

He opened the door and widened his eyes to see Zeke Yaeger in front of him.

"Hello there" The man said and without waiting for an invitation he walked inside. Armin watched, speechless, as Zeke looked around inside. "I'm here just for a moment, I just wanted to see how are you doing".

Annie followed Zeke into the apartment. She nodded when she saw Armin, then crossed her arms over her chest. The boy smiled slightly at her, but then he looked back at Yaeger. He had no idea what the man was doing here ...

"Er... Can I help you?" The boy asked, scratching the top of his head. Zeke didn't answer, turned on his feet and entered Armin's room, which served as both a bedroom and a studio. Arlert widened his eyes, it was too much. "Hey!".

He followed Yaeger into the room, not quite sure if he's allowed to do anything. He didn't want to overdo it, but he also couldn't stand idly when the man completely ignored his right to privacy.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Armin asked with a slight frown on his forehead.

"Eren's not here?" Zeke wanted to know. He looked around the whole room, and then at the end his eyes stopped at the boy. Zeke took a few steps towards him, waiting for an answer.

Armin hesitated.

He knew that a lot depended on this answer.

Eren asked him last night to help him turn off the security system in that detective Ackerman's house. It meant that they had to met. This in turn meant that Zeke couldn't have known about it.

"You're late a little. He has just left" Armin said, shrugging his shoulders and relaxing. He had to look laid back for Zeke to believe him.

"Yeah? Are you sure?" Zeke asked, squinting dangerously. He approached Armin a little more, carefully looking into his eyes. The boy nodded.

"Yeah. See? We had breakfast together" Arlert confessed, then pointed to two mugs and two plates on the desk. Suddenly his own uncleanliness seemed to be the best thing in the world. "I haven't even had time to wash the dishes yet".

Zeke looked that way and his lips twitched slightly. Then he sighed and walked past Armin as if he had lost interest in the boy already.

"Okay, there's nothing for me here. I'm off then. Annie will take you with her, our old man wants to see you" Zeke grunted, then left the apartment.

Armin watched after the man for a moment, as if he still couldn't quite believe whether Yaeger was really here or he just imagined it. What that was about? Was Zeke suspecting Eren of something? Did he want to check on him? Or maybe he was worried about him? No, definitely it coudn't be that last thing...

The boy quickly looked back at the blond girl, who was still standing in his corridor. She watched him silently, apparently waiting for him to be ready to go. Armin blushed slightly, then pointed at his laptop.

"I'll just get my stuff and we can go!" He called, heading back to the bedroom. He packed the computer and a few other things, then went back to the girl waiting for him. "Okay, I'm ready".

"Great" Annie muttered, then headed for the door.

"Wait!" Armin called after her, reaching out and grabbing her sleeve. Annie frowned and looked at him, quickly taking her hand away from his reach. "Sorry... I just wanted to tell you something, while we're in safe place. Well, relatively safe".

"What?" The girl asked, standing straight and fixing Armin intently. The boy swallowed and then said:

"It's about your father. Grisha recently wanted me to find something on him. You know, to dig up some dirt, find something that Grisha could use against him... Of course, I didn't do it. I reported to Grisha that your father was clean. Then, Yaeger told me to find something on you... But I didn't do that either, I just wanted you to know.

Annie raised her eyebrows. She stared at the boy for a moment without saying anything. She looked as if her mind was working frantically on what she heard and as if she was wondering what she should do next. Finally she twitched slightly and frowned.

"We better get going. Grisha is expecting you" She said quietly, and turned around.

"Wait... Did you hear what I said?" Armin followed her, tossing his laptop bag over his shoulder. "Grisha wants to have something on you...."

"Yes, I've heard! Well done, you just reinvented the wheel. I would never have guessed" Leonhartd looked at Arlert reluctantly. "He's my boss, and that's what bosses do. I don't need your protection. Are you coming or not?".

The girl left the apartment and started down the stairs. Armin stood motionless for a moment, not understanding what had just happened. He decided he would think about it later.

After a while he was sitting next to Annie in the passenger seat, staring silently at the windshield. The blonde didn't say anything either. She drove the car and seemed thoughtful.

Armin came to the conclusion that he did as much as he could. He told her about the threat. What the girl would do with this information was up to her. There was nothing else he could do...

The boy suddenly sat up straight, staring at the side mirror.

“Annie?”.

"What?" The girl asked angrily. She glanced at Armin, but noticing his concerned, pale face, frowned slightly. She had to understand that something was wrong. "What's going on?".

"I think that this car has been following us for some time".

Annie looked in the rearview mirror, she didn't seem convinced.

"And? It's normal, we're in the center of the city. You can't avoid it".

"Yes, but the same car was parked in front of the tenement house where I live".

The girl bit her lip lightly. Suddenly she turned into a side street that was less traveled. She did it to check if Armin was right. A mysterious car appeared followed them. Armin looked at Annie worriedly.

"I was right. Do you have any additional weapons?".

"What?" Annie asked, looking at the boy like he was being ridiculous. "You don't need any weapons, I have one and I won't give it to you. Besides, I'll get us out of here...".

They found themselves at a crossroads, a green light flashed in front of them. Still, another car came around the bend, racing towards them at dizzying speed. Armin widened his eyes, trying to shield the girl with himself, but it was too late. They heard the gun shots. The car passed them, slowing down immediately and turning in place to follow them.

"Annie?" Armin looked at the blonde and suddenly widened his eyes. He saw a stain of blood on the girl's t-shirt.

Leonhardt looked at it in surprise, but then she floored it, causing the car to move forward.

"It's nothing, we're out of here..." The girl muttered, but her face suddenly paled. The fingers that had gripped the steering wheel a moment ago released it as if she had lost all her strength.

Armin quickly grabbed the steering wheel, glancing fearfully at the blonde.

"Annie? Can you hear me? Annie!" He shouted, but it was too late.

The girl lose consciousness.


	28. Chapter 28

**Reiner**

He trambled down an already smoked cigarette when a dark car appeared within his sight. Reiner crossed his arms and leaned against the hood of the car as he watched the vehicle park in front of him, bright lights sweeping the road around him. Unknowingly, he started tapping his foot on the ground. His nervousness had reached its limit.

Zeke Yaeger rolled out of the car, surrounded by the inseparable Gaillard brothers.

"What's up, Braun?" The man asked, slamming the door behind him and walking towards Reiner. He was wearing dark, tight pants and a leather vest that exposed his chest. He gave Reiner a crooked smile. Gray eyes glittered behind round glasses. "Let's do it quick, I don't have much time...".

"Where's Grisha?" Reiner boomed, taking a step forward. He knew he should calm down, but during the last several hours he had felt like a ticking bomb. Ironically.

"You think my old man will just find time for you? It's up to him, he appoints your meetings, not you" Zeke regarded the detective calmly. Apparently, Braun's nervousness didn't impress him. "Is it about the money? Something's wrong with your paycheck?".

"You fucking lied to me!" Reiner raised his voice and clenched his fists. He stopped in front of Zeke to get a closer look at him. He no longer cared about the possible consequences. The anger was bursting from within him. "From what I remember, you were supposed to give me the GPS device, but it turns out there were explosives hidden in that little shit! Didn't you think I should know about this? If I dropped it, I could fucking die!".

"But you're okay, aren't you?" Zeke smiled charmingly, but suddenly a menacing gleam appeared in his eyes. "Okay, Braun. If I were you, at this point I would let it go...".

"These two may not have survived it! Do you know what would have happened then?" Reiner, however, refused to calm down. "What if someone finds out it was my fault?".

"Oh, please, give me a fucking break! Don't tell me that you suddenly felt sorry for your colleagues..." Zeke chuckled softly. "If you took the precautions as advised, they won't find anything. Turn on local news tomorrow morning, it should calm you down...".

"I want to speak to Grisha!" Reiner called again, reaching out to grab Zeke's vest. It was too much for Yaeger. The man punched Braun with his fist, making him stagger in place and almost fell. Reiner wasn't idle, he sent a punch right into Zeke's face. He wanted to do it again, but he failed, because Marcel and Porco grabbed his shoulders. He groaned softly, feeling Zeke kick him in the stomach. Strong fists were hitting his body, but the pain was nothing compared to the rage and remorse Reiner felt from the moment he found out that Zoe and Smith were badly injured. He didn't agree to this plan. If Grisha wanted to blow someone up, he should have told him.

Zeke finally stepped back, and the Gaillards released him. Braun dropped to his knees, feeling the throbbing in the most injured areas, mainly around his kidneys and ribs. Zeke obviously didn't want to bruise his face too much, so Reiner wouldn't look too suspicious the next day at work.

"You'll see Grisha soon... I promise" Zeke muttered, then headed for the car. "Until then you keep your mouth shut. Soon you will get another job to do. All I can say is that it will happen sooner than you think".

Reiner watched in silence as the men got into the car and then drove away. He got up slowly from his knees. The one blow he landed on Zeke wasn't enough to soothe his rage. He still felt the anger inside. He also felt betrayed: Grisha hadn't told him the truth, which meant he didn't quite trust him.

Braun watched the car until it disappeared around the bend. He clenched his fists, feeling more helpless than ever.

**Levi**

There was a light in front of his eyelids.

Levi slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised, because it was already morning.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept all night. He suddenly winced, feeling the almost paralyzing headache. Well, he drunk a little too much yesterday's evening...

Suddenly his eyes widened. Memories from the last night came back to him.

Eren showing up in his living room. Eren sitting right next to him. Eren holding his hand. Eren lying next to him...

Levi looked to the side and saw the young man's still face resting on his chest. What the hell! So, it was real. Eren was here. Moreover, he was lying right next to him, with his head on Levi's chest! But it wasn’t all, they were even hugging each other closely. Ackerman cursed mentally. How could he allow that? He was older, he should be wiser. He couldn't only blame the alcohol.

He studied Eren's still face for a moment.

On the one hand, he wanted to wake the boy up right away and told him to leave. He knew, however, that Eren, like him, hadn't had many opportunities to rest quietly lately. Seeing his sleeping face, not disturbed by anything, he hesitated.

Eren was so close. Their faces were centimeters apart. Levi could clearly see smooth skin, long eyelashes, slight stubble on Eren’s chin... A few brown strands were falling on the boy's face. Levi, without thinking, reached out and brushed them away. His hand was suddenly next to Eren's face. Ackerman didn't move for a moment, but finally he touched the boy's cheek and stroked it gently. A sudden thought struck his mind… _What on earth was he doing?_

Eren must have felt his movement because he opened his eyes. They exchanged silent glances for a few seconds. Levi was the first to break the eye contact. He rose on his elbows, freeing the boy from his arms.

"Good morning" Eren said sleepily, smiling gently. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes, elegant pants and a black shirt that needed to be ironed again. A silver pendant flashed around his neck. The boy must have seen the consternation on Levi's face because he sat up straight and looked into his eyes. "Everything's okay? Do you have a headache?".

"What are you doing here?" Levi asked in a gruff, slightly hoarse voice. He quickly reached out to his shirt and buttoned it to a decent length. Then he touched his own temples and rubbed them gently. He didn't know what was driving him more crazy, the headache or the fact that Eren was sleeping in his bed again… and this time they were sleeping here together.

"I don't really know. I was drunk, too" The boy confessed, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, but maybe not as much as you were".

Levi looked at Yaeger warily. After a while, he managed to gather his thoughts to ask another question, which he really didn't want to ask.

"Did we…?" He asked, meeting Eren's surprised gaze. “You know…”.

"Wha-at?" The boy widened his eyes and blushed. "Of course not! I would never do anything like this. I mean, I would like you to remember that".

Levi pursed his lips in exasperation. Eren was starting to irritate him more and more. The man suddenly reached out and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards him to look at him closely. Yaeger's cheeks flushed even more.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, so that you understand?" He asked, squinting at the green pupils. "I'm not interested! From what I can remember, I said you can only count on my friendship. Now I’m wondering whether or not to withdraw this proposal".

Ackerman let Eren go and stepped back. The boy swallowed and breathed out. Levi got up from the bed, and then he heard soft voice, saying:

"We were just cuddling, so everything is correct".

"What?" Levi turned around and fixed Eren with exasperated eyes. "What the hell do you mean?".

"Well..." The boy also rose from his seat and smiled slightly. "If you can only be my friend, I guess everything is fine. Friends hug and cuddle sometimes, don't they?".

Levi shook his head in disbelief. He stated that further conversation with the boy didn't make sense. He had to change, to eat some breakfast and to take something for a hangover... And at the end, he wanted to visit Erwin and Hanji.

"Whatever. It’s time for you to go, I have a lot to do today” The man said, then walked into the living room. His legs immediately carried him towards the pots. He watered a few flowers and checked the plants he forgot the night before. He was surprised to see that their soil was damp. Then he remembered that Eren had taken care of them yesterday. At least one thing the boy did right...

After a moment he heard footsteps in the living room. He saw Eren smoothing his shirt, then brushing his hair back.

“Let me know when you want to meet again” The boy said, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Once he thought he looked fairly fine, he glanced at Levi. “Until then, I will try to find out as much as I can”.

"We need to know what Grisha is up to” Levi replied, grateful for the change of subject. “Besides, we need to find out which detective works for your old man”. 

Levi walked over to the table and reached for the tablet there. He opened a browser and went to a local news site to see if there were any new reports.

"Besides, I'll try to convince Shadis to gather a group of technicians as soon as possible to examine the remains of my car” The man said, leaning his butt against the edge of the table. “We have to somehow tie this explosion with Grisha. I will not rest, until...”.

Levi suddenly fell silent and widened his eyes. He saw the headline of one article and for a moment he couldn't believe what was written there. He heard Eren's footsteps, and the boy walked over to him and stopped beside him.

“What’s happening?” He asked, leaning towards the detective. Suddenly he inhaled loudly.

Levi clicked on the "play" sign, and the video started playing. The journalist began to say:

“This morning, Günther Fischer came to the police station in Trost and admitted to yesterday's attack on two investigative agents. We have not yet reached the information about the man's motives. He has been detained and is currently being questioned".

Levi turned off the video. He put down the tablet and stared straight ahead, disbelief mixed with rage.

“Fischer? Who the fuck is he?” He swore aloud.

Eren was still standing next to him. He shook his head helplessly, apparently he also didn't know this name. He looked just as shocked. Suddenly his eyes widened.

“Zeke mentioned something about Grisha having a plan. Marcel asked him if they were sure they wouldn't connect us to this outburst, but my brother said no one would. It’s very possible that he meant it”. The boy looked at the detective. "You think they paid this man to confess to planting the bomb?".

"It looks like it” Levi muttered, straightening up and taking a few steps towards the fireplace. “We'll definitely have to question him thoroughly, but if Grisha is prepared for this… They may even find his fingerprints, which, compared to this man's testimony, will prevent us from continuing our investigation”.

“I'll find out and let you know. I'll talk to Grisha” Eren announced as he approached the man. “Let's meet in a few days, okay? By then, I should know more, and you’ll be back on duty. Just send me a text with the place and time, and I'll be there”.

Levi sighed softly, then nodded.

“Just try not to be too obvious. I think they know that we also have a spy. They can't suspect you”.

"Sure, I'll try” Eren promised, then looked Levi in the eye. "If you see Hanji today and if Erwin wakes up... Tell them I'm sorry. And that I hope they will recover as soon as possible”.

“I don't have to tell them this. They know it” Ackerman replied, looking back at the boy. “But if you want, I'll give them your regards”.

"Thanks” said Yaeger. Instead of walking away, he was still standing still, not breaking eye contact. "And you, Levi... Take care of yourself, okay?".

"Stop saying me this. I always do it” The detective muttered, quickly looking to the side. “You don’t have to worry about me”.

“You know it's impossible. I don't want anything bad to happen to you...”.

"Well, it's not up to you. You're not the one who decides about it" Levi interrupted, returning his eyes to Eren. Something in the boy's sight twitched at these words. He widened his eyelids slightly.

"I know. I wish I was..." The boy, frowning slightly.

This time it was his gaze wandered to the side. He looked thoughtful, as if he were considering some very important matter in his head. Levi didn't know what it was about, but he didn't like it.

“Hey kid, stop worrying again” Levi lifted a finger and gently touched Eren's forehead, which instantly smoothed out. “My job involves constant risk, but it also means that I am well prepared. If your brother shows up here, I'll welcome him with open arms and a loaded gun. Now stop whining and get out”.

Yaeger looked at Levi and smiled slightly. The strange shadow that appeared on his face fortunately disappeared. Levi hoped never to see it again, because it didn’t herald anything good.

Eren nodded. Ackerman was sure he would turn around and walk away, but as always, the boy had a different plan. He stepped steadily closer to the detective and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. Levi's eyes widened slightly. He felt the young man's body pressed against him. Levi heard his calm breathing on his neck. Eren put one hand on the detective's back and threaded the other into his hair, brushing the black strands tenderly. Levi stood motionless, struck by the sudden closeness.

"Eren...".

The boy finally stepped back to meet the detective's eyes one last time.

"See you later” He said and then briskly left the apartment, using the back door as always.

Levi looked after him for a moment.

He wouldn't even admit it to himself, but his house immediately became unpleasantly empty, as if something important was missing.

**Annie**

She opened her eyes and sat immidiately This caused an explosion of pain in her right arm that made Annie groan loudly and immediately drop back onto the pillow.

"It wasn't very smart" Jean admitted, standing next to her. The man was just packing medical equipment into a bag.

“Where am I?” Annie asked weakly after a moment.

"Back at Grisha's mansion" Annie heard Ymir's voice. She looked in that direction and saw a brunette standing against the wall. Fritz lifted the corner of her mouth. "So you woke up after all. I thought you’re dead".

"What are you doing here?" Annie asked, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Well, someone had to undress you. I figured you'd prefer me instead of Zeke" Ymir shrugged. “Doc also wanted someone to assist him. I don't mind the sight of blood, so... You're welcome”.

Annie sighed, then looked at Jean.

“How long was I unconscious?” She asked, looking towards the window. It was starting to get dark.

“A few hours. The wound is not deep, none of the vital organs have been damaged” Jean said, looking at her. “The hardest part was removing the bullet. You didn’t lost too much blood, but you do need to rest and drink plenty of water. I'll be back in a week to remove the stitches. Try not to move too much. Here are some painkillers, but try not to overuse them, they're strong”.

Annie nodded.

“Thanks, Jean”.

The man reached for his bag, then left the room. Ymir walked over to the blonde and crossed her arms over her chest.

“So, you’ll live. Can I leave you alone now?”.

Annie frowned slightly.

“What about Armin? He was there with me... What happened to him?”.

"Well…" Ymir nodded suddenly appreciatively. “That boy somehow escaped from Tybur's men who wanted to kill you. They must have been following you earlier, thinking that Zeke was there with you. Armin found a hiding place and used your phone to call me. I brought you here.

"Us?" Annie was slightly surprised.

"Well, there was no way to leave him. He wanted to know if you're okay" Ymir smiled with amusement. "I think someone here is sweet on you".

Annie ignored that comment, instead asked:

"Where is he now?".

"When I brought you back, Grisha decided that he could use the boy's help right here, in his place. From what I've seen, I think they're going to finish soon".

"Can you tell him to come here?".

Ymir raised her eyebrows, looking a little surprised.

"Are you sure? Don't give that boy false hopes...".

"Eh, just do it, okay?" Annie added, her voice irritated. She turned her face to the side, wishing she could turn her entire body that way so as not to have to look at Ymir.

Luckily, the woman said nothing more. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Annie sat slowly. She wanted to move the pillow a little because it felt a little unconfortable. Still, she couldn't put it in the right position. When she heard footsteps in the hallway, she quickly smoothed her hair. She frowned slightly, not understanding why she was doing this for. She shouldn't care about her looks right now. So, why...

The door opened slowly and Armin peered inside. The boy looked at her a little shyly, but when he made sure that she was awake, he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"How are you?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her. He was still wearing the same sweatshirt he had worn hours ago when they left his apartment.

"Better. I'm fine, Jean is exaggerating" Annie replied, rising slightly on her elbows.

Armin walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. Before she could ask what he was doing, he leaned toward her and put the pillow a little higher, so Annie could lean back against it. Then the boy moved back, but only a bit. He was still sitting right next to her.

"Oh… thanks" The girl muttered. She didn't know how this was possible, that this man could always guess everything. "I didn't know if you would still be here...".

"Grisha said I can work from here this time. He was also grateful that I helped you".

"Yeah, I can only imagine" Annie said sarcastically.

"I didn't do it for him" The boy confessed, looking into her eyes.

Annie suddenly felt her cheeks burn. It had to be a fever. The girl cleared her throat softly and looked to the side.

"I still can't understand how you got away. These two cars followed us, right?

"Yes" Armin admitted, nodding. He adjusted the glasses resting on his nose. "After you passed out, I stopped the car to quickly switch places with you. That people also stopped their cars, they must have thought they shot both of us. They wanted to be sure we're dead or maybe to kidnap us. I have no idea what their plan was... But they stepped outside, and it gave me some time. When I started the car and moved, of course they started chasing us. I knew I couldn't escape them, so I had to do something else".

"What did you do?" Annie wanted to know. She listened to Armin with widened eyes.

"Well ... you're not gonna like this..." Armin confessed, smiling embarrassedly and touching the back of his neck. “I ran a red light at an intersection and caused a small collision… Okay, quite a big collision. I broke your car a bit, but due to the fact that several other cars collided with each other, the intersection blocked a bit and the people who were chasing us were unable to move. I managed to escape, though not unscathed. I parked in a place where no one would notice us from the street and borrowed your phone to call for help.

"Wow" Leonhardt commented after a brief pause. "I'm impressed. Grisha doesn't want to hire you for my position?".

Armin laughed softly, but it was quite a bitter laugh.

"Fortunately not. This would be the last thing I need".

They both said nothing for a moment. The boy was still sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Annie steadily. The girl looked to the side. As the silence was taking too long, she looked up at Armin with her blue eyes.

"Thank you for your help. Sorry for being so useless".

"It's not your fault, you're hurt!" Armin widened his eyes. "You could have died...".

"Such a profession" Annie narrowed her eyes and gently lifted the corners of her mouth. "I chose this job myself".

"We both know that's not entirely true" Arlert whispered.

Annie twitched slightly at these words. She didn't know if Grisha had any wiretaps installed on his property, but she didn't want to risk. The conversation began to take a dangerous turn.

"It was good to see you" She said, a little louder than before. She gave Armin a knowing look. "Unfortunately, someone else will have to drive you back because I'm not able to".

"Sure. I hope you get better soon" The boy was looking at her with tenderness that made the girl feel the blush appearing on her cheeks again. "And I hope to see you soon. You can come anytime, we could drink coffee sometime. Or tea, it depends what you prefer".

Armin hesitated for a moment, but finally reached out and took Annie's hand. The girl was surprised and looked at the blond man questioningly. He only smiled in response. They stared at each other for several seconds, until finally Annie replied:

"I prefer coffee".

"So be it then" Armin agreed. He touched the blonde's hand for a moment longer. Finally he got up and straightened. "I'll try to clean the apartment by then".

The girl suddenly smiled with amusement.

"I'll take you at your word".

Arlert headed for the door, opened it and, before disappearing down the hall, said:

"Get well soon".

Annie watched after him for a moment, not understanding what made her accept Arlert's offer. Ymir was right, she shouldn't give the boy any hopes. On the other hand, it was about drinking coffee together, nothing more. She could afford that...

The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She should rest now. She had to recover quickly.

**Levi**

Ackerman nodded to the officer sitting outside the room. While holding a shopping bag in his hand, he entered the brightly lit room and immediately heard loud laughter.

At Hanji's bedside sat a bartender whom Levi knew well. He was holding Zoe's hand and they were obviously laughing at something that made them immensely amused. They were looking at Erwin, who was smiling gently. Everyone suddenly turned to face Levi. Ackerman stopped between the two beds and looked at Smith, eyes widening.

"Erwin ..." Levi whispered, then quickly walked over to the man and took his good hand. He completely ignored the fact that Hanji and Moblit were looking at him. "When did you wake up? How do you feel?".

"It's been better" Erwin replied in a low, tired voice. There were dark circles under his blue eyes. His mouth, however, stretched into a smile. Levi stared at him for a moment longer, then withdrew his hand and looked at Hanji.

"Levi, I can finally introduce you. This is Moblit" The woman said, looking at the bartender. The man nodded to Levi and smiled. "I wanted it to look a little different... But well, life. Moblit, this is Levi, my best friend".

"Hey, what about me?" Erwin asked, squinting his eyes slightly.

“Shhh… It's only for now, so he can bring us more donuts" Hanji explained in a conspiratorial whisper.

Levi lifted the corner of his mouth, then stood up and walked over to Moblit.

"Thanks for calling me, Moblit" Ackerman said and shook the bartender's hand. Moblit squeezed it gently.

"You're welcome. Nice to meet you, Levi. I really wanted to meet you officially since Hanji and I started dating".

Levi glanced at his friend, her cheeks flushed red.

"Yeah... Hm, back to the topic, what did you bring us, Levi?" Hanji adjusted the glasses on her nose. Levi reached down to the bag he had brought and laid out all the items on one of the tables. Hanji clapped her hands seeing fruit juices, grapes, rice wafers and a box of donuts.

Moblit spent a while with them, then said goodbye as he had to go back to work. He kissed Hanji on the lips with frank tenderness, which caused another blush to appear on Zoe's cheeks.

Levi stayed with his friends yet, making sure they had everything they needed. They both felt better, though Hanji was still very weak, and Erwin still didn't regain feeling in his injured arm. Still, the two detectives were thirsty for news. Levi summarized to them as best he could everything that had happened in the last few days.

"So to sum up ..." Hanji said, chewing on a donut. "Some completely random man turned himself in, claiming he was behind this attack. Technicians found his fingerprints, so you can't continue with the investigation... That's just too much".

"Look at the bright side" Erwin added quietly, looking at his friends. He reached up with his good hand to the plate of grapes. Levi immediately moved the plate closer for Smith, so he could help himself. "Tom's arrest was extended. Levi will be interviewing him in a few days".

"Well, I won't do it on my own" Levi said, also reaching for a grape. He was still sitting on the bed next to Erwin. "I'll be working with the team of people, collected by Shadis".

"What about Eren?" Zoe wanted to know. A chunk of frosting was left on her upper lip. "Did you guys meet? Have you come to something new?".

The grape Levi was just holding, somehow escaped from his hand and fell to the floor. Ackerman was speechless for a moment as the memory of his last meeting with Yaeger returned to him. He could still feel the remourse because of everything that happened that night. He could only excuse himself for being drunk, but the guilt was eating him alive. He was supposed to avoid such situations, and somehow they still happened to him.

"Levi?" Hanji's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Everything's okay?".

"Yes!" Ackerman said quickly, bending down to get the grape he dropped and then dumped it in the garbage can. "We talked a little. He promised to find out what is Grisha up to. We'll probably meet again in a few days. He's worried about you, he wanted me to give you his regards".

"Oh, thank him from me!" Hanji exclaimed, smiling gratefully. "And hug him tightly from me. Oh no, wait a minute... I almost forgot you hate hugs".

Hanji laughed happily.

Levi just pressed his lips into a narrow line, trying not to show his panic.

To his relief, Zoe changed the subject.

*

As Smith said, a few days later Levi entered the small conference room where Keith Shadis was waiting for him. The man nodded to Levi, but before he got down to business, he asked how Erwin and Hanji were doing.

"Better, though hard to tell when they recover" Ackerman confessed, glancing at his commander. He knew Shadis was strict, but one couldn't accused him of not worrying about his subordinates.

"You may be surprised what I say, especially under the circumstances, but Yaeger has done us a favor" Keith said after a moment, reaching for the armful of documents. "We got an official letter from Senator Darius Zackly. Our department will receive substantial funding to continue the investigation. We'll get more people so we can get down to work. We just need to figure out where to start".

Levi leaned toward the papers, feeling the excitement rising within him. Finally, some good news.

“When we were breaking the Heckmann's group, their organization began to fall apart the moment the petty dealers stopped trusting their superiors. Do you remember, sir? It was like a house of cards. It started from the very bottom…" Levi's eyes narrowed slightly. "...until at one point it also devoured the top. Let's do it this way, let's not give Grisha a moment to rest. Let him panic when his people will lost his trust for him".

"I agree. Unfortunately, as I said, with Zoe and Smith being indisposed at the moment, we need a few extra pairs of hands to work" Shadis looked at the watch on the wall. "I asked them to join our meeting, they should be here soon".

As soon as Keith spoke the words, there was a knock on the door. It opened and two tall figures stepped inside.

"Levi, you probably know Nanaba Holz and Gelgar Backer?" Shadis showed the newcomers the free chairs.

Ackerman nodded to the two detectives. Nanaba was a slender blonde, her hair was cut short. Gelgar was a tall man, he had brown hair that he styled in a pompadour. Levi knew them and had to admit that the commander had made the right choice. Of course, he only trusted the agents with whom he worked on a daily basis, but unusual situations called for unusual solutions.

"I look forward to working together" Levi said, staring at the newcomers. "We just talked with the commander about our previous case, when...".

"Levi, hold on a minute" Shadis held out his hand. "We are waiting for one more person".

Ackerman blinked, but obediently fell silent. A moment later the door opened again. Levi looked that way and froze.

"Sorry I'm late" The tall, stately blond said, as he lifted the corner of his mouth gently.

"Just in time. Levi, you probably know agent Braun, too?" Shadis wanted to know.

Reiner dropped into the chair next to Ackerman and looked at the man.

"Yes, we know each other quite well" Braun replied, as Levi was reluctant to answer. "However, we haven't yet had the opportunity to work together on the investigation. I'm glad that this opportunity has finally arisen, although I would prefer the circumstances to be different".

Levi stared at the face of the detective sitting next to him, trying not to show the magnitude of the dislike he felt at that moment. He knew he had no reason to dislike Braun so much, but his intuition was stronger. He didn't trust him and couldn't imagine working with him. He only managed to mutter:

"Yeah, I'm glad, too".

Shadis cut to the chase immediately, started assigning tasks. Levi listened attentively and added something from himself every now and then, but he couldn't shake the acrid feeling of irritation, which was caused by Reiner sitting right next to him.

He had no choice but to adapt to the situation and give Braun a chance.

If setting up a new team was to help the investigation, he was willing to pay any price to finally catch Grisha.


	29. Chapter 29

**Mikasa**

"Your favorite color?".

Jean wondered for a moment.

"Brown. And yours?".

"Blue".

"When's your birthday?".

"February tenth. You?".

"The seventh of July".

"Do you have any siblings?".

"Yes, a sister. She's also a doctor, but a gynecologist. My parents are dentists".

"Wow. The family of doctors…".

"What's your dream job?" Jean asked the question before Mikasa could add something more.

She was thinking about the answer, though she felt that the man was just trying to avoid another, more difficult topic.

"I never really thought about that. When I was little, I liked to paint a lot, but since I moved with the Yaegers, I didn't have many chances".

Mikasa rested her head on Jean's naked chest. The man stroked her cheek. They were lying in a wide bed in a hotel room in the very center of Trost. She came here to run some errands, or so she said to Grisha. It was the only way she could meet Jean alone. When they entered the room an hour ago, they weren't idle: they went straight to bed. Now they both wanted to spend the rest of the time talking, to get to know each other better.

"You didn't let me tell you about my family".

"It's just... If you don't want to, you don't have to" Jean confessed, kissing her forehead. Mikasa shook her head.

"It's okay, really. Actually, you do know everything. I have no one else but Eren. Of course, there's Grisha, there are Zeke and Carla, but there's nothing between us. Well, nothing, except for this sick business. As for my parents, I hardly remember them" The girl's face turned a little sad. Jean stroked her bare arm, staring silently at Mikasa. He was silent, giving her all the time she needed. "I only remember that my father had some problems with the money, or rather with the people he borrowed the money from. He and Grisha knew each other. My father turned to him for help, but when Yaeger came to us, it was too late. I hid under the bed when it happened. I heard everything. The sounds of fight, the screams of my parents… Couple of hours passed before Grisha found me. He took me to his place. That's where I met Eren".

The girl sighed, then hugged the man.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ruin the mood. It's so nice".

"You're not ruining anything" Jean whispered fondly, embracing the girl. "I want to know you better. I want to know everything about you. Thank you for telling me about this. It probably wasn't easy".

"Everything gets easier with you" Mikasa replied, looking at Kirschtein. They smiled at each other, then their lips joined in a tender kiss. Finally the girl got up and reached for her bra. "I should go back. I don't want anyone to start asking questions".

"Back in the same place next week?" Jean asked, getting to his feet as well.

“We should probably change hotels in case someone follows us".

"Relax, I think Grisha would understand if he found out you're just having an affair" The man raised the corners of his mouth. Mikasa put on her underwear, then put on her shirt and started buttoning.

"Maybe, or maybe not... I'd rather not risk it. Sometimes he treats me like his daughter, and sometimes he's really creepy and gives me that looks, that all I want to do is to break a vase on his head. It all depends on his humor. Either way, he can be angry for a variety of reasons. For example, only because I hid something from him. I don't want anything to happen to you".

"It's sweet that you're so worried about me" Jean wrapped his arms around her, then ran his fingers up her hips. Mikasa laughed softly.

"Gosh, stop it! I said I'm ticklish!".

Jean laughed as well, but continued to tickle the girl. Mikasa quickly found his lips and kissed him, to get his attention. The man gave up his initial intention and focused on the kiss. It was a while before she left the room.

Leaving the hotel, the girl felt an overwhelming happiness, but also something else. A faint twinge of sadness, the bitterness of injustice that she and Jean can only meet in these strange, nameless hotel rooms. Could this ever change? Would she ever be able to decide about herself? Would she ever get a chance to live with the person she really loved?

The last thought made her cheeks flush a little. That what was between her and Jean was still too fresh to be called love. But she knew she already fell for the man. The intensity of the feeling terrified her, but she couldn't resist it.

She still wanted more.

*

When she returned to the Yaeger's mansion (making sure that no one was following her), she changed into fresh clothes and combed her hair. She had no major plans for the day, so she was surprised when Pieck knocked on her door at one point.

"The boss wants to see you" The girl said, her head peeking out through the ajar door. Long, dark hair fell over her shoulders.

"I'll be there in a moment" Mikasa replied, feeling the panic inside her.

What could it be?

When she entered the cabinet moments later, Grisha was already inside, sitting by the big table, surrounded by his people: The Owl, the Gaillard brothers and a few other, less important employees. Eren and Zeke were also here. Annie, who was still recovering, was absent today, the same as Ymir, who had some field work. The youngest Yaeger gave Mikasa a tender look. Zeke, in turn, looked at her reluctantly, but she was already used to it.

"Finally" Grisha muttered, pointing to the seat next to him. The girl sat at the chair, placing her hands on the table top. "Glad to see you're back. Did you manage to get everything sorted out?".

It took Mikasa a moment to understand what he meant. Right, she told him she had a few things to do in town. She nodded, trying to look ordinary.

"Yes, everything is fine".

However, she knew the man well enough that she noticed how his eyelids narrowed slightly. He didn't finish the topic yet.

"Is Jean also fine?".

Mikasa widened her eyes. It was as if Grisha's words had punched her like a blow, as if they had taken on a physical dimension. They were like a sudden, deliberate attack.

So he knew. How could she be so stupid as to think she would hide anything from him? She looked at the Yaeger brothers. Zeke frowned slightly, though he didn't seem very interested. In turn, Eren stared at her, widening his eyes.

"Yes…" She muttered, her eyes returning to Grisha. "If you must know, we met because I wasn't feeling good lately. I fainted several times and I was really weak. I didn't want to worry you. I feel better now".

"You didn't want to worry me" Grisha repeated, smiling in his usual icy manner. Mikasa didn't know anyone else who possessed this kind of a dangerous smile, so devoid of merriment. "Is this some kind of special therapy, since you two are meeting at the hotel?".

Mikasa opened her mouth, but her voice caught in her throat. She closed her eyes for a moment. It was too late, Grisha must have figured out everything. Fortunately, there was no anger in his voice, only cautious irony.

"We value privacy" She confessed quietly. Suddenly, something occurred to her. She looked at Grisha and tried her best to make her gaze soften and her voice warmer, completely devoid of dislike. "That's why I needed my own car, so I can meet with Jean. It's still very delicate. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you at the right moment. You must remember what it's like to fell in love for the first time, right?".

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zeke yawn and glance the other way. She could feel Eren's watchful eye on her, though. But she was staring at Grisha, devoting full attention to him. In the man's eyes, she saw that the distrust and irritation at her secret were giving way to composure. After a while Grisha smiled. He even reached out and stroked her cheek. Mikasa had to use all her willpower to suppress the shudder of disgust that seized her. She saw Eren clench his fists, but remained silent.

"Yes, I remember what it's like" The man said, studying her face carefully. Though he continued to smile, his eyes suddenly turned cold. "Just remember, birdie, that if anything happens, he's not part of the family. I hope that if we ever have to give up his services, you won't stand in my way".

Mikasa's heart trembled at the thought, though she couldn't quite tell whether the man's words were just information or a threat. She nodded, hoping it would make the unwanted hand disappear. So it happened, Grisha took his hand back, then sat up straight and looked around the room.

“I'm going to Marley today to discuss a few things with my associates" His voice echoed throughout the cabinet. "As you all know, the police aren't our only concern lately. We also have to deal with the Tyburs. I hope that both of these problems will be neutralized soon".

"We have to show the pigs where they belong" Zeke added, leaning his chin on his hand and winking at Pieck, who was sitting opposite him. The woman raised her eyebrows and gave him a passive smile. "We recently showed them who they're dealing with. We cannot stop there, we must keep making their life more miserable. Especially since that fucking Ackerman is back at work".

"I think we should slow down a little" Eren said.

Everyone looked at him. He rarely spoke at such meetings. The boy didn't seem nervous though. He stared at his father with fixed eyes.

"We can't give them even a shadow of an evidence that there's anything we have to do with the latest attack. We should lay low and wait, until we get Xavier back...".

"For how long?" Grisha asked, his hands resting on the glistening wood. "A week? Month? You know they're using every means possible to extend his arrest".

"They can't do it forever...".

"Theoretically you're right, but for me it already takes forever" Grisha's eyes twinkled from behind the round glasses. He looked at Eren with a fixed stare.

The boy returned the look. Mikasa had an impression as if he wanted to say something else. Propose some solution, which he, however, wasn't entirely sure. Grisha gave him a moment, but as the silence stretched, the oldest Yaeger continued his speech.

"I'm going to Marley for one purpose only. My partners offered me to delegate some of their employees, so they can help me with resuming production while Xavier is away. Even after being released from custody, Tom will have to wait some time, because they will definitely keep watching him. As for the new employees… I'm gonna have to check them, to know if they 're really worthy of my trust. I won't be able to leave them all alone. This will mean increased work and frequent shifts. I need someone for this job".

Grisha looked around the room, but everyone were silent.

At one point, Zeke hit the table with his hand. This unexpected, hollow noise made Mikasa jump in her chair.

"Sounds like a fun to me" Zeke muttered, smiling wryly. "Why not, I'll do it".

Grisha, however, fixed a dark glance at Eren.

"Well, I rather thought that your younger brother would take care of it, since he wanted to get involved so bad".

Mikasa saw the boy raised his eyebrows. Eren had seemed pensive a moment before.

"Me...?" He asked, looking like a student who had been suddenly called to the blackboard. "I don't know if I can do it…".

Grisha's eyes narrowed.

"If you say so" The man's voice was cold. Suddenly he got up from his seat and looked at Zeke. "Then I'll let you know tomorrow when you start".

Then Grisha looked at Mikasa.

"You're going with me today. We're leaving in an hour" Grisha said to her, then left the cabinet with The Owl and other people.

Mikasa swallowed hard. Recently, she rarely went somewhere with Grisha, she thought that those days were just the past. As nearly everyone had left the cabinet, Eren approached Mikasa. There was a hint of guilt in his eyes, but she didn't blame him at all. She didn't want him to agree to a risky job, to be away from home, in the company of strangers who could be dangerous.

"I'm so sorry... He completely surprised me with this proposal" The boy confessed in a whisper, gently grabbing her hand.

"Forget about it. You've got enough to do here".

"I feel he's disappointed in me".

"You really care so much about his approval?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow. Her voice was softer than before. Eren looked at her briefly, then a hint of some new feeling appeared in his eyes.

"So, You and Jean? Is it true?".

The girl bit her lip. She already thought she could get away from Eren without even bringing up the subject. Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Well, yeah. It just happened".

"Why didn't you tell me?".

"I didn't know how you would react".

Eren looked into her eyes intently, as if to see any sign of anxiety in them. However, he found nothing of that.

"It must be serious, since you were meeting in secret".

Mikasa smiled.

"Maybe it's strange, because we haven't known each other for long, but… That's it. He's a person worth the risk".

Eren nodded, a little thoughtful.

He then hugged her and they said goodbye. She left the cabinet to go to her room. She had an hour to prepare.

**Ymir**

Ymir got into the car. She leaned over and wiped the bloody marks from her shoes with a handkerchief.

She preferred to shoot her targets at greater distances to avoid such situations, but it wasn't always possible. She rolled up the tissue and tossed it in the glove compartment along with the gun, then started the engine.

She checked the notifications on the phone, but expected no message from Grisha. She's done her job for today… But she noticed a message from Historia. The woman bit her lip lightly. She felt a little guilty for having been ignoring Historia's messages for several weeks. She was too busy, and besides, she was worried about the girl's safety all the time.

She looked briefly at the message, expecting the same words as every time. Historia was always asking if she was okay and when they could see each other.

Fritz widened her eyes as the message conveyed a completely different meaning.

_“Ymir, I need your help. I finish work in a moment. Please come quickly"._

Without thinking, she started the engine and left the place in no time.

A quarter of an hour later she stopped in front of a cafe, looking towards the building.

She spotted Historia exiting the main door. The girl must have noticed her because she immediately started walking towards her car. She had a serious face, but she didn't look injured, and neither was anyone harassing her… Fortunately, whatever was happening was not about her health. Ymir calmed down a little.

Historia got into the car and closed the door behind her, then looked at Fritz. Ymir raised her eyebrows.

"What's going on?" She asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and fixed Ymir with a scolding look.

"At the beginning, I just want to say that I'm sorry for lying to you. It was just a trick. I knew this was the only way I would get your attention" Historia confessed, raising one eyebrow. "I had no choice. Ymir, what's going on? Why are you ignoring me?".

Fritz blinked in surprise, then laughed softly. All the tension in her body faded away as if by magic.

"No way! I should have guessed. You're a sly fox".

"Be serious for a moment! Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?" The blonde wanted to know. Ymir sighed and shook her head.

"Of course not. It's just… I have a lot of work to do. I also don't want you to get mixed up in anything that might put you at risk".

"Don't you think I can decide for myself?" Historia asked in an icy tone. "You know what? I don't want to talk about it here. Take me to your place".

"Wait, what?".

"You've been to mine, now I want to visit you" Reiss said with incredible confidence. Then she buckled her seat belt and looked at Ymir expectantly. "What are you waiting for?".

Fritz looked surprised. She had to admit that she was quite into this new version of Historia, but preferred not to cross the line. So she pulled the car out of the parking space and started driving.

*

Ymir opened the door to the apartment and let Historia in first. The light in the hallway came on automatically. They saw a studio apartment, decorated in white and black colors with red elements. On the wall next to the door, there was hanging a large painting of modern art, some geometric shapes. Ymir had no idea what the painter meant, but she bought it because it matched to the interior. The kitchenette was on the right. At the far end of the room there was a large bed with a big TV in front of it.

"Do you want a drink?" Ymir asked, tossing a leather jacket over one of the high chairs. She went to the bar and pulled out a bottle of gin.

"No. I want to know what's going on" Historia drawled, taking the bottle from the woman's hand. She put the gin on the counter, then fixed Ymir with a serious look. "You can talk now".

"Geez... You've never seemed so attractive to me as you are now" Ymir said, laughing. Historia, however, was not amused. Fritz finally capitulated, took the girl's hand and led her towards the wide red couch. Once they were seated, Ymir continued: "I can't tell you much. Long story short, my boss has recently crossed some lines, I mean… He exceeded certain limits that he once set for himself. I keep wondering what that means and when the police will start getting on his ass".

Reiss was silent as she considered Ymir's words, or rather the words which were unspoken.

"I was worried about you. You could write me something, anything" Historia confessed, in a calmer tone. Ymir reached out and took the girl's hand in hers.

"I know, forgive me. I had to focus on my job. Some dangerous people attacked us recently. They hurt one of my friend, she was shot, but she'll be fine eventually. I didn't want to be distracted. And no one distracted me as much as you do".

Historia smiled gently. After a moment she leaned towards Ymir and kissed her tenderly. Fritz kissed her back, wrapping her arms around the blonde and hugging her tightly. She turned the kiss into more passionate one. Historia's lips agreed to that willingly. After a while they broke away from each other.

Ymir pulled the girl towards the bed. Reiss didn't resist. They headed in that direction, hugging each other and exchanging kisses while taking off all their layers of clothing. When they fell onto the bed they were only in their underwear.

Fritz leaned over Historia, kissing her lips with passion and longing. Ymir touched girl's soft body with her fingers, kissed her hot skin trying to please her lover, and to remember this moment forever, with all the details. She heard Historia's sighs, she could feel her taste and that amazing scent with which she probably fell in love during their first meeting.

There was no place on Historia's body which Ymir had not touched that evening and which she had not kissed. She wanted to remember every detail of it, memorize every shape. Reiss wasn't idle, she also did everything to make Ymir feel good.

After a few hours, they finally lay down beside each other, hugging tightly and calming their breaths. Ymir stroked the sweat-damp strands of Historia's hair tenderly and held the girl in her arms. After a long moment, Reiss was the first to speak.

"Let's leave this country".

Ymir was falling asleep a little, so it took a few seconds for her to understand the meaning of the words. She blinked in surprise, not sure if she had misheard.

"What?".

"Let's get out of here. You and me. You have no idea of how often I've thought about doing this… To take Frieda far away and start a quiet, normal life with her. I always lacked money for a fresh start. Or someone who will be with me to help me at the beginning".

Ymir chuckled softly.

"That sounds awesome, baby, but you have no idea how far are Grisha's connections reaching. I'm not sure about it myself and prefer not to check it. I don't want him to hurt you, or Frieda".

"I think that sometimes you have to take a risk to change your own fate" Historia confessed after a while, then sat up straight. "You can't just sit and wait for something to happen to you. Since the police are starting to get on your heels, you may have to run away soon. Let's do this together. If you could just take me with you...".

Ymir suddenly shrugged and lifted the corner of her mouth.

"If so, fine. Let's do this" She said, sounding like she was talking about going to the movies. She thought Historia would suddenly change her mind, but the girl nodded.

"So, we have a deal".

The two women looked at each other for a moment. Ymir thought to herself, that Historia would suddenly burst out laughing. It sounded like a great joke, but her blue eyes showed incredible stubbornness and confidence in what she was going to do. What's more, she suddenly bent down and kissed Ymir tenderly, then looked into her eyes.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but I think I'm in love with you".

Ymir didn't know which surprised her more, Historia's earlier proposition, or this sudden confession? Feeling the girl's arms around her and the lips kissing her again, she stopped thinking about anything.

**Eren**

Eren walked down the stairs and stopped in the hall. He looked around, but Zeke was nowhere to see. He leaned his arm against the wall and put his hands in his pockets.

He was going to spend the evening in the company of his brother.

Eren thought back to the meeting in the cabinet yesterday.

Until now, he felt the paralyzing panic at the mere mention of the moment when Grisha had offered him a new task to do. Eren thought he could get out of it easily, but his father was clearly furious with him. Did he make the right decision? Wouldn't it be better if he agreed to Grisha's proposal?

Practically right after the meeting, Grisha flew to Marley, surrounded by his closest employees and Mikasa. They were supposed to return to Eldia tonight.

Since he and Zeke had no plans, Eren agreed that they would spend the evening together, just the two of them. Like in the good old days.

On the one hand, he was glad that he would avoid driving around and collecting cash from dealers. If things had taken their daily turn, that would be his daily routine. On the other hand, an evening spent in the company of Zeke himself didn't sound very encouraging...

Eren had no idea what his brother's true purpose was. The boy doubted that Zeke wanted to meet him for purely altruistic reasons, it was definitely more than that.

If Eren could choose how to spend his free time tonight, he would definitely choose the company of Mikasa and Armin. This time, however, he had to take care of the relationship with his brother. If he could find a way to sway Zeke, it would be a big win for him. His brother has been too unpredictable lately.

There was also another person with whom Eren would have liked to spend the whole evening. Or better, all night… The boy was curious to know what Levi was doing at the moment. And whether he was safe.

Eren shook himself off the thought of detective when he saw Zeke coming down the stairs. His brother smiled at the sight of him, and as he stopped beside him, he tapped him on the shoulder. He was holding a bottle of whiskey in his other hand.

"So what, ready for a brotherly binge drinking?".

The men took the back door to go the terrace. Each of them comfortably laid down on a wooden deckchair. The lamps illuminating the pool flashed in the twilight, creating a magical aura around them. A few stars already flashed in the sky, but the evening was warm. There was an ice bucket on a small table, along with two glasses. Zeke opened the bottle. After a while he handed Eren the drink. They clinked their glasses together, then each of them took a sip.

Eren had agreed to spend the evening with Zeke for one reason only. He had been neglecting his brother a bit lately, and to regain Grisha's trust, he had to have Zeke on his side as well. Their father told Zeke things about which Eren didn't know. This had to change.

Eren glanced at his brother. Zeke sipped his drink slowly, staring at the darkness in front of him. The boy couldn't do anything about the reluctance he felt in Zeke's presence. In the past, it would have been easier for him to attend such a meeting alone.

Since Mike's death, that has changed forever.

Eren couldn't look at Zeke the same as before. Now, every time he looked at his brother, he saw him standing over the beaten man and pulling the trigger, shooting straight into the man's head.

The boy tightened his fingers on the cold glass.

No... He couldn't think about it now. He had to calm down, let Zeke know they were getting along like never before. He was surprised at how well Zeke took the news of his sexuality. Apparently he took it as a sign of trust and was glad his brother had confided such information to him.

Time passed slowly for them. They had a few drinks each, exchanged jokes, remembered the old days.

At some point, they touched the topic Eren was waiting for, and it was about the family business. Eren enjoyed this turn of events. Drunken Zeke could reveal much more to him alone than when surrounded by others.

However, not everything went his way.

Suddenly, Zeke asked him something that made the boy feel a cold sweat:

"Do you ever think about running away?".

Eren looked at his brother, trying to smile, but his smile was a little too pale.

"What…? What are you talking about?".

Zeke shrugged.

"Maybe not now, but not so long ago I had the impression that you are fed up with it all and want to get the fuck away from here. Sincerely? It wouldn't be very smart".

Eren swallowed.

He stared at Zeke's calm face, trying to guess his thoughts. Zeke couldn't have known anything about his cooperation with the police. Speaking of the police... Suddenly he thought of something. He tried to answer as evasively as he could.

"Well, it's true. I had doubts, but it doesn't matter anymore. Something broke inside me when our father forced Mikasa and Armin to work for him. But now I can see that it will be good for them, really. They have a secure future guaranteed, and he will protect them" Eren lifted the corner of his mouth, then focused even more on choosing the right words. He had to get that information out of Zeke at all costs. "Just tell me because I'm curious ... We do have a spy in the police, right? It's no coincidence that everything has been going so smoothly lately. Do you know anything about it?".

Zeke suddenly laughed softly. He put his drink down on the wooden table, then looked at his younger brother and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You think I'm that fucking stupid? I know what's on your mind".

Eren blinked. He felt the panic rising inside him.

"What…?".

Zeke sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, we got a mole in the police force. Regarding that, you can rest assured. But when it comes to Armin and Mikasa, I won't ever fucking believe you that you're okay with it. You would never want them working for our old man, for fuck's sake".

Eren's heart relaxed a little. He was still playing a dangerous game, but at least Zeke hadn't figured out that this question about the spy was crucial to him at the moment. He nodded. He wanted to end the subject of friends and return to the previous topic.

"Maybe so, but I have no choice. Anyway, both Mikasa and Armin manage themselves, don't you think? In my opinion, everything is going well".

Zeke regarded him attentively. Suddenly he moved closer.

"Maybe you're right" Zeke began in a gruff tone, then added: "But there's something else. I know you care about these two, more than you care about anyone else. You want them safe. I also know how stubborn you are and if you care about somebody, you'll do anything for that person. Am I right?".

Eren opened his mouth and was silent for a moment. Levi's face suddenly appeared before his eyes. He nodded quickly, agreeing with his brother.

"Yeah. I mean... I care about you too, Zeke. But you can take care of yourself... Armin and Mikasa aren't that tough, although Mikasa is doing quite well".

"Eh, I feel moved" Zeke's eyelids narrowed slightly and his smile widened. "But you must be aware that only by being close to Grisha can you save them. Well, you'd have to be very, very close, and that would mean being his right hand and doing literally whatever he asks you to do without objection. Imagine this: you go with him to all important places, meet all important people, you replace him in his absence. You even give pigs a lesson, if they're asking for it. And I think that we'll plant them another surprise soon, if they won’t stop snooping around".

Eren's gaze suddenly felt much heavier. However, Zeke didn't notice anything, he continued right away.

"Imagine that one day you're even... taking his place."

The two brothers stared at each other for a moment in silence. Eren felt his heart begin to beat faster again. What the hell was Zeke talking about? Did he want to...

"Of course, that would be the last resort. Being his right hand would be enough for you. Only from there you would be able to protect those you care about. Only in this way you would have an influence on who gets hurt and who doesn't" Zeke added. He reached for his drink, took a few sips, then continued again: "Only then our father would take your opinion into account. Any other option isn't enough. Do you agree with me?".

Eren stared fixedly into Zeke's cold gray eyes. He realized something that had suddenly turned his entire world upside down. His last conversation with Levi rang in his ears:

_"Well, it's not up to you. You're not the one who decides about it"._

_"I know. I wish I was"._

He answered with complete sincerity:

"I do".

*****

As promised, Grisha returned to his mansion late that evening. He entered the building, surrounded by Kruger and other men. Mikasa was following them, looking tired. It was then that Eren met them.

Grisha looked at his son, a bit surprised as they rarely saw each other at this time. Mikasa widened her eyes, also surprised to see Eren.

"Father, can I speak to you?" The boy asked, straightening up and staring into Grisha's eyes with deadly seriousness. Though it was almost midnight, there was no sign of weariness on his face. On the contrary, his mind was working at full speed. "I have an important matter which I would like to discuss with you, in private. Or actually… A proposal. Will you listen to me?".

The man stared at him for a moment, his expression hard to guess. Finally he nodded.

"You know how to interest your old man" Yaeger admitted, pointing to the cabinet.

Mikasa looked at Eren questioningly, and there was a hint of anxiety in her gaze. Eren, however, completely ignored her.

He, Grisha, and Kruger entered the room. The Owl closed the door behind them. Older Yaeger sat down comfortably in one of the chairs and fixed Eren with an intrigued glance.

"So? What's this about?".

The boy folded his slender hands on the top of the wooden table.

He opened his mouth and began to speak.


	30. Chapter 30

**Levi**

_A warm hand was caressing his hair._

_Fingers combed the dark strands, gently brushing the scalp. His eyes were closed, but still there was light bright enough to shine through his eyelids. Levi opened his eyes and saw a woman's smiling face staring at him. She had long black hair that ran down her shoulders. She kept stroking his hair._

_"Hello, love. Did you sleep well?" Kuchel asked, squinting her eyes slightly in the sunlight. They were in the park. Walkers were wandering slowly around them, some people, like them, rested on the grass. The day was warm. Kuchel was sitting on a blanket and Levi must have fallen asleep on her lap. He got up and stretched._

_He looked at his mother, who was still smiling fondly at him. She reached over to the basket and took out a small box. Inside were sandwiches and fruits that she had prepared for a picnic. Levi immediately felt his stomach rumble._

_He reached that way..._

…and opened his eyes.

Levi sat up and rubbed his hand over his tired face. He looked out the window, where it was already getting bright. Most of the night he turned from side to side, only fell asleep in the morning.

He had the same dream again. It repeated itself from time to time and it contained the same details. It was a memory of one sunny day he spent with his mother when he was a kid, before she fell ill.

Levi went to the shower, dressed quickly and went to work.

During the day, he checked several times the cell phone he was using to communicate with Eren.

For couple of weeks he had been feeling real frustration because he had no contact with the boy. Eren didn't reply to any of his messages. He also didn't show up at the last two meetings that Levi had set, although he had promised not long ago that it would be enough to tell him the time and place. Ackerman ended up waiting almost an hour each time, sitting in the car in an abandoned parking lot. Eren didn't appoint any other date or place for the meeting.

Levi had no idea what was causing Eren's absence and silence. He just hoped the boy was okay and that Grisha didn't know anything about their cooperation. The most annoying thing about this situation was that he had no other way of contacting the boy. He had to wait for a message from him.

Ackerman's eyes narrowed suddenly as Reiner entered the room where he was sitting with Nanaba and Gengar. The detective nodded at them, then began looking for something among the neatly stacked folders.

Levi pursed his lips. He couldn't help but feel the annoyance on the thought that Braun had access to all their documents and files. Well, almost all of them. He and Shadis have kept the identity of their informant to themselves for now, just in case. The fewer people knew about Eren, the better.

Levi got up from the desk and walked over to the room that served as the kitchen. He wanted to make tea to cheer himself up. Just then, he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and make a soft beep, notifying the arrival of a message.

A message from Eren!

Ackerman quickly pulled out his cell phone. He was so excited he almost dropped it. He stared tense at the display.

_"Today, 20. C.W."_

Levi felt his heart settle. So, apparently everything was fine. The boy wanted to meet with him at the same place they had met that one time, outside the city, in an old car workshop. The detective wondered if Eren had any new information for him.

The boy's message reassured him a little, but the strange unease he had been feeling recently didn't want to leave him.

**Reiner**

He shouldn't be here.

The thought rattled in his head as he rushed through the contents of a briefcase he'd gotten after a break-in into Shadis's office. It wasn't easy, he'd been trying to do it for the past few weeks, but he finally succeed. Well, almost.

He felt a trickle of sweat streaming down his forehead. In his left hand he was holding a flashlight, the shaking light of which fell on other documents. He saw the search warrant for Xavier's apartment, the arrest warrant for Zeke, the report of the interrogation of both men… Writings that were of no value to him. How was it possible that Shadis and Ackerman were hiding the identity of the informant so well?

Ant then, suddenly, Reiner found it.

He widened his eyes, gasping for a moment. He was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. How was this possible? Did someone make a mistake?

_"Eren Yaeger"._

It couldn't be true. Grisha's son conspiring against his father? Or was it some sort of Grisha's plan? Was the boy playing two fronts, delivering information back to his father?

Reiner didn't know Eren, and he had no idea if the boy was capable of it. The man came to the conclusion it was rather unlikely. The boy was too young to play such a dangerous game, to be the double agent. Besides, if that were the case, Grisha wouldn't be so keen on discovering the identity of the informant.

Braun suddenly jumped in place. He heard a sound from the hall, that had to be the door opening. Anyone else working the night shift?

He quickly put the briefcase back in its place, then left Shadis's office. With trembling hands he closed the door with the key, and after a while he started down the dark corridor. He almost bumped into a tall figure that sprouted around the corner.

"Reiner! You scared me!" The handsome brunet called, placing his hand on his chest. "You're taking your overtime seriously, aren’t you?”.

"Yeah... But I've finished for now".

"And I have to write two reports" The man smiled, then stepped around him and headed towards the administration department. "Hang in there, buddy".

"You too, Marco".

Reiner started walking, trying to step slowly and not look suspicious. His heart was still racing and he could feel sweat on his forehead.

He didn't even want to imagine what he would have to do if Marco saw him leaving Shadis's office at such a time.

Braun said goodbye to the two officers sitting behind the glass in the reception area. They ignored him, too busy fixing the sudden failure of the surveillance system. That was Grisha's work. The man was to provide him with a clean area so that he could easily visit the commander's office.

As he got into his car, he immediately felt the vibration of the phone. It was Zeke, of course. Reiner reluctantly answered the call.

"Sooo?" Yaeger wanted to know.

Reiner opened his mouth.

The words were already prepared, he felt their weight on his tongue, he felt the load they would bring into the world. If he would speak, it will be irreversible. He wanted to throw the words out of his mouth, but his body rebelled against him. He heard his own voice, saying:

"Unfortunately, I still don't know anything, although I searched everything. They hide well all valuable information".

He heard Zeke curse violently.

"Keep trying".

"How do I..."

"That's not my concern. I have to finish".

Yaeger hung up. Reiner put the phone in his pocket and looked straight ahead. He didn't know why, but suddenly a strange hope appeared in his heart.

If Eren was actually acting against Grisha, maybe there was a chance to take the Yaegers down…? Even if it was only a shadow of a chance, it was enough for him. He needed to know more. He absolutely had to meet with Eren.

**Ymir**

The woman hurried into her apartment, not caring about taking off her shoes. She was supposed to meet with Historia in half an hour, and she still had to pack all her belongings in the car. Actually, it wasn't much… She decided to leave furniture and some of the equipment in place. She didn’t need most of this things. She certainly won't be missing the strange picture with geometric figures, which she still didn't know how to interpret.

She smiled at the thought that she and Historia had made such a bold move. For a long time she dreamed about running away, but it was only the conversation with the girl that prompted her to act. She couldn't believe that she had found someone who agreed to such a plan, and moreover, who proposed it.

The light turned on itself, Ymir was about to move towards the suitcases that were standing on the other side of the room. Suddenly the woman's eyes widened.

Several men were standing in the dining area. Among them she recognized Porco and Marcel, who were looking at her with grim smiles.

"Are you going somewhere?" The older Gaillard wanted to know. "We have a meeting with the boss today. We came to give you a lift, but then we saw this stuff. How about we drop you off at the airport?".

Ymir cursed mentally. What a strange feeling… For the first time in her life, she was speechless.

**Levi**

He arrived at the meeting point a bit earlier. Due to the fact that it was raining outside, Levi drove his motorcycle inside an abandoned, wide-open car workshop. The temperature had dropped a little, so he put a leather jacket over his shoulders. Underneath, he was dressed in a gray button-down shirt. He took off the helmet, then leaned against his motorcycle, stamping his foot nervously.

Eren was late, which didn't bode well. This would be his third absence.

Minutes passed like hours. Levi was slowly starting to think that the boy wouldn't be coming to the meeting again, when suddenly he heard a distinctive sound. Oncoming car. Ackerman noticed lights sliding on the ground just outside the workshop entrance until they froze in place. The car stopped. Levi waited for the lights to disappear and for Eren to turn off the engine, but for some reason he didn't. The boy entered the workshop, leaving the car running. Levi frowned slightly. What's that supposed to mean? They haven't seen each other that long and he only came for a while?

Levi kept his arms crossed over his chest, but at the sight of the boy, he straightened up and lowered his arms around his body.

"Finally!" Ackerman called, stepping a little closer to Eren. "What's the matter with you lately? You don't show up at the meetings, you don't inform me... Does Grisha know something?".

Eren looked at Levi heavily. Only then did Levi peer at the boy closely. He hadn't seen Eren in a couple of weeks, and he had an impression as if Yaeger had changed in some way. Eren certainly looked different. He wore an elegant black shirt with gold ornaments, the sleeves of which were rolled up to the elbows, and dark pants with a leather belt. His hair was loose and slightly damp from the rain. But the biggest change was visible in his eyes, they seemed tired and emotionless, as if they were covered with a strange shadow. It was quite peculiar, because the last time Levi looked into those eyes, he had seen sincere affection in them, or so he thought.

Not that he wanted Eren to look at him again in the same way he did the last time… It was just that empty, colorless gaze bothered him.

The boy parted his mouth and said:

"I just came here to tell you personally that we have to end our cooperation".

Levi widened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize the meaning of Eren's words.

"What are you talking about?".

"I can't be your informant anymore. Thanks for everything, but we have to end this".

"What? And what are you going to do now?".

"It's not your concern. I just wanted you to know this. We can't see each other anymore. Anyway... It's best if you drop the case".

Levi shook his head. He didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Did Grisha say something to you? Did he threaten someone? Or did he do something to Armin or Mikasa?".

Eren sighed softly.

"It doesn't really matter, really. I wanted to help you guys, I really did, but now I've changed my mind. I need to focus on something else".

Eren tried to turn around, but Levi quickly walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't believe you, stop with this fucking nonsense! You know that we can't do it without you. We need you. I thought we were friends" Levi felt his voice crack a little, so he quickly added: "Tell me what exactly is going on, and I'll help you. So, what happened?".

"Levi..." Eren shook his head and fixed his heavy gaze on the man. "It's my decision. Accept it. Leave me alone and don't contact me again".

The boy reached into his pocket.

It suddenly occurred to Levi that, at the very beginning of this relationship, such a gesture on Eren's part would immediately cause him a defensive reaction. However, he trusted this boy enough that he didn't expect any attack from him. He thought about how much had changed since the night Eren had broken into his house for the first time… They couldn't waste everything they'd built together over time.

Eren took from his pocket the cellphone Levi had given him. Ackerman's eyes widened as he saw the boy dropped the phone to the ground, then stepped on it with his shoe to crash it. Apparently he was serious.

Yaeger moved to leave again, but Levi blocked his way. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He seemed to be on the verge of patience.

"Grisha offered you some deal, right? Or are you just switching sides again? Do you want to blow off everything that we've achieved so far? Wake up, man!".

"Get out of my way, please".

"You want Mike's death to be wasted?" Levi asked. Eren's eyes widened and he froze. Levi took it as a small victory. He couldn't bear to see no emotion in boy’s gaze, so he tried his best to elicit any reaction. Even if it meant hurting him. That's why he continued: "You want everything that happened to Erwin and Hanji won't matter anymore?".

"It's not like that..." Eren squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then looked back at Levi, but the detective seemed to be more and more furious and let that rage broke free. He wanted to infect the boy with that rage, he wanted to see in his green eyes at least a hint of some real feeling. Even if it would be hate.

“And you obviously don't care about Armin and Mikasa if you want to let them continue to live in such a dangerous world".

Levi saw a painful expression cross Eren's face. He knew he had hit a sore spot, but he had no choice. Apparently something was wrong and he had to make the boy change his mind.

"What do you think will happen to them next? That they'll be safe by Grisha's side?" Levi raised his voice. "You said you'd do anything for them. You're backing out now?".

"It's not only about them..." Eren said quietly, not looking at the detective, but Levi didn't seem to hear him at all. Nor did he fully understand what the boy meant.

"If you think they're safe with Grisha, then you are really dumber than I thought! " Ackerman's voice was full with agitation. “I thought that I was dealing with a grown-up, intelligent man, but now I can see that you're just a stupid, selfish, spoiled shithead, who doesn't care about his friends and is no different from his own father...".

Levi saw Eren's face tighten, and the boy's hands clenched with all their strength. One of his fists suddenly stroke towards the detective's face, punching him on the cheek and almost knocking him off his feet. Ackerman leaned his hand against the wall to keep from losing his balance. He could feel his heart racing and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He wanted to make Eren mad? Well, he succeeded.

He looked at Yaeger and finally saw a real ocean of emotions in his eyes. Anger, agitation and shame mingled with the care and understanding Levi needed so much. The means weren't fair, but the goal was right. He couldn't just let Eren go. He had to find out what was going on here.

He saw the boy stepped back and shook his head. He looked terrified of what he had just done.

"Levi, I'm sorry... I... I didn't want to..."

Levi decided to extend the scene.

"Don't hold back, come on!" He called, taking a step towards the boy and gently nudging his shoulders, trying to provoke him. Levi's cheek was throbbing with pain, but he didn't care. "Is this all you got?".

He stared militantly at Eren, expecting another blow. He was surprised when he noticed in the boy's gaze a strange humility and sadness. Yaeger looked as if something had snapped inside him. As if he gave up. Levi considered his next words as Eren suddenly took a step forward.

This time, however, Eren didn't haul off to hit his face. Although, he held out both his hands in that direction. He touched Levi's face, lifting it slightly upwards. Levi widened his eyes, completely paralyzed, as he felt Eren's lips finding his mouth and pressing against them in a tender kiss.

The world stopped, time froze. Levi had the impression that any sound, any smell had ceased to reach him, he had hardly felt any external stimuli. All he could feel was the presence of a tall young man standing next to him, kissing his lips. The kiss was very gentle, as if Eren didn't want to startle him. It felt more like an apology, or... a farewell? Levi felt a pain in his chest at the thought.

After a moment the boy moved away a little to look at Levi from up close. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, exchanging silent glances, trying to read the unspoken in the other eyes.

Finally, as if on cue, Eren pulled Levi closer to him. Ackerman reached out and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. This time it was his lips that pressed to Eren's, kissing them with affection. They hugged each other tightly, their bodies pressed against each other. Levi deepened the kiss after a while, finding Eren's tongue and forced it for the passionate dance. Their breaths mixed with each other, soft sighs came from their mouths. Eren returned the passion of the kiss, greedily tasting the detective's lips, not even giving him a moment to rest. Levi, in turn, wove his impatient fingers into the long brown strands, amazed at how soft they were.

Levi suddenly felt Eren's body pressing harder against him. The boy pushed him against the wall, throwing the man's leather jacket off his shoulders, which fell to the floor. Eren ran his hands over the detective's back, then put his fingers on Levi's hips and pulled the man closer. The boy slipped his knee between the man's legs, and that made Ackerman sigh softly into Eren's mouth. Then Levi felt the boy's fingers reach up to his shirt, unbuttoning it from the bottom and lifting the fabric up. Cool hands touched his belly and traveled lower.

Levi widened his eyes. He suddenly moved away from Eren's mouth, he came back to reality. What on earth was he doing...? Was he really kissing Eren as if he had lost all control? Did he really want to go even further?

He grabbed the boy's wrists, pulling his hands away from him. The desire and tenderness that took control over his body, terrified him. These feelings were too sudden, too intense. He needed a moment to analyze the situation, to make sure if he wasn't making a mistake.

He had no idea what the boy must've seen in his eyes that moment. Eren suddenly stepped away. He lifted the corners of his mouth gently, in a very sad smile. This sight was supposed to haunt Levi for a long time.

Eren gave him one last look, then turned around and walked briskly out into the pouring rain without looking back.

Ackerman stood there, completely motionless, his brain working frantically. Bloody hell. He couldn't keep up with information processing, it was just too much. First, Eren informing him that he is ending cooperation with them. Then, Eren punching him in the face, then suddenly kissing him. And finally... He, embracing Eren and kissing him back.

Why did he do it? Why did he kiss him, too?

Levi frowned. Was it possible that he had feelings for Eren? The detective was leaning against the cold wall, staring ahead with wide eyes. He could still feel the pressure of Eren's lips on his mouth.

_Eren._

No. The reason wasn't important. He could contemplate about this issue another time. Maybe he did have feelings for Eren. Maybe he confused it with a sense of responsibility, a feeling of concern. Maybe he didn't want to get involved in this relationship because he cared too much about the boy and didn't want to hurt him. Maybe he was keeping him at bay on purpose, because with each meeting he saw more and more affection in Eren's eyes.

It didn't matter now. Now that he had kissed him, he couldn't let him go. They had to figure it out together. Levi's gaze went to the crushed cell phone. At the same moment he heard the engine growling.

_Fuck._

“Eren!”.

Levi rushed toward the garage exit. He fell outside, intense drops hit his face. His shirt got soaked almost immediately, but he didn't care. The darkness and heavy rain made it difficult for him to see. At last he saw a familiar car disappeared around a bend.

"Eren, stop! Wait!".

Ackerman's eyes widened and his mouth opened again, but the scream died on his lips. He headed back to the garage in no time, running towards his motorcycle. He completely ignored the leather jacket that was still on the ground. He started the vehicle and pulled out of the garage.

The world passed before his eyes at a dizzying pace, but he looked out for only one thing. As he stopped at the intersection, he looked around with a lost expression on his face.

It was too late.

He had no idea which way Eren drove away. Besides, chasing a boy so close to the city was dangerous. If someone would see them talking to each other, it might not end well. On the other hand... The whole situation seemed to be a bad ending, so could it get any worse?

Levi's body shivered. Well, his shirt had soaked, he left his jacket at the workshop. Reluctantly, he turned the motorcycle around and headed back to the same place he was a moment ago. He parked in front of the garage and quickly went inside to scoop his jacket off the floor. He looked around the abandoned, gloomy room.

Knowing that a moment ago he and Eren had been exchanging passionate kisses here felt like a thought from another world. Did it even happen? He looked down at his half unbuttoned shirt. Besides, he could still feel the almost physical pressure of Eren's lips against his mouth, the touch of boy’s warm hands on his body. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. Yes, it was a real memory. But what did it matter now, when Eren had decided to leave them?

Levi threw his jacket over his shoulders and then left the workshop. He was about to get on the motorcycle, when he suddenly noticed something that caught his attention. A small item lying in a puddle. The man bent to pick it up. He widened his eyes, seeing the familiar pendant.

It was a gift for Eren they had bought him for his birthday. Medallion with two-colored wings. Did the object somehow fell from Yaeger's neck? Or did the boy throw it out on purpose, to completely cut himself off from them?

Levi's fingers tightened on the cold object. The detective felt like the chill take over his entire body.

**Grisha**

His footsteps echoed loudly in the silence around him. It was late, and it was already dark outside. It meant the time was right. When he stood at the very top of the stairs, he touched the cool, smooth railing with his hand. Kruger, who was following him, stopped suddenly.

"You forgot something?" The Owl asked in a low tone.

They were alone. Those he was going to meet were waiting for him in his cabinet. It was a significant moment, Grisha wanted to savor it. So he ran his hand over the light marble, admiring its delicate texture.

He liked to notice such details every day, to catch a glipse of them in every moment. Thanks to this, life gained a different dimension, and his memories had their own taste, their smell, their touch.

"No" Grisha replied, then looked at Kruger and smiled slightly. "Let's go".

The men went downstairs, then headed to the cabinet that served as the conference room. Everyone he had invited here that evening was already seated at the wide table. Well, almost everyone. Xavier was absent, unfortunately. Ymir wasn't here either. He ordered to put the woman in a different place. He wanted to deal with this problem later.

Grisha looked at the faces he saw around him.

_Gaillard brothers._ They were not very smart, but it was enough to pay them properly and they obeyed every order. They weren't attached to anyone, although they got on well with both Eren and Zeke, they were of the same generation after all. They shouldn't be causing him any trouble.

_Pieck._ The woman stared back at him fearlessly, though her eyelids felt heavy. She was a good and loyal employee, and a great shooter. But he knew he had to be careful with her. At times he saw the hesitation in her eyes, especially after the last actions they pulled against the police. Apparently, her code of ethics was in conflict with his recent decisions.

_Annie._ The blonde stared at him with indifferent eyes. The slight frown signified exhaustion, and it could also be related to her recent indisposition. He was satisfied with her services though, so he gave her time to recover. Her father still owed him a large sum, which meant that the girl would work for him for some time. The question was what would happen when the debt was paid. He was pleased to hear about her friendship with Arlert. He could use this knowledge in the future.

_Kruger._ The man was standing against the wall, looking like a still statue. He was a faithful and extremely prescient man with whom they had many memories. They started the drug business together, and Kruger repeatedly provided him with protection at the worst times. Although Grisha relied on him and consulted the man on almost every decision, he didn't trust him completely. He enjoyed Kruger's friendship and dedication, but in the back of his head it was always the thought that one day he would have to find someone else for this role. There would be time for that.

Grisha's eyes fell on his older son.

Zeke. The man was sitting sprawled in the chair, one leg crossed over the other. Casual and laid-back as always. Grisha despised his flaws as much as he appreciated his virtues. Zeke was impulsive, sometimes he made ill-considered decisions, and for some reason he only had eyes for Eren. Grisha, however, had his own ways of using his older son's qualities. He knew how to use them to his advantage. He had many plans for Zeke, and he hoped his son would continue to be faithful by his side. Well, maybe he was a little too much strict with him at times, but that was the only way to create an almost perfect soldier. A soldier who, when the time comes, would be left alone on the sinking ship while Grisha uses the lifeboat to evacuate.

That was the plan, but only as a last resort.

Grisha looked into the eyes of the person sitting to his left.

Mikasa. The girl looked back at him with a slight apprehension, but her chin was raised high. There had been no fear in her eyes for some time. He was aware of the change that had taken place in her. He also had to admit that the girl was really beautiful. Taking her to business meetings was really a good idea. He still remembered the delighted glances of the men (whom he despised, but he craved for their attention), when he introduced them to his young, cute ward. He wasn't sure yet whether he would be able to make the girl the perfect accomplice, or whether the threats would be more effective. Fortunately, Mikasa was already on the hook. Her relationship with Kirschtein could be very useful.

Grisha looked at her a little longer than at the others. Memories of the first time he saw her flashed back to him - a trembling little child, tucked under the bed, eyes full of tears. He took her hand and led her out of the apartment where his people were cleaning up. Well, he always taught his employees to clean up after themselves.

He stared into Mikasa's blue eyes, wondering what the girl would do if she found out that he was responsible for the death of her parents. It fascinated him, and he wanted to tell her the truth one day. It had to wait.

Grisha finally looked at the last person. The boy was sitting to his right, in a completely new spot. As Yaeger entered the room, he noticed that the others were a little surprised by the sudden change.

Eren never sat on his father right side. This time, not only did he occupy this honorable place, but what's more, there was a change in his appearance. It was most noticeable in his eyes, which seemed to be darker. The boy's eyes looked at reality with a new, unusual confidence. Eren wore a black shirt with gold ornaments, the collar of which was up. He tied his hair back, accentuating the thinness of his face. The silver pendant Grisha had seen around his son's neck for some time, was gone.

The man finally broke the silence.

"Thank you for this late meeting. I know you are tired, but it won't take long. I just want to calm you down. All our problems should be solved soon. Although, actually…" Grisha looked at his younger son. "Eren, maybe you want to give some good news?".

The boy nodded without a trace of stage fright. Until recently, at such moments, the young man's face showed hesitation and nervousness, as if assuming responsibility frightened him. This time his facial muscles were relaxed, and a soft smile appeared on his lips.

Eren rose from his seat and looked at the faces of the people gathered in the office. He looked at each of them with the same, chilled and slightly indifferent expression on his face. It was not without surprise that Grisha saw that Eren looked at Mikasa in the same way. Yaeger saw the girl's face turn pale. He resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

The boy leaned lazily on the wooden table.

"Father and I agreed on our next steps. You'll get specific guidelines in the coming days" Eren said in a low, calm voice. His tone was deep, mature, devoid of youthful uncertainty. "In short: me and Zeke will go to Marley to support our associates on the spot. We will suspend our production for a short time, until the situation with the police calms down. As for the Tyburs, we managed to negotiate a meeting on neutral grounds with them. I'll take care of it myself. Besides…" The boy suddenly looked directly at Mikasa, but his gaze was still devoid of deeper emotions. "Mikasa will move to Carla for this time, she'll help my mother to manage the hotel. Since you've been spending time in such places lately, you'll definitely get used to it quickly".

Mikasa suddenly blushed. Grisha didn't know if it was due to a feeling of shame or the shock that Eren made a biting remark to her, when she didn't expect it in the first place.

The boy continued his speech.

"Armin will continue his work, but apart from him, we found two other... specialists. We have to protect ourselves in case any of them get compromised. Besides…" Eren's eyes narrowed slightly. "We will suspend any field operations for a while. I convinced my father to wait until the situation calmed down. We cannot risk more arrests. Let the police think we're scared and helpless".

Grisha nodded as if to confirm his son's words. Suddenly, he too rose from his seat. He reached out and put his hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Eren will be my right-hand man from now on. You can congratulate him after the meeting. I'm glad you finally decided to fully commit, son. I suggest that we make a toast".

The oldest Yaeger nodded to Kruger, who walked over to the bar and opened the champagne. The glasses were handed and soon filled. Grisha and Eren were the first to drink to seal their family alliance.

Yaeger noticed some surprised looks. Only Zeke was smiling broadly, obviously pleased with this turn of events. The greatest shock was visible on Mikasa's face, the girl was staring at Eren with wide eyes. The boy, however, didn't even look at her. He was talking to Zeke, discussing their joint trip to Marley.

Grisha raised his glass to his lips. A cool, sparkling drink filled his mouth. He heard the soft conversations around him, merry snorts. He wanted to remember the taste of the drink, the sounds of the surroundings, the smell of changes floating in the air, so that he could then recall this moment with all the details, as was his habit.

Despite some recent setbacks, the future had never looked brighter.

The real success was just about to come.

**THE END OF THE PART I**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II "On The Other Side" will return in a few weeks. Thank you all for your comments, favs and support ❤️


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back, guys.Thank you so much for your patience.  
> If someone would like, I'm giving you a link to a playlist I created some time ago: -> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1bcVnD0JS8ByhHRcopFMPV?si=V0_mY58LQl2yAcEoL2sbOw  
> Stay safe, take care, everyone ❤️.

**\- PART TWO -**

**Levi**

He was staring silently into the overwhelming darkness, without batting an eye.

He didn't know what time it was. A quarter of an hour, a day, or an era might as well have passed from the moment he went to bed.

The darkness seemed to be carrying a gloomy promise, as if it had tacitly vowed that it would never pass away, that it would last forever, undistracted, irreplaceable. He was laying there, just staring into that dark void and felt as if this emptiness was staring back at him. Darkness engulfed his whole body, everything around, the whole world.

Nights like these, cold and loneless, totally sleepless nights; nights during which he couldn't squint, were lasting forever, and he could only lie there and wait for the daybreak. When it finally started to dawn, Levi dragged himself off the bed and went wearily to the shower.

Preparing his morning tea, he opened the cupboard in search of his favorite teacup. His gaze fell on the cup which was put right into the corner. A cup with an imprint: "Blow me, I'm hot". Levi narrowed his eyes and ignored it. He grabbed his regular teacup and then closed the cupboard with a soft click. He left the tea to cool down, then went to get dressed.

Once he was wearing a neatly ironed shirt and dark pants, he picked up the hot cup in his hand, ignoring the fact that it still burned his fingers a bit. Levi walked over to the glass sliding door that led straight from the kitchen to the backyard. He stood in front of the entrance, sipping the hot brew.

His gaze wandered immediately to the tall hedge and the back wooden door at the very end of the garden. Levi tried not to think about how long the door hadn't been used by anyone. For several months, no one has broken his security system. No burglars. No uninvited guests.

The detective's eyes suddenly stopped on the wooden bench. Levi frowned slightly as he recalled the evening conversation he once had there with Eren. It was the day of Eren's birthday. The day Mike died.

 _Shit._ Apparently, he couldn't even look at that stupid bench, without thinking about the past.

Ackerman turned around, making for the living room. He didn't understand why he was haunted by memories today. When that thought appeared in his head, the detective's eyes suddenly fell on a small box lying on the cupboard. _Just great._

Levi hesitated. He earlier put this box in this place, hoping it won't draw his attention, however, the effect was opposite. The object caught his eye like a magnet. After a moment, the man put his cup down on the coffee table, then picked up the box. He opened it, and his gaze fell on the silver medallion with two-colored wings.

Levi stared at the item silently. It was a small and inconspicuous piece of this world, but it meant a lot to him. It was the only memento of Eren he had here, as if only this one item made him believe that everything that had happened a few months ago was real.

Six months have passed since that meeting in the car workshop. They hadn't had any news of Eren since that day. Both he, Zeke and their father disappeared without a trace. Although Grisha showed up at several meetings, but they only found out about them after the fact. The man was more elusive than usual.

Due to the fact that Eren destroyed the cell phone he got from the detectives, they had no other way to contact the boy.

Erwin and Hanji found it hard to believe what they had heard from Levi. They didn't understand why Eren had suddenly cut them off. They asked Ackerman about the details of their last meeting, they wanted to know everything. Levi had told them as much as he could, but missed one, little, problematic point. He was unable to confide in them that something had happened between him and Eren, that they kissed. He had no idea how his friends would react to that. Besides, he was afraid that this whole situation was to some extent his fault.

After that meeting, he thought their conversation through, with all details. Levi especially remembered the boy's words from that moment they mentioned Armin and Mikasa.

Eren said:

"It's not just about them."

Levi was thinking about these words over and over. Eventually, he concluded that Eren's actions had apparently ceased to focus solely on keeping Mikasa and Armin safe. He guessed that the boy (most likely) also wanted to take care of their team. Eren wanted Erwin, Hanji, and also him itself, Levi, to be safe.

He would be a blind fool if he couldn't see that Eren had feelings to him.

Days were passing and Eren still didn't contact them. Levi began to think that his suspicions were correct. There hasn't been any incident since the last meeting with Eren, quite the contrary. It seemed as if Grisha had shut down the business, or at least the production. The distribution was still ongoing, but to a lesser extent. Detectives, thanks to new financial resources, detained several dealers, and also secured a large amount of drugs, weapons and cash. However, there was nothing that could link the Yaegers to illegal business, and none of the interrogated people confessed.

Could it be that Eren had somehow provided them with safety?

Levi had no idea what to think. All he knew was that he would do anything to see the boy just for a moment. He still felt remorse at the memory of their last meeting, but for a different reason than before. He didn't regret kissing Eren, his only regret was letting him go without a word. He shouldn't push him away, he shouldn't be silent. He should do whatever it takes to get the boy to talk. This thought, this regret had haunted him for six months, and he couldn't do anything to ease his own anguish.

At the beginning of this relationship, Levi would never thought that he end up in such a miserable situation. If someone had told him back then how important Eren would become to him, he would have laughed at that. During his first conversation with the boy, the night they met, he promised he would never trust Eren. But then... the world turned upside down.

Levi put down the pendant and quickly finished his tea. He needed to stop thinking about Eren, he should focus on his work.

He put the cup in the dishwasher, then decided he still had time to water the flowers. Levi wanted to do it quickly and efficiently, but when he lifted the watering can, he knew he lost. A memory flashed before his eyes... Another memory of young Yaeger. Levi remembered the evening he had spent with the boy right here. The detective wasn't too sober then, and Eren offered to look after him. He watered the flowers, tore off the dead leaves, and then kept him company.

Ackerman stared sadly ahead, not even trying to fight with the memories anymore. The more he tried to push them out of his head, the more they came back to him.

After he finished taking care of the plants, he walked across the living room. While in the corridor, he put on his shoes.

Levi couldn't help it. His home was full of memories. In his mind's eye, he saw a tall, slim figure emerging from around every corner. He heard the soft, stealthy footsteps, he heard the cheerful, resonate laugh he was so used to. Eren's ghost haunted him at every turn, and he was helpless against it. He couldn't fight with the longing that was tearing him apart.

*

When Levi arrived at work, Hanji and Erwin were already waiting for him. Their office seemed smaller now, it was because of the two additional desks, that had been placed here. This allowed Nanaba, Gelgar, and Reiner to sit in the room with them. Levi missed the days when this office belonged to only the four of them… He found Reiner sitting at Mike's desk unbearable. However, he had to admit that they were able to do more with a larger team.

Levi looked briefly at his two friends. Hanji seemed refreshed and eager to work. There was still a black eye patch behind her left eye, but the woman liked to joke about it. She claimed that now she only need a parrot on her shoulder and she could order boarding. Erwin, on the other hand, looked thoughtful and focused. Levi knew the man had been a bit bored in the office lately. Smith waited for a new command from Shadis. He was still wearing his right arm in a sling, so he limited his field trips to a minimum, but it was difficult to make the man sit still.

During the day, they met with Shadis to summarize current activities. Reiner and Gelgar were to continue the interrogation of detained dealers, while Hanji and Nanaba were to help with the documents. At the end, only the commander, Levi and Erwin remained in the conference room. Shadis pushed a newspaper out for them.

"You probably remember how some time ago Zoe let us know about an article about Grisha?" Keith asked, waiting for the men to read the contents. "Local media are rather neutral towards the Yaegers, and if they write about them, they are rather do it in superlatives. I suspect Grisha has most of the newspapers in his pocket... well, apparently not all of them".

"Yaeger's New Investments" Levi read aloud as he scanned the text. "The hotel under construction in Ragako comes as a surprise to many, as until recently the plans for the development of the plot were completely different. What do Grisha Yaeger and Mayor of Ragako have in common?".

"What do the police have on Zeke Yaeger? We are unveiling the secrets of a wealthy family in the next issue" added Erwin, raising his eyebrows high. "I wonder where these journalists got this information".

"I don't know, but that's what you need to find out" Shadis confessed, then clasped his hands together.

"We can go right now" Levi agreed, and rolled up the newspaper to take it with him. Then he looked at Erwin. Ackerman knew perfectly well what the man's answer would be. "Ready?".

"Always" Erwin said, lifting the corner of his mouth.

**Eren**

He stared at the landscape, which was moving lazily outside the window.

The fields and roads seemed miniature, as if they were part of an extremely real mockup, or as if they were painted. They reminded him the pictures that Mikasa used to draw in her childhood. Colorful stretches of fields, forest spaces, and up above, endless, cloudless skies.

It was one of their many flights that he and Zeke had made on the Eldia-Marley route in recent months, yet Eren couldn't take his eyes off the sight. There was something amazing about traveling this way, a certain wildness, a danger... Something like true freedom.

Suddenly, he felt Zeke nudging him with his elbow. Eren looked at his brother, who handed him a glass with liquor and ice cubes. The chill of the drink brought him back to reality.

"Let's have toast, for coming home" Zeke said, lifting one corner of his mouth. They clinked their glasses. "Are you glad we're coming back for good?".

"And what do you think? We'll finally be able to fully start production on our turf" Eren replied, settling comfortably in the leather chair and rinsing his mouth with a cool drink. Recently, he drank alcohol like water. "Xavier is ready, just waiting for us. And for our new comrades".

Eren looked at the further part of the cabin, where a thin blonde was sleeping in one of the seats. Her name was Yelena. The woman's hair was styled in a short bob with straight bangs. She operated in Marley on a daily basis, her specialization was logistics and transport. Right next to her was sitting a man who had to be in Grisha's age. He had a dark complexion, brown hair cut short, and slight stubble under his nose and chin. Theo Magath. The man's forehead was already marked by the passage of time, but his eyes remained sharp and attentive. Like Xavier, he was a chemist and was supposed to help them in the lab. He must have felt Eren's gaze because he looked right back at him. He picked up the drink he was holding and nodded. Eren returned the gesture.

Grisha recently stated that Zeke and Eren's return to Eldia would be an appropriate occasion to welcome their guests. Their foreign partners agreed to this and appointed two of their employees. They chose this time for another reason, the tense situation with the police calmed down a bit.

Grisha's passenger plane began to land. Yelena woke up and fastened her seat belts, as did the rest of the passengers. When they were on the ground, everyone started to leave. Zeke opened the plane's door and lowered the steps they could use to came down. There were two cars waiting for them at a small airport, their drivers were Pieck and Kruger. They greeted them briefly, then helped them carry their luggage. Meanwhile, their pilot, a dark-skinned man named Onyankopon, reloaded cargo from the car trunks to be taken to Marley and distributed there. They said goodbye to the pilot and then got into their cars. Eren took the passenger seat next to Pieck. Zeke sat down behind them, resting his arms on the headrests of their armchairs.

"What's up at home, babe?" Zeke asked, looking in the mirror at the woman's reflection.

"For now, peace and quiet" Pieck confessed, returning the gaze of older Yaeger. Then she glanced at his younger brother. "How are you? Everything went as you wanted?".

Eren nodded.

"We made some new contacts. We got along with the Tyburs. Yelena and Magath will support us to restart production and improve the process a little".

"Oh, that's… great" Pieck replied, then looked back at the windshield.

They spent the rest of the way in silence. Only Zeke made some jokes from time to time. Eren stared out the window, looking at the knowing grounds and feeling strange at the thought that he would stay here for longer this time. One mission has been completed, now it's time for another.

When they arrived, Eren scanned the large building.

He didn't miss this place. He never really felt at home here. But he felt something else, a certain relief. He had spent more time in Marley than in Eldia in the past six months. Only there they could act in peace, gaining new partners, refreshing old friendships. He would come back here when he had to replace Grisha or arrange something important. During these visits, he didn't have much time to meet Mikasa or Armin. The girl was now working with Carla, running the hotels, while Armin was still busy working for Grisha, though he now had two additional people to help. Thanks to this, he was able to start IT studies, and he really wanted that.

As they entered the property, Eren looked around, but nothing had changed since his last visit. The elegant, cool interior was just as he remembered it. White walls with silver decorations, large armchairs, and a long dining table with a vase of white flowers on it. The flower species was perhaps the only thing that changed.

Eren studied the bouquet from a distance. It must have been an ox-eye daisy, but he wasn't sure. Anyway, what did it matter... It flashed through his mind that he knew a person who would surely have guessed the species of these flowers without any problem.

Suddenly, there were footsteps in the hall. Eren looked that way and saw the Gaillard brothers just walking to them across the living room. Both Marcel and Porco grinned cheerfully at the sight of the newcomers.

"Zeke, Eren!". 

"Finally!". 

"Whats up, bitches?" Zeke called, also walking up to the two men and patting them on the shoulders. "Did you miss us, you cock suckers?".

"Charming, as always" Marcel said, laughing and grabbing Zeke by the neck as if trying to strangle him. Zeke punched him in the ribs, and their scuffle was interrupted by the appearance of guests in the lounge.

Eren quickly took the initiative and introduced everyone. Then he asked Kruger to escort Yelena and Magath to the two bedrooms that had been prepared especially for them.

"Rest today, we'll start work tomorrow" Eren decided, to which both Yelena and Magath agreed eagerly. "We have planned a welcome party for the evening".

"That sounds fantastic" Yelena announced, then winked at him. After a moment she turned on her heel and followed Kruger with Magath.

Eren watched them for a moment. Suddenly he felt Zeke put an arm around him.

"Listen..." His brother said to everyone present. "I know that the official party is only in the evening, but I suggest we start sooner. Our dear Eren has been working his ass off for the last months. In my opinion, he deserves a good rest. What do you think? I mean alcohol, girls and magic powder".

Pieck rolled her eyes.

"Then, I'll probably leave you, guys...".

"Zeke, you want it, you got it!" Marcel called, pointing to the door, which led to the terrace. "We've got everything ready. Only the girls will not arrive until afternoon".

"Pieck, you're coming with us. You also need to rest sometimes" Porco ordered and grabbed the girl, dragging her towards the terrace. Pieck burst out laughing.

"All right, but let me go alone!".

The four men, together with Pieck, went out onto the terrace, where a dozen or so cooling bottles of vodka and whiskey were already prepared. There were sun loungers and armchairs around. The clear water in the pool sparkled in the sunlight, the day was warm and cloudless. Each of them sat comfortable. Pieck unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a plunging neckline, and raised her face to the sun. Zeke, Porco and Marcel looked briefly at her.

"Thanks" Eren replied after a while, taking the drink Zeke prepared.

It was his second drink of the day, and it was barely past noon. Recently, however, this was his everyday life. Eren took a sip, then looked at the Gaillard brothers.

"Where's Annie?".

"As you ordered, she's setting up the lab. Tomorrow everything will be ready" Porco replied, sipping the drink from his glass. "She said she'll come later. And that she is in no rush to watch your ugly faces".

Zeke laughed at that, Eren merely lifted the corners of his lips".

"That sounds like Annie. And… What about Ymir?".

Porco and Marcel exchanged glances.

"Well... No changes so far".

Eren frowned, not understanding.

"What do you mean?".

"Hmm, you know... You remember she wanted to flee" Marcel began, scratching his nose. "Grisha got pissed and locked her up".

"Yes, but my father said it was only temporary. He wanted to punish her. Then she was going to get back to work" Eren said, watching Marcel carefully as he sipped his drink.

"Well, she's back, but now she's doing something else. Grisha doesn't allow her to leave the workplace. Ymir didn't like it, and I guess that's why there was an incident… Ymir tried to escape and killed some guys, and that pissed Grisha off even more. I rather doubt our boss will let her go".

"She should be thankful she's still alive" Porco muttered, throwing his head back.

Eren stared at the Gaillards, one and the other, trying to sort out everything he heard.

Before he left for Marley six months ago, he actually found out that Ymir tried to escape. Grisha was furious. He wanted to kill her right away, but Eren then talked him out of the idea. He said that Ymir hadn't actually betrayed him, but only wanted to end the cooperation. Of course, Eren agreed that she should've done it in a different way and inform Grisha of her intention. He managed to cool his father's fury enough that Grisha agreed to punish Ymir only with an arrest, after which she was to return to work.

However, he didn't expect that this matter would get even more complicated. He had always liked Ymir, but... he couldn't go against his father's will. Not any more. There was nothing he could do for the woman, even if he wanted to.

Suddenly he looked up at Pieck, who was sitting on the deck chair across from him. He felt his pulse quicken as he saw in the woman's eyes the same doubt he felt within himself, hidden deeply. He glanced quickly to the side, not wanting anyone to notice it.

From the day he had agreed with Grisha all the details of their cooperation, he hadn't allowed himself to feel any doubt.

Eren made a decision he had promised himself he would never regret, just as Levi had taught him. He did this to keep Mikasa and Armin safe. The boy knew Grisha was aware of it.

Little did his father know, however, that Eren's priority was also someone else's safety: the three detectives who had become his friends for some reason.

Their cooperation began on a very neutral ground. Eren was cautious, he was afraid the agents would try to use him and then abandon him. However, this didn't happen. With every meeting he saw in the attitude of the detectives a true devotion to the case. They really wanted to take Grisha down, but in accordance with law, which wasn't easy. That was why his help turned out to be so invaluable. What was originally supposed to be a mere acquaintanceship, turned into a true friendship. Eren learned to trust Erwin's sharp gaze, he found a common language with the extroverted Hanji, and besides... He completely fell for Levi. What connected them was special, Eren had never felt this way before.

Of course, there was also Mike. Mike, who wanted Eren to drink wine with them, though he was not yet of age that night. Mike who promised Eren that everything would be fine and he won't end up like Bertolt. Mike, who along with the other detectives wanted to celebrate Eren's birthday.

Unfortunately, Mike was no longer among them. Eren underestimated Zeke and Grisha, he didn't expect them to go that far. It was a close call for Erwin and Hanji to share Zacharius's fate, but by a miracle they managed to survive. Levi was next in line.

Eren couldn't let anything happen to the man. To ensure his safety, he was prepared to pay any price.

"Hey, are you with us?" Zeke asked, leaning towards his brother.

"Yes" Eren smiled and quickly shook off unnecessary thoughts. He finished his drink, then handed the glass to Zeke. "Can you pour me another one?".

Suddenly they heard the phone ring. Eren reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He saw his father's name on the display.

"I'll be right back" He said, and then rose from his chair. Eren walked away to a safe distance and picked up the phone. "Hello, father".

"Eren... good to hear you" Grisha's voice rang in the receiver. "Are you and Zeke there yet?".

"Yes, everything went according to plan. Yelena and Magath are resting after the journey. Do you need anything?".

"Yes, indeed. Go to my office, in the drawer you will find something you need to take care of. It's about that fucking tabloid, "The Voice of Trost" Grisha drawled, snorting. Eren could imagine his father's face full of disapproval. "I spoke to the editor of this newspaper a few months ago, right after they published an interview with a former hotel employee. They were supposed to stop making our lives difficult, but as you can see, they have a short memory. Take care of it. Today. Immediately".

"Of course. Should I blackmail them or maybe...".

"Make sure these two journalists won't publish anything else, ever" Grisha muttered, interrupting his son. Man's voice was boiling with rage. "They write dirty stuff about politicians they don't like, so they have many enemies. Nobody will suspect us. Just remember to do everything in white gloves as I taught you".

"Of course".

"I should be in Trost by the evening, we'll meet in a larger group. See you later, son".

Grisha hung up. Eren stared at the display for a moment, then returned to the merry company. Zeke was chasing Pieck around the table, apparently trying to shove an ice cube into her cleavage. At the sight of his brother, older Yaeger stopped and shoved the ice between his lips, chewing on it.

"What did the old man want?".

"We have a job to do. We have to take care of our PR a little. Right now”.

„An order is an order" Zeke shrugged. "I can drive".

"We'll be back soon" Eren informed the Gaillards and Pieck. "Wait for us".

"Come back soon!..." Marcel laughed, settling comfortably along the entire length of the deckchair. "...or there won't be anything left for you".

"Don't you dare open my bourbon" Zeke warned, raising his finger, then quickly jogged after Eren. The Yaeger brothers returned to the inside of the property and made their way to the office, where Eren found the newspaper Grisha talked about.

"Yaeger's New Investments" The boy read, skimping the text. "It's not a big deal, but if it's another article, I'm not surprised why father is pissed off".

"Oh no! Why did they use that photo?" Zeke asked, grabbing Eren's wrist and pulling the newspaper towards him. He studied the colored page, frowning. "I look here like shit. They could choose better picture of me".

Eren laughed, then rolled up the paper.

"You can tell them that yourself".

After he and Zeke armed themselves, they headed for the exit. Eren opened the door and wanted to cross the threshold, but instead he paused and raised his eyebrows.

He saw Mikasa in front of him.

The girl looked back at Eren, her eyes widening. She was wearing a white blouse and brown pants, long hair streaming down her shoulders. They stared at each other for a moment, a moment filled with silence and the heartbeats. The moment Eren interrupted, squinting his eyes slightly and taking a step back.

"Mikasa. How good to see you" The boy said in a neutral tone, apparently wanting to let the girl pass in the aisle.

The brunette, however, didn’t move from the place. She stared at Eren, her brow furrowed slightly, and in her eyes a careful observer would see an echo of disappointment, of deeply hidden pain. The girl finally crossed the threshold and glanced at Zeke.

"Could you give us a moment?".

Zeke looked at his brother. Eren nodded reluctantly.

”Go start the engine, I'll be there soon".

It was a sufficient order for Zeke, the big brother shrugged and walked slowly towards the parking lot, whistling under his breath.

Eren cast a blank glance at Mikasa.

"What’s going on? The welcome party starts at the evening, but since you're early, make yourself comfortable".

"I wanted to speak to you. We haven't seen each other in a month since you last visited Trost" Mikasa said, now not even hiding the sadness that was felt in her voice. "You're staying here for now, aren't you?".

"Yes, we will resume production soon" Eren replied in a voice that was not very emotional.

"So we'll finally be able to meet" Mikasa confessed with relief, lowering her voice and taking a step towards Eren.

"Meet?" The boy repeated, not understanding. He raised one eyebrow at the girl doubtfully.

"Yes. Me, you and Armin. We'll be able to discuss what's been happening lately… Grisha has threatened you, hasn't he? He made you leave with Zeke?" Mikasa asked, but she didn't wait for an answer, the girl added immediately: "I talked to Armin about it. We think something must have happened, otherwise you would never leave us like that, without a word. We thought about how we could help you. Armin said there is a way, but he preferred you to tell me about it... So? When can we meet?".

Eren raised his eyebrows, then shook his head. Mikasa blinked, staring at her friend in disbelief.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Grisha didn't threaten me with anything, I agreed to this cooperation myself. Everything will be okay now. As far as I know, everything is fine with you, right?" Eren asked, eyeing his friend carefully. His mouth corners lifted slightly. "You have a quiet job, you meet with Jean every now and then. Everything works like in clockwork".

"You must be kidding..." Mikasa whispered, tears appearing in her eyes. "Yes, it's just as you say, but it's not life. I still can't decide about myself. I don't want to live like this, I want to be free. I thought you want it, too...".

"Watch your words in this house" Eren warned her, then turned back. "And try to appreciate what you have. Now forgive me, I have an important matter to do".

"Eren...".

The boy didn't answer, he walked over the threshold and headed towards the car that had just left the garage and stopped in front of the courtyard. Eren didn't look back. He walked confidently to the car and got inside, though he could still feel Mikasa's eyes on him.

Zeke floored it and the car lurched forward at breakneck speed. They started across the little grove, leaving Grisha's estate far behind.

Eren had left something else behind – a doubt, he didn't need.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sasha**

A slender young woman dressed in dark jeans and a gray button-down shirt, closed her laptop and turned around in the swivel chair. Her hair, tied in a ponytail, was swinging sideways.

"Connie! I'm so hungry!" She exclaimed, looking at the man who sat at the desk across from her. His brown hair was cut very short. The man wore gray slacks and a black hoodie, half open, also a white t-shirt underneath. He looked at his watch, wrapped around his wrist, then rolled his eyes.

"Blouse, damn it, we had lunch just an hour ago! Open your computer and finish that article".

"But Connie, I don't feel like it..."

"Neither do I! But I have to edit this material, it has to be ready for tomorrow. Maybe you wanna switch?".

"No... I want to eat".

"Sasha ... You're starting to piss me off".

Suddenly, in the open door of their office, the face of Mina, a short brunette with hair tied back in two ponytails, appeared.

"Connie, Sasha, there are two man in the hall, they want to talk to you".

"We're busy" Connie muttered, giving the newcomer a bored look. "Who are these people? They probably didn't have an appointment?".

"They're cops" Mina added and bit her lip. "I don't know nothing else. I told them to wait in the conference room".

Sasha and Connie exchanged horrified glances. They got up from their desks and walked towards the room where the meetings were held in their office. They saw two male figures waiting by the glass doors. One of the men was tall and broad-shouldered, with his right arm in a sling, the other was shorter and slender. A blond and a brunet.

"What do you think?" Connie whispered as they were slowly approaching the policemen.

"I don't know... We don't confess anything" Sasha whispered to her friend.

Finally, they stopped in front of strangers, looking at them with concern. The taller policeman nodded.

"Hello, my name is Erwin Smith and this is my partner, Levi Ackerman. We're from the anti-drug department and we wanted to talk about your article".

"Oh. About the article?" Sasha shot Connie a quick glance, then smiled. "We're always eager to talk about our work, but… What article are you want to talk about? I mean, do you want to make a complaint, or...".

"That one about Grisha Yaeger" explained the other, shorter man. Sasha saw pretty blue-gray eyes staring down at her. "We just want to ask a few questions. Thought we might talk somewhere else? Maybe even take you out for dinner?

Sasha had to use all her willpower not to let out a happy cry. Well, apparently nobody wanted to arrest them, and moreover, they were going to eat! The woman looked at her friend and saw Connie looking at her irritably. He knew perfectly well what her answer would be.

"I think my friend and I can consider it".

**Eren**

Eren was sitting in the passenger seat in Zeke's car and watched as the tall glass building appeared before their eyes. His brother stopped the car across the street, then looked at Eren for further instructions.

"We have to wait for them to finish their work" Eren announced, leaning his neck against the chair's headrest. "And then we will follow them".

Zeke also made himself comfortable. He switched off the engine and began drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Eren stared at the building that housed the newspaper's office. He didn't think about the rightness of his actions, about whether what he was doing was right or wrong. He had been following Grisha's orders for several months without hesitation.

Suddenly he reached down thoughtfully to his neck. He was surprised to find a void there, then cursed in his mind. He had to unlearn it. He still had this habit, when he reached out to the pendant he had received from the detectives.

This part of his life was also a thing of the past. He didn't know what exactly happened to the silver medallion. Most likely, he just lost it. Well, whatever happened, it didn't matter anymore.

Eren gave a slight twitch when Zeke suddenly laughed out loud.

"Fuck, I can see them! We're lucky, little brother. Look, it's them, right?" Zeke asked, then flicked the display of the phone towards Eren. The boy saw a photo of two journalists that they were about to capture. The woman had brown hair, while the man was shorter, with a shaved skull. Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer. The same two people were just leaving the glass building.

Zeke pressed the doorknob and reached for the gun with his other hand.

But then Eren grabbed his arm.

"Wait... look".

The boy pointed to the people who accompanied the journalists. Two detectives they knew very well.

Erwin was following right behind Sasha and Connie, talking to them about something and smiling gently. Levi walked at the end, looking carefully from side to side as if he felt someone was watching him. The Yaeger brothers, however, parked a little further than necessary, as Zeke used to do.

Eren stared silently at Levi's silhouette and tried to calm his own heart, that was beating madly inside his chest. He hasn't seen Ackerman in several months. As expected, the man hasn't changed at all. He looked neat and unapproachable, like always. While he shouldn't be, Eren thought back to his last meeting with the detective, when he kissed Levi goodbye. He still couldn't believe that Levi kissed him back then... But that was where their relationship had to end.

All Eren could do now was to carry that memory in his heart as the greatest treasure. He knew perfectly well that he couldn't get anything more. Now they were officially enemies to each other.

He saw Levi look around the street one last time, then get into one of the cars. Erwin, his arm in a sling, sat in the passenger seat. Their car moved forward, the journalists' vehicle followed them. After a while, both cars disappeared in the distance.

"Fuck. We're late" Zeke growled, then started the engine.

"Well, it can't be helped. Better not to hang around the cops" Eren added, sighing to himself.

"Fine, we'll get them another time" Zeke snorted softly. "Fuck, I just hate those two dickheads. We just got back, and we had to stumble upon them".

"Well, it happens…" Eren said, shrugging.

“That short motherfucker pisses me off the most" Zeke hasn't started the car yet, instead he took a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth, then set it on fire with a lighter. "If I could get my hands on him, I'd show him the real fun".

Eren narrowed his eyebrows trying to look neutral, which was difficult. He looked to the side.

"We better go. I'll have Annie follow them later. Now we have to go back".

"Yeah. Better not be late to the party" Zeke took a drag on his cigarette with a smile, then set off with a screech of tires.

Eren looked at the window, saying nothing.

**Levi**

Ackerman shook his head. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from journalists. They were sitting in one of Trost's most popular restaurants, he and Erwin on one side, Blouse and Springer on the other. The woman and her friend were just finishing the meal they ordered as soon as they arrived. Erwin and Levi only asked for two glasses of water for themselves.

"I can't believe it..." Levi ran a hand across the length of his face. "So you're saying that you made it all up?".

Sasha wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin and stifled a burp.

"Oh my, sorry. Not everything, we really did an interview with a former hotel employee. And we found out that this Zeke guy was arrested by you. Just, well... The rest is made-up. People love to read about wealthy families. Everyone thinks that if someone is rich, they must have accomplished that doing something illegal".

"Don't say you've never heard of something like this before" It was Connie who joined the conversation. He leaned his elbows on the table and fixed Levi with a hard stare. "Let's be honest, this is how a lot of newspapers work. We publish an article, and in the next issue we include a correction or an apology. But you know, it's published with a little print so that no one could notice it. Our editor told us long ago that the costs of a trial are insignificant, the most important for him are the copies we sold. It's not our fault, it's just how businness works".

"We're not accusing you of anything. This article alerted us" Erwin explained, also leaning against the table. Levi reached for a glass and drank some water. "We're investigating Grisha Yaeger. And, before you ask, no, you can't write anything about it. This time we would have to arrest you, so in your place I would have ask myself if it's worth it".

Sasha and Connie exchanged surprised looks.

"Are you for real?" The woman asked, straightening herself with excitement. "So this whole Yaeger really is suspected of something?".

"My partner is right, you can't write about it" Levi added quickly, looking at Sasha. "Besides... I don't want to scare you, but you walked right into the lion's den. You must be careful from now on. I don't want to suggest anything, but you better buy some weapons. Grisha won't forgive you that easily".

"Oh, I always carry pepper spray with me, and besides, Connie knows a little about self-defense" Sasha confessed, patting her colleague on the shoulder. Springer moved away from her friend.

"Hey, the fact that I did material about it once doesn't mean that I know about this!".

"Oh, you're always too modest. Okay, gentlemen, maybe we'll order some dessert? Everyone's in favor?".

Mikasa

Mikasa watched as the barely clad women circled around with wide trays, handing out tall glasses of champagne and tiny snacks to those present. The party on the terrace was slowly getting started. Monotonous dance music was heard in the background. Pieck and Porco were talking to each other while sitting in the same sun lounger. Marcel was accompanied by one of the escort women, the man just let her massage his arms. After a moment, Mikasa looked towards the liquor table, where their guests from Marley had just stopped by.

The man, whose name was Theo Magath, was talking to Kruger as he slowly sipped his clear drink with ice and lime. The blonde-haired woman, Yelena, on the other hand, was sitting on the edge of the pool and soaking her bare feet in the water. She rolled up her dark pants to the middle of the calves. Feeling Mikasa's gaze on her, the woman looked back at her, so Mikasa quickly glanced the other way.

Mikasa widened her eyes to see Annie stepping onto the terrace, followed by Armin. The girl walked slowly towards them.

Armin noticed her and smiled slightly. He leaned towards Annie and whispered something in her ear. The woman nodded and walked away towards the bar, while Armin headed to Mikasa.

"I didn't know you would be here too" Mikasa said, hugging her friend briefly.

"Honestly, neither am I" replied Armin inconsolably. "I finished my assignement for Grisha, but after that, Annie brought me here. I see there's going to be a bigger party... It's a welcome feast for Eren and Zeke's, right?". 

Mikasa nodded.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Armin asked, walking with his friend towards the garden, where was emptily and no one could overhear them.

"Just for a moment. He and Zeke had something to do, they should be back soon" Mikasa replied, her gaze was full of sadness. Armin noticed it immediately.

"Was it that bad?".

"He didn't want to talk to me at all" Mikasa confessed resignedly. "He acts like everything's fine".

"Maybe he doesn't want anyone to hear him. We'll try to talk somewhere safer, don't worry" Armin reached out and placed it on his friend's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "Besides this, are you okay?".

"Yes" the girl confessed, sighing. "But I wouldn't put it in that way. I mostly do marketing stuff, I go to some stupid meetings. Carla finds me new tasks to do, makes me dress in idiotic clothes... I'd say that she is worse than Grisha, but that wouldn't be entirely true".

After a moment, Mikasa looked at Armin.

"And what about you? Are you okay?".

"Due to the fact that Grisha has two additional people who can do my work, I was able to start my studies" The boy confessed and raised the corner of his mouth. "One element of normality in my fucked up life".

"What about Annie?" Mikasa asked, looking at the blonde. The girl had just left the liquor table, she was holding a colorful drink in her hand.

Armin blushed slightly.

"What about her…? Sometimes we meet, on friendly ground. Annie really wanted to know what exactly my job looked like. At one point, she found that she didn't understand any of this. She just drops in on me for coffee".

Mikasa smiled broadly. Armin's embarrassed gaze and his innocent exmplanations were only a manifestation of something that should be their everyday life. They should meet in the afternoons, exchange comments about new TV series and share with each other the details about their personal lives. Mikasa would ask Armin what gift she should buy for Jean, while Armin would tell her about his meetings with Annie... But their everyday life was different. Unfortunately, the topics of their conversations usually concerned something completely different.

"You're right" Mikasa suddenly admitted, taking Armin by arm. "We'll try to talk to Eren again, the two of us.You said there's a way out of this, I want to know about it".

Armin bit his lip to nod his head after a moment.

Suddenlt, at the same time, they looked towards the entrance of the terrace. The Yaeger brothers have just appeared. Marcel and Porco let out cheers at the sight of them.

Eren followed Zeke, his eyes stopped at Armin and Mikasa, who were standing against the wall, near the garden. He looked at them for a moment, then raised his hand in greeting. Armin returned the gesture, Mikasa just looked at Eren sadly.

"What do you usually do at such meetings?" Armin asked, nervously adjusting his shirt collar.

"I pray that it end as soon as possible" Mikasa replied, narrowing her eyes. "Come on, let's sit down and try to wait out this torment".

The girl pulled Armin towards empty deckchairs, onto which they dropped down with relief. When one of the escort girls approached them at one point, offering them champagne and snacks, they both shook their heads.

Afternoon turned to evening. Time passed slowly, the sky darkened and the lights around the pool flickered more and more. Several of Grisha's partners whom Mikasa knew from banquets joined the meeting. They nodded their heads respectfully when they saw her, but what they all wanted to do was talk to Eren. For the first time, the girl saw with her own eyes her best friend fulfilling the role he had committed to six months ago. He entertained the guests, started the toasts, and took care of the company in the absence of his father. Of course, the guests from Marley got the most of his attention. Besides all of that, Eren looked extremely elegant and handsome. Every now and then one of the women would come up to him, to chat or to flirt, but Eren whispered something in their ear then, or he would just shake his head with a smile, making the girls leave his side.

The highlight of the evening was when Grisha and Carla finally joined the party. The crowd greeted them with short applause, but Grisha immediately silenced them with a wave of his hand, then gestured to his sons.

"If anyone is to be applauded, it's these two gentlemen. Over the past months, they have proven their loyalty and have contributed to changes that will soon affect our entire business. Let's raise a toast to Eren and Zeke!".

This time Armin and Mikasa couldn't refuse the woman dressed in a revealing swim suit, who handed them glasses. Mikasa took a sip, then set her glass down on the table. She was surprised to see Armin finishing the drink, then rubbing his mouth. At his friend's astonished look, he only replied:

"What? I'm an adult, mom".

Mikasa just shook her head with a smile.

Time passed and the guests were slowly becoming more and more relaxed. Mikasa saw the alcohol pouring in streams, rolled spliffs, and here and there also a white powder arranged in a vertical line.

At one point, Armin excused himself for a moment and walked over to Annie, who happened to be sitting alone by the pool, sipping a drink. On the way, he grabbed another glass of champagne from the tray. The boy sat down next to the blonde and began a quiet conversation with her. From this distance Mikasa could see the stealthy smiles they exchanged. She couldn't help but feel a surge of tenderness at the sight of them.

After a long moment, Mikasa came to the bar and poured herself a cold, soft drink. Suddenly Eren appeared right next to her.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, leaning on the counter. He tied his long brown hair up in a bun. Mikasa saw a rolled cigarette in his hand. She hadn't seen him smoking before.

"As you can see" She replied after a moment, turning to face him and lifting the glass to her lips to take a sip. "I can see you're having a great time. Even I have never been so good at the guests service".

"I'm doing what I can" Eren shrugged, then inhaled the smoke. "We have to take care of our guests".

"I'm sure they'll be satisfied after tonights party" Mikasa muttered softly, looking away.

Eren watched her silently. Grisha and Carla stood a short distance away, chatting happily with Magath and Yelena. Zeke and Marcel were sitting by the pool, surrounded by escort girls. Mikasa knew that most men would go to their rooms soon, to spend passionate moments with the hired prostitutes.

"I know you may be angry with me, but believe me, I'm doing it for us" The boy suddenly confessed in a low tone, looking into her eyes. Mikasa returned his gaze, a little surprised at these words. This, however, was not enough for her.

"And how is that supposed to help us?" Mikasa asked, also using a whisper.

"You're safe, I mean, you and Armin" Eren replied. He inhaled the smoke again, and when he released it, he continued, "We can all live at peace. You could start to appreciate it a bit, and not just complain".

Mikasa frowned slightly. Eren's words hurt her a little, but she didn't comment on them. Instead, she leaned closer to her friend, whispering in his ear:

"Armin told me there ' some way to end this. He wouldn't tell me the details, he said I should ask you. Since there's a way, I want to know about it".

She noticed the boy's green eyes widening slightly. Immediately after that his face took on the same indifferent mask, as if he didn't want to admit other feelings. He opened his mouth to reply, but just then someone grabbed his arm in a non-gentle manner. Mikasa and Eren raised their eyebrows when they saw Armin staring at Eren with agitation.

"This is true? Are you killing journalists now?" Armin asked, squinting. Mikasa widened her eyes slightly, then looked at Eren. She didn't know where Armin had this information from, and was far from judging what Eren was doing, but she did think there were limits. She didn't want her friend to end up in prison.

Eren sighed, then tossed his cigarette to the ground and stamped it with his shoe.

"Let me guess. Annie told you about her new assignment?".

"I would find out anyway" Armin muttered, taking another step towards Eren. Mikasa noticed the flushing on her friend's cheeks, guessed that the two drinks Armin drank must have had an awakening effect on him. "Don't you remember? I'm stalking each of your men. Tell me, what do you want to achieve by killing innocent people?".

"It's not your concern" Eren confessed reassuringly and smiled slightly. "We haven't seen each other for so long, I thought you'd be glad to see me".

"I missed my friend, not the man I see right now" Armin confessed in a whisper, his nervous gaze echoing the pain that Mikasa understood too well.

"Well, I guarantee you we're one and the same person" Eren said, then glanced discreetly to the side. Mikasa looked that way as well, she saw that both Zeke and Grisha were staring at them curiously.

Eren suddenly accosted a woman in a swimsuit, who was carrying a tray of drinks. The boy grabbed two glasses. He offered one of them to Armin.

"Here, you should relax today. You've earned it" Eren said, lifting the corner of his mouth. "It's enough that Mikasa has been whining since I got back, so please don't follow in her footsteps. Unless you want me to be fed up with you as well".

Hearing Eren's words, Mikasa felt something inside her snapped.

Armin pursed his lips into a dangerous line. Then, before anyone could say anything, the blond reached out his hand and knocked the glass from Eren's hand.

Glass fell to the floor and shattered with a loud crack. Mikasa jumped in place, not in fear but in surprise.

All the guests looked in their direction. Mikasa heard Zeke's soft whistle. Yaeger chuckled softly, then slowly moved towards them.

"Well, well, someone doesn't like champagne?" Zeke asked, stopping a few steps ahead of them.

Armin's lips twisted and he wanted to make a reply, but then he lost his breath. The reason was very simple. Eren punched him in the stomach, also causing the boy to step back. Mikasa widened her eyes as she saw Eren deliver another blow to the blond, sending a fist straight at his face. The next was a kick to the stomach which made Armin doubled over.

Mikasa saw Annie standing a few steps behind Zeke. The girl's face turned pale and she stared at Eren with a gaze mixed with shock and anger. But she stayed where she was, knowing all too well that being unresponsive in such situations was the best solution.

Armin dropped to his knees, breathing rapidly. Blood was dripping from his nose. Eren patted him on the back, then grabbed his arm and pulled him upwards, helping him to stand up.

"Armin just drank a little too much, right?" Eren asked, lifting the corner of his mouth. Then he looked at Annie. "Will you drove him home? I like those glasses a lot, so I really don't want any more of them to get broken today".

Annie quickly walked over to them and took Armin's arm.

"You want to say something?" Zeke asked coolly, looking at the curled boy.

"I'm s-sorry..." Armin muttered, not looking at Zeke. "Eren's right, I drank too much".

"I'll take him home" Annie announced, right then she and Armin headed for the exit. After a while, all those present returned to their previous activities: to sipping alcohol, to inhaling white powder, to talking or kissing.

Mikasa looked after Armin, afraid that her heart was about to pop out of her chest. She didn't know if it was from nervousness, fear, disappointment, or agitation. She turned her eyes at Eren, who was talking and joking with Zeke as if nothing happened just a moment ago.

She clenched her fists, feeling the anger and helplessness filling her through. She had no idea who this man who looked like Eren was, but it certainly wasn't her friend.

**Reiner**

Grisha's men brought him to the property and told him to get out of the car. Reiner started walking along the gravel path. He entered the building, where a scantily dressed girl with heavy makeup and styled hair was waiting for him. She took him by the arm and led him to the terrace. Reiner remembered this place, he once had a drinks here with Grisha and his closest employees. It was just before Yaeger had him install a GPS transmitter in Ackerman's car. A transmitter that turned out to be explosives.

The half-naked woman led him outside and pressed a drink into his hand. Then she kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd. Reiner quickly wiped off the lipstick mark with his hand. Suddenly Zeke came up to him.

"Braun! We were waiting for you. My old man said that you cannot miss our welcome party".

"Yeah… thanks for the invitation" Reiner replied, lifting his glass and taking a sip, the drink was strong. "Good to see you. So, you're staying in Eldia for now?".

"Exactly. Tommorow we're resuming the production in all our locations. That's why we have to party hard today!".

Reiner nodded and tried to smile. Zeke suddenly gestured to a certain person in the crowd. Braun gently widened his eyes at the sight of him.

"Reiner, I finally have a chance to introduce you. You haven't met Eren before, have you?" Zeke asked, stretching his hand towards the tall boy coming up to them. A boy Reiner remembered, a few months ago they had almost bumped into each other in the aisle.

Eren has changed a lot since then, he no longer looked like a lost youth, but like a grown man. His brown hair, tied in a bun, shone in the glare of the pale light, green eyes seemed cold and unapproachable. The black shirt fit tightly over a slender figure.

“Eren, this is our irreplaceable agent, one and only Reiner Braun".

Reiner had the impression that something in the boy's eyes twitched at these words, a feeling that was very deeply hidden. Eren, however, controlled it very quickly.

He held an open hand towards Reiner.

"We can finally get to know each other" The boy confessed in a soft, velvety voice.

"Yeah... Nice to meet you" Braun replied, gently shaking Eren's hand.

"Eren, guess who he works with!" Zeke asked, only to laugh out loud after a moment. "You probably know the answer: with that little fucker, Ackerman. It's thanks to Reiner that we know all about these motherfuckers. But we still don't have any data on the new informant".

Reiner couldn't help it, but the moment Zeke spoke the words, his gaze went straight to Eren's eyes. The boy must have felt something too, because he looked back at him.

The exchange of glances took only a few seconds, but Braun couldn't ignore the tension between them. For some reason he felt that Eren was thinking exactly the same thing right now.

_"I know about you."_


	33. Chapter 33

**Eren**

"It's thanks to Reiner that we know all about these motherfuckers" said Zeke, standing between the two men, who were looking at each other silently. "Unfortunately, we still don't have any data on the new informant. But it will probably change soon".

_Informant._

This word lingered inside his head, as he met Reiner's eyes, trying to read the truth from them. Could it be possible, that Braun knew about him, but didn't tell Zeke?

The boy looked at the pale face of the blond man, trying to look cool. So, that was the moment he was waiting for. There he was, just in front of him: a detective, who was their spy in the opposite camp, a double agent, who provided them with information. Eren had known about him for six months, but had not yet had the opportunity to meet him in person. Due to Eren's stay in Marley, Grisha managed everything on the spot, though he consulted it earlier with his younger son. Hence the ceasefire.

It was only a fraction of a second, but Eren saw a glimmer of certain emotion in Braun's gaze that he knew perfectly well himself. Reiner was hiding something. Clearly, he knew a lot more than he admitted.

"You two will work together from now on. You better exchange your phone numbers" Zeke announced, smiling.

Suddenly two half-naked girls wearing only bathing suits walked by them. Zeke immediately followed them with his eyes.

"Okay, talk it through, I have something else to do".

Older Yaeger followed the two women while Eren and Reiner were left alone.

The party continued around them. They could hear cheerful conversations, noisy laughs, toasts being raised, music playing in the background. It seemed as if the world around them had not changed a bit, but the tension that was felt in their mutual silence heralded the changes that was about to come.

Reiner raised his glass to soak his lips in a cold drink. Eren watched the man silently.

"How long have you been working for my father?" The boy asked, trying to test the waters.

If Braun really did know his secret and hadn't blown the whistle on him so far, he had to count on something. Eren wanted to know him, to find out what the man might demand in return for further silence.

"It'll be a year soon" Braun confessed, lifting his heavy gaze at Eren. Boy examined the detective thoroughly. Man was taller than him and much more sturdy. Eren thought suddenly that in close quarters he probably wouldn't best him. Although, for some reason the detective's face showed some kind of uncertainty, and his eyes seemed tired. Physically Braun seemed strong, but there had to be something that was troubling him. Something that could weaken his chances of winning... theoretically speaking.

"Are you satisfied with the cooperation so far?" Eren wanted to know. He finished his drink and put it on the tray held by one of the escort girls.

"Yes. Everything is going perfectly well. I have no complaints" Reiner blurted this words out immediately. It sounded like a learned line, which made Eren sense the falsehood in his voice. "I contact Grisha once a week on average to inform him about the current situation. We solve problems on a regular basis".

"Problems? What problems? What's been happening lately?".

"Not much, fortunately. We were having a little trouble with assignments from my supervisor. Initially, he didn't want me to interview the detained dealers, and it was really important to your father. It was Ackerman's and Smith's job, but in the end I got this task".

"That's… good" Eren concluded shortly, squinting slightly. "I hope our cooperation will also be so successful".

"Couldn't agree more" Reiner admitted, then finished his drink as well and set the glass down on another waitress's tray. Then he nodded his head towards the faintly lit path around the garden that ran all the way up to the stone fountain. "Maybe you want to take a walk?".

Eren twitched slightly, immediately sensing the change in the air. Reiner's offer only confirmed his fears. Apparently the man wanted to talk to him one-to-one.

However, the boy nodded his head. If Braun wanted to play open cards, so be it.

They slowly descended the steps of the terrace and made for the flower garden that was the apple of Grisha's eye. Two men walked in silence for a while, they could hear only the sounds of the party going on behind them. As they were finally standing far enough from all the gathering, Reiner stopped and looked at Eren.

"I know about you" The man confessed, getting straight to the point. He blurted out this words as if they were weighing on his heart, and only revealing them brought him some relief. Reiner took a deep breath, then continued. "I found out about it just before you left to Marley and I had no way of contacting you. I know about your cooperation with the police".

Eren also stopped in place. His expression didn't change, only a tiny line appeared between his eyebrows, indicating that he was considering Braun's words. Reiner was breathing quickly, waiting for an answer.

The boy took his time. It wasn't until the silence began to drag on that Eren looked around as if to make sure they were alone. Then he took a step towards Reiner, closing the distance between them, and asked quietly:

"How much do you want?".

Braun's eyes rounded.

"What…?" He asked, not understanding.

Eren sighed irritably, then folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't play dumb, Braun. I'm asking you how much should I pay you to keep your mouth shut".

Reiner looked even more shocked than he was a moment before, and his sincere surprise somehow infected Eren. The boy felt a certain fear that he won't be able to bribe the detective. Before he could say more, Reiner replied:

"I don't want any money! I want to help you" Braun said, looking Eren straight in the eye. "I want to help you bring Grisha down".

There was a heavy silence between the men again. Braun continued breathing rapidly. His pale face showed nervousness, but the tension that had been visible at the beginning of their meeting disappeared from his eyes. The man spoke honestly, he no longer had to pretend. Eren, on the other hand, stood still, measuring Braun with an uninterpretable stare.

Suddenly, in the prevailing twilight, there was a soft laugh of a younger boy.

"To help me bring Grisha down...?" Eren repeated in an amused tone and laughed again. His green eyes narrowed slightly. "I didn't expect that from you, really. Grisha's faithful soldier suddenly rebels? What happened, my old man didn't pay you enough?".

Reiner looked a little disheartened, but continued anyway.

"No... I just can't do this anymore. I wanted to talk to you much sooner. I understand that you were gone for a few months and you had to suspend your cooperation for a while... But now that you are back, you will meet them again, right? With Smith? And with Ackerman?".

"I must disappoint you, but it's over now" Eren whispered. The smile faded from his face, and he was looking at Reiner with undisguised dislike. "It could never work".

Braun frowned.

"What? Why? I don't understand... Why did you start it in the first place?" Reiner shook his head in disbelief. "You risked everything just to end it like this?".

"Exactly. I don't know what your plans were for me, but it's no use" Eren confessed with a soft sigh, then glanced briefly at the terrace. They still were alone. He looked back at Reiner. "You know, Braun, I have to get back. If anything happens, call me".

"No..." Reiner reached out and grabbed Eren's arm, trapping him in place. Yaeger immediately looked at the man menacingly and raised one eyebrow.

"Let go off me, damn it".

"We can't leave it like that! Only you can make the difference" Reiner raised his voice, and that made Eren's eyes twinkle with danger.

"Braun, shut the fuck up".

"Why did you quit? It's about your friends, isn't it? About Mikasa and Armin?" Reiner had to notice the silent confirmation in the boy's eyes, because he continued with even greater confidence: "Don't be stupid, Eren. You can't expect Grisha to always turn a blind eye to you...".

"Well, I have no choice. I have to take this risk. Either way, it's not your problem! Now let me go!" Eren drawled and then yanked his arm out of the tight grip.

"It's also my problem because I'm in the game, too. If i don't do what Grisha says, he will hurt my mother!".

Eren suddenly widened his eyes, then very, very slowly shook his head.

"That's so fucking sad..." The boy whispered and suddenly took a step towards Reiner. "For fuck's sake, Braun, you got into this mess on your own volition. You betrayed your people. For what? For the fucking money".

Eren suddenly grabbed Braun by the collar, his face twisted in anger.

"You came to me to ask for help... But have you already talked to your colleagues? Does Ackerman know you've been working against them this whole time? I fucking doubt it!" Eren's eyes were dangerously narrowed. He was staring at Reiner's face from up close, his gaze burning with anger. Reiner stayed silent, which made Eren keep talking. "You were the one who planted that explosives in Levi's car, right? It was you that made Erwin and Hanji injured. But that's not all, it was because of you that Mike died... And now, suddenly, you just come out of nowhere and say you want to help me bring Grisha down? Decide which fucking side you are on!".

Eren was breathing fast, staring at Reiner indignantly. Very slowly, his face began to change. He widened his eyes as if suddenly realizing that he had gone too far, that he had revealed those feelings he should be hiding deep within himself. Eren released the man and took a step back. Reiner stared at Yaeger with a similar surprise, but for him it turned into understanding.

"My god. You care about them" Reiner whispered, his heavy gaze still fixed on Eren. "That's why you distanced yourself. That's why you became Grisha's right hand man... To protect them from the inside. Am I right?".

Eren pressed his lips together, and only after a while he replied in a low voice:

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't need them anymore, that's all. Anyway, I don't care what someone _like you_ thinks".

Eren's last words dripped with pure contempt. Reiner shook his head, and this time it was he who laughed.

"Someone _like me_? Oh, and you think you're so different?" Braun asked, drawing Eren's eyes at him. "You said I betrayed my own people? Well, you 're right. But it's still better than you, who apparently betrayed your own family. You tell me to decide which side I'm on, but maybe you should answer that question yourself. Which side are you on?".

Eren clenched his fists. He looked, as if he was barely resisting the urge to attack the man. Braun saw it, but continued unscrupulously:

"You think we're so different, but you know what I think? I think we're just the same".

Eren's fist hit him right in the face. Reiner gasped softly, neither in surprise, nor in pain. The next blow came right away, Eren punched the detective in the stomach, drawing a short moan from his mouth.

Braun decided to fight back. He hit Eren on the cheek, then blocked his next blow. Yaeger growled in anger and swung again, but his opponent managed to dodge. Then something Eren hadn't expected happened. He felt Reiner grab him by the neck with the full length of his arm, as if to choke him, locking him in a vise-like grip.

"What the fuck...".

Eren's eyes widened suddenly as he saw Grisha coming towards them. Kruger was right behind, just like his shadow.

Grisha watched their efforts, but apparently he must took their jostling for typical men's wrestling, because he applauded briefly.

"Oh, I can see that you too get along very well. Am I not interrupting?".

"No, we're just fooling around... Reiner was just showing me some moves he learned in the police academy" Eren confessed, releasing from Braun's grip and allowing himself a lopsided smile. His breathing was quick and his hair was completely disheveled, so he smoothed it down quickly.

"And I just said that Eren is perfectly trained and I’m sure you’re proud of him" Reiner replied, adjusting the fabric of his shirt, then folding his hands back and lifting the corners of his mouth.

"That's great to hear. I'm glad you guys get a long" Grisha said and looked at his son. "Eren, I've been looking for you. I want you to join us, Magath and Yelena are waiting".

"I'm coming, father". 

The boy glanced at Reiner, their eyes met. Boy’s gaze was incredibly meaningful.

"Report to me if anything happens" Eren confessed in a hollow voice.

"Sure. And you try that moves I showed you" Reiner replied, without taking his eyes from Eren's eyes. "I think they might be helpful".

Eren frowned briefly, then followed Grisha and Kruger. He turned back only once to look at Reiner one last time. The man was still standing alone on the garden path, staring back at him as well.

The boy turned his head and looked ahead.

He couldn't let the situation from a moment ago destroy his peace. He doubted that after that long time Reiner would tell Grisha the truth about him. Besides, he also doubted that his father would believe this. His own son, being a mole... That didn't add up.

But he knew he had to be careful.

Annie

Since they left the party, Armin didn't utter a single word, which was unlike him.

Annie was looking at the blond man every now and then, mainly focusing on driving the car. Arlert was sitting next to her, staring at the window on his side. His pale strands were still slightly tousled, but the boy didn't seem to be paying attention to that at all.

The girl frowned. She never thought Armin's silence would irritate her more than his endless chatter.

She didn't quite understand what exactly happened at the party.

She was sitting by the pool when Armin suddenly approached her. They started talking about casual topics, she was really enjoying it. At one point, the conversation turned to some other issues, those related to her job. Arlert asked her about an article that appeared in one of the local newspapers, he wanted to know if Grisha was doing anything about it. Her evasive response was apparently enough to him, as always, he figured out the rest. Armin knew very well that it was Eren, who was now responsible for carrying out all of Grisha's orders and delegate the tasks to others.

It was then that Armin decided to confront his friend. It was a bit unlike him. The boy had had two drinks before, but Annie didn't think that was the reason. Armin just had enough of it all.

She had gotten to know Arlert a bit in those last months. They didn't meet often, every few weeks at most. The girl visited him in his apartment, where they drank coffee together. Sometimes they met in the city, in quiet, intimate places. During that time, she had learned several things about the boy, one of which was his deep attachment to Eren and Mikasa.

Armin was worried about his friend. He didn't understand why Eren had decided to work full-time as Grisha's puppet. His departure for Marley was totally unexpected. Young Yaeger didn't consult his friends on this decision. Arlert had seemed a little depressed these few months, it was obvious that he missed Eren, though he never said it aloud.

Apparently that evening it was the last straw for him. Armin could no longer just sit and watch his friend's moral decline. The boy decided to talk to Eren about this matter at the worst possible moment, during the welcome party. Young Yaeger couldn't remain passive to such a reaction. He had to show everyone who was in charge. He also had to show Armin that although they were friends, Eren wouldn't let anyone speak up to him like that.

Annie understood Yaeger well. He had to take care of his reputation if he didn't want Grisha to start doubting his devotion.

Still, the sight of Armin being battered, was for some reason hard for her to accept. That's why she decided to take him home.

When she parked in front of a small tenement house where the blond lived, she looked at the boy and cleared her throat.

"We're here. Do you need help to walk upstairs?" Annie asked, trying to sound neutral.

"No. Thank you, Annie" Armin muttered, then opened the door and got out of the car. The girl noticed that dried blood was still visible under his nose. Same as on his shirt. Boy looked at her briefly, then added: "Take care of yourself."

Then he closed the door and started towards the tenement house. The girl looked after Armin in disbelief. That's all? She was driving such a long way only to hear that cold words for goodbye? Where have all those long looks and endless conversations gone? She always had to evacuate by force from each encounter until now, Armin liked to prolong their meetings as much as he can.

Annie wanted to start the car and drive away, but the sight of Arlert immersed in such a grave mood didn't give her peace. She pursed her lips. After a while she fell out of the car and walked quickly towards the low building.

She went inside, jumping a few steps at a time. When she was at the top, she knocked on a well-known door.

Armin opened it right away. He raised his eyebrows slightly when he saw Annie. The girl felt a twinge of triumph, finally seeing some emotions on the boy's face. But suddenly she noticed something else. Armin probably planned to go to the shower immediately after coming home, as he was not wearing a t-shirt any longer. He also managed to wash his face. Annie looked at his naked chest literally for a second, but still felt the flush on her cheeks.

She tried to ignore this view, but couldn't help noticing that Armin was quite well-built for someone who spent so much time in front of the computer. He was lean, his arms slightly muscled, as was his belly.

"Sorry" Annie blurted out, staring at the wall. "I just wanted to ask if you're sure you were okay. You looked a little pale, I didn't want you to faint or anything. Not that I care about you, nothing like that, it's just... If something would happen to you, it would affect me and my work. Besides, Grisha would be angry with me for not helping you...".

 _Man, what am I even saying?_ Annie thought, starting to panic. Had she forgotten how to speak properly? She didn't understand her own reaction, especially since nothing had happened between her and Armin in all these months. He only sometimes held her hand as they sat next to each other, but never did anything else. Annie would never admit that she was waiting for him to make the next move. After waiting long enough, she assumed Armin thought of her only as a friend and she was ready to accept it.

Therefore, she was surprised by what happened next.

Armin suddenly took two steps towards her. Suddenly he was close to her, so close that she couldn't help but look at his naked chest. Annie widened her eyes, not understanding what was happening.

The boy's face looked much softer than a few minutes ago. The tension that was visible earlier had almost completely disappeared, leaving room for tenderness and quiet gratitude. Armin even allowed himself a slight, if slightly sad smile. Annie blinked as the boy raised his hand and moved it towards her face. His fingers touched her cheek and stroked it gently. Armin was staring straight into her eyes. Although he was a few years younger than her, he was taller.

Annie shivered a little, feeling that gentle touch on her cheek. Her heart quickened instantly, she felt an incredible warmth inside her, covering her entire body, from the forehead to the fingers. Still, she tried to save herself with sarcasm.

"Do you have any idea of what you're doing?" She asked in a chastening tone. Or at least she wanted it to sound that way, but she failed. Her breathing was rapid, making her voice sound very weak.

"Oh yes. I know" Armin said and then, without waiting for her next question, he leaned over and kissed her.

When she felt the touch of the boy's lips on her's, her whole world trembled in its foundations. Armin kissed her slowly, taking his time, . He did it very subtly and without overbearing, as if he wanted to make sure Annie didn't mind first. He quickly had to understand that she didn't. As usual, Armin guessed everything. He knew perfectly well how to steal her kiss to make her crave for more.

The boy tore his mouth off her lips. He did it so their eyes could meet, but Annie wouldn't let him do that. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and this time she pressed her lips against his mouth, finally showing him her own passion. Armin accepted it willingly, he allowed her even more. Annie ran her trembling hands over his cool skin. She stroked his shoulders, chest and back, still kissing his lips. Armin hugged her tightly, pressing her body against him and kissing her back. Suddenly he sighed softly against her lips as Annie reached for his pants and swiftly unbuttoned the fly. Before she could do anything else, this time it was she who gasped in surprise as she felt Armin lift her up.

She quickly wrapped her legs around him, letting him carry her into the bedroom. Once inside, they collapsed together on the soft bed, returning immediately to exchanging kisses. They hastily took off their clothes, wanting to move on to the next stage. Annie felt that it still wasn't enough of her, that she wanted more. Even though it was her first time with Armin, she didn't mind the rush.

The boy paused only for a moment to reach into the drawer and take the condom out of it. Annie smiled at this sight. That was what she would expect from a well-mannered man like Armin. When the blonde's eyes fell on her again, Annie blushed slightly. She was lying under him, completely naked. On the one hand, she felt a little ashamed, but on the other, she wanted more. Armin must have seen it in her gaze, but before he could fulfill her desire, he leaned down and began to caress her neck with his lips.

Annie sighed loudly as she felt the boy's warm tongue against her skin. Yeah. It was something he would do. He couldn't get straight to the point. A man like him had to be sure that she was ready.

Leonhart closed her eyes, savoring the sensation. She groaned as the kisses moved lower to her breasts. She thought Armin would stop there, but his lips traveled farther, marking a wet trail along the length of her belly. She groaned loudly and squeezed her eyes shut, squirming in pleasure and forgetting the whole world.

When she was already breathing fast, Armin backed off. He rose on his elbows and returned to the level of her face to lean over her and look at her. Then she felt that he too was ready. As their bodies adjusted to fit together, Annie let out a loud sigh. She was waiting for this. She put her arms around the boy's neck and looked into his eyes, enjoying the moment. Armin moved slowly inside her, watching her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a low and dreamy voice. His breathing quickened, and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. Another thing, very much in his style. He had to make sure everything was okay.

"Yes, more than okay" Annie whispered, stroking the boy's cheek. Armin hugged her tighter, they kissed again. Then he started to move a little faster, soft sighs came from his mouth every now and then. They both were at the verge of it. Annie cuddled up to Armin's shoulder, trying to suppress the scream rising in her mouth. Armin twined his fingers into her hair, the girl felt his body trembling. She also came, tried to control it, but it was impossible. She moaned loudly, while breathing hastily.

After a while, they both looked into each other's eyes as if they had only realized what had happened just now.

"Oh shit" Annie blurted out.

She raised a hand and brushed back a strand of hair that was stuck to Armin's forehead.

"I love you, Annie" Armin confessed.

He smiled as she saw her lids widen in surprise.

Annie wanted to say something, but was completely unable to. She would most willingly take a vow of silence at this point, never to speak again in her life, for no answer to such a confession could come to her mind. Only a soft "eeehhh..." came out of her mouth, which made Armin laugh out loud.

The boy pressed his face against the hollow of her neck. Only then the answer did come to her mind.

Levi

He stopped the car in the parking lot in front of the police building where their department was located. He turned off the engine and looked at Erwin, who was sitting next to him. The man rested his neck against the headrest of the chair, then looked back at Levi.

After yesterday's meeting with journalists, Shadis gave them another assignment. Keith had apparently figured out that regular field trips would improve Erwin's well-being, and he was apparently right. Though they could use some successful tasks.

They checked two locations they had received from dealers interviewed by Reiner and Gelgar. Ackerman had expected both places to be a flop, and they were indeed. One turned out to be an empty warehouse and the other turned out to be an abandoned shed.

"It doesn't make sense" Levi muttered, shaking his head. "Instead of wandering aimlessly, we could have done something more useful".

"We had to check these places anyway, you know that" Erwin replied, lifting the corner of his mouth, then reaching out his left hand to open the door. The right arm was still in a sling, moveless. "If not us, someone else would...".

Levi's eyes widened slightly. He fell out of the car and circled it in a flash, then grabbed the handle and opened the passenger door before Erwin could do it. The blond looked at his friend and raised his eyebrows, then laughed sincerely. He got out of the car and stood next to Levi, putting his good hand on his shoulder.

"Levi, really, you don't have to help me all the time. I can handle it myself. I have to get used to this life somehow".

"Not on my watch" Ackerman grunted, slamming the door behind Erwin and then locking the car. "You'll be completely fine. That's an order".

"Since when are you my supervisor?" Erwin laughed and then moved with Levi towards the building. "My physical therapist tells me the same, but I find it a little hard to believe".

"You better believe it. From what I've read, your trauma may be mostly psychological" Levi confessed and looked at his friend, but when he saw Erwin rolling his eyes he quickly fell silent. He knew that if he was in Smith's shoes, he also wouldn't like to raise the subject of his own indisposition.

They headed towards the common office. At one point, they almost ran into Gelgar, who emerged from around the corner.

"Levi! Erwin!" The man exclaimed at the sight of them, smiling cheerfully. "How was it? Have you checked that two locations? Do we have any lead?".

"Two dead ends" Levi muttered, looking at his friend with polite indifference. "Get your job done, huh? I don't feel like traveling from one empty point to another".

"Shit…" Gelgar swore, sighing softly and crossing his arms over his chest. "I was worried that these two guys were bluffing. Tomorrow we're going to question the third guy, Waltz. Maybe he will shed some new light on our case".

"I really hope so, because I'm fed up with driving without any sense.

"And I have enough of questioning these bastards..." Gelgar sighed. Suddenly he blinked and looked intently at Ackerman, as if something had occurred to him. "Hey, Levi, I have an idea. How about if we switch for a few days? I'd love to take a ride with Erwin in the field, and you would help Reiner with the interrogations".

"Ehh..." Levi frowned and quickly glanced at Smith, who was standing next to him. Erwin looked back and nodded vigorously. Levi moved his eyes back at Gelgar. "Well, I don't know".

"Even Shadis said it would be a good idea, especially since you don't like Reiner too much, huh?" Gelgar wanted to know.

"You know, there aren't many people Levi tolerates..." Erwin began, but stopped when Ackerman's killing glare fell on him. He smiled slightly, then added, "But I think it's a good idea"

"Okay, fine" Levi muttered, sighing softly.

"Great! I'll let the commander know" Gelgar said cheerfully, then pivoted on his heel and walked away.

"What a nice surprise. Okay, now you probably want some tea?" Erwin asked, returning his gaze to shorter man. "Levi?".

It was only now that Smith noticed the sudden change in Ackerman's body. Levi stood still, lost in his own thoughts. Erwin waited a moment, as he apparently knew the sight well. Levi finally shook off his own thoughts and looked at the taller man.

"Erwin, I have an idea. I know we're finishing work soon, but I need your help. I warn you that this may take us all night".

Smith didn't look disheartened though, on the contrary, he nodded, his eyes shining with a familiar glow.

"Whatever it is, I'm in".


	34. Chapter 34

**Eren**

_He entered a dimly lit place that he knew well. The living room looked just as he remembered it; a wide couch, a tall bookcase, and (first and foremost) an infinite number of pots with various plants of different kinds, both those with colorful flowers and those with large, green leaves._

_Eren looked around for the man, who was living here, and finally saw him._

_Levi stood in front of the wide window, peering into the darkness. When he heard footsteps, he looked in that direction; their eyes met._

_Eren didn't wait any longer, he didn't have much time. He walked over to the surprised detective and clasped the man in his arms without saying a word. He hugged Levi tightly, breathing in his smell, feeling the rough fabric of the man's shirt under his fingers. Levi hugged him too; their lips met and pressed against each other, their breaths mingled._

_The boy felt that Levi is pulling him to the side; they fell onto the soft couch, still exchanging kisses. Eren's impatient fingers went to the buttons of the detective's shirt, but he wasted no time undoing them. He tore the dark fabric, didn't even think about consequences. Levi, however, didn't seem to care at all. The man sighed loudly as Eren leaned over and kissed his neck, touched his chest and shoulders._

_After a while they looked into each other's eyes._

_Though Eren hadn't spoken a word since he entered the room, he suddenly felt compelled to answer, to gather his thoughts and express them._

_He owed it to Levi after all... After what he did... But... What if Levi would hate him for what he did in Marley? The boy opened his mouth, but was unable to utter a word..._

...and just then Eren lifted his eyes, suddenly waking up.

He was lying in his bedroom, breathing fast. He stared at the ceiling, slowly realizing that he was being deceived by his own mind. Levi wasn't here, the detective was far away. He was here alone, still in his father's mansion, not in the detective's house.

Eren closed his eyes and sighed softly, trying to remember the details of his dream: Levi's smell, the touch of his skin, the look of his eyes... Yaeger thought that he was over it; that this crush, this fascination or whatever it was, ended some time ago. His dream seemed deny it.

The boy looked at the watch on the bedside table. It was six in the morning.

Eren rose from the bed knowing he won't be able to fall asleep again. He was wearing only boxer shorts, so the morning chill immediately embraced his body. Goose bumps showed on his shoulders. He walked over to the tall window and looked at the view outside: a piece of the garden and a small pool.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he wondered about the feeling that overwhelmed him in the dream. It was a concern about how Levi would react if he found out about everything that had happened in Marley. Eren hadn't thought about it before, and he shouldn't be worried about it, especially now that they didn't have any contact. Everything he did was necessary. He had to prove his fidelity to his father, he had to show Zeke that he was strong and grown-up. He had no other choice.

There was no point questioning the morality of his actions. He did what he had to do. If not him, someone else would have taken his place. It was the only way for him to make Grisha respect his opinion, to consider him as an equal partner. Only by doing this Mikasa could still work with Carla, Armin was able to reconcile work and studies, and the police were - at least for now - untouchable. He had to do everything to keep it that way.

Eren suddenly thought about something else: the fact that he had gotten used to the present situation so quickly. He kept telling himself that he was doing it for his friends, but was it really so? After all, there were moments when he felt something akin to… an addiction.

Giving orders, making big decisions, successful negotiations, it was all a dangerous mix that made him want more. He was surprised to see Zeke, Porco, Marcel and the others obey his orders without a word. It amazed him that he really had such power in his hands. It was the same with people he managed to persuade to cooperation. In this way, he proved that he had the qualities of a true leader. As for the violence… at some point, even that stopped bothering him. After all, he only hurt his enemies, people who deserved it. Why would he regret it?

Unfortunately, there were still times when he had doubts. During moments like that he felt a certain uneasiness that he couldn't get rid of. He remembered the past conversations, the old memories that didn't want to leave him alone.

Eren closed his eyes.

_He is walking right next to Zeke. Yelena shows them around the lab located on the outskirts of Liberio. They watch the working men in hazmat suits._

_Another memory: he and Zeke push their way through the crowd in a clubhouse full of dancing silhouettes. At one of the tables they find the people they were supposed to meet. After a while, they raise a toast to new acquaintances._

_He is sitting on a comfortable sun lounger in the summer estate of one of the drug bosses they've established cooperation with. Zeke suddenly leans forward, handing him a tiny tray with two lines of white powder on it. Eren hesitates for a moment, but then does what Zeke expects of him; he snorts cocaine. The world explodes, and he feels like he's moved to another dimension._

Eren rested his forehead against the cool glass. Another memory hit the surface of his mind.

_He hides behind a car, hearing loud gunshots filling the air. Their partner was attacked by a hostile cartel, so due to their alliance, they are obliged to help him. The shots stop for a moment, this must mean reloading the magazines. Eren sees Zeke crouching beside him. Then his brother suddenly stands up and starts shooting, a grin spread across his face. Eren quickly follows in his footsteps, tightening his fingers on the cool weapon, and tries to locate the attackers. Finally, he sees one of them: a bald man who emerges from behind a black truck. Eren pulls the trigger and the human's chest is pierced by a bullet. Another man appears from behind the car, Eren also shots him without any hesitation; the lessons at the shooting range didn't go to waste. They boy feels a rush of adrenaline, a strange excitement; he has to admit there's something damn addictive about all of this. But the worst happens at the end. Eren, Zeke, and their associates stand up cautiously, thinking all the enemies are dead, but then a slim figure runs out from behind one of the trucks and aims straight at Zeke. Without thinking, Eren raises the gun and squeezes the trigger. The unknown silhouette falls to the ground, only then the understands what he did. The kid may have been about thirteen years old. Eren sees kid's wide, surprised eyes slowly turn pale, his face relaxes, his body freezes. Eren stands still, hearing loud cheers around him, feeling the numerous hands patting his shoulders. However, he cannot see anything else except the slowly fading child's face, he sees the lifeless blue eyes and has the impression that he will see them forever..._

Eren hit the cold window with his fist.

"No!…" It blurted out of his mouth as he remembered that evening once again. He was breathing fast, his chest felt heavy with despair.

He couldn't forget it, though he tried. He couldn't take back time, nor could he absolve himself. What he did was understandable in a way, he was defending his own brother, but it was also unforgivable. He killed an innocent child who was involved in gang warfare, probably against his will.

Eren took a deep breath and then moved away from the clear glass. He saw his reflection in the window. It was his face, but for some reason it seemed strange to him. The big green eyes must have been someone else's. One could see life in them, and yet he felt completely dead inside.

Whatever happened, happened. He had to accept what he had done. There was no turning back now. If Mikasa and Armin found out about all of this, they surely wouldn't want to be friends with him any longer, so he could keep them at bay without remorse. Anyway, what did it matter now, after what happened recently? He suspected Armin would be avoiding him anyway.

It was the same with the detectives. By ending this relationship, he made the best possible decision.

Suddenly he twitched gently as he heard the soft ringing of his phone. He walked over to the nightstand and was slightly surprised to see the call from Reiner. He picked up the phone.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have an interrogation today... Ackerman will be my companion" Said the voice in the receiver. "I hope it won't cause us any trouble".

Eren blinked, trying to focus on all the words Reiner just spoke, not just that one name he heard. The boy quickly shook himself out of his thoughts.

"If anything happens, let me know immediately".

"Sure" Braun muttered. He should have hanged up by now, but the connection continued. "Have you already thought about what we’ve talked lately?".

Eren pursed his lips. Well, he could've expected it.

"No, and don't ask me again. You've got something to do, Braun, so focus on that" Eren gasped, then hung up. He tossed the phone on the bed and sighed.

Some time ago, he was sure that as soon as he would find out about the mole's identity, he would pass this information on to Levi and the rest. But now he couldn't do it. He needed Reiner to spy and to monitor detectives’ plans. Besides, by controlling his movements, he had a real influence on what happened with the agents.

After a moment, Eren turned towards the wardrobe. He pulled out a black shirt and dark pants from there, dressed quickly, then tied his hair up.

A new day has come. He had duties to fulfill.

**Levi**

Levi flinched slightly and opened his eyes. He winced, immediately feeling a slight pain in his neck. Well, he shouldn't be surprised, since he fell asleep at the desk. Levi stretched, trying to remember what he had dreamed of, but the dream vision quickly faded in the cool morning rays. He was never good at remembering night visions.

Levi looked to the side. He gently lifted the corner of his mouth as he saw Erwin's sleeping face next to him. Smith was seated at the desk in the other chair. They were in Ackerman's office, in his house. The whole night they were dealing with the case Levi was delegated to. Erwin agreed to help him. They did as much as they could.

Ackerman reached for his phone, saw the time on the display. It was six in the morning. They still had time to eat breakfast before work. Levi looked back at Erwin who was still napping. The man was leaning on the desk with his left hand, the right one was lying on his lap. Levi stared at his friend for a moment longer, but at one point he reached out and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Erwin" Levi whispered, trying not to scare the man. Smith muttered softly in his sleep, then opened his eyes. He was slightly surprised to see Levi next to him, finally an understanding appeared in his gaze. Erwin stretched, then yawned, covering his mouth with his left hand.

"Gosh, did I fall asleep? What time is it?".

"After six... It doesn't matter, we wouldn't find anything new anyway. We have to use what we have".

"I suppose so..." Erwin nodded. "Maybe fate will finally smile at us".

"I doubt it. Well, never mind, I'll make breakfast" Levi said, then got up. Suddenly he stopped paralyzed, for he felt Erwin grabbed his hand. He looked down and met the blond's blue eyes.

"I'm sure you can handle it" Erwin said softly, smiling and staring at his friend through narrowed eyes. Levi felt his heart speed up. "You're the best, Levi".

Ackerman stood still, having no idea what to respond to such a compliment. He finally stammered out something incomprehensible, then left the office, feeling the heat on his cheeks. He cursed silently. Erwin was just being nice to him, and he panicked like a teenage girl...

Levi went into the kitchen and started making toasts and morning tea. His movements were quick and agile. The man slept for about three hours, but that was enough for him. He should be tired, but his mind rebelled against his body as usual. Ackerman felt a little rush of euphoria at the thought of the upcoming hearing that he was supposed to be attending today.

He could only hope his hard work would pay off.

*****

After the morning briefing with Shadis, everyone focused on catching up with the paperwork. It wasn't until around noon that Reiner approached Levi and nodded at him.

"Ready?" Braun asked, tucking his hands into the pockets of his gray pants.

"Yes" Levi replied with indifferent tone.

"Great. I'll go get the car" Reiner announced, then left the common office.

Levi looked after him for a moment. Then he gathered the necessary documents into a briefcase. Before leaving, he looked at his friends. Hanji gave him a warm smile and lifted a thumbs up. Erwin, in turn, got up from his seat and walked over to Levi.

The man looked sleepy, which was hardly surprising considering they had spent the night working. But Ackerman could see the gleam of excitement in his blue eyes, and Erwin, like him, was looking forward to what would happen today.

"Whatever happens, I'm with you" Smith said, staring at Levi intently and lifting the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks. See you later" Levi replied, tucking the briefcase under his arm. "Keep your fingers crossed".

Ackerman left his office and headed outside where Braun was waiting for him in his car. They spent their trip in silence. Levi made no effort to start a conversation, and Reiner seemed to be fine with it. After roughly twenty minutes of driving, they crossed the threshold of the building where the detainees were being held. The man they were about to talk to was waiting for them in one of the interrogation rooms, his hands handcuffed. His brown hair was disheveled, and his face was marred by several scars and tattoos. As they entered, the man looked at them with an emotionless countenance.

Reiner started the interrogation by informing the detainee of his rights and then asked him the same questions he must have asked the previous dealers. He offered him a deal in exchange for information, but the dealer stubbornly insisted that he knew nothing and was innocent.

The man gave them evasive answers until Levi got up from the table, went to the door and asked the guard for something. Reiner frowned slightly as the security guard brought a laptop to them and set the device on the table.

Levi reached into his briefcase and took out a flash drive. He connected it to a computer and turned on some video. It showed a man very similar to the one sitting at the table in front of them, although he hadn't yet had some of the tattoos on his face then. The video showed him falling into the grocery store, taking out a gun and terrorizing an elderly saleswoman with it. The woman gave him all the cash and the man finally hit her on the head with a gun, she fell and passed out. The video ended. Reiner and the dealer stared at the dark screen, eyes wide.

"I think we all know what we've just watched. You, doing an act of robbery, Waltz" Levi said suddenly, looking at the detainee with a blank stare. "Fine, you may indeed be innocent when it comes to drug dealing, after all, we don't have you caught red-handed. You claim that the drugs were dropped off there by someone else, and you were there by accident… Okay, but you can't deny that we can clearly see your face in this video. The place would be right too, you were living in Stohess a year ago when the robbery took place".

Levi unplugged the flash drive, then closed the laptop and to Reiner's surprise, rose from his seat.

"If you don't want to cooperate, that's fine. We'll find someone else, and you can get ready for a long jail time". Levi suddenly thought of something else, then looked at the detainee. "By the way, this woman almost died from that hit. So you can be sure that we will include attempted murder as well. It was nice talking to you".

Levi headed for the door, feeling the man's gaze on him. He didn't even have time to reach the door handle when the detainee exclaimed:

"Wait!".

Ackerman lifted the corner of his mouth.

**Reiner**

As he and Ackerman returned to their base half an hour later, neither of them spoke. Levi stared out the window while Reiner focused on driving. Only after a while Braun was able to speak:

"Good job with Waltz. I didn't expect you to have anything specific on him".

Ackerman, as befits him, didn't reply. Reiner knew, not from today, that the man didn't like him, and he made no effort to change that. He felt it wouldn't bring him any good, and he didn't want to arouse any suspicions.

"I have only one objection" Reiner added after a moment, looking at his companion. Levi glanced at him coldly.

"You don't say...?".

"Next time I would appreciate if you would inform me about your plans. I talked with him for nothing. Where did you get this video from? And how did you know it was the same man? His face is a little blurry if you ask me... How did you know it would work?". 

Levi shrugged.

"Got a hunch" He replied after a moment, looking away. "Yesterday, me and Erwin were looking through the descriptions of unidentified criminals from the places where Waltz lived".

"A hunch? Really, that's it?" Reiner asked as he pulled into the parking lot outside their department.

"It never failed me before" Levi confessed frostily. Reiner swallowed, then stopped the car.

They returned to the common office, where Levi stood in front of the team and showed them an innocent looking document.

"We have the coordinates of one of Grisha's labs. Any of you want to go for a ride?" He asked, looking at his friends and colleagues.

Erwin, Hanji, and Nanaba exchanged surprised glances, then stood up, applauding and cheering loudly. Hanji hung on Levi's neck, and after a while Erwin leaned towards him and hugged him, too, using his good arm. Nanaba patted Levi on the shoulder. Reiner just stood there, trying to smile.

"I suggest we go there as soon as possible" Ackerman said after the group calmed down a bit. "I'm going to Shadis sort out the details. Will you all be ready in... fifteen minutes?".

Everyone agreed to this proposal, immediately leaving the paperwork and focusing on the new assignment. Detectives went to the locker room to put on bulletproof vests, and then each of them had to equip themselves with weapons.

Reiner slipped out yet to use the toilet. When he entered the place, he made sure he was alone, then entered one of the cabins. He pulled the phone from his pocket, the device he was using to contact the Yaegers. He hesitated, staring at the dark display.

If he won’t inform Grisha, it could end badly for him. No, not for him... He wasn't important. He didn't care about his own fate as much as he cared for his mother... If he made one small mistake, the consequences could be enormous.

On the other hand, if he wouldn’t make this call, there's a chance the Yaegers could be arrested. But what happens if they somehow get free?

Braun stated he had no choice.

With trembling hands he dialed the same number he had called in the morning. Eren's number.

He waited impatiently for the boy to answer the phone, praying to all existing deities that no one would enter the toilet. Finally Eren picked up the call. Reiner spoke:

"Ackerman got the coordinates of the lab in Krolva. You don't have much time".

He hung up just as the toilet door opened.

Braun immediately hit the flush and left the cabin, putting his everyday indifferent mask on his face. He exchanged a glance with Oulo Bozad, who merely nodded at him. Reiner washed his hands and left the room.

**Levi**

Ackerman saw something from a distance that he didn't like. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel, as he frowned. Erwin, sitting next to him, noticed his reaction and immediately looked in the same direction.

"Shit...".

Hanji, who took the seat in the back, sucked in a breath.

They drove into a small parking lot in front of a low, wide, unadorned white-walled building that looked like a warehouse. Flames blazed up from the shattered windows, and dark smoke rose above the fire. Levi and the other detectives jumped out of the car, their nostrils immediately hit by the smell of fire. Suddenly they heard an explosion in the back of the building. It could be some gas cylinder, it could also be explosives. There was no living soul around.

"I'm calling the fire department!" Hanji exclaimed, taking out the phone and putting it to her ear. Levi saw a real shock in her one-eyed gaze. He felt the same way.

It couldn't be a coincidence. Grisha's men somehow managed to get to the place just before them. Did the dealer who told them this location contact with the boss?

The rest of the cars pulled into the parking lot, people dressed in full uniform of the special unit spilled out of them. They looked at the high flames with shock or surprise. Nanaba and Reiner approached the three detectives, their faces also seemed inconsolable.

"Did you call for help?" Braun asked worriedly.

"They're on their way" Hanji replied, then sighed and looked at the burning building. "They will send the chemical fire department. We have to wait, we shouldn't go inside until they put out the fire".

Levi clenched fists.

After a while he looked at Erwin. The man's face also looked incredibly tense. His blue eyes reflected the dancing flames, it seemed as if fire was puffing from his gaze. They looked at each other thinking the same thing. They had no idea if the fire wouldn't digest all the evidence.

*****

Several hours later Levi set foot on the wreckage of the building. The firefighters finished extinguishing the fire, secured the entire area and only allowed the technicians to come closer.

Though the place should be safe by now, Ackerman and the other detectives stepped carefully. The building consisted of two floors, the ground floor probably looked like a normal warehouse and was used for regular purposes. But there had to be a secret level, located lower, where the lab was situated. Little was left of the place that Grisha's employees used as their workplace. The warehouse collapsed, though the chemical brigade, which put out the fire with snow extinguishers, did everything they could. Some things just can't be saved, and apart from that, it would take forever to look for a fingerprints in this mess.

Levi heard someone stop next to him. He looked up and saw Erwin's pale face. The man reached out his left hand and placed it on Levi's shoulder. Ackerman guessed what the detective was thinking about. They had to leave the rest to the technicians who were the only ones able to shed new light on this tragic situation.

He wanted to go back, but suddenly he spotted something among the debris. Levi reached down and saw a small, steel safe. Erwin looked that way and crouched down next to Levi.

"Well, that’s better than nothing. Isn’t it?".

*****

It took them several days to clear all the debris and explore the new location. On the third evening after the fire, Levi returned to his apartment tired and aching all over his body. Ironically, the day's toil didn't make him sleepy at all, and as usual he just laid all night long, lost in his thoughts.

He fell asleep in the morning, but after a while he was awakened by the sound of the phone. Someone called him.

"Yes?" He asked sleepily. Suddenly, he realized he had picked up the commander's call, so he quickly rose to his feet and cleared his throat, adding in a more sensible voice: "Eeehm, yes, sir?".

"We've unlocked that safe you found" Shadis's voice pealed out in the receiver. Commander spoke with a calm and collected tone as always, but Levi sensed something else there, something new. He widened his eyes, waiting for the rest of the speech. "There was some cash and some drugs, also a building expansion plans. And, above that, a little bonus. Fingerprints, which I sent to the lab and just got the results. They belong to Zeke Yaeger, Marcel and Porco Gaillards and Tom Xavier".

Levi closed his eyes as his heart beat rapidly. He had almost forgotten the taste of victory.


	35. Chapter 35

**Eren**

Grisha narrowed his eyes, staring furiously at the small, round shape, which was lying directly in front of him on the grass. It was as if he concentrated all his anger, all his worst emotions on that little object, as if this thing was responsible for all the misfortunes had happened to him recently.

The dealers being detained, their stuff taken over by the police along with cash, the loss of one of the laboratories... Fortunately, thanks to Reiner, they managed to arrive at place right before the detectives did, to start a fire that destroyed all evidence.

Grisha suddenly swung with all his might, he hit the ball and it sped into the distance. They were at the rear of the Yaeger mansion, on a small golf course. Eren watched his father's movements in silence. His demeanor indicated that he could barely control his anger. Usually he reached for golf when he had to unload his fury over something.

"How's that even possible?!" Grisha suddenly blurted out, turning to face them.

He looked at Eren, Zeke and Reiner standing side by side. The Yaeger brothers glanced briefly at each other, then looked at the detective, who felt compelled to answer.

"Gelgar and I were in charge of the interrogations at first" Reiner said calmly. For some reason, he was staring at the golf club with a faint apprehension, as if he had unpleasant memories connected to this item. "It was like that until that idiot got fed up and asked Ackerman to switch. Shadis agreed to it".

Eren listened to Reiner's words, slowly drawing the whole situation through his mind. He could have guessed earlier that there was only one person who could thwart their plans. He knew that only Ackerman would be able to do the impossible, to get information from a bribed dealer right in front of Braun's nose, who had been given clear instructions beforehand.

Not so long ago he would have smiled to himself at the thought, but now he wondered what he should do to soothe his father. Angry Grisha heralded trouble.

"So, what? Ackerman just started asking questions and our man spilled the beans?" The oldest Yaeger wanted to know. His voice was seemingly low and calm, yet it was the same calm that one can sense just before the storm.

Reiner shook his head.

"Not completely. Ackerman somehow came into possession of a camera footage of Waltz during a heist. Without thinking, he admitted that it was him. He completely panicked".

Eren watched his father tighten his fingers around the golf club until his knuckles turned white.

"Where the hell did he get this video from? From what you said, he found out that he was going to be questioning Waltz the day before! He is not a miracle worker, for fuck's sake".

Reiner sighed softly.

"Ackerman and Smith spent several hours browsing the descriptions and recordings of the Stohess heists from the period when Waltz lived there. Apparently they spent the whole night doing it, but managed to find what they were looking for".

Eren suddenly fixed Reiner with a slightly surprised look.

He knew he should focus his attention on everything Braun had just said. Although, he couldn't help it, he was most interested in only part of that statement.

_They spent the whole night doing it._

Eren frowned slightly at the mixture of strange emotions. He shouldn't care, so why he felt so bothered? Why did this seemingly meaningless information hurt him so much? The boy felt senseless, unreasonable jealousy as he imagined Erwin and Levi sitting in the office, or perhaps in Ackerman's cabinet, leaning over the computer screen, right next to each other. In his mind's eye, he saw them together, working the whole night, shoulder to shoulder.

It was highly possible that at some point they felt tired. Maybe they decided to lie down, perhaps in one bed, next to each other. It was also possible that Erwin at one point moved closer to Levi, who was already falling asleep. It was possible that this time Levi also said the blond's name aloud and this time he wasn't wrong.

Eren felt his stomach twist. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, removing this image from under his eyelids.

"That Ackerman is starting to get on my nerves" Zeke said suddenly, gritting his teeth. "I think it's the right time to cancel this whole ceasefire...".

"Since they've taken over one lab, they'll be occupied with this. I don't think they will be disturbing us, at least for now" Eren interjected, taking a step toward Grisha. His father immediately looked at him. "They will be pleased with the success. Now is a good time for us to focus on production elsewhere".

"That's not all" Reiner muttered suddenly. His tone of voice heralded nothing good.

Eren exchanged a silent look with the detective, and he saw something in Reiner's eyes that he didn't like very much.

"Technicians found a safe. There were some papers inside and some cash. Nothing that could bring you down personally…" Braun said, looking at Grisha. Then he looked at Zeke. "But they did examine it carefully and they have your fingerprints, Zeke. Yours, the Gaillards and Xavier".

Grisha cursed under his breath, then swung with the stick he was still holding and slammed it against the ground. Something clicked at the moment of impact. The stick had broken due to the use of too much force. Grisha tossed it onto the grass, breathing quickly.

Zeke just shrugged, then looked at his brother with a broad smile on his lips.

"I don't understand what's with that gloomy faces. In my opinion, it's only just starting to get interesting!".

**Levi**

"To Levi!” Hanji exclaimed, raising a glass in a toast.

This caused happy cheers, and more people began to raise their glasses. Levi felt pats on his back and shoulders, and that made his eyes narrow in irritation. He hated being the center of attention.

He sat in a bar full of people from his team, also the members of the special division and technicians who helped them secure the destroyed lab. Even Keith Shadis was here, and that didn't happen often. They were in their favorite pub where Moblit worked. Thanks to the bartender, they had the place to themselves for the evening. Berner was eagerly serving them, every now and then sitting down next to Hanji to hold her hand, hug her, or kiss her when she wasn't talking to anyone.

At one point in the meeting, most people were already heavily intoxicated with alcohol. This made them lose interest in him, which Levi took with real relief.

Ackerman spotted a familiar figure in the crowd and started walking towards Erwin. He collapsed into the empty seat next to Smith and clinked their glasses to each other. Erwin smiled at him, and Levi noticed then that the blond's cheeks were slightly flushed from the alcohol.

Levi wasn't surprised to find that, apart from Moblit, he was the most sober person in the pub. Though he drank as much as everyone else in attendance, the alcohol was just beginning to have an influence on him.

"How do you like the celebration?" Erwin asked, leaning his left elbow on the table.

"I'm getting sick of it" Levi muttered, his gaze scanned across the bar. Finally he looked at Erwin again. "You?".

"I could get used to it" Smith replied, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a healthy sip. "I mean, I wish we had more opportunities to celebrate".

"If you put it this way… then I have to agree" Ackerman admitted, sighing softly.

They switched to less work-related topics. Levi liked these conversations. They were friends for so long and still weren't tired with each other. For someone who wasn't very social, Ackerman seemed very talkative and open while he was with Smith.

At one point, Levi noticed that Erwin's face turned a little pale.

It worried him that Smith hadn't recovered yet, and was getting tired very quickly during the long shifts.

"You know, I'll call a cab. I'm done here" Levi said, hoping he sounded exhausted. "Are you coming with me?".

"Right now?" Erwin was surprised, eyebrow raised high. "I thought we would drink one more round...".

"No way. It's enough for me" Levi said, then pulled out his phone. "I think it's enough for you, too".

He was deaf to Hanji's protests, who wanted them to stay longer. The man helped Erwin throw his jacket over his shoulders, then grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him out of the bar before Smith could change his mind. The taxi was waiting for them outside the building.

It took them a short while to get to Erwin's apartment. Smith lived only a few blocks away. Levi took it as a blessing, because his friend's face turned almost green, as if he was about to throw up.

Once they were at the spot, Erwin found it difficult to get out of the car, as well as to do such a common activity like walking. Levi sighed heavily, then asked the driver to wait for him. He escorted swaying Erwin to his apartment, and helped him open the door. Smith was so drunk he couldn't find the keys in his pocket, much less to put the key to the lock.

"Fuck… sorry for being so clumsy" Smith muttered, lifting the corner of his mouth. "Usually I don't have any problems with... putting in".

Erwin hiccupped deeply, probably unaware of what his words might have sounded like. Levi suppressed a burst of laughter and opened the door, then handed the key back to the man.

"Well, good you have me. Now get in, I have to go back, before the driver will leave without me. Lucky you didn't throw up in the car. I would never look at you the same way again".

Erwin chuckled softly, but suddenly he turned a little serious.

"I... um... Levi, I'm glad we finally made it. And espe… speci… especially you made it" Smith blurted out, leaning against the wall with his good hand. He stared at Levi as if seeing him for the first time that evening. "I told you you're the best".

Levi rolled his eyes, then reached out and patted Erwin on the shoulder.

"Yes, yes, Smith, I know that. You don't have to keep telling me this. Enough with this ass-kissing".

Ackerman stopped speaking and wanted to step back. Erwin, however, stopped him from doing this. He reached out his left hand and grabbed the man's arm, holding him in place. Smith looked him straight in the eye, and there was an unusual tenderness in his gaze that made Levi weak at his knees.

He suddenly realized what Erwin wanted to do, and wasn't sure how to react.

Before he could make up his mind, the man leaned down and kissed him softly. Levi felt Erwin's warm lips against his own. He also felt Smith put a hand to his neck, then carefully deepen the kiss. Ackerman sighed softly as Erwin's tongue slid inside his mouth. The man was kissing him greedily, holding him in a strong embrace from which Levi wouldn't be able to break free even if he wanted to. He couldn't help it, the moment they touched he started getting hard. Lust filled his body literally in seconds.

But he broke away from Erwin's lips, feeling the weird thought that he had been in this situation before. Smith kissed him a few months ago while they were in Ackerman's house. Ironically, Erwin was drunk back then, too, it was right after Mike died after all...

The thought made Levi unable to continue kissing. Erwin also stepped back a little and looked at Levi.

"Is something wrong?" The blond asked with a gentle tone.

Ackerman looked up at him with a calm, if a little sad, gaze.

"Yes. It's the fact that you only kiss me when you're drunk".

Erwin widened his eyes, then laughed softly, with the same sadness that was evident in Levi's gaze. After a while he nodded.

"You're right. I promise I'll be sober next time".

Levi blinked with a slight puzzlement. He slowly parted his lips, while watching the taller man. He knew heave to answer... Before he spoke, he thought about the words that were unspoken, wanting to make sure that they would sound the way they were supposed to. It would be the first time he would finally get it off his chest.

"You must know that... I have feelings for someone else".

This time it was Erwin who looked surprised. He quickly replied, smiling gently.

"Well, I didn't expect that. Who is he? Do I know him?".

Ackerman sighed inwardly.

"You could say that... But there's nothing to talk about. I just need some time to forget about him".

Erwin nodded, never taking his blue eyes away from Levi.

"It can be difficult, but I hope you'll make it".

They exchanged glances for a moment longer, then Levi nodded to his friend, turned around and started slowly down the stairs. He heard the door close behind him.

He walked outside with his heart beating rapidly. The taxi driver was still waiting for him. Levi got in, gave the man the address, then looked at the window.

He could still feel the taste of Erwin's lips on his own. This unexpected kiss surprised him, but only a little. For some time now, there have been more unspoken words and stealthy gestures between him and Smith than ever before. Levi tried not to pay attention to it, because it wasn't really anything new. He was used to the idea that he will always have feelings for Erwin. But he never thought that they could get back to each other after such a time.

He knew he didn't get over Mike's death, the wound in his heart hadn't healed yet. He had no idea if it would ever heal. He couldn't even imagine how Erwin must've felt, who, apart from friendship, was connected with Mike due to an even stronger feeling. Smith had lost not only a friend but also a partner, and that must have hurt twice.

Today's kiss only meant that there still were sentiment between them, and that it would never fade away. It also meant that Erwin still felt the void after Mike, and apparently he wanted to fill that void with a living, real feeling. Levi knew perfectly well that this void couldn't be filled.

Ackerman realized also something else that evening.

He had thought of Erwin for years. He dreamed of his touch, kisses, closeness, although he knew that they were no longer together and what happened between them was now long gone. He accepted that Smith fell in love with someone else. Even so, all these years he had constantly sought for his attention. Until now, he had thought he would be the luckiest guy in the world if they somehow got back together.

And because of that Levi completely couldn't understand what was happening to him at that moment - why, after the kiss he had been waiting for so long, his thoughts turned to someone else. Instead of dwelling on a moment from before, he thought of the young man who had severed all contact with them.

Levi closed his eyes.

He kept wondering what was going on in Eren's life right now. He didn't know if the boy was safe, he didn't know if Eren was happy. He didn't even know if he was still alive. Anything could happen to him during those couple of months. Levi still remembered the boy's sad smile on the day they last saw each other.

Levi suddenly thought that he would have given almost anything to just make sure young Yaeger was alive and well. He could do anything only to see him, even for a while.

All, for so little.

**Mikasa**

She stopped in front of the door with the right number, then used the magnetic card to get inside. She entered the room and immediately kicked off the uncomfortable high heels. The door closed behind her, and the girl looked around the room. She smiled as she spotted the man sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jean smiled back. They were in one of the hotels in Trost, but not the one that belonged to Grisha. Mikasa preferred to meet the man on a neutral ground, although Carla had repeatedly encouraged her to use the bridal suite. However, Mikasa didn't accept the invitation.

Kirschtein rose to his feet and reached out towards her. Mikasa didn't need any more encouragement, she ran to him and fell into his arms. They collapsed onto the soft bed, kissing passionately. They were exchanging caresses for a moment longer, then looked at each other, flushed.

"Before we go any further, tell me everything" Jean whispered, rising up on his elbows. "How was your meeting with Eren? Did you manage to talk with him?".

Mikasa frowned slightly, then shook her head. She reached out to the buttons of the man's shirt.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's continue with what we were just doing...".

Jean must have noticed by her expression that something was wrong. He grabbed her wrists, very gently, and looked into her eyes.

"I can see that something's wrong. What happened?" Kirstein wanted to know. "Eren didn't come back from Marley yet? Or is it something else?".

Mikasa returned the man's gaze. She tried to keep appearances for a moment longer, but at one point she couldn't help it. She gasped as she tried to stifle a sob. Jean widened his eyes as Mikasa hid her face in her hands. The girl started to cry, not controlling the sudden sadness.

Jean hugged her quickly and started stroking her hair, whispering reassuringly. Mikasa began to quiet down after a while, she breathed loudly and wiped her eyes, which were wet from crying.

"Forgive me... I don't know what got into me. Forget about it" The girl whispered. Jean handed her a tissue, Mikasa blew her nose loudly.

"Hey, we're not done yet. Tell me what happened" Jean replied, also in a whisper. He was still hugging Mikasa, wanting her to feel safe.

The girl rested her head on his shoulder and after a while she opened her mouth.

"I think Eren hates us" .

It took Jean a good few seconds to process this statement.

"E-excuse me?" The man asked in a tone of disbelief.

"I'm saying that Eren hates me and Armin" Mikasa repeated in a grave tone. "Since he got back from Marley, he has been spending all his time with Zeke. He laughs at his stupid jokes, he drinks vodka with him, he even started smoking... Jean, I've never seen him like this".

"But how do you think he hates you? It's absurd" Jean said confidently. "You're talking about the guy who almost murdered me that time, when I dared to lay a finger at you when you passed out. Eren thinks the world of you, you know that. He would do anything for you".

"That's not true" Mikasa muttered, tears filling her eyes again. "He's not the same man he used to be. You don't know what he did at the welcome party".

"Okay. What did he do?" Jean looked at his girlfriend closely.

Mikasa clenched her fists on the fabric of the man's shirt.

"He... He beated Armin up. In front of everyone. He hit him with all his might, several times, until Armin started to bleed from his nose".

There was silence for a moment. Mikasa stared straight ahead, recalling that gloomy evening. Jean, in turn, studied her face thoughtfully, still stroking her dark strands.

"I don't recognize him at all" The girl said after a moment with a soft sigh. “It feels like my worst nightmare is coming true. Eren became so involved with Grisha's business, that now we're standing in his way. He's fed up with us. It's funny because he thinks he's helping us, but he doesn't really give us any choice. So please, don't say anymore that he would do anything for me".

Mikasa looked up at Jean. She was slightly surprised to see the same calmness and confidence in the man's eyes as she did see just moments ago.

"Depends on what do you mean by everything" Kirschtein replied, braiding his fingers through Mikasa's hair as he combed it gently. "Because I really meant everything. And I guess he doesn't hate you, quite contrary, he hates himself for what he's doing now".

Mikasa's eyes widened as she was listening attentively to Jean.

"What do you mean?".

"I think he became Grisha's right-hand man to have more influence over what happens to you and Armin. He delegated you to help Carla, in turn he made it possible for Armin to start his studies. And if it goes to the situation you just described…" Jean sighed softly. "Can you tell me the details? What exactly did Armin do?".

"Nothing special. I mean... The three of us were talking. Armin was a bit nervous because he found out that Eren was planning an ambush against some journalists. Eren handed him a drink and Armin knocked the glass from his hand. But such things happen, he was a bit drunk...".

"Maybe so, but since there were more people there, Eren must have taken care of his position. Anyway, tell me who would punch Armin harder? Eren or Zeke?".

Mikasa was speechless for a moment. She realized Jean was right.

"Zeke, of course" She finally replied, not very willingly, but she had no doubts about it.

"I think Eren did this to punish Armin for, let's call it, disobedience. He wanted to do it by himself. So when I say he would do anything for you, I really mean _"everything_ ".

"But it doesn't make any sense. I don't want it, neither do Armin!" Mikasa shook her head with sadness in her eyes. "I wish I could leave it all and run away, but I'm too afraid of Grisha's revenge. Armin said that Eren had somehow found a way out, but wouldn't tell me what was it. And now Eren doesn't want to talk to me about it anymore".

"Maybe he wanted to get you a false ID?" Jean wondered aloud. "If you pay enough money to someone who knows the stuff, you may disappear or even fake your own death, although it's not easy".

"You think it was about that?".

"I don't know" Jean shrugged. "Sometimes the police also can arrange new identities for their informants or for crown witnesses".

"The police?" Mikasa raised her eyebrows. "I don't know if Eren would risk everything just to become a snitch. If Grisha found out about this...".

"Yeah, you're right. So it's probably about the false IDs".

Jean leaned over and kissed her cheek, then hugged her tenderly. Mikasa returned the gesture by embracing his neck. As she did so, she looked ahead, thinking about the words of her partner.

Something was telling her Jean was right.

**Annie**

She waited for Eren in the empty parking lot, leaning against the hood of her car. Suddenly she felt the phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached for the device and looked at the display. Her face lit up in a subtle smile.

_“I know we saw each other yesterday, but I already miss you. If you have time, you can drop by for a coffee today"._

Annie put the cell phone back in her pocket, feeling a strange lightness in her chest. She had felt this way every time she was close to Armin or when she was just thinking about him. She had no idea how long this condition would last. She was a realistic type, she knew nothing lasts forever, especially in the dangerous world they lived in. But apart from that… She would like that what was between her and Armin to last as long as possible.

She looked up, seeing the vehicle come into view. Yaeger's car stopped right next to her. The driver's window opened, Eren nodded, then handed her the package. Annie felt there was money inside. Her paycheck, with a deduction, of course, of the amount her father owed Grisha. But she felt something else under her fingers.

"You got an info about that two journalists we need to deal with" Eren confessed with boredom. The boy was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and his hair was falling over his shoulders. "It's the same people we were talking about recently. Contact them and say that your name is Harriet Weber, the owner. Make an appointment with them at the indicated place, but it's me and Zeke who will meet them".

"As you wish" Annie muttered, tucking the package under her arm. She studied Eren's pale face for a moment. Then she asked: "Are you sure you want to do this?".

Eren looked at her instantly, there was a menacing gleam in his green eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" The boy asked in an icy tone. Annie wished she hadn't spoken at all.

"Nevermind. I'll do it" The girl replied quickly, averting her gaze to the side.

Eren drove off without a word. Annie got into the car and bit her lip. She didn't like it.

**Sasha**

"It's here, Connie!" Sasha called, stopping in front of a low building. "We're here".

The two journalists looked at the abandoned factory, which until recently housed a laundry. The door of the building was wrapped in yellow tape signifying bailiff seizure, but the tape was broken in several places. They were far from the city center, the sun was slowly setting over the rooftops of the buildings.

Connie looked around. There was a large video camera on his shoulder, and a rolled up tripod under his arm.

“I don't see this Harriet anywhere, or Thomas. They were supposed to be here".

"Maybe they're already in. Harriet said she might be late" Sasha said. She also looked around. "It's a little deserted place, don't you think...?"

"Well, now that we're here, let's go inside. I'll take a few shots, we'll talk to them and we can go back".

Connie walked to the door and gently opened it. The hinges crackled loudly and the door swung open. The inside looked like a regular establishment, a little run down due to the abrupt closure. There were large chemical washing machines against one wall.

"The office is upstairs, right?" Connie asked, looking around the room. He took the camera off his shoulder and set it on one of the washing machines.

"Mrs. Harriet! Mr. Thomas! Are you hereeeee?" Sasha called. The two journalists slowly moved forward.

"Yes, upstairs" A man's voice suddenly sounded.

"It must be Thomas" Connie said, then picked up his gear and followed Sasha. They approached the stairs, a dozen steps were leading to a glass door that was open, but they saw no one at the top.

"Connie, watch out for that camera!" Sasha suddenly called as her friend shifted the equipment from one shoulder to the other.

"But I do! It's fucking heavy... Eh, go ahead and stop giving me orders".

"You're giving me orders, too!".

They started up the stairs, but suddenly stopped.

"Sasha? Why don't you move?".

"Connie..." The girl narrowed her eyes slightly. There was still no one in sight at the top of the stairs. If Harriet and Thomas were indeed here, they supposed to approach them already. "I have a bad feeling about this...".

"What?".

Finally, a male silhouette appeared at the top of the stairs. Sasha widened her eyes to see a tall, slender boy in dark pants and a black elegant shirt. His brown hair was tied up. The boy looked at them without smiling, then pointed the gun right at them.

"Shut up and move on" The boy ordered in a flat tone.

"And I suggest you to hurry the fuck up" Suddenly another voice was heard from behind them.

Blouse and Springer turned to see Zeke Yaeger a few steps behind them. So apparently Eren was the younger one... Sasha and Connie exchanged concerned looks. They were trapped.

"Let's go up!" Zeke called, waving his gun in front of their faces, then lowering the pistol and put his hands on his hips. Apparently he didn't think of them as a threat. "If you don't want to get shot right here and right now, I'd advise you to...".

Elder Yaeger didn't finish because something he clearly didn't expect had happened.

Sasha, who was standing a few steps higher than Zeke, took a small can from her purse in one agile movement and pushed it towards the menacing man. The blonde groaned in anger as pepper spray reached Zeke's face.

Before Yaeger could raise the gun and squeeze the trigger, something else happened: it was Connie who threw his camera and tripod at the man. Zeke gasped in surprise and stumbled back. He lost his balance and fell heavily on his buttocks. The weapon dropped from his hand and rolled across the floor.

"Sasha, run!" Springer called, grabbing his shocked friend's hand and dragging her down the stairs.

They passed a confused Zeke who was slowly rising from the floor, trying to locate the weapon. His eyelids were all red, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. After a while they heard several gun shots behind them. Connie gasped softly in pain, instantly catching Sasha's terrified gaze. Blood began to trickle from his calf.

"Connie... you're hurt!".

"I'm fine! Let's hurry!".

Sasha quickly grabbed her friend's arm to help him move, but it didn't help much. They limped towards the car parked several dozen meters away. This run seemed to last forever, and she hated running.

"I can't..." Connie gasped after a moment, groaning quietly in pain. "Maybe you should leave me here, and go without me..."

"What are you talking about, we're almost there! As always, you dramatize!" Sasha led Connie up a shortcut, squeezing between the two buildings. Earlier, they had not chosen this path, they were walking with heavy equipment, but now they needed to get to the parking lot faster. Unfortunately, there was not a living soul around… Most of the establishments were closed at this hour. Maybe that's why they were invited to this place...?

Sasha's eyes widened suddenly as she saw a slim figure jumped off the roof of the low-rise building to their left. She recognized the younger Yaeger. So the boy had to follow them. He wanted to finish the job and shoot them.

Despite such a clear specter of death, Sasha decided that she would try to run anyway. Being just a few meters from the car, she took the key from her pocket and pressed the button to open it. Then she heard shots behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut, but didn't stop. She felt Connie tremble with fear next to her, but the man also keep running.

They ran to the car, immediately opening the door and getting in. Sasha hadn't even thought about wearing a seat belt. She started the engine and floored it, making the car leap forward at dizzying speed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the youngest Yaeger, he was so close… For some reason the shots still missed.

They drove out of the parking lot, leaving the boy behind.

They exchanged frightened glances only when they got closer to the center and could feel relatively safe. Sasha saw the same shock in her friend's eyes, the same fear she felt herself now, and the same thought crashing through her head: _Did this really happen?_


	36. Chapter 36

**Levi**

Ackerman was slowly sipping tea from his cup when Hanji shove a piece of paper under his nose.

"Look at this!" She exclaimed, staring at him with her good eye. "Here's the official arrest warrant for Zeke Yaeger. Beautiful, isn't it?".

Levi took the document from his friend, studying it carefully. After a while he nodded.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life. Only one thing can be more beautiful than this: Zeke, handcuffed, on his knees, right in front of us. Or in a prison cell'.

Erwin, sitting next to Levi, laughed softly. He leaned towards his shorter friend, peering over his shoulder. Levi felt a slight tickle in his stomach, having Smith so close.

"It does look great. Now we just have to find the bastard".

"You know what could be more beautiful than this? Grisha's arrest warrant…" Hanji added, sighing softly. "But we still have to wait for that".

They were still talking, while Nanaba entered the office. The woman walked over to them and looked at Ackerman, then at Smith.

"Someone wants to see you, some journalists. Do you have a moment?".

Levi and Erwin exchanged surprised looks. Their curiosity won out, the men rose from their seats right away and went to the small conference room. As expected, the journalists turned out to be Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer. They both looked strangely pale, which Levi immediately noticed. Something must have happened.

Ackerman closed the door and then sat down next to Erwin, who had already taken his place at the table, opposite the journalists. After short greetings, Sasha got straight to the point.

"We're here to ask for protection".

"You were right" Connie added, resting his elbows on the table. "Grisha targeted us, or at least his two sons did".

Levi's eyes widened slightly, and his heart began to beat faster with anxiety.

"What happened?" Erwin wanted to know.

Sasha and Connie quickly summarized the situation. They told the detectives about how they were supposed to be shooting a material about a closed laundry. They made an appointment with a married couple who went bankrupt and lost the case in court against the municipal office. However, these were only appearances, it was Grisha's sons waiting for them there. The woman who had spoken to them earlier wasn't who she said she was. Sasha and Connie didn't meet the former laundry owners. It was Zeke and Eren Yaeger who waited for them, they wanted to kill them off. Spinger was shot in the leg, but the wound was minor. Sasha didn't get hurt.

Levi listened to the journalists' confessions with a calm expression on his face, which was difficult, because inside he was just boiling with emotion. He felt internally torn. On the one hand, he was horrified by what he heard about Eren, about his attack on journalists, but on the other hand, he felt unspeakable relief. So Eren was alive! Apparently he was in the very center of this mess right now, doing the worst kind of job, but what mattered to Levi at the moment the most was that the boy was safe and sound.

The detectives took their statements and promised two journalists the protection, at least until Zeke Yaeger would be officially arrested. Finally, Ackerman finished the report and handed it for Sasha and Connie to sign.

"Is everything correct?" He asked calmly.

"Yup, pretty much" Springer said and then he signed the document right away. Blouse in turn stared at the piece of paper as if something didn't quite suit her. Levi noticed it.

"Something's wrong?".

The girl shook her head quickly.

"No... It's just what you wrote at the end" Sasha pointed to the document. "Eren Yaeger followed us to continue the attack, that's correct. It's just… I'm surprised by one thing. He was so close and he missed. I was sure we will die out there, and somehow we managed to escape".

"I guess that's good" Connie muttered grimly, handing Levi back the document. "Apparently we were lucky. Or this guy has really bad eyesight".

"Yeah" Sasha said, sighing softly and signing her statement as well. "After all, someone like him wouldn't miss on purpose".

Levi stared at the woman's face, mentally processing her words. He felt his heart pound again... In fact, every mention of Eren had that effect on him. He was terrified of the fact that the boy was so involved in his father's activities, but at least now Levi was sure that Eren was back in Trost.

The man felt Erwin's eyes on him, so he looked at the blond, who was sitting on his right. Smith must have guessed what Levi was thinking and he nodded gently, apparently thinking the same. Though Eren was no longer on their side, there was still some chance that he was the same man they knew.

Detectives said goodbye to two journalists, then went to meet Shadis. The man accepted their request for Blouse and Springer's protection, and stated that they should finally publish the information that Zeke Yaeger and the Gaillard brothers were wanted. After the meeting, they returned to the office to give Nanaba, Gelgar, Hanji, and Reiner the good news.

"Where should we start looking for him?" Hanji asked as the workday was over and they finished their job. "I mean Zeke. Yes, I know we have a few more locations to check out but this is going so slowly...".

"We can't help it" Erwin replied, looking at his friend. He got up from his desk and turned off his computer. "We have to wait. Right, Levi?".

Ackerman froze in place, as he was just approaching his friends and slipping his bag over his shoulder. He briefly looked at Erwin and Hanji, then his gaze wandered somewhere to the side. He nodded his head.

"Yes, Hanji, it's just like Erwin says. We must wait".

He felt like a hypocrite, but only a little.

**Eren**

He paid the bartender for the drinks and then pointed to the correct table. The bartender nodded, which meant he would bring them the order himself. Eren turned on his heel. The boy looked at Zeke, Marcel, and Porco, who were sitting on the couch, just in front of the dais where one of the female dancers was just displaying her charms.

They were in the Red Bow, one of his brother's favorite strip clubs. There were only two ways to improve Zeke's bad mood - by bringing the women or finding an opportunity for shootout or fight. Eren chose the lesser evil.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating. He glanced at the display and saw a message from Kruger. Apparently there was a malfunction in one of the labs. Eren always took care of this sort of thing personally, so he sighed, then quickly walked over to his brother and the Gaillards.

"We have to go back. There's a situation in one lab. I guess the air conditioning failed again".

Zeke teared his eyes from the stripper and glanced at Eren. He looked inconsolable.

"Shit, we just got here. Kruger can't handle this alone?".

"I'd rather know what's going on" Eren confessed with a shrug. In fact, every opportunity to leave this place was worth its weight in gold for him.

And then, suddenly, he felt something strange... For he had the impression that someone was watching him.

He looked ahead, over the heads of Zeke and the Gaillards, towards the man sitting alone a few tables away. The man had blonde hair falling over his forehead and glasses. He was slim, wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a gray, elegant vest. The moment Eren's gaze fell on him, the stranger looked the other way and sipped his drink.

Eren studied him for a moment. He had no idea why this man seemed familiar… The boy knew it was stupid, but for a second he thought he see the detective, who had haunted almost all of his dreams lately. Apparently, he was worse that he initially thought, since he started to see Levi in total strangers.

Zeke's voice broke him out of his reverie:

"I'll stay. You can do it on your own, little brother".

Eren quickly looked at Zeke and nodded.

"Fine, I'll call you!" He spoke loudly, leaning towards Zeke to shout over the loud music. "Take care of yourself, okay?".

Zeke shook his head.

"Take the Gaillards with you, for protection".

Eren raised an eyebrow.

"What? Zeke, you don't have to...".

"Porco, Marcel, go with him. I'll stay here for another hour" Zeke decided, then sat back comfortably. The bartender had just brought them drinks, and the older Yaeger burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, it's all for me".

Marcel and Porco obediently rose from their seats and looked expectantly at Eren. The boy thought it was actually a good idea, so he didn't say anything. He walked slowly towards the exit, passing the strangely familiar blond-haired man, but Eren didn't look at him anymore. He preferred not to make an even bigger fool of himself.

He stopped suddenly as a short woman with blond hair, wearing a blue dress, blocked his path.

Eren was surprised to see her, especially since he knew her.

He met her here, when he was celebrating his birthday. She was his "gift" from Grisha. Back then, Eren asked Ymir to drive her home... He even remembered her name. Historia.

"Do you remember me?" The blonde asked, leaning towards him so that he could hear her well. He saw an unusual determination in her big, blue eyes. She had to be here for a specific purpose. "I hope so, because we need to talk, Eren".

"Historia, right?" The boy asked, while studying her face. "As far as I know, you were supposed to avoid this place".

"Relax, I don't work here. I come here every now and then, because I wanted to meet you. And finally I did".

"What's this about? I'm in a hurry" Eren confessed, which was true. Porco and Marcel stood beside them, watching them curiously.

"It will only take a moment, please" Historia said, looking at Eren with pleading eyes. "It's true that we don't know each other very well, but only you can help me. If you don't have time now, please, give me your number at least...".

Eren hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, let's talk outside" The boy decided. He put a hand on Historia's shoulder and led her out of the building.

The Gaillards followed close behind, asking nothing. Once they were outside, Eren looked at the two brothers.

"Wait for me in the car".

The men nodded and walked away in the direction indicated. The boy finally looked at the shorter blonde.

"What's happening with Ymir?" The girl asked, going straight to the point. Eren raised his eyebrows. He had expected anything but this question.

"What? Why are you asking about Ymir? I thought you were having problems with money again...".

"No, it's fine. Thanks to your help. And, also, I got a job" The girl waved her hand as if it suddenly wasn't as important to her as another matter. She looked up at Eren with her blue eyes. "Ymir is... someone special to me. I haven't had contact with her for a couple of months. What happened to her, Eren?".

The boy parted his mouth, but hesitated before answering. After the blonde's teary gaze, he guessed that the women must have been really close. Finally he replied:

"Ymir did something my father found unforgivable. I don't know when you'll see her again".

"Is it because she wanted to run away?" Historia asked. Her lower lip trembled slightly, but the girl quickly restrained the weakness, frowned and clenched her fists. "What's wrong with that? She didn't betray you, she did her job! Is this how your father repays for many years' cooperation?".

"Believe me, you don't want to know anything about my father" Eren sighed, grabbing his own neck and rubbing it gently. He didn't expect that talking to the girl would make him feel remorse. "I can only assure you that Ymir is alive. And if she will play along, maybe you'll meet her again".

Historia shook her head. She pursed her lips, then reached out and grabbed Eren by the fabric of his shirt. The boy raised one eyebrow.

"Please, help her. Try to convince your father...".

"Not a chance" Eren muttered, then grabbed Historia by the wrist and removed her hand from his chest. "Sorry, but I can't take that risk. I have people of my own to protect, Ymir is not my friend".

"She helped you once, when you were working, packing drugs during your summer vacation" The girl said, staring at his face. Eren twitched slightly. "She told me about it. You lost one batch and she found it and didn't say anything to Grisha. I also know that she kept your friend safe at various parties, always being somewhere in the background to help her. She also didn't let you kill some random guy, while you were drunk...".

"Enough" Eren drawled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"She told me that you're a good man and that you don't fit in this family".

The boy couldn't help it, his heart was beating faster and faster. For some reason, he knew that Historia was telling him the truth, that it was indeed Ymir's words. But whether they were true it was another question.

"Your girlfriend got one thing wrong. I'm not a good man".

Eren and Historia stared at each other in silence for a moment. Finally the blonde spoke in a soft tone, not devoid of regret:

"You've changed since the last time. That's a shame".

"Take care, Historia" Eren said, assuming the conversation was over. He walked past the girl and headed towards the car where Marcel and Porco were waiting for him.

As he walked towards the vehicle, he tried not to think about everything Historia had told him. The boy knew perfectly well that he couldn't help her, he could do nothing for Ymir, but the gentle reproaches continued to bite his conscience.

**Levi**

It was after ten when Ackerman stopped the car in a small parking lot in the shade of a two-story building. The street lights barely reached this spot, which was fine with him. Music boomed loudly somewhere nearby. Soon he would hear these sounds much clearer.

Levi looked around to make sure no one was looking at him, then stripped off the gray shirt he'd been wearing all day at work. He reached into the bag and pulled out a white, delicate material. He quickly put it on himself. It was a white, elegant shirt that pressed tightly against his body. He left the top buttons undone, turn the collar up and rolled up his sleeves.

Levi winced slightly. If it was up to him, he would never have dressed that way publicly. Unfortunately, it wasn't over. He put on a gray, slightly shiny vest. Then the detective reached into the bag again and took something else out of it. Rectangular glasses that made his face look a little different as well as another thing. Levi put it on his head and looked in the mirror. He looked terrible, which meant he looked perfect.

This was the third time he'd been here, changing into this outfit, like some pathetic superhero wearing his cheesy costume. He didn't say a word about it to Erwin or Hanji, as he didn't want to worry them. Nor could he use their help. It might be unfair, but those were the facts. A man with an arm in a sling and a woman with an eye patch would attract too much attention. Levi needed to blend in with the crowd.

He had to be invisible to observe from hiding, to wait for his victim, which didn't expect an attack.

*

Half an hour later, he squeezed through a small window in the back of the nightclub he wanted to get into unnoticed. Levi fell to the floor and dusted off his shirt. He was glad that no one was watching him at that moment, because there was only one possible comment for this situation.

_His height has finally turned out to be useful for something._

He knew one person who certainly couldn't refrain from a teasing comment like that.

He'd never thought he would ever miss Eren's stupid jokes.

Levi left the back room. He started down a corridor he already knew well. After a while, he mingled with the crowd of men who had to get in through the main entrance. Each of them was searched by a bodyguard, and Levi wanted to avoid it, as he had a gun with him. He walked slowly towards the main room, trying to look innocent. Well, maybe that was an inappropriate word, as the place had nothing to do with innocence.

Ackerman finally found himself in the main room of the club. His ears were immediately filled with loud, pounding music. He saw long, high paddocks with half-naked women striding. One of the dancers was just doing some sensual pole dance. She was wearing only thongs and incredibly high heels. Oh, and of course the heart-shaped nipple stickers. Levi suddenly decided that his outfit wasn't the worst after all.

The man narrowed his eyes against the harsh, colorful light of the strobe lamps. After a while he started towards the bar. Levi bought a non-alcoholic drink so as not to arouse suspicion. He sat down on the leather couch and fixed his gaze at the woman dancing on the catwalk. After a while Ackerman looked around very carefully. He did this every few minutes so as not to alarm anyone.

Looking through old reports, he and Erwin came across a mention of this place recently. It was Zeke who revealed to them information about this club during his interrogation. Red Bow. Strip club for men. Upstairs, Levi guessed, were bedrooms that could be rented to spend an enjoyable time with the girls.

Ackerman's gaze suddenly turned gloomy. The idea that Eren had spent his eighteenth birthday in a place like this felt like an abstraction. Maybe he didn't get to know Eren that well, but he knew he wasn't interested in strip clubs. He guessed the boy must have felt insecure and unfamiliar in this place.

Levi brought his drink to his lips. Another five minutes passed, so he allowed himself another look around the club. Suddenly he froze in place.

Zeke Yaeger was sitting a few tables away, on a leather couch. He was just laughing at something along with the Gaillard brothers who sat across from him. The men acted as if they had every right to be here, as if the police weren't looking for them at all.

Levi couldn't believe it. So, he was right! As usual, his intuition was unfailing.

The man put his drink down on the table and began mulling over an action plan in his head. He had to call for backup. He shouldn't try to arrest such dangerous individuals all by himself. If anything went wrong, it would be his fault. Levi had to wait for reinforcements. It was necessary to surround this place and not let Yaeger escape...

Levi suddenly felt as if the whole world had stopped.

A thin, tall boy with long brown hair has just appeared next to Zeke. The young man was wearing an elegant black shirt and trousers. His face was smooth and calm, his eyes confident and sparkling with youthful energy. He was standing there, safe and sound.

Levi lost his alertness for a moment, unable to take his eyes off Eren. If someone attacked him now, he wouldn't be able to react in time.

The boy has changed almost nothing during the six months, at least his appearance hasn't changed. Well, maybe he only looked more formal and handsome, apparently he cared more about his image now. There was no sign of the jeans with holes.

Ackerman blinked slightly in surprise. Did he really just consider Eren handsome?

The boy's green eyes suddenly fell on him.

Levi turned his face the other way. His heart was racing with nervousness, he was angry with himself. He was supposed to be stealthily looking around, but instead he stared at Eren like the last idiot. He sipped his drink and it took him a short while before he glanced at the Yaegers again.

Eren was talking to Zeke, then nodded at the Gaillard brothers. Marcel and Porco rose from their seats and followed Eren. Zeke sat back comfortably and stared at the woman, who was still dancing in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw Eren, Porco, and Marcel pass him, not looking in his direction.

Ackerman felt a swirl of air next to him, an electrifying tension, as Eren was walking by. The boy was so close and he couldn't do anything to talk to him...

Eren was suddenly approached by a woman, possibly one of the dancers, but she was wearing a dress, not an underwear. She leaned towards him, whispering something to his ear. The boy talked to her for a while, at one point Eren nodded and put his arm around her. Levi blinked in surprise at this sight. After a while, the whole group moved towards the exit.

Levi watched them for a moment, trying to get rid of that nasty feeling in his stomach. If Eren wanted a female companion for the evening, that's none of his business...

He looked back at the man he should be focusing on. Zeke Yaeger sipped his drink, squinting at the female dancer. At one point the woman finished her performance and Zeke took a roll of cash from his pocket and tucked them into the woman's panties. The dancer ran her fingers over his face and then gently ruffled his hair, but the caresses ended there. If he wanted to continue, he would have to move up one floor and pay a lot more.

Zeke finished his drink and set it on the glass table, then got up and slowly made his way towards the toilets.

Levi thought this was the last good time to react. He left the glass with the unfinished drink and started following Zeke. He reached for his phone, but the display showed no coverage. Levi cursed under his breath. He stated that he had no choice but to arrest Zeke before reinforcements arrived. Importantly, Yaeger was alone, so he was an easier target.

Ackerman cautiously opened the bathroom door. He stepped inside, a large mirror appeared before his eyes. He was surprised at first, as he didn't recognize his own reflection. He saw a blond young man with glasses, a white, sexy shirt and a gray jacket. Levi found his wig looked very natural. He also stated that he would never dye blond in his life, ever.

He glanced to the side and saw Zeke standing in front of the urinal. Levi went to the sink and turned on the faucet to wash his hands, while plotting the arrest Yaeger in his head. He could do it now, he was only afraid that someone might come in and interrupt them.

A rough, deep voice broke him out of his reverie:

"You know, I came here for the chicks, but if you want it so badly, I can make an exception".

Levi twitched slightly, watching Zeke out of the corner of his eye. Apparently the man didn't recognize him. Yeager turned toward him, luckily with his fly buttoned. His gaze was not quite sober, he was smiling broadly as he regarded Ackerman intently. He ran his gaze over the shorter man's exposed neck and chest, then took a few steps forward.

"You've been staring at me for about twenty minutes, so we can finally get down to business" Zeke said, coming closer and apparently still not recognizing Levi in the four-eyed blond man. "But to be clear, I won't suck you. I'm not one of those who kneel".

Zeke was almost right next to him. Levi reached to his gun, which was attached to his belt, covered with a gray vest. He turned to Zeke, pointing the weapon at him and frowning.

"It seems to me that this will change today" He drawled icily. "On your knees, fucker. Do it slowly, no sudden movements".

Zeke was completely dumbfounded at first. He widened his eyes, staring at the shorter man and the gun pointed at him. He studied the intruder's face, and finally understanding appeared on his countenance.

"Oh, shit. Ackerman?".

Levi reached for the wig. He pulled it off his head and threw it to the ground. His skin was starting to itch him anyway. He also took the glasses off his nose and put them in his pocket.

"Surprise, you shithead. Now get on your knees because you're under arrest".

Zeke looked at him for a moment, apparently trying to analyze this sudden situation. After a short while his lips stretched in a grim smile. He moved slowly and dropped to one knee, then the other. He reached out and rested his hands on his neck, still watching Ackerman in silence. Levi, also slowly, walked over to Zeke, pulled handcuffs from his back pocket. He stood behind Yaeger, and just then the toilet door opened.

A young couple, a man and a woman, burst in. Only after a few seconds they realized that they were not alone and looked at the scene unfolding before them. Levi hesitated. The appearance of civilians always complicated things, and Zeke immediately took advantage of his hesitation. Yaeger grabbed his arm, pulling Levi's hand as far away from him as possible. Then he got up and slapped the detective in the face with the back of his skull. Ackerman felt his ears ringing, blood dripping from his nose. He blinked, trying to stay clear-minded, and saw Zeke walk past the surprised couple and run from the toilet.

"Fuck!" Levi swore, then ran after Zeke.

He raced through the noisy club, avoiding the half-naked dancers and the customers, who looked surprised. He could see Zeke in front of him, still had a chance to catch up with the man. Yaeger seemed to be heading for the main exit.

"Get out of the way!" Levi growled, bumping into a group of men who stepped aside as they saw the gun in his hand. Ackerman kept running, ignoring the security guard who wanted to stop him. The detective didn't have time to explain himself. He followed Zeke outside, heading towards the parking lot. Fortunately, no one was around. Levi tried to shoot, but Zeke began to dodge between the cars. Ackerman jumped on the hood of one of the vehicles, jumped over to the next one, and it was then that he lunged at Zeke, knocking him to the ground.

Zeke must have expected this, as he immediately grabbed Levi's wrist and started slamming his hand against the bumper of the car they were lying next to. Ackerman hissed softly in pain and dropped his gun, his glock rolled a few yards away. Zeke smiled, but his joy didn't last long, Levi sit on him and punched him in the face, wiping a nasty smirk off his lips.

Yaeger didn't stay idle. He grabbed Levi's shoulders, pulling him closer and hitting his face against the detective's. Ackerman saw the stars once again that evening. His grip loosened, Zeke throw the man off of himself and rose to his feet. He immediately reached for something hidden in his back pocket. It was a folding knife. He swung at Levi, forcing him to jump back.

Ackerman looked sideways to locate his gun. However, he quickly shifted his eyes back to Zeke, who attacked him again. Levi dodged, but was a fraction of a second late. His left arm stung with pain where Zeke's knife had scratched him. Levi gritted his teeth as he considered his next move, as if in a game of chess.

When Yaeger attacked him again, Ackerman managed to grab the man's wrist, which he squeezed with all his might, trying to immobilize him. He undercut Zeke's leg with his right foot, making the blond man lose his balance. Zeke, however, grabbed Levi's shoulder, pulling him to the ground with him. They fell heavily, hitting each other with fists and kicks. The hand Zeke was holding the knife in was still immobilized by the detective, but Levi felt his own pressure loosen. He had no idea how much more he could last.

Zeke suddenly landed on top. Levi saw a scary, bloody smile as well as glittering eyes behind broken glasses. Ackerman felt himself starting to weaken. The knife blade was getting closer to his chest. Levi's eyes narrowed, it seemed there was nothing else he could do. The triumph appeared in Zeke's gray eyes...

It was then that Levi put into his gesture all the remaining energy he had left. He deliberately let Zeke think he was running out of strength. He twisted the man's wrist, turning the blade toward Zeke. Yaeger screamed as the knife plunged into his body. It wasn't a deep cut, but Levi guessed it must have hurt like hell.

Zeke jumped back, Levi stood up as well. They looked at each other, panting heavily. Blood was leaking from Levi's nose, as from the scratch on his arm. Zeke, on the other hand, was bleeding from a split lip and from the wound Levi had just inflicted on him. They stared at each other without blinking an eye.

"You're not gonna start crying this time, are you? Won't you run to mommy?" Levi asked, referring to the situation from the man's last arrest. In his head, he was already preparing for the next attack. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his weapon, glistening in the twilight, lying on the ground a few yards away.

Zeke smirked.

"You liked my little show, huh?" Zeke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You're not getting away this time" Levi muttered, then froze. A female silhouette emerged from among the cars. One of the club's employees, apparently. She was walking unevenly, she must've been under the influence of alcohol or some other substances.

At the sight of two men standing still, she also stopped. Unfortunately, quite close to Zeke.

"Oh... Another fight?" She asked, then folded her arms over her chest. "You, men, are all the same…”.

Suddenly the woman screamed in surprise. Zeke pulled her close to him and put the knife to her throat.

"Not a single step, Ackerman. You have to let me go, otherwise this cutie will die. You're not gonna let a civilian be murdered, hm?" Yaeger asked, smiling hideously. The girl paled, apparently quickly regained mind's sobriety.

Levi reluctantly took a step back.

"Fine. Just let her go".

Zeke started slowly backing towards the car in which he apparently came here, all the while holding the trembling woman in his embrace. Once he was at his vehicle, he opened the door and got inside. Only then he released his hostage, gave Ackerman one last look, and drove away.

Levi wasn't going to leave it like that. He bent to get the gun, then run to his car, which was standing a bit away. He didn't bother to check if the woman was okay, she looked fine. Levi started the engine and immediately left the parking lot. Fortunately, the streets were empty at this hour. In the distance he saw a car, which was driving like crazy. It had to be Zeke. Levi floored it beyond the speed limit.

He reached for the police radio, wanting to send a message right away, but for some reason it wouldn't start. He cursed loudly, mentally cursing his service vehicle, wondering what else would go wrong tonight. The previous car didn't cause him such problems. He pulled out his phone and called Erwin. At least it had coverage after all.

"I'm following Zeke down the South Avenue, we're about to pass the flyover. Send the police cars, do you hear me?".

"Levi, are you kidding me?!" Smith's voice rang in the receiver. "You're following Zeke...? And you're alone? Stop it, right now!".

"Do what I say, damn it! We're heading towards Stohess. Over and out!"

Levi broke the connection and tossed the phone aside, concentrating on driving. They were already on the outskirts of town. Zeke suddenly turned into a side street. Levi followed him, but at one point he slowed down, almost hitting some stray mutt. He let the dog run, then started, returning to its previous speed.

"Fuck!" He swore as he lost sight of Zeke's car. He continued on driving through unfamiliar alleys, glancing side to side. Yaeger had to be here, he couldn't get away. He couldn't let him slip away again...

And suddenly he found him. No, that wasn't correct, because it was rather Zeke who found him. Levi only managed to widen his eyes as Yaeger's car emerged around the bend. Two vehicles crashed into each other. The deafening clunk of bending metal and breaking glass filled the air. The world turned upside down, or so Levi saw it. His car overturned, he had no idea how many times it turned on its own axis before it came to a stop. The seat belts held him in place.

Levi passed out for a moment. He regained the consciousness when he heard footsteps. The footsteps he didn't want to hear. Ackerman groaned in pain, his whole body ached. He opened his eyes with difficulty and saw that he was still at his seat, but it looked a little strange, because he was upside down.

Suddenly he heard a soft click. Somebody just unbuckled his seat belts. Then someone's strong hands pulled him out of the car. Levi tried to look around. His head was spinning. Finally, he managed to focus on the sight in front of him. It was Zeke's bloody face. The man smiled broadly at him once again that evening.

"You're mine, Ackerman" Yaeger muttered, and then Levi stopped hearing anything.


End file.
